Orchard of Mines
by Asuka Tanku
Summary: "On est sur un champ de mines Riza. Un seul pas et..." Parce que ce n'est pas si facile de perdre un don qu'on adorait plus que tout. Parce que la Vérité n'en avait pas fini avec Ed. Parce qu'un esprit est si aisément tordu... Yaoi. Violence.
1. Pariah

Hullo~ ! Malgré ma fic HP déjà en cours (avec deux chaps à recopier sur ordi), l'inspiration m'a prise, ma muse m'a menacée et j'ai été forcée contre mon gré à commencer cette fic. Je m'aventure à petit pas dans ce monde qu'est FMA (sans les mangas et sans avoir vu Brotherhood), donc s'il y a la moindre erreur, mea culpa, c'est ma faute, je me jette à vos pieds pour me faire pardonner. Euuh... Que dire que dire... Ah... Pitite introduction à cette jolie fiction toujours en cours peut-être.

**Warning** : C'est du dark. déjà, on a** Dark!Ed ; Mad!Ed ; Evil!Ed**. Oui c'est pas commun (et non je me base pas sur BBI). Donc du **OOC**. Forcément (de toute manière, je ne prétends pas connaître suffisamment les persos pour faire du IC).** Dark!Fic** avec des morts, du sang, blablabla (même si on m'a fait pas mal de chantage et autre trafic de lemons pour que certains personnages survivent envers et contre tout... Après lesquels... Niahahahaha). Un peu d'**Angst** peut-être. De l**'Humour** aussi (après, du bon du mauvais goût... A vous de juger :D). Du **Yaoi**. Oui, vous pouvez vous enfuir loin très loin si vous aimez pas ça, parce que le couple est assez omniprésent. Du **_Edvy_** (ET ENVY EST UN MEC. ANDROGYNE CERTES MAIS UN MEC QUAND MÊME. Cri du coeur, fallait que ça sorte.)... Du **het'** aussi, à plus petites doses, mais là quand même. Ah pis... je fais _de mon mieux_ pour pas faire de **bashing** mais... Bon déjà, c'est du point de vue interne - point de vue et pas narrateur hein - donc, les sentiments des persos empiètent pas mal (vous attendez pas à ce qu'Envy soit tout gentil tout plein avec Rose par exemple) mais en plus... Honnêtement... J'ai BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP de mal avec Al et Winry. Mais je fais de mon mieux promis. Et, enfin, **Post!Manga**. Oui oui. Donc SPOIL EPIC SPOIL VADE RETRO SI VOUS AVEZ PAS TOUT LU/REGARDE. enfin, vous faites ce que vous voulez, ça me fera des lecteurs en plus.

Bon, c'est fini avec les Warnings (de toute manière, c'est bon y a plus un lecteur dans la salle et ceux qui sont encore là n'ont sans doute pas lu les warnings.)

Je précise qu'au niveau des genres plus haut, j'avais aucune idée de quoi mettre, donc j'en ai pris deux au hasard qu'avaient l'air de correspondre à peur près. Ca veut pas dire que vous allez passer un chapitre sur deux à pleurer/rire aux larmes.

**Disclaimer** : Si FMA était à moi, Ed n'aurait pas donné son Alchimie. Or il l'a fait (et Envy est MORT EN PLUS) CQFD, FMA n'est donc pas à moi.

**Le titre : **Parce que oui, ça me fait marrer d'expliquer pourquoi ce titre et pas un autre. Celui-là est tiré de la chanson This is War du groupe 30 seconds to mars, et c'pas compliqué il y a un AMV (que je trouve personnellement très bien) où Ed est à la place du Paria. Héhé.

**Playlist :** Orchard of Mines de Globus (je trouve ce titre trop classe. Verger de Mines. C'trop bien non ?) ; L'assassymphonie et Le Bien qui fait mal de Mozart l'Opéra Rock ; Pain et I hate everything about you de Three Days Grace

Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose à rajouter ? Euuuh... J'ai assez parlé je crois non ? Ah si. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 1 - Pariah<span>_

« Ed ! A table ! »

Silence. Il tourna une page.

« Ed ! »

La voix se rapprochait. Il baissa la tête, courbé comme un vieillard, absorbé par son livre. Refusa d'entendre les violents coups qu'elle frappait à la porte.

« ED ! J'ai dit qu'on passait à table ! »

La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Elle claqua contre le mur, et le bruit résonna désagréablement dans ses oreilles. Il releva un regard ennuyé sur sa petite-amie – _sa_ _fiancée, bientôt femme_ – et grogna qu'il n'avait pas faim. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

« Ed ! Viens manger ! Tu as assez maigri comme ça ! Ce n'est pas sain Ed ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

Quelle bavarde… Songea-t-il. Puis il se reprit. C'était Winry, la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne devait pas penser ça d'elle, surtout quand elle avait tous les droits de lui crier dessus. Winry Rockbell, bientôt Elric. Toujours aussi blonde, toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi ferme, toujours aussi violente et toujours aussi obsédée avec les automails. Et grande aussi, mais il la dépassait heureusement de quelques centimètres. Pas que ce soit encore un vrai problème. Les gens le _connaissaient_ maintenant. Ils ne le traitaient plus de nabot ou de microbe ou de quoi que ce soit.

Même plus d'alchimiste.

« ED ! » Une clé à molette atterrit violemment sur sa tête et il lâcha un cri de douleur. « Si tu pouvais _m'écouter_, pour que je sois sûre que tu es bien là avec moi et pas _encore_ dans un de tes livres d'alchimie ! »

Elle pleurait maintenant. Il se sentit un peu coupable en voyant le liquide transparent couler de ses joues roses. _Hydrogène à 99%, Chlorure de sodium, lactotransferrines et lysozyme_ se dit-il vaguement avant de songer qu'il devrait peut-être se lever et la consoler. Il eut une dernière pensée pour son livre avant d'obtempérer.

« Je suis désolée Winry… Tu me connais, quand je lis je suis complètement hors du temps ! » S'exclama-t-il en se grattant la nuque. Il tenta un sourire contrit en clignant de l'œil. Ça marchait généralement.

Elle rit un peu. _Bingo_.

« Idiot ! C'est mauvais pour la santé de lire trop ! Après tu oublies de manger, de boire, de dormir ! Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas entendu le soir, te glisser dans le lit au-delà de minuit quand tu penses que je dors depuis longtemps ! Tu n'as plus dix-sept ans Ed, tu en as presque vingt ! Je comprends pas pourquoi tu continues à lire ces bouquins ennuyeux ! Honnêtement Ed… C'est un peu malsain. »

Il ne répondit pas. A la place, il ferma son livre, plaçant soigneusement un marque-page là où il s'était arrêté et, se retournant vers elle, sourit (_et comme il sonnait faux ce sourire !_) :

« On va manger ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils au changement de sujet mais n'insista (_heureusement_) pas. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux coupés courts. Il aurait aimé les garder longs, mais à force, ce n'était pas pratique pour les travaux qu'il faisait. Elle le dépassa pour aller s'asseoir à sa place et pour la première fois depuis un long moment, il sourit joyeusement (_et sincèrement_) à sa fiancée.

Une petite vie rien qu'à eux. Il ne manquait plus qu'un bébé.

C'était bien la seule pensée qui parvenait à le détourner de ses livres ces derniers temps.

_Tant mieux._

* * *

><p>Edward Elric n'avait pas tant changé depuis la fin de la guerre contre les Homonculi. Il ne dépassait toujours pas le mètre soixante, piquait toujours des colères phénoménales si vous aviez le malheur de lui parler de sa taille ou de lui apporter un verre de lait, aimait toujours autant lire ses fameux livres que sa chère fiancée qualifiait d'ennuyeux, et il adorait toujours autant l'alchimie. Mais il n'en faisait plus.<p>

Il ne pouvait plus. Il avait donné son don à la Vérité, en échange du corps de son frère.

Quand il marchait, on entendait parfois le claquement de sa jambe automail ou on l'apercevait sous son pantalon de toile brune. Sous sa chemise blanche se cachait les vieilles cicatrices de l'opération qu'il avait subie autrefois. Les gens du village n'y prêtaient plus attention depuis longtemps – ça faisait partie du personnage. Il avait coupé ses cheveux aussi, arborant désormais la même coupe que son frère cadet – que personne ne voyait jamais parce qu'il revenait très rarement, trop occupé à Central en tant que médecin alchimiste. Edward ne parlait pas de son frère, ni de son don perdu. Les mauvaises langues disaient que, maintenant qu'il voyait ce que ça faisait de n'être qu'_un simple humain_, il regrettait son geste. Puis il s'était mis, avec un immense sourire, à parler à tous de son prochain mariage et plus personne n'avait parlé de jalousie.

Il avait l'air si _heureux_ après tout. Comment pourrait-il désirer quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

Une vie pépère, une femme aimante (et violente), une jolie maison… Un frère absent, une famille détruite, une vie confortable mais tellement, oh tellement _ennuyeuse_. Si seulement… Si seulement…

Mais il ne pouvait pas penser ça. Il ne devait pas. Alphonse avait son corps et Mei. Et lui Edward… Il avait Winry et ce petit bonhomme qui arriverait un jour. Il voulait un fils. Winry aimait beaucoup lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas encore enceinte et que pour l'instant, il valait mieux lui faire plaisir à _elle_. Ed l'écoutait à peine, rêvant déjà de son futur garçon. Cet enfant… Il le choierait, l'aimerait. Le gâterait. Tout ce que son père ne lui avait pas offert en somme. Il lui offrirait des jouets, des livres, des bisous, des câlins… « Papa gâteau » l'appelait Winry quand il embrassait avec douceur son ventre plat. Elle souriait avec tendresse et lui caressait les cheveux, comme à un enfant. Il l'embrassait alors, et ils faisaient l'amour lentement, découvrant à chaque fois le corps de l'autre comme si c'était la première fois. C'était l'amour, l'amour du début… Le premier amour.

C'était… _Adorable._

Et le temps passa, long et court à la fois. Mais sans possible retour.

* * *

><p><em>Sa mère qui sourit… Son père qui s'en va… Du sang, partout, partout, partout, partout… Son frère qui disparaît, dans des éclairs et des cris. Encore du sang qui coule… Un rire de fou, un sourire malade, rempli de folie et pourtant, pourtant… La Vérité, sa silhouette transparente qui l'observe en riant si fort qu'il voudrait s'arracher les oreilles. La porte, celle qui mène à ce qu'il souhaite plus que tout au monde… « Comment vas-tu Edward Elric, depuis le temps ? » « Le principe d'équivalence, tu connais ? » Et ces mains noires, noires qui lui caressent le visage, lui apportent la connaissance et c'est comme si on bourrait son cerveau de livres, encore et encore…<em>

_Encore…_

_ENCORE !_

« ARGH ! » Hurla-t-il en se redressant brusquement, envoyant valser livre et couverture.

Il s'était endormi dans son bureau, sur son fauteuil favori. Il avait froid, il frissonnait violemment et ses yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir voir net. Il leva une main tremblante à son visage pour essuyer les larmes de panique qui coulaient sans discontinuer. Un gémissement lui échappa. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol, poings fermés cachant son visage. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de ses joues. Une vague de nausée l'envahit.

Il se détestait.

Ce cauchemar, il revenait de plus en plus fréquemment. Il lui coupait le souffle, le laissait terrorisé et coupable. Coupable de vouloir toujours plus que les choses _changent_. Il avait une famille. Il avait des amis. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, voulait-il toujours ce qui lui était refusé ? Pourquoi devait-il…

« Ed ? Ça va ? J'ai entendu crier ? » La voix de Winry lui parvint à travers la porte.

Elle ne savait pas pour les cauchemars. Il devait lui éviter les frayeurs inutiles, elle n'était pas assez… Forte. Ce n'était qu'un rêve (_du moins il l'espérait_). Un vilain rêve qui partirait, comme la nuit.

« Je suis juste tombé en rêvant. Tout va bien, j'arrive… Je… Je m'étais endormi sur mon livre. »

Elle ne commenta pas, trop endormie sans doute. Il la rejoignit dans le lit conjugal, et la serra fort, très fort. Embrassa son cou et lui murmura « Je t'aime ». Pour se rassurer plus que par sincérité. Il avait besoin de sentir l'affection de Winry, son amour pour lui. Être certain qu'il avait raison de dénier son envie de partir loin, très loin (_à la frontière du monde_) et pendant longtemps (_l'éternité_). Il ne devait pas céder à des insécurités sans fondements. Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait ici.

Tout…

Tout sauf l'alchimie.

* * *

><p>Le mariage fut… Magique. Al transmuta quelques objets pour amuser la galerie. Edward tenta de ne pas y prêter attention, de garder son regard fixé sur le prêtre (<em>et il ne put s'empêcher à comment ils avaient défait le Prêtre Colonello autrefois<em>) ou sur sa fian… Femme. Winry était belle, belle comme le matin de printemps. Il se sentait d'humeur poétique, lui, l'alchimiste blasé et un peu cynique. La population de Resembool était venue et applaudissait avec ferveur. Voir ces deux jeunes gens se marier après presque quatre ans de relation sans réelle dispute… Les sourires fleurissaient sur les visages, les enfants dansaient et chantaient au rythme de la musique. Les femmes embrassaient Winry et Ed, les hommes leur serraient la main en les félicitant. Certains riaient en demandant « A quand l'arrivée d'un troisième membre ? ». Winry ricanait et faisait celle qui ne sait pas mais Ed les prenait très au sérieux. Il avait bien l'intention d'avoir une famille.

Après tout, ils étaient sa _raison_ de vivre désormais.

Pinako le frappait quand il rêvassait de trop et insistait pour qu'il l'emmène danser (_afin qu'elle puisse lui marcher sur les pieds_) en tirant sur sa pipe. Al et Mei roucoulaient dans un coin… Et il y eut ce cri de joie, de joie pure que poussa la jeune femme quand Alphonse s'agenouilla et sortit la bague, cette fameuse bague qu'arborait désormais Winry et toutes les femmes mariées. Ed fronça les sourcils. C'était bien son frère ça, proposer aussi gentiment, avec un sourire d'une telle douceur… Ed ricana en songeant que même s'il proposait à un homme, avec ce sourire il était certain d'obtenir un oui. Pinako frappa Al à ce moment-là pour lui rappeler qu'il n'allait certainement pas marier Mai alors qu'elle était si jeune.

Ed ricana à nouveau devant l'air déconfit de son frère. Pinako lui jeta un regard étrange.

Cette fête commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer. Il ne rêvait que d'un lit avec un bon livre sur l'Alchimie. Lorsqu'il en fit la remarque, ses pairs lui jetèrent des regards outragés et commentèrent sa nouvelle asociabilité.

« Toi qui venais à toutes les fêtes du village il y a à peine deux ans ! » S'exclamait Alphonse.

« T'es pas drôle ! » Boudait Mei.

« On s'amuse bien pourtant… » Disait Riza.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, microbe ! » Répétait Pinako en le frappant avec sa pipe.

Winry fronçait les sourcils mais ne disait rien. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, elle s'isola avec Alphonse. Mei, dépitée, s'assit sur une chaise et ne bougea plus, bras croisés. Edward garda une expression sereine mais intérieurement il bouillait. Pourquoi sa femme s'isolait-elle avec son frère ?

Il n'était pas jaloux. Il avait confiance en Winry. Mais il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire. « Edward est bizarre en ce moment… » Singea-t-il dans sa tête. « Il mange à peine, se couche de plus en plus tard… Ce n'est pas sain. Et tous ces livres sur l'Alchimie… Je ne sais plus quoi faire Al… »

Et Al la réconforterait, lui dirait « Ne t'en fais pas, je vais lui parler, ça va aller… C'est juste un moment de déprime pré-mariage… Maintenant… Maintenant, ça va s'arranger. » Il la prendrait dans ses bras et Winry verserait quelques larmes. Il la faisait pleurer souvent ces derniers temps. Il devrait faire attention avec l'Alchimie. Peut-être.

_C'est ça ouais._

* * *

><p>Le repas de famille se passa… Mal. Bien sûr. Ed le savait, rien qu'en voyant les yeux rouges de Winry, l'air coupable d'Alphonse et les sourcils foncés de Pinako. Ils allaient le cuisiner, lui assurer qu'on pouvait vivre tout à fait normalement sans Alchimie. Qu'il devrait faire attention, que maintenant, il était marié, il avait une famille. Al lui demanderait quels livres il lisait – avec la crainte qu'il lui réponde « ceux sur la transmutation humaine ». Ed avait toujours été attiré par l'interdit. Ils avaient peur qu'il cherche un moyen de retrouver sa capacité à faire de l'alchimie. Qu'il devienne comme son père.<p>

_Jamais_.

Mais il s'ennuyait. Il avait besoin de pouvoir s'échapper. Sûrement qu'ils comprenaient ça non ? Qu'il pouvait lire sans pratiquer ? Que ce n'était qu'une passion, sans danger ?

« Edward… Je crois que tu dois nous dire quelque chose, non ? »

Ce fut Pinako qui engagea les hostilités.

« Non pourquoi ? » Répondit Ed, l'air innocent. Un agneau dans une meute de loup.

_Ou un loup dans un troupeau de mouton._

« Grand frère… Winry m'a dit que… Que tu passais ton temps à lire. Que tu ne sortais jamais, sauf parfois pour regarder les cendres de notre vieille maison, ou la tombe de maman. Que tu ne parlais presque plus, que tu venais te coucher de plus en plus tard… Grand frère, je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi mais… Tu es marié maintenant. Tu as une famille. Tu dois faire attention à Winry, elle est ta priorité, ta femme, ta _raison_ de vivre. » Dit Alphonse de sa petite voix gentille. Il avait l'air sérieux mais Ed ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Tu n'es pas crédible quand tu me dis ça Alphonse ! » Répondit-il en fronçant un peu les sourcils, malgré l'énorme sourire qui lui mangeait le visage. « Je ne fais rien de mal ! C'est ma passion c'est tout ! Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, _frangin_. »

_Je ne fais rien de mal. Laissez-moi choisir ma raison de vivre._

« Mais c'est malsain ! » S'écria Winry, des larmes dans les yeux. Il grimaça.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je lise soit malsain. Si je me souviens bien, il t'arrive aussi de passer des heures entières, des journées parfois, à construire ou dessiner tes _automails_. » Rétorqua-t-il. « Tu t'attends pas à ce que j'attende gentiment devant la porte à chaque fois j'espère ! Je suis pas ton chien ! »

« Mais c'est mon _travail_. » Elle avait l'air exaspérée maintenant. « Et je ne le fais pas souvent ! »

_Tu parles. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte oui._

Pinako le frappa pour la manière dont il parlait de sa petite-fille, puis enchaîna à son tour sur le « problème d'Ed ».

« Si seulement tu ne faisais que lire ! Mais c'est surtout les conséquences que ça engendre qui sont dangereuses ! Dieu merci, ton frère n'est plus là pour se faire entraîner par tes idées folles, mais souviens-toi que la dernière fois que je vous ai vu comme ça c'était quand vous complotiez pour ressusciter votre mère. »

« _Mes_ idées folles ? » S'écria Ed en abattant ses mains à plat sur la table, furieux. « C'est vous qui vous imaginez des choses simplement parce que je ne réagis pas de la manière à laquelle vous vous attendiez ! _Oui_, j'ai perdu mon alchimie, _oui_ j'en suis triste, désespéré même ! Mais _non_ je ne chercherai pas à la récupérer parce que le prix sera trop important et que je l'ai perdu pour quelque chose que je juge _mieux_. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne laisses pas tomber ces livres ! » Cria Winry en pleurant ouvertement désormais.

Edward se retint de renifler dédaigneusement.

« Je te demande de laisser tomber tes automails, moi ? » Marmonna-t-il. Cette fois, ce fut Alphonse qui réagit :

« Arrête Ed. _Arrête_. Crois-moi, je comprends ce que tu ressens… » Il se répétait !

« NON TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! VOUS NE COMPRENEZ RIEN ! _RIEN _! » Hurla Ed. Il craquait. Mauvais pour leur opinion ça.

« Ed calme-toi nous voulons juste t'aider… » Commença Al, visiblement inquiété par le comportement de son frère. _Tu parles. Comme s'il savait ! Il a toujours son alchimie lui !_

« Que je me calme ? » Il inspira profondément. « Que je me calme, hein ? Pourquoi ? D'habitude, ça vous fait rire que je m'énerve pour un rien ! Parce que, ce dont on est en train de discuter, c'est _rien_. On devrait planifier le mariage de Mei et Al, en rigolant. De parler de nos futurs enfants à Winry et moi. On devrait _tout _faire sauf ça. Alors POURQUOI ON PARLE DE ÇA ? »

« PARCE QUE TU AS UN PROBLEME ! » Hurla Alphonse, perdant enfin son calme.

Ed avait envie de sourire avec satisfaction.

« OUI J'AI UN PROBLEME ! VOTRE PUTAIN DE PITIE VOILA MON PROBLEME. TU SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST CE VIDE EN TOI, CETTE SALOPERIE DE VIDE COMME S'IL TE MANQUAIT LA MOITIE DE TON ÊTRE ! TU SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST DE PLUS AVOIR D'ALCHIMIE ! ET PUIS QU'EST-QUE ÇA PEUT TE FOUTRE ? T'ES _JAMAIS_ LA AL ! JAMAIS ! TOUJOURS A CENTRAL AVEC TES ABRUTIS DE PATIENTS QUI SAVENT FAIRE RIEN D'AURE QUE DE SE PETER LA JAMBE OU DE SE FAIRE UN ŒIL AU BEURRE NOIR ! ALORS VIENS PAS ME FAIRE DES LECONS SUR MA FACON DE VIVRE ! JE T'EN FAIS PAS _MOI _! »

Il y eut un silence. Edward n'avait jamais crié comme ça sur son frère.

« Ed… » Chuchota Al. Sa voix se brisa un peu. Il avait l'air choqué le pauvre. Un rictus naquit sur les lèvres d'Ed. _Je t'ai eu frangin._

« J'ai plus faim. » Dit-il en se levant dramatiquement.

Et quand il quitta la pièce, gloussant presque de satisfaction à la tête désolée de sa famille, il se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait hurlé sur Al. Lui avait dit qu'il ne comprenait pas. Al, qui avait passé des années coincé dans une armure sans pouvoir boire, manger ou dormir. Al, toujours adorable qui avait supporté sans broncher ces années de calvaires à cause de _sa_ bêtise…

Quand Winry et Al le retrouvèrent, il était recroquevillé sur le tapis, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Gémissant de pathétiques excuses. Al et Winry le portèrent au lit, comme un enfant. Winry lui chantonna même une berceuse, en lui caressant les cheveux. Al quitta la pièce sans un bruit, marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Ed appela une ou deux fois sa mère, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, des traces de larmes séchées sur les joues.

* * *

><p><em>Alphonse lui sourit gentiment.<em>

_« Tu viens Ed ? On doit rentrer pour dîner ! Mei et Winry nous attendent ! »_

_Il sourit lui aussi. Mais son sourire est plus grand, plus tordu… plus cruel._

_« Non Alphonse. On ne rentrera pas. »_

_Il le regarde avec étonnement. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillent et il s'effondre. Sur son torse s'étale le large trou que vient de percer le bras automail d'Ed. Il rit. Se prend la tête et s'arrache des poignées de cheveux. Le sang éclabousse ses vêtements, s'étale sur son visage. Il s'en fiche. Il en lèche un peu. Soudain le liquide rouge scintille. Se durcit dans sa main. Il a désormais une pleine poignée de pierres philosophales. Il regarde autour de lui et glousse. Il y en a partout maintenant. Des larmes rouges, de vraies fontaines, coulent des yeux morts d'Alphonse. Chaque goutte qui touche le sol sombre se transforme en pierre à son tour._

_Il les avale avidement._

_La scène est différente soudain. Un repas de famille, comme celui du soir du mariage. Ils rient tous. Lui est dans les escaliers. Il les observe. Envieux. Fier. En colère. Avare. Désireux. Il a faim soudain. Très faim. Mais il est fatigué aussi, si fatigué. Il en a assez de l'existence. La leur. Il veut les détruire, les prendre dans sa main et les écraser comme des insectes qui l'ennuient. Ils s'arrêtent de rire et le regarde._

_« Quelque chose ne va pas Ed chéri ? » Demande Winry. Elle serre la main d'Alphonse._

_Ne m'appelle pas chéri a-t-il envie de crier. Mais il ne dit rien. Il claque ses mains et les posent brutalement sur le sol. Un grondement retentit, un tremblement de terre et le sol explose. Ils crient et pleurent. Le supplient. Mais lui, il rit et danse sous la pluie de sang qu'il a convoqué. Il n'a plus d'automails, ni de cicatrices. Il est parfait. Et pourtant, il a de nouveau dix-sept ans. Ses longs cheveux se balancent dans son dos. Sa cape rouge est trempée de sang. Et il rit encore._

_Il y a du blanc partout. Il reconnaît vaguement l'endroit – l'antre de la Vérité. Il y a une main, un fantôme de main, sur sa joue et un semblant de souffle contre son oreille. Il frissonne._

_« Du sang et ton âme. Ce sera mon prix Edward Elric. »_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Hagard, tremblant.

« C'… C'était quoi _ça_ ? » Balbutia-t-il avec terreur.

Du sang ? Son sang ? Pourquoi faire ? Il ne voulait _pas_ de sang. Ni de pierre philosophale. Juste une vie tranquille.

« Chéri ? Tout va bien ? » Murmura Winry, d'une voix ensommeillée.

Et Edward ne put que répondre d'une voix blanche :

« Ne m'appelle pas chéri s'il te plaît. »

* * *

><p>Al repartait à Central dans la soirée. Les deux frères s'évitèrent la journée. Winry invectiva Ed pour qu'il aille s'excuser en bonne et due forme mais le blond refusa et cria à sa femme de le laisser tranquille avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il sortit une dizaine de livre, maudissant Winry et son sale caractère, Pinako et ses coups et… Lui-même. Surtout lui-même.<p>

Mais ce n'était pas mauvais ce qu'il faisait. Il engrangeait juste de nouvelles connaissances. Même si elles étaient inutiles… Peut-être pourrait-il les enseigner à son fils ? Ou non. Il les maintiendrait loin de lui. Il ne voulait pas que son fils vive la même chose que lui. Il voulait pouvoir discuter avec lui, de filles, de sport, de tout et de rien. Pas d'Alchimie. Mais tant qu'il n'était pas né, son fils… Il pouvait bien lire tout son saoul non ? « _Vivre, vivre et survivre en élargissant nos connaissances_ » C'était Al qui avait dit ça. Le jour où il avait failli se laisser tuer par Scar. Voilà. Il ne faisait rien de mal.

On frappa à la porte.

« Ed ? » C'était Alphonse.

Ed. Pas Grand frère. Ed. Il ferma les yeux et murmura un « Entre » pas très convaincu.

« Je voulais juste… M'excuser. Je n'aurai pas du te pousser comme ça… Tu as raison, je suis pas souvent là… Et puis c'est ta vie… » Dit Al. Il regardait ailleurs, preuve qu'il mentait.

Il était désolé, c'était certain. Ça se voyait à se manière de se tenir, un peu courbé, la façon dont il frottait ses jambes l'une contre l'autre, dont il sautillait sur place en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ed pouvait se targuer de bien connaître son frère. Il sourit légèrement, malgré la colère qui lui tordait de nouveau les entrailles. Alphonse pouvait bien essayer autant qu'il voulait, Ed saurait toujours quand il ne disait pas la vérité. Il pensait qu'Ed n'allait pas bien, qu'il était jaloux (_il n'avait pas tort_), et que c'était _anormal_ qu'il ne passe pas tout son temps avec Winry, à roucouler comme deux pigeons.

« Moi aussi Al… Je suis désolé. J'aurai pas du crier comme ça… Je devais avoir l'air d'un idiot ! » Sourit-il avec bienveillance.

Même à lui, ça ne semblait pas sincère.

Il sourit à Al, tendu comme un arc. Si Al n'acceptait pas ce semblant d'excuse… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire au juste ?

« T'en fais pas… Je comprends… » Murmura Al en détournant la tête. Il mentait encore. Il ajouta, en riant un peu : « Et tu as toujours l'air d'un idiot ! »

Ils rirent ensemble. L'ambiance était glaciale, comme si quelqu'un avait congelé la pièce et qu'on essayait de la réchauffer avec une allumette. Eteinte l'allumette. Finalement, Al marmonna qu'il avait ses affaires à préparer et Ed revint à son livre sans grands regrets.

C'était un livre récent, qui parlait des nombreux alchimistes d'état et évitait le sujet des Homonculi. Le nom d'Ed y était cité à plusieurs reprises, comme celui d'Al, de Ling ou de l'actuel Führer – Roy Mustang qui, trop occupé, n'avait pas montré son nez au mariage mais avait écrit une carte de vœu que Riza avait apporté. Il y parlait de la vie à Central, des mini-jupes des militaires de sexe féminin, de Riza (la plupart de ses propos ayant ensuite été démentis par la concernée) et insultait deux ou trois fois Ed. Winry avait beaucoup ri en la lisant.

Ed n'y avait pas touché, avait vaguement écouté Winry la lui lire avant de retourner à ses livres.

Quand le soir arriva – _tiens, il avait raté le repas de midi_ – Mei vint frapper à sa porte. C'était plutôt étonnant venant d'elle, mais elle le fit. Et avec un sérieux digne de Scar. En voilà un dont il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'ailleurs.

« Tu viens nous dire au revoir ? » Quémanda la fillette.

Ed acquiesça, se retenant de râler. Il devait être un hôte poli. Un minimum.

« Comment va Ling au fait ? Pas trop surbooké avec ses devoirs d'Empereur ? » Demanda-t-il en espérant la dérider un peu. Erreur.

« Si t'étais si concerné, tu m'aurais posé la question avant. » Répondit sèchement la gamine.

Honnêtement, pourquoi Winry l'avait-elle invité au mariage ? Ah oui. C'était la _fiancée _d'Al. C'était surtout une insupportable morveuse qui pensait tout savoir parce qu'elle était une princesse. Ses capacités intellectuelles étaient _très certainement_ largement inférieures aux siennes, songea-t-il avec agacement.

Ils étaient tous dehors, à les attendre. Ed se sentit coupable en songeant que si Mei n'était pas venu le chercher, il aurait certainement oublié d'aller leur dire au revoir. Il plaqua un sourire sur son visage et s'excusa de son retard, mais vous comprenez, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

« Pas de problèmes Ed. » Répondit Al. Winry fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Ed.

Il savait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de demander pourquoi Al ne l'appelait plus grand frère, mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à ramener le problème sur le tapis. Alors il secoua la tête et sourit un peu plus largement. Il se plaça devant Al, et lui offrit sa main. Al pâlit drastiquement. Il avait apparemment compris le message.

« Bon eh bien… Au revoir Alphonse. » Susurra Ed. Les autres le regardaient comme s'il avait deux têtes.

« Euuh… Oui… Oui, je suppose… Au revoir Edward. Portes-toi bien. » Bégaya Alphonse en guise de réponse. Ils se serrèrent la main. C'était bizarre.

« Toi aussi. » Répliqua simplement Edward. « Prends soin de lui pour moi avant de retourner à Xing, ok ? » Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Mei.

Elle hocha la tête, sans répondre. Il soupira.

Winry l'observait avec attention, les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils se rejoignaient presque. Elle n'était pas très jolie comme ça, se dit-il sans y prêter vraiment d'attention. Il bailla. Il était tard, il voulait dîner et aller finir son livre avant de dormir. Pinako lui pinça les côtes pour qu'il arrête d'être aussi impoli (enfin, il supposait que c'était pour ça. Ça pouvait aussi être parce qu'il ne s'était pas coiffé depuis… Un long moment). Il leva les yeux au ciel, atterré de voir les deux filles s'embrasser à n'en plus finir. Ce n'était pas comme si elles n'allaient plus jamais se revoir. Al grimaça comiquement quand Mei lui sauta dans les bras. Puis ils partirent vers la voiture, collés l'un contre l'autre. Ed grimaça à son tour, mais plus sérieusement. Honnêtement, si Winry avait été comme ça avec lui… Enfin, remarque c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

Il enlaça sa femme et déposa un baiser contre son épaule.

Winry se raidit un peu contre lui, mais finit par se détendre et lui taper légèrement sur la tête. Comme un enfant, encore. Il ferma les yeux et savoura l'odeur de savon. Pas qu'il se plaigne, mais elle dégageait régulièrement des relents de cambouis ou de graisse mécanique… Pas très sexy comme odeur. Alors il en profitait quand il en avait l'occasion.

Le jour se termina avec elle dans ses bras, dans leur nouveau lit, dans leur nouvelle chambre dans leur nouvelle maison, _gracieusement _offerte par les villageois de Resembool comme cadeau de mariage. Beaucoup avaient d'ailleurs trouvé de très mauvais goût qu'Ed ne les aide pas à la construire. « C'est vrai quoi, il va y habiter, et c'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup de choses à faire ! » Disaient-ils.

Edward avait juste envie de leur rire au nez. « _C'est vrai quoi_, mais j'ai quand même sauvé le monde. Ça mérite bien une récompense non ? »

* * *

><p>Le temps passa. Les sentiments aussi. D'amour passionné, il n'était resté qu'une légère affection. Puis plus rien. Ed ne s'en voulait même plus lorsqu'il mentait à sa femme ou qu'il passait des jours entiers dans son bureau. Ses seules sorties étaient pour acheter à manger – et des nouveaux livres – et parfois réparer un peu la maison. De temps en temps, il partait de longues heures. Il marchait, discutant avec lui-même dans des chemins de campagne ou de forêt. Il allait voir la tombe de sa mère en lui apportant un bouquet de fleurs sauvages.<p>

Winry ne comprenait pas son désir de liberté.

Elle était quasiment toujours restée à Resembool. Elle aimait sa tranquillité, sa vie normale. Elle n'avait jamais compris la raison des voyages. Des promenades. Elle les voyait comme une tentative de la fuir, _elle_. Ed se retint juste à temps de penser un « Elle se donne trop d'importance ». Il n'était pas si méprisant non. Il était juste très en colère. Ils venaient à nouveau de se disputer. Ed avait dû la traiter une ou deux (_ou trois_) fois d'idiote qui ne comprenait rien et refusait de respecter ses envies. Leurs querelles faisaient désormais la joie des commères du village. « Trop vite mariés » chuchotaient certains. D'autres affirmaient que c'était parfaitement normal, que ça avait toujours été comme ça. Oui mais jamais aussi violent rétorquaient les premiers. Et ainsi de suite.

Une belle brochette d'abrutis.

Winry lui reprochait de n'être jamais là, sauf pour la « baiser comme un vrai salaud » pour reprendre ses mots. Elle lui rappelait constamment sa relation brisée avec Alphonse, avec qui il ne s'était jamais vraiment rabiboché. Leurs chamailleries constantes avaient d'ailleurs mis fin aux repas de famille. Alphonse ne quittait plus Central que pour visiter Mei à Xing. Ling était venu une fois, en coup de vent, passer le bonjour. Il avait salué Ed, embrassé Winry pour repartir de suite vers la capitale. Mustang et Riza ne passaient jamais – trop occupés avec leur propre relation, songeait Ed. Ils en étaient toujours au stade « je t'aime moi non plus » et sincèrement, Ed espérait qu'ils n'en arriveraient jamais au point « je te hais moi aussi ». Winry et lui n'en étaient pas loin après tout.

Enfin non.

_Winry_ n'en était pas loin. Ed était plus proche de l'indifférence nonchalante qui caractérisait désormais presque chacune de ses relations avec le monde extérieur. Il traitait les gens de la même manière qu'il traitait les animaux ou les plantes. Sans vraiment y faire attention. L'unique chose qui comptait pour lui désormais était l'Alchimie. Qu'importe si ce n'était que des mots sur le papier c'était… _L'Alchimie_. La Vérité.

Il la voyait toutes les nuits. Elle lui murmurait des morceaux de connaissances qu'il ne parvenait jamais à saisir tout à fait. Réclamait des prix pour un désir qu'il ne réalisait pas. Plus il rêvait d'elle et plus il souhaitait lire des livres. Et moins il obtenait un véritable repos.

C'était épuisant. Mais tellement satisfaisant que pour rien au monde il n'arrêterait.

Même pas Winry.

* * *

><p>Winry était enceinte. Enfin. Ed ne pouvait se retenir de sauter de joie. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il cessa de lire, cessa de partir loin, très loin et se remit à montrer un minimum d'affection à sa femme. Winry en mourait de bonheur. Qui aurait cru qu'il suffisait de lui donner un enfant, un petit ventre à caresser et embrasser, pour qu'il revienne vers moi ? Maintenant que son ventre s'arrondissait, elle ne travaillait plus – trop dangereux – ni cuisinait ou faisait le ménage – trop fatiguant. Edward et Pinako – venue habiter chez eux pour l'occasion – s'occupaient de tout et la couvraient d'amour, de tendresse et de cadeaux dans le cas d'Edward. Il s'était remis à avoir une vie sociale, demandait des conseils aux gens ou leur montrait une photo de sa femme enceinte. Il avait envoyé cette même image à toutes ses connaissances et en échange avait reçu divers messages allant du froid « Félicitations » de Scar à l'exaspéré « Pitié, pas un nouveau Maes Hugues » de Mustang en passant par l'hésitant « C'est génial Ed ! » de son propre frère.<p>

Ling envoya toute une diligence pour apporter des cadeaux pour le futur enfant – un convoi pour si c'était une fille, un autre pour si c'était un garçon. La mâchoire de Winry s'écroula en voyant la taille de certains paquets et n'osa pas les refuser. Ils durent les placer dans la maison de Pinako, n'ayant pas la place pour tout ranger dans celle d'Ed et Winry.

Ed ne songea presque plus à la Vérité. Il se réveillait toujours tremblant d'un désir qu'il refusait de reconnaître mais il passait beaucoup moins de temps dans son bureau et commença même à rechercher des gens intéressés par ses livres. Quand son fils – car il lui paraissait évident que ce serait un garçon – naîtrait, il devrait s'être débarrassé de tous ses livres, pour pouvoir lui consacrer tout son temps. Mais pour l'instant, il se concentrait sur Winry, celle qui portait _son_ fils, son enfant. Il refusait de la pénétrer, même lorsque c'était elle qui le demandait, mais lui offrait réconfort, tendresse et chaleur. Régulièrement, il posait son oreille sur le ventre chaud. Ses lèvres aussi. Il murmurait des mots d'amour à son futur bébé, lui assurant qu'il serait bien avec eux, qu'il serait heureux et aimé. Edward imaginait déjà lui apprendre à manger, à parler, à écrire…

Ils réfléchissaient à des prénoms aussi. Ed insistait pour l'appeler Solf. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il venait avec le prénom d'un de ses anciens ennemis – Solf Kimblee – mais il sentait que pour son fils, ce serait un prénom parfait. Winry avait laissé tomber sa proposition – Maes – et restait sur le prénom Elycia s'il s'agissait d'une fille. Mais Ed s'en fichait : ce serait un garçon, il en était sûr.

La Vérité le lui avait murmuré à l'oreille, une nuit.

Ed recommençait à faire ses travaux sur le toit. Il travaillait à l'aménagement d'une chambre, tout près de la leur et passait pas mal de temps sur le toit, à fixer des tuiles et réparer des fenêtres. C'était fatiguant, surtout qu'il avait pris l'habitude de dormir très peu et il évitait régulièrement des accidents de justesse, avec beaucoup de chance.

Et puis, un jour, la chance le quitta.

Il pleuvait mais Winry, sujette à des crises de colère encore plus violentes qu'avant, avait hurlé jusqu'à ce qu'il monte. Il y avait un trou dans la toiture – encore un – et il faisait rentrer l'eau juste dans la future chambre du bébé. Ed avait donc grimpé avec prudence mais il était fatigué, énervé et sa main finit par glisser sur une feuille morte.

La chute parut étonnamment longue. Il se demanda s'il allait mourir, comme ça. Aussi pitoyablement.

Le sourire plein de dents de la Vérité lui apparut soudain, flashant devant ses yeux comme un électrochoc. Il se propulsa en avant et réussit à éviter une collision fatale avec le sol. Malgré tout, quand son bras entra en contact avec la terre, il y eut un assourdissant _crac_ et Ed fut parcouru d'une immense douleur qui lui donna la même sensation que lorsqu'il avait perdu son bras, ce jour funeste. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, serra les lèvres. _Ce n'est rien, c'est rien_ se répéta-t-il en se mordant la langue. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche.

« Putain… Putain, putain_, PUTAIN _! » Hurla-t-il finalement.

Son bras valide se fracassa sur le sol, poing serré. Il haïssait cette faiblesse. Il était faible, fragile, délicat, un simple humain qui pouvait mourir comme une vermine à la moindre intempérie, au moindre incident. _Quel imbécile il était !_

« OH MON DIEU ! _EDWARD _! »

C'était Pinako. Elle avait dû entendre ses cris de douleur et de rage.

Il refusait de se laisser abattre. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et son visage se tordit étrangement, dans un faciès grotesque d'homme qui souffre mais qui est surtout _furieux_. Il n'allait certainement pas rester aussi faible, aussi soumis au hasard de la vie.

Il était Edward Elric. Fullmetal Alchemist.

Il avait retiré des vies. Il avait gagné une guerre.

Il n'allait pas se faire tuer par un simple bras cassé ! Surtout pas, il était plus fort, beaucoup plus fort. Il allait montrer à Solf que son père valait mieux que ça.

« Bras cassé. Ça aurait pu être pire, mais tu vas rester au lit et te reposer. Plus de travaux sur le toit ni de gambadages dans la forêt pendant quelques mois – au moins jusqu'à la naissance. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris aussi de monter par ce temps ! » Commentait Pinako en bandant son bras du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Winry eut la décence de paraître gênée. Mais elle ne révéla pas que c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à monter. Il eut envie de lui cracher sa colère au visage. Mais il se sentait presque reconnaissant envers elle. S'il n'avait pas eu cet accident, se disait-il, il n'aurait jamais réalisé à quel point il était faible et inutile. Il allait devoir travailler là-dessus. Peut-être la Vérité pourrait-elle l'aider… Sûrement. Elle savait tout après tout.

* * *

><p>La vie après l'accident d'Ed s'organisa sans trop de problèmes. Il restait couché et lisait de nouveau. Winry, tant qu'elle le pouvait encore, s'occupait de la cuisine et d'un peu de ménage – Ed avait insisté pour qu'elle ne fasse rien de trop épuisant. Pinako s'installa dans le salon et s'occupait des taches un peu plus dures. Parfois, des gens du village venaient donner un coup de main mais la plupart du temps, Pinako insistait pour tout faire elle-même.<p>

« J'ai vécu seule pendant plus de dix ans ! Je sais me débrouiller ! Et ne me contredis pas ! » Affirmait-elle quand on tentait de discuter.

Ed n'essayait même pas, préférant voguer dans son monde, rempli d'Alchimie, de silhouettes souriantes au même toucher qu'un fantôme, et de petits garçons appelés Solf. Winry avait vite laissé tomber et préférait en profiter pour s'occuper de son mari – qui la laissait faire plus par lassitude qu'autre chose. Elle le chouchoutait, lui apportait ses repas au lit. Parfois, elle le nourrissait même à la cuillère. Quand il eut de la fièvre, un mois après l'accident, elle paniqua et appela trois médecins différents pour être certaines qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Ed l'appela mère poule et elle se vexa, préférant désormais faire chambre à part. Depuis ils s'évitaient, au grand dam de Pinako qui les injuriait dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Pinako s'occupait de tout dans la maison. Winry restait cloîtrée dans sa chambre à dessiner des automails – puisque la moindre mécanique lui avait été interdite – et Ed, lorsqu'il sortait, préférait marcher autour de la maison, seule sortie autorisée. C'était un jour ensoleillé. On était en été et la chaleur battait des records à Resembool. Les villageois avaient même ouvert une piscine pour les enfants et les personnes fragiles, malgré une certaine pénurie d'eau qui commençait à se faire sentir. Winry hurlait régulièrement à Pinako de ne plus faire trop d'efforts. Sa grand-mère écartait les conseils et récriminations comme elle l'avait toujours fait, d'un geste de la main en tirant sur sa pipe. Même Ed, inquiet à l'idée que son fils puisse grandir sans grands-parents – arrière-grand-mère dans ce cas précis – avait insisté pour qu'elle réduise ses sorties.

Elle n'avait rien écouté.

Elle n'écoutait jamais rien de toute façon Pinako.

« Taisez-vous les jeunes, je sais ce que je fais ! » Elle disait, en les frappant du bout de sa pipe.

Alors ce n'était pas la faute d'Ed. S'il n'était pas tombé du toit… Oui mais il ne serait pas tombé s'il avait eu son Alchimie… Mais il ne pouvait pas regretter ça. Il n'avait pas le droit. C'était pour une bonne cause qu'il l'avait donné son Alchimie. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il l'avait trouvé couchée par terre. Il avait d'abord cru qu'elle dormait, et s'était précipité pour la réveiller. Dormir au soleil était la meilleure façon de tomber malade – et entre lui et Winry, ils n'avaient pas besoin de quelqu'un de plus. Mais elle ne respirait plus.

« Non… Non. Non ! NON, NON, NON, NON, NON, NOON ! PINAKO ! »

C'était lui qui hurlait ? Oui. Oui, oui, c'était bien lui. Il y avait un truc dans sa poitrine. Une douleur sourde. Il haleta avec difficulté. Il perdait son souffle. _Crise de panique_ analysa son esprit. _Calme-toi._ Calme. Calme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un cadavre d'un de ses proches après tout. Et Pinako n'était même pas vraiment de sa famille. _Comment peux-tu penser ça ?_ Il le pensait c'est tout. Il n'y avait plus que son fils qui soit sien. _Son_ fils. Son garçon. Solf.

_Tu viens jouer papa ?_

Il sourit et s'évanouit, main sur la poitrine. Juste à côté du corps de Pinako. Il entendit vaguement Winry hurler à son tour et pensa qu'elle était quand même très bruyante. Elle allait déranger le bébé.

* * *

><p><em>Pinako le regarde d'un air réprobateur. Il secoue la tête et gémit. Il entend des rires, des plaintes, des cris. C'est un brouhaha sa tête. Il tire sur ses oreilles et hurle à son tour pour ramener le calme mais rien n'y fait. Pinako agite sa main et part en sautillant.<em>

_Il rit._

_« Une de moins » Chuchote l'une des voix. Oui, oui, oui une de moins ! Et bientôt… Bientôt… Il sera parfait, comme avant. Le nouveau père. « Papa ! Papa ! » Il se retourne et sourit. C'est son fils, c'est Solf, ce petit Solf qu'il aime tant. Viens là mon petit, viens voir ton père._

_Il le fait tourner, voler. C'est son fils. Le garçon rit et murmure, « tu resteras avec moi, hein papa ? Toujours, toujours ? Même quand tu seras mort ? »_

_Il ne sera jamais mort, ton papa, Solf. Jamais, jamais, jamais ? Ooooh non. Il a trop de choses à te dire, à t'enseigner. Il n'est pas comme Pinako. Pinako a fait son temps._

_« Oui, oui, mon papa. Elle était vieille et bête et moche ! » Le petit garçon tape des mains et rit encore. Il a des cheveux et des yeux dorés, comme Ed. Il a le même sourire aussi, un grand sourire encore édenté. « Tu viens papa ? Elle t'attend ! » Qui mon fils ? Qui ?_

_La Vérité voyons ! Ça fait longtemps qu'elle attend. Elle attend que tu reviennes._

« Ed réveille-toi. »

Il se redressa brusquement, écartant la main de Winry d'une secousse à l'épaule. Elle le regarda fixement, blessée et il marmonna une excuse.

« C'est l'heure de l'enterrement. » Chuchota-t-elle.

L'enterrement ? Ah. Oui. Pinako était morte. Mince. Il avait oublié. Il s'était endormi du sommeil du bienheureux (_malheureux_) et sommeillait tranquillement dans son fauteuil. Sa femme le regardait d'un air réprobateur. Comme Pinako dans le rêve. Il voyait les ressemblances maintenant. Elles avaient le même nez par exemple. Il sourit calmement.

Elle le gifla.

« TU POURRAIS AU MOINS FAIRE SEMBLANT D'ÊTRE CONCERNE ! » Hurla-t-elle, pleura-t-elle, sanglota-t-elle. Il eut envie de bailler mais se retint.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle dérange Solf.

« Ne pleure pas… Shhh… Ça va aller… C'est pas de notre faute… Son heure était venue… Elle est avec la Vérité maintenant… Le bébé va sentir que tu es contrariée… » Mauvaise chose à dire apparemment.

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour réconforter. Elle le frappa encore.

« LA FERME ! ESPECE DE MONSTRE INSENSIBLE ! MA GRAND-MERE VIENT DE MOURIR ABRUTI ! J'AI VRAIMENT PAS ENVIE D'ENTENDRE TES CERTITUDES DE PERE POULE ! »

Elle sortit de la pièce et claqua la porte.

Il s'installa plus confortablement et sortit un livre. Une petite voix douce murmurait _Si elle est pas contente, elle a qu'à la ressusciter sa grand-mère… Pas vrai ?_ Il sourit. C'était Solf. Solf lui parlait ! Il sourit tendrement et murmura que non, il ne faut pas ressusciter les morts. C'est interdit. Pourquoi ? Il fronça les sourcils. Tu connais la Vérité ? Oui ? C'est Elle qui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas.

Elle dit que non ?

Ed secoua la tête. Voilà qu'il entendait des voix maintenant. Il devrait peut-être sortir. L'enterrement allait commencer et il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit bien vu qu'il arrive trop en retard. Il se leva, lentement. Prit sa cravate et la noua autour de son cou. Une fois, deux fois. Il serra, un peu trop. Puis il laissa tomber. Il n'aimait pas les cravates de toute façon. Juste pantalon noir et chemise blanche. Ça irait très bien. Plus que bien même. Il aperçut soudain sa vieille cape rouge. Elle était un peu déchirée, et aurait bien besoin d'un nettoyage. Mais elle lui allait encore (_ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas assez grandi. Zut._). Il pouvait bien la mettre. Il risquait d'avoir froid (_nous sommes en été_) sinon. Et puis, un plâtre, ça allait mal avec sa chemise. Il fallait le cacher.

Il cacha son rictus dans une grimace de douleur et sortit.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la grossesse de Winry se passa dans le brouillard. Ed ne réalisait même plus que le temps passait. Il s'en fichait de toute façon. Il lisait, riait aux murmures farceurs de son fils. Solf lui parlait toujours. Ed ne trouvait même plus cela étrange. Au contraire, c'était quand Solf restait silencieux qu'il s'inquiétait. Parfois, il y avait d'autres voix, cachées sous celle de son fils, mais il n'y prêtait pas trop attention. Winry l'avait traité de malade. Il avait eu très envie de lui fracasser sa tête contre la table, il s'était retenu, par égard pour son fils. Il partageait un lien privilégié avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle ne faisait que le porter.<p>

Lui, il lui _parlait_. Il lui apprenait comment vivre.

De temps en temps, Solf parlait de la Vérité, ou des rêves d'Ed. Il disait qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, que c'était normal et même très bien que son père rêve de ce genre de choses. Ed le croyait. Ce n'était que des rêves de toute façon. Rêver ne posait pas de problèmes, non ? Et puis, tant mieux si son fils s'intéressait à l'Alchimie. Ed aurait plein de choses à lui raconter. Ses aventures, la pierre philosophale, les Homonculi… Oh oui. Ils s'amuseraient bien tous les deux. Juste tous les deux.

Winry se plaignait souvent de douleurs. Elle disait que le bébé bougeait trop, qu'il lui faisait mal. Elle insista plusieurs fois pour aller voir un médecin. Ed la conduisit donc à l'hôpital mais à la moitié du chemin elle renonça et lui dit que c'était inutile finalement : le livre sur la grossesse qu'elle lisait disait que c'était normal. Ed ne discuta pas. _Tout va bien, tout va bien~ mon petit papa !_ Chantonnait Solf dans sa tête. Il rit et Winry le regarda bizarrement. Elle avait une lueur inquiète dans les yeux, comme si elle se demandait si elle pouvait lui faire confiance avec la voiture.

Ed conduisait rarement. Auparavant il était trop pet- trop _jeune_ pour atteindre les pédales et à présent qu'il pouvait, il passait plus de temps dans son bureau ou à marcher dans les champs qu'à conduire sa voiture pour aller jusqu'à l'hôpital. La dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé sa vieille voiture – qui datait quand même du temps des parents de Winry – c'était pour aller chercher un croque-mort. Pour Pinako. Mais Ed _savait_ conduire. Et avec Solf dans le ventre de Winry, il n'allait certainement pas faire de folies. Pas comme s'il en faisait beaucoup de toute façon. Winry devrait lui accorder plus de confiance, se dit-il en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. C'était sa femme après tout. Enfin… Lui aussi devrait lui faire confiance. Et l'aimer.

Donc bon, il était la preuve que ce qu'on disait du mariage n'était pas toujours vrai.

_Confiance, amour et fidélité. Plus qu'un et j'aurai brisé tous mes vœux_.

Mais Ed n'aimait pas quelqu'un d'autre que Winry. Il n'aimait pas grand-monde. Sauf son fils. Et la Vérité. C'était peut-être suffisant. Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait plus trop. Il ne savait plus.

Et puis ce fut le grand jour. Enfin, la grande nuit.

Winry le réveilla en hurlant, disant qu'elle avait mal, trop mal, et que le bébé arrivait. Il grommela un peu contre son fils qui ne pouvait pas attendre et entendit le gloussement satisfait de Solf. Il attrapa son manteau – sa cape rouge qu'il avait rafistolée – et la valise d'affaires prête depuis deux mois, porta le tout à la voiture, puis revint chercher sa femme. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour lui montrer son bonheur et la porta en princesse jusqu'au siège passager avant (« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas t'allonger à l'arrière ? » « Je suis pas mourante Edward ! »). Il lui demanda quatre fois si elle était bien installée, deux fois si elle voulait un coussin et vérifia encore trois fois s'il n'avait rien oublié d'important.

Puis il démarra, en même temps que Winry, exaspérée, se mettait à pousser des cris de Banshee.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Winry était en sueur et ne criait plus. Ils avaient dû s'arrêter pour la déplacer à l'arrière car elle ne se sentait plus à l'aise devant. Elle avait vomi et l'odeur imprégnait leurs vêtements, faisant grimacer l'infirmière qui les prit en charge. Elle demanda nom, adresse, numéro de téléphone et il fallut à Ed toute la patience qu'il ait pour ne pas lui jeter la valise du bébé à la tronche. Sérieusement, sa femme souffrait le martyr, avait un bébé en route et cette idiote se préoccupait davantage de remplir ses dossiers ? Il regretta la mort de Pinako qui aurait pu, avec sa pipe et ses remarques acides, convaincre la jeune femme que _oui_, c'était urgeant.

Un médecin mal rasé vint les chercher et pria Ed d'attendre dehors. Il eut beau trépigner, frapper à la porte, et même crier (il cessa quand on menaça de le jeter dehors), rien n'y fit, le médecin était intraitable. La mort dans l'âme, il finit par aller se chercher un (_deux_) café pour tenir la nuit et s'installa sur une chaise en bois dure comme… Comme du bois. Il se mordait la lèvre, le pouce, le poignet et même son col d'inquiétude. Ça prenait trop de temps. Il était là depuis au moins vingt minutes ! Sûrement que sortir un bébé, ça ne devait pas être si long ! Quand il posa la question à une infirmière qui passait par là, elle lui rit au nez et, le sourire moqueur, répondit que si, c'était normal et qu'il pouvait se préparer à attendre encore plus longtemps.

Il se souvenait vaguement du jour où il avait lui-même accouché un bébé avec Winry et Alphonse… Mais impossible de se rappeler combien de temps ça avait pris. Et puis bon. Ils n'avaient pas de médecin, ni de matériel à disposition, alors ils avaient dû prendre bien plus longtemps que la norme ! Il regarda sa montre – sa vieille montre d'alchimiste d'état, qu'il avait refusé de rendre malgré les ordres de Mustang – et constata qu'il était une heure du matin. Solf lui souffla _j'arriverai vers six heures mon papa…_

Ed soupira de dépit, ferma les yeux et chercha une position un peu plus confortable.

On le réveilla vers six heures. Le médecin se tenait devant lui le visage grave. Il s'était rasé remarqua Ed. Mauvais signe. Solf ? Solf ? Son fils renifla et murmura quelque chose, mais il n'arriva pas à l'entendre. La voix était si faible… Et il y en avait d'autres, qui grondaient. De plus en plus fort. Celles que son fils parvenait à maintenir loin avant.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur Elric. »

Ed écarquilla les yeux. Non.

« Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu mais… »

Non !

« C'était inutile… Il était déjà… »

NON.

« … Mort. Votre femme se remet du choc si vous voulez aller lui parler… »

_NON_ ! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONON !

« … Et nous avons des psychologues qui seront présents dans deux heures environ… Monsieur Elric ? Monsieur Elric ? »

Ed tomba à genoux et hurla. A s'en casser les cordes vocales. A s'en détruire les tympans. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Les voix hurlaient aussi, comme une cacophonie assourdissante. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux écarquillés et elles paraissaient rouges, rouges, rouges, _rouges comme le sang de Solf, Solf qui ne naitrait jamais, qui était mort._ Nononononononononon !

« Calmez-vous monsieur ! CALMEZ-VOUS ! »

TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI ! Il frappa le médecin qui lui tenait les épaules avec son plâtre. Une fois. Deux fois. Les infirmières criaient aussi maintenant. Il y avait du sang sur ses mains. Ed se releva. La respiration tremblante. Il recula de quelques pas. Le docteur gémissait par terre. Sa tête avait l'air mal en point. Edward tendit un doigt tremblotant vers lui.

« Vous l'avez tué. Tous. VOUS AVEZ TUE MON FILS ! » Hurla-t-il.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, tira sur ses cheveux. Solf, Solf… Mon fils, mon bébé, où es-tu ? Solf… Il sourit, faiblement. Un sourire tordu et fatigué. Plein d'espoir. Solf ? Reviens mon petit… Papa te cherche ? Tu es où Solf ?

Il s'enfuit de l'hôpital. Les gens le laissaient passer, terrifiés. Il riait et pleurait en même temps. Soooolf ? Papa arrive. Il l'attendait à la maison. Il était là, dans sa chambre, dans son petit lit à jouer avec ses peluches. Les peluches que Papa lui avait achetées spécialement pour sa naissance.

Il ne reprit pas sa voiture. Il courut. Comme un fou, sans s'arrêter pour reprendre sa respiration. Il entendait toujours les cris, les rires, les gloussements et les hurlements dans sa tête. Mais il retrouva son chemin. Les yeux grands ouverts comme un drogué en manque, les bras tendus vers un fantôme de bébé il criait et riait et chantait des berceuses. Il arriva devant la maison, et ralentit. Il entra sur la pointe des pieds, un doigt sur la bouche. Il faisait « Shhh » à des ombres ou des objets. « Mon bébé dort. Il ne faut pas le réveiller, il ne fait pas encore ses nuits. Il vient de naître vous comprenez » Expliqua-t-il au porte-manteau.

Il monta les marches, fit bien attention où il posait les pieds. Il connaissait par cœur chaque grincement, chaque craquement du plancher. Il sourit doucement et agita la main en direction de la chambre conjugale, comme s'il saluait quelqu'un. Puis il entra dans la seconde chambre. Celle de Solf.

Elle était vide.

Vide.

VIDE.

Il rugit de souffrance. Leva les bras au ciel. Implora n'importe qui, Dieu ou le Diable, de lui rendre son fils. Prenez ce que vous voulez, mais rendez-le-moi ! Il est l'unique raison pour laquelle j'ai renoncé à mon Alchimie – définitivement je veux dire. S'il vous plaît…

Il suppliait, pleurait. Personne ne répondit.

Dans sa tête, les voix se calmaient. Formaient un tout. Un chorus familier, une voix tordue et joueuse. _Brûle… Brûle… Paie ton tribut… Je te le rendrai au centuple. Je prendrai soin de toi. Tu seras mon favori, mon petit jouet à moi. Détruis ce qui te retient encore à cette vie humaine qui te révulse. Tu veux vomir, rejeter cette faiblesse, cette mortalité ?_

_Donne-moi ton âme. Donne-moi ton sang. Donne-moi ton amour. Donne, donne, donne. Tu seras récompensé Edward Elric._

Oui. Oui Vérité. Oui, tu as raison, comme toujours.

Ed se releva. Ses yeux étaient éteints, comme une lampe qui vient de rendre son dernier souffle. Pauvre, pauvre Edward. Abandonné de tous. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il poussa un cri de rage. Il leur montrerait ! Les voix étaient divisées à nouveau, chacune l'exhortant à tuer, à brûler.

Brûler.

Un grand sourire illumina (_assombrit, tordit_) son visage. Je vais leur montrer. Lentement, très lentement, au ralenti, avec une extase qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années, il joignit ses paumes. Les sépara. Une petite étincelle s'échappa de sa peau. Il se baissa et il plaqua ses mains contre le sol.

Il y eut une explosion et soudain, il y avait du rouge et du jaune partout. La maison était en flamme.

Edward Elric était de nouveau Alchimiste.

Et il venait de mettre le feu à sa maison. En riant.

_En riant comme un damné._

* * *

><p>Et ce n'est que le début mes chers amis. Muahahahaha. Oui oui, je suis fière d'avoir rendu Ed complètement timbré.<p>

Les reviews sont très encourageantes pour que je publie la suite ;) Nan parce que bon, j'en ai encore quatre qui attendent, bien au chaud dans mon ordi. Huhu~ (j'ai besoin de vous dire que ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant ?) Mais par contre, je les publierai lentement. Pour me donner de la marge (et exprimer mon profond sadisme)

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	2. The Good and the Evil

Hello~ ! Face au nombre impressionnant de review /ironie profonde/ je me suis dit que j'allait publier le deuxième chap. Je vous vois passer sur la page vous savez xD (oui oui, vous, petits lecteurs qui venez et ne laissez aucune (ou presque) trace de votre passage.). Un peu de d'informations sur ce que vous avez pensé de ma fic serait le bienvenu. Parce que je suis vraiment débutante dans le fandom d'FMA.

Enfin bon, les deux reviews que j'ai reçu ont été vraiment très encourageantes, et c'est pour ça que je publie la suite. Donc merci **Karasu-Dess** et **Matsuyama** ! Bonne lecture :)

**Explication du titre (oui oui, je le ferai à chaque chapitre.) :** Toujours tiré de la chanson This is War de 30 seconds to mars. Et ça veut dire "Les bons et les mauvais" (littéralement, le bien et le mal en fait, mais si on remet dans le contexte...). Et comme vous allez pouvoir le constater, ça va très bien au chap. Héhé.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 2 – The Good and the Evil<span>_

Roy Mustang était un homme occupé. Il remplissait encore plus de papier que lorsqu'il était colonel et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il sortait rarement de son bureau, sauf lorsque sa fidèle Riza le tirait dehors. Et le tirait à l'intérieur une fois qu'il s'était aéré la tête. La vie après les Homonculi s'organisait, lentement. Il n'était plus aveugle mais avait gardé quelques améliorations du peu de temps qu'il avait passé sans vue. Son ouïe s'était améliorée, il était devenu extrêmement sensible au toucher et encore plus à l'odorat. Il n'en était pas peu fier. Pouvoir reconnaître Riza à son parfum ou au bruit de ses pas. Le Major Armstrong à sa voix même lorsqu'il était trois pièces plus loin.

En revanche, il s'inquiétait pour le Fullmetal – Enfin l'ancien Fullmetal. Renoncer à son Alchimie était… Dangereux. Edward _vivait _pour l'Alchimie autrefois, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Les livres, son expression quand il comprenait une nouvelle expérience ou qu'il réalisait un tour de force. C'était l'expression d'un enfant qui redécouvrait un peu plus son don. Roy n'avais pas osé aller voir comment il s'en sortait sans. Riza lui avait dit que le mariage d'Ed et Winry s'était bien passé mais… Roy avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il hésita à demander à Riza d'appeler Alphonse… Puis décida d'aller le voir. Ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal et son sixième sens le titillait depuis trop longtemps.

« Riza ? » Appela-t-il. Il entendit des pas et la porte s'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas Riza.

« Führer ? » Breda. Ce cher Breda. « Hawkeye est partie chercher des cafés. Vous voulez que j'aille la chercher ? »

« Nonon… Je voulais juste la prévenir que je sortais. »

Breda ouvrit de grands yeux. Roy haussa les sourcils. C'était si étonnant qu'il sorte ? Pourtant il le faisait très régulièrement quand il n'était que Colonel… Ce temps était loin maintenant. Il s'esclaffa doucement. Il était devenu un gentil garçon, qui remplissait ses papiers et passait plus de temps à travailler qu'à draguer les filles. Enfin, maintenant qu'il pouvait voir chaque jour Riza en minijupe, il n'en avait plus trop l'utilité…

« Euh… Très bien Führer… Vous voulez qu'on vous accompagne ? Je peux prévenir Havoc… » Continuait Breda.

« Bonne idée. Comme ça Riza crisera moins quand elle verra que je ne suis plus là. »

Breda s'exécuta et ils partirent tous les trois vers la maison d'Alphonse, à l'est de la ville. Le trajet fut court et silencieux : Havoc fumait, Breda somnolait et Roy… Ruminait. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui le poussait à venir parler ainsi à Alphonse. Ça faisait quelques années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Pourtant, il y avait ce sentiment bizarre qui le faisait frissonner… Et la dernière fois qu'il avait eu ce sentiment, c'était juste avant la mort de Maes. Il soupira et se laissa aller contre la banquette de la voiture. Il se faisait des idées. Il avait juste à parler un peu à Alphonse et son inquiétude disparaîtrait. Il pourrait repartir et s'occuper de choses plus importantes – la ville d'Ishval retombait en famine et il devait faire avec un groupe de dissident militaires qui refusaient l'arrivée éventuelle d'une démocratie à Amestris. Sans parler des tensions toujours présentes avec Drachma. Une bonne partie de la population du Nord, souffrant toujours des conséquences de l'attaque du pays voisin, insistait pour qu'Amestris déclare la guerre…

S'il avait su qu'être Führer serait aussi fatiguant…

« On est arrivé Führer. » Dit Havoc. Il avait l'air de s'emmerder ferme le pauvre.

« Merci d'avoir l'air aussi emballé par l'idée de venir chez Alphonse Elric ! » Ricana Roy. Il savait ce qui dérangeait Havoc. « Rendez-vous annulé ? »

Havoc fronça les sourcils. Touché.

« Non, largué si vous voulez savoir. »

« Aaah, je suis désolé… Mais aussi, vous ne savez pas garder les femmes mon pauvre Havoc. Il faut les flatter, les couvrir de cadeaux… Il n'y a que comme ça que vous pouvez satisfaire la gente féminine. » Ricana Mustang.

C'était trop facile de se moquer d'Havoc. C'était un sensible, quelqu'un dont l'ego était aussi fin qu'une feuille de papier. Il n'avait pas énormément d'ambition, passait ses journées au travail et ses dons de communications avec le sexe opposé était plutôt limités… La seule relation longue que Roy lui connaissait était avec Solaris… Lust. C'était dommage quand même. Ils avaient l'air très amoureux… Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu pour Lust. Un jeu malsain destiné à faire tomber Havoc dans ses filets pour avoir des informations sur les mouvements de Roy. Il soupira.

« On y va ou on couche dehors ? » Intervint Breda, déjà devant la porte, prêt à sonner.

« C'est parti. » Répondit-il. Il ajusta sa casquette de militaire.

Juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, il aperçut la plaque de médecin alchimiste qui brillait au soleil. _Alphonse Elric, médecin alchimiste, élève des Docteurs Knox et Marcoh_. Il ne savait pas grand-chose des études d'Alphonse. Juste que ces fameux Docteurs Knox et Marcoh l'avaient personnellement recommandé pour qu'il puisse exercer à Central en tant que « médecin du peuple » à la manière de Marcoh, parti à Ishval.

« Oui, en quoi puis-je… Colonel ! Enfin, je veux dire, Führer ! » S'exclama Alphonse en ouvrant la porte. « Mais entrez, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? » Ajouta-t-il en les guidant à l'intérieur.

Le jeune médecin portait un costume de très bonne qualité, et ses cheveux étaient fraichement coupés. Il les mena à travers plusieurs pièces toutes richement décorées avant de les faire asseoir dans un petit salon qui devait lui servir de salle d'attente et leur proposa du thé. Havoc refusa et demanda s'il pouvait fumer – il ne pouvait pas – Breda accepta et Roy demanda directement ce qui l'intéressait, ignorant la question :

« Tu as des nouvelles du Fullmetal ? Enfin, d'Edward ? »

Alphonse faillit en laisser tomber son plateau. Il trébucha et posa de justesse ce qu'il portait sur la petite table. Un peu de thé se renversa. Le jeune homme se gratta la nuque et se mordit la lèvre. Gêné et maladroit. Roy fronça les sourcils : il avait raison, quelque chose clochait.

« En fait… Je n'ai… Plus beaucoup de nouvelles… Nous… Nous avons eu quelques différents et… Je suppose qu'on peut dire que nos routes se sont séparées. J'ai bien quelques coups de téléphone de Winry qui me tient au courant mais… Pas d'Ed lui-même. » Admit-il.

Roy grimaça. Si même le frère du Fullmetal ne savait pas ce qu'il advenait de lui… Il supposait que ça avait à voir avec l'Alchimie. Edward n'avait peut-être pas supporté que son frère affiche autant sa réussite tandis que lui en était réduit à ne plus avoir le moindre pouvoir ? Roy pouvait se vanter de savoir analyser les gens… Et il avait déjà remarqué que cette relation de confiance absolue et d'amour des deux frères Elric ne tenait qu'à un fil : l'Alchimie. Que l'un des deux frères se sente jaloux et c'en était fini. Ils étaient trop différents pour pouvoir s'entendre. Al, gentil et calme par nature, ne s'était peut-être pas rendu compte de l'effet que son succès pouvait avoir sur son frère. Ou alors il y avait une forme de jalousie enracinée qu'il avait repoussée plus jeune et qui se dévoilait maintenant sous la forme d'une vantardise sous-jacente… Aka la plaque brillante bien en vue sur la porte, la décoration intérieure et des costumes de très bonne facture.

Roy avait toujours détesté les histoires de famille.

« Et… Tu ne pourrais pas appeler Miss Elric pour qu'elle nous renseigne un peu ? » Réclama-t-il avec un regard sévère.

« Pourquoi vous vous intéressez soudain à Edward ? » S'écria Alphonse, les joues rosies. « Vous n'êtes jamais venu à Resembool, et c'est la première fois que je vous vois à ma porte ! »

« Contrairement à certain, je suis un homme occupé. » Répliqua froidement Roy. Al recula de quelques pas, pâle.

« … Très bien, je vais… » Il fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone. « Oh… Je dois répondre, c'est peut-être… Urgent. » Sa phrase se termina dans un chuchotement plaintif devant le regard glacial de Roy. Breda et Havoc observaient la scène en simples spectateurs, apparemment pas très intéressés par l'idée d'intervenir.

Al décrocha et parla le premier : « Allo, Alphonse Elric à l'appareil ? Winry ? C'est drôle, j'allais t'appeler, comment vas-tu ? Tu as accouché ? Quoi ?... Attends, je n'entends pas… Parle moins vite s'il te plaît… Mais… Mais tu pleures ? Winry calme-toi et… WINRY ! Bien. Respire profondément et explique-moi ce qu'il se passe exactement. C'est Edward ? Ton bébé ? Oh… Je… Je suis désolée Winry… Comment tu prends la nouvelle ? Mal, oui, c'est normal je suppose. Et… Et Edward ? Il était très enthousiaste à ce que tu m'as… Quoi ? Il… Il a disparu ? »

A ces mots, Roy et ses acolytes se regardèrent, alarmés. Ils ne parvenaient pas à entendre ce que disait Winry mais à en voir la couleur du visage d'Alphonse qui passa lentement de normal à blanc comme à un linge puis verdit légèrement, le problème était plutôt sérieux. Ils se penchèrent pour écouter avec encore plus d'attention.

« Ecoute Winry, j'ai le Führer Mustang – tu te souviens du Colonel ? Il est Führer maintenant – à côté de moi. Tu vas m'expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la mort de Pinako et je le leur répèterai, d'accord ? Je leur expliquerai le reste après. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Roy qui acquiesça gravement. « Bon, c'est parti. Alors… Depuis l'enterrement, Ed était encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Il… Il ne te parlait plus, restait enfermé jours et nuit dans son bureau. Il ne prêtait plus du tout attention à toi… Vous faisiez chambre à part… Il parlait tout seul… Et il disait que c'était son fils ? Comment il voulait l'appeler ? _Solf_ ? Tu es sûre ? Non, non pour rien… Et ensuite ? Tu l'as traité de malade ? Enfin Winry… Il a QUOI ? Il a failli te frapper ? Tu es certaine… Non, oublie, bien sûr que tu es certaine. D'accord. C'est tout pour la grossesse ? Ah, il n'avait pas l'air d'être triste de la mort de Pinako… L'accouchement maintenant. Shh, ça va aller Winry. Raconte. »

Roy soupira. Pour l'instant, à part le nom du gamin et le fait qu'il ait failli frapper sa femme – mais Edward n'était pas non plus réputé pour sa galanterie, sans compter qu'il n'avait pas choisi la plus douce et frêle des femmes comme petite amie – il ne voyait rien de plus qu'une querelle de couple qui avait dégénéré.

« Il a… Insisté violemment pour entrer dans la chambre… Mais on ne pouvait pas parce qu'il fallait faire une opération… On l'entendait dans tout l'hôpital et il a failli se faire jeter dehors… Puis tu as appris que ton fils était… Etait mort-né. »

Roy se redressa brusquement. _Ça_ c'était intéressant. Du peu qu'il en savait, Edward rêvait, _fantasmait_ même à l'idée d'avoir un fils. Si le gamin était mort, ça pouvait expliquer son départ… Mais pas la perte de sa relation avec sa femme – qui semblait durer depuis plus longtemps – et son frère.

« Comment il a réagi ? Tu dormais ? D'accord… Mais tu sais qu'il a… Agressé un médecin ? Et ce fameux mé… Mort ? Okay… Je vois. Et ensuite… Il a… Il a brulé votre maison et il est parti… Les gens de Resembool qui t'hébergent disent qu'il riait et pleurait en même temps… Et qu'il parlait seul et appelait son fils… D'accord. Winry, je veux que tu sautes dans le premier train pour Central dès que tu peux. Je te laisse pas toute seule là-bas. Je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire pour le retrouver… Shh. Ça va aller. »

Et il raccrocha. Il paraissait nauséeux.

« Asseyez-vous Alphonse, vous avez l'air secoué. » Proposa Breda d'un air inquiet.

Roy était surtout curieux de ce qui avait pu provoquer cette réaction chez Alphonse Elric, celui qui avait quand même vu pas mal de choses terribles. Le fait qu'Ed répète un acte d'exorcisme qu'ils avaient commis enfants ? La façon dont il avait traité sa femme – Roy avait toujours suspecté une relation ambiguë entre les trois jeunes gens de toute façon – ? S'il avait bien entendu, on soupçonnait Edward d'avoir tué un médecin – sans doute celui qui lui avait annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle… Mais pourquoi en arriver à de telles extrémités ?

« Raconte Alphonse. Raconte _tout_. » Dit-il en accentuant le dernier mot.

Il fallait qu'il sache tous les derniers évènements qui avaient bouleversé la famille Elric. Qu'il comprenne chaque maillon du raisonnement d'Alphonse pour pouvoir trouver _où_ était parti l'ancien Fullmetal. Alphonse soupira et s'assit plus confortablement dans le sofa, baissant les yeux sur ses mains jointes. Sa voix était faible et mal-assurée.

« Eh bien… Tout a commencé au mariage de Winry et Ed. Enfin, ils avaient quelques problèmes mais rien de bien méchant. Winry m'a pris à part pendant la fête pour me dire qu'elle s'inquiétait du comportement d'Edward. Il mangeait peu, se couchait de plus en plus tard… Rien d'inquiétant à priori. Mais après… Après elle m'a dit que tout ça, c'était parce qu'il lisait des _tonnes_ de livres sur l'Alchimie… Vous connaissez mon frère. J'avais peur qu'il fasse une bêtise… Qu'il cherche… Bref. Finalement, nous l'avons confronté – moi, Mei, Winry et Pinako – le soir-même… Et il l'a mal pris. Très mal. Il s'est mis à hurler… Des choses blessantes. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que notre relation s'est dégradée. Même si on s'est excusé le lendemain… Le cœur n'y était plus. Et après, je suis venu de plus en plus rarement… Puis plus du tout. A chaque visite je voyais Ed de plus en plus pâle ou bizarre. Il ne sortait quasiment pas du bureau, là où il lisait tous ses livres. Et quand il le faisait, il nous adressait à peine la parole, il sortait de longues heures dehors. Je l'ai suivi une fois. Il partait visiter la tombe de notre mère et lui parlait. Et ensuite il quittait le village et allait se promener dans la région. Mais son regard… C'était… Effrayant. C'était celui d'un… D'un malade, de quelqu'un d'obsédé. C'était malsain croyez-moi. »

Al but une gorgée de thé et reprit son souffle. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, remarqua Roy. Tout n'était pas perdu entre les deux frères… Si Ed était encore assez sain d'esprit pour reconnaître Alphonse.

« Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai reçu un appel de Winry. Elle m'appelait régulièrement, pour pleurer un peu, parce qu'Ed était cassant avec elle ou simplement absent. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire « Il va se laisser mourir pour cette stupide Alchimie… On va me l'enlever… » J'avais peur Colo… Führer. Peur pour elle et pour mon frère. Mais je n'osais pas revenir vers lui… Je craignais ce que j'allais découvrir. Enfin bref. Elle m'a donc appelé. Elle rayonnait. Ed était redevenu l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle m'a dit qu'il était fou de joie à l'idée de devenir père. Je me suis dit « tant mieux, ça y est tout va bien » mais quand elle m'a décrit le comportement d'Ed j'ai compris qu'il reportait simplement son obsession sur quelque chose d'autre. Je suis content quelque part, que cet enfant soit mort-né. Je ne sais pas comme Winry aurait réagi en se rendant compte qu'Ed idolâtrait son fils et qu'il la délaissait de nouveau. Parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait, sans aucune hésitation. »

Nouvelle gorgée de thé. Le silence était glacial, devant ce portrait d'Edward Elric, que personne n'osait reconnaître. Roy frémit en pensant à ce qu'aurait effectivement vécu le gamin.

« En tout cas, j'ai tenté de raisonner Winry mais rien à faire. Elle nageait dans le bonheur et puis, je n'ai pas trop forcé… Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu autant de joie dans sa voix. Donc j'ai laissé passer… Et puis il y a eu l'accident d'Ed, et la mort de Pinako. Ed s'est cassé le bras en réparant le toit un jour de pluie – de ce que j'ai compris, c'est Winry qui le lui avait demandé et elle s'en sentait coupable… Et donc Pinako s'occupait de tout. Je ne connais pas la raison de la mort de Pinako mais… Mais je sais qu'elle se poussait à bout parce qu'elle devait gérer Ed et Winry à la fois, plus toute la maison. C'est une crise cardiaque qui l'a tué je crois. Ed l'a trouvé… Winry m'a dit qu'il hurlait à la mort, comme si on était en train de le torturer… Il faisait des cauchemars réguliers aussi, maintenant que j'y pense. Enfin, après la mort de Pinako, vous avez entendu comment il était. »

Il se tut.

« Doooonc… Edward Elric, ancien Fullmetal Alchemist est devenu barjot ? » Demanda finalement Havoc en soufflant la fumée qu'il venait d'avaler. Alphonse détourna les yeux.

« N'allons pas trop loin dans les conclusions. Pas d'offense, Alphonse, mais je n'ai pas confiance en ton jugement. » Répliqua Roy en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. « On devrait demander à un médecin spécialisé dans ce genre de… Le Docteur Knox pourra nous aider je pense. » Il se leva, prêt à partir.

« Je viens avec vous ! » S'écria Alphonse en se levant à son tour. Roy hocha négativement la tête.

« Non. Tu n'es pas militaire et ton jugement n'est pas fiable à cause de tes liens avec Edward. Reste ici, prépare l'arrivée de Miss Elric et… Protège-toi surtout. Si Ed est vraiment devenu un fou à tendance violente… Tu pourrais très bien être l'une de ses cibles. » Dit-il avec lassitude.

L'Alchimie pouvait être addictive quand on possédait trop de pouvoirs… Kimblee en avait été la preuve formelle. Ed avait été aussi puissant que lui… Et on lui avait retiré brutalement ce pouvoir… Peut-être était-ce ce qui avait déclenché son obsession pour l'Alchimie ? Et plus il en découvrait, plus il en voulait. Ces cauchemars… Etaient-ils liés à sa condition ? A la dégradation de sa santé mentale ?

Ou était-ce autre chose, quelque chose d'entièrement propre à ce mystère qu'était devenu Edward Elric ?

* * *

><p>« Alphonse Elric m'a prévenu que vous alliez arriver. » Fut la phrase d'accueil du chirurgien militaire Knox.<p>

Roy ne perdit pas de temps en blabla inutile et posa directement la question qui l'intéressait :

« Est-ce que vous savez si l'Alchimie ou le _manque_ d'Alchimie peut rendre fou ? »

Knox haussa les sourcils.

« Le manque d'Alchimie ? Rien que la formulation de votre question m'indique que vous parlez de l'ancien Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Ça veut donc dire que mes inquiétudes _étaient_ fondées finalement. » Il soupira. « Je ne sais pas grand-chose voyez-vous. Les Alchimistes trop puissants _ont_ la fâcheuse tendance à perdre une partie de leur santé mentale à force d'utiliser leur capacité, en particulier les Alchimistes d'Etat qui en usent sans discontinuer et à des fins offensives… Sans parler de ce qu'on leur fait voir. Mais bon, vous, Führer êtes bien la preuve que l'on peut aussi sans sortir en étant parfaitement sain d'esprit. »

Il farfouilla dans ses papiers et en sortit un vieux dossier, nommé _Patient XXXX Edward Elric_.

« En revanche le cas du jeune Elric est… Nouveau. J'aurais bien aimé le garder sous la main au moins quelques mois pour voir comment évoluait son esprit mais il était parti avant que je puisse faire la suggestion… Et puis, il fallait que je vous soigne votre cécité. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, le docteur Marcoh partageait mes inquiétudes. »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir signalé plus tôt alors ? » Roy grinçait des dents. On aurait peut-être pu éviter ce qui semblait être une véritable catastrophe.

« Parce que rien ne semblait prouver qu'elles étaient fondées. » Knox haussa les épaules. « Et puis, Marcoh parti à Ishval, je devais m'occuper du cadet Elric alors l'aîné… S'il était content sans Alchimie, je n'allais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais apparemment, la blessure était plus profonde que ce que nous pensions et a fini par pourrir. »

Sa métaphore ne fit sourire que lui.

« Vous vous rendez compte qu'on a maintenant un psychopathe ancien alchimiste qui se balade en liberté dans le pays ? » Demanda Breda, exaspéré.

« Je doute qu'il soit un très grand danger vous savez… Sauf pour lui-même. Et puis le mot psychopathe est sans doute très exagéré… Mais je suppose, si vous êtes là, qu'il y a eu un… _Problème._ »

Roy acquiesça et lui résuma la situation. Au fur et à mesure du récit, le visage de Know s'assombrissait comme s'il comprenait soudain à quel point ils étaient… Eh bien pour parler franchement, dans une merde _noire_.

« … Je vois. Il a donc agressé – et tué semblerait-il – un médecin, brûlé sa maison et s'est enfui à pied pour une destination inconnue… Pour commencer, l'obsession envers son fils doit être liée à un traumatisme d'enfance, sans doute dans sa relation avec son propre père. Pour l'Alchimie… Eh bien, il devait y être accro sans le savoir et le brutal manque de ce qui lui servait de source vitale a déclenché le réveil ce que j'appellerai simplement des « gènes de folie latents » même si l'appellation n'est pas tout à fait exacte. C'est de là que doivent venir les rêves – des hallucinations probablement. Après, je ne suis pas psychologue et honnêtement… Sans analyser vraiment ce qu'a vécu Edward, je ne peux pas être certain de ce que j'avance. » Avança le médecin.

Roy secoua la tête. Il avait deviné la majeure partie du raisonnement tout seul, et les conclusions de Knox ne les avançaient pas sur la destination d'Ed…

« Où pourrait-il être parti ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je l'ignore malheureusement. » Le docteur secoua la tête. « Un endroit où il se sentirait en sécurité, peut-être avec des proches qui sont jusque-là restés extérieurs à toute cette histoire. Peut-être une tante éloignée, un cousin… Ou des amis assez proches de son obsession pour qu'il les relie à elle… »

L'esprit de Roy s'illumina soudain.

« Une tante, il n'en a pas… En revanche, il a un maître qui habite Dublith avec son mari. Elle lui a enseigné tout ce qu'il connaît sur l'Alchimie. » Dit-il avec excitation. Avec un peu de chance, ils retrouveraient Ed rapidement et cette histoire serait vite terminée.

« Oui, elle correspondrait au profil. » Acquiesça le médecin. Il rajouta cependant : « Mais souvenez-vous que ce ne sont que des suppositions, il peut tout aussi bien être parti vers l'inconnu ou errer sans savoir où il est… »

« C'est déjà une piste. » Affirma Roy. Il se tourna vers ses subalternes. « Une piste que nous allons explorer, envoyez Ross et Fuery à Dublith. » Il réfléchit quelques instants et rappela Havoc. « Havoc, je veux qu'avec le sergent Brosh tu ailles du côté de Lior, questionner une jeune fille qui s'appelle Rose Thomas. C'est plus loin mais elle le connaît et pourra peut-être nous aider. Je retourne à mon bureau pour mettre Riza au courant. »

« Sir, yes Sir ! » Répondit Havoc en le saluant.

* * *

><p>Al attendait sur le quai le train qui amenait Winry. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé qu'elle venait le rejoindre, qu'Ed et elle se séparaient ? Beaucoup. Il ne l'avait jamais dit, n'en avait parlé à personne. Pas même à Winry. Surtout pas à Winry. Il avait espéré, longtemps, qu'elle dépasse son béguin pour Ed – qui semblait à peine la remarquer – mais quand il s'était rendu compte que c'était plus profond et qu'elle voulait passer sa vie avec Ed – et que ça s'avérait réciproque… Il laissa tomber. Mei était une fille adorable, vraiment. Un peu jeune peut-être mais… Mais pourquoi pas. Il espérait que ça marcherait. Il <em>voulait<em> que ça marche…

Et voilà qu'Ed… Qu'Ed…

Voilà que ses sentiments... Parce que Winry était terrifiée par Ed.

Ce n'était _pas_ la faute d'Ed. Nononon. Ed avait toujours été là pour lui. Avait sacrifié son bras, puis son _Alchimie_, la chose qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, pour lui. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de… ? De se dire des _si seulement _? Al ressentit une vague de désespoir au moment même où la voix froide et féminine annonçait que le train entrait en gare. Il se détestait. C'était de sa faute si son frère était fou. Enfin, pas directement de _sa_ faute, mais Ed n'aurait pas donné son Alchimie sans lui…

Et pourtant, Al... Al osait...

Mais c'était faux ! Faux ! Ed était un merveilleux frère… Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Roy, aurait sans aucun doute été un excellent père… Peut-être que Winry exagérait. Sans doute en fait. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait calmement, sans avoir le souvenir de la voix douce de Winry, il semblait vraiment très bizarre qu'Ed se mette à agir comme ça… Il en avait probablement eu marre du côté un peu mère poule de Winry. Il n'avait jamais aimé être protégé. Ed était celui qui protégeait les autres, pas l'inverse… Il en avait protégé tant…

Et maintenant, il courrait seul et perdu dans les paysages sauvages d'Amestris. Sans but. Rejeté de tous… Comme un paria.

« Winry ! » Appela-t-il quand il aperçut la familière chevelure blonde.

Elle courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues un peu roses. Il la trouva magnifique, même dans un tel état de chagrin. Elle avait des vêtements froissés, mais ils se moulaient bien sur sa silhouette et ses longs cheveux voletaient autour de son visage baigné de larmes, portés par le vent. Elle était belle, si belle… Se dit Alphonse. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait choisi Ed… Lui qui était resté si longtemps dans une armure laide et vide n'était pas… Pas assez digne.

Elle aime Ed, se rappela-t-il fermement.

Je suis son beau-frère.

Et pourtant… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser ! Même les restes de la grossesse ne parvenaient pas à l'enlaidir à ses yeux ! Il sourit faiblement et essuya un peu sa joue gauche. Elle ne repoussa pas sa main.

« Tu m'as manqué Winry. » Chuchota-t-il. Il tenta de cacher la véritable émotion qui menaçait de percer.

« Oui, toi aussi Al… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit pour… Pour Ed ? »

Ed. Encore et toujours Ed. Sa mine s'assombrit.

« Pas grand-chose. Mustang n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'ils allaient faire… »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Elle pleurait à nouveau, plus franchement cette fois. Ses yeux étaient rouges à présent et ses traits se tordaient en une moue suppliante.

« Je… Je ne fais pas partie de l'armée Winry… Et même, je suis personnellement impliqué. Ils ont pensé que je pourrais faire quelque chose comme… Comme aider Ed à s'enfuir… Ou quelque chose comme ça. » Il balbutiait un peu. Est-ce qu'il aiderait _vraiment_ Ed, s'il le trouvait avant les militaires ?

« Est-ce que tu aiderais _vraiment_ Ed si tu le trouvais ? » Demanda Winry. Elle lisait dans ses pensées, l'avait toujours fait.

« Je… » Il cherchait ses mots, ne savait pas quoi répondre. « Je… Sais pas. Peut-être mais… J'en sais rien en fait. » Il avala sa salive. Il avait une boule dans la gorge. « Et… Et toi Winry ? »

« Non. » Ferme et directe. Winry tout craché. « Il a besoin d'être aidé. Je suis bête de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt. »

Il hocha la tête avec incertitude. Etait-ce vraiment Ed qui avait besoin d'aide ? Est-ce qu'ils ne faisaient pas fausse route en le pourchassant comme un criminel ? Avec un soupir las, il saisit la valise de Winry et la conduisit à sa voiture. Est-ce qu'ils faisaient une grave erreur ?

L'avenir seul le leur dirait.

* * *

><p>Ed marchait depuis longtemps. Sans doute. Ou pas. Il ne savait plus trop. Il suivait ce que lui disait les voix – la Vérité. Il ne s'arrêtait pas pour dormir et ne ressentait pas la moindre fatigue. Son Alchimie lui permettait de transmuter de quoi manger – de l'herbe en salade généralement – et parfois, il trouvait un animal qu'il tuait à mains nues et dévorait crû. Il ne riait plus. Ni ne pleurait. Son visage restait neutre, sans émotions. De temps en temps – de plus en plus rarement – il pensait à Winry, à Al. Dans ces moments-là, il serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler de colère, de rage, de fureur.<p>

C'était _de leur _faute.

Ils avaient gâché son futur, en tuant son fils.

Il ne lui venait jamais à l'esprit que son fils était mort-né et que personne n'était à blâmer pour cet état de fait. Jamais. Les voix couvraient la moindre tentative de raisonnement censé – à quoi bon raisonner quand on peut suivre son instinct, ses sens ? Et il aimait ça. Toute sa vie, il avait vécu dans le giron de la science, de la connaissance.

Maintenant, il se laissait guider par le hasard, la Vérité. Une entité que personne ne connaissait vraiment, qu'on ne pouvait pas nommer. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi me désigner moi, comme son favori ? La Vérité ne répondait jamais vraiment à ses questions, préférait les éviter en lui promettant qu'il comprendrait. Il ne poussait pas plus loin (_ça ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça_) car après tout, ce qu'il voulait, c'était surtout entendre la Vérité. Pas tellement l'écouter non.

Juste l'entendre. Pouvoir savourer la voix double (_ou triple_) qui résonnait dans son esprit comme un écho cent fois répété.

La Vérité était son salut, son destin et sa déchéance. Elle lui avait rendu son Alchimie, sans prix apparent autre que cette cacophonie constante dans sa tête. Il trouvait ça peu cher payé pour lui redonner une connaissance et un pouvoir si grand. Pourquoi moi Vérité ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

_Tu comprendras petit homme. Edward Elric. Tu comprendras, tout prendra sens quand tu SAURAS._

Elle criait le mot « savoir » comme un mot à retenir et Edward le retenait, oh oui. Il saurait un jour, il saurait. Il comprendrait le monde et son fonctionnement, et son pouvoir serait grand, tellement grand que les gens comme Al et Winry ne pourraient que s'incliner sur son passage. Se jeter à ses pieds pour s'excuser de lui avoir pris SON FILS. Ils regretteraient, pour toujours, toujours, toujours et à jamais ! Il planta ses ongles dans la terre et gratta. Ça le détendait. Calmait son ressentiment. Et la terre aimait bien quand il la chatouillait comme ça. Il grogna soudain et se releva brusquement.

La Vérité voulait qu'il avance. Les voix le lui disaient.

Parfois, Solf lui parlait. Sa voix était toute faible et il n'entendait qu'un mot sur deux. Mais son fils disait d'écouter la Vérité, de le venger. Surtout contre _Winry_ celle qui aurait dû être sa mère. Il caqueta de rire. C'était tellement _drôle_ de les imaginer tous criants et suppliants comme dans son rêve. Surtout Winry. Il la tuerait lentement elle. Il lui écraserait les entrailles et jouerait avec ses intestins. Il lui trancherait les doigts et les pieds. Il l'étoufferait avec ses propres cheveux. Il briserait ses jambes et ses bras, lentement, au rythme des secondes passées à attendre dans un couloir froid pour finalement être déçu, apprendre une nouvelle morbide. Elle le supplierait. Et il lui cracherait à la figure, la grifferait et mordrait comme un animal sauvage. Peut-être qu'il la servirait en pâture à des bêtes sauvages… Peut-être qu'il la violerait et savourerait ses pleurs de désespoir et de honte… Ou bien son corps lui servirait de marchepieds et de tapis. Et puis et puis… Il y avait tellement d'autres choses drôles à faire à une victime ! Il trouverait sa méthode préférée et l'utiliserait sur elle – et sur d'autres. Mais il n'était pas pressé. Il avait tout son temps. Et puis, la torture était un bon passe-temps, mais pas un but en soi… Que faire ? Que dois-je faire, Vérité ? Que dois-je faire pour te satisfaire, te séduire, te combler ?

Certaines voix rirent et d'autre lui susurrèrent des propositions obscènes qui le remplirent de désir animal. Puis finalement, la Vérité parla, et sa voix amena Ed jusqu'à une extase qu'il n'avait jamais atteinte auparavant. Il s'écroula contre un arbre, haletant de plaisir et de jouissance.

_Va, Edward Elric, va, alchimiste qui renaquit de ses cendres… Va à Dublith et rencontre ton destin. Là-bas, tu comprendras, tu verras, tu SAURAS._

Edward acquiesça machinalement, les yeux embrumés. La Vérité avait parlé, il obéirait.

Et il aimait tellement ça…

* * *

><p>« Selim ! Selim ! Mon loulou ? Viens manger s'il te plaît ? »<p>

Il gloussa. Il était caché dans les buissons, et jamais sa mère ne penserait à regarder là – surtout qu'il lui était strictement interdit d'y aller. Il ne voulait pas manger. Il préférait jouer à attraper les papillons. Ou écraser les gendarmes. Il leur faisait un cimetière, les forçait à le visiter pour le remplir un peu plus. Ce qu'il préférait c'était séparer les « amoureux » et trouver la femelle pour écraser ses œufs. Parfois il laissait le mâle vivre, pour qu'il le conduise jusqu'à la colonie. C'était drôle de les voir tout paniqués ! Bien sûr, il devait faire très attention. Le simple fait de tenir un couteau pointu attirait l'attention des messieurs qui les gardaient, lui et sa maman, alors écraser des insectes…

Selim Bradley était un garçon intelligent. Il lisait beaucoup. Il observait. Il utilisait sa tête. Alors il avait vite compris que les messieurs qui les surveillaient n'étaient pas des gens sympathiques, qu'ils avaient des armes et qu'ils _tueraient_ si nécessaire. Selim en savait beaucoup sur Amestris et sur ses politiques. Son histoire aussi. Il n'était pas bien vieux, mais il apprenait vite et était avide de plus de connaissances. Sa mère l'appelait « mon petit génie » parfois et il se rengorgeait de fierté. Il avait des tuteurs aussi et un psychologue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que son père, l'ancien Führer était quelqu'un de méchant et qu'ils voulaient être sûrs qu'il ne devienne pas comme lui…

Ils pourraient être plus gentils quand même. Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, comme disait sa maman.

Quand il lisait des livres, il cherchait toujours des informations sur le Fullmetal alchimiste. Selim _adorait_ le Fullmetal. Ce garçon, devenu Alchimiste d'Etat à, à peine douze ans, qui avait tout sacrifié pour ceux qu'il aimait… Bras, jambes, réputation, santé, jeunesse et même Alchimie… Selim aimerait pouvoir devenir comme lui, aussi courageux et généreux. Mais il ne le disait à personne. Sa mère n'aimait pas beaucoup le Fullmetal – Il ne savait pas pourquoi – et elle pinçait les lèvres d'un air triste chaque fois qu'il en parlait. Quant aux militaires… Ils lui riraient au nez certainement.

Mais Selim y croyait lui.

Il était sûr que s'il rencontrait un jour le Fullmetal – l'ancien Fullmetal – le garçon lui assurerait qu'il pouvait y arriver. Devenir un héros, quelqu'un qui se sacrifie pour sa famille, ceux qu'il aime… Et qui vit heureux le temps qu'il doit vivre.

« Je t'ai trouvé Selim ! » Et soudain, une main saisit Selim par le col et le traîna hors de sa cachette.

« Aaaah ! Maman ! » S'écria-t-il en se débattant un peu. « Je jouais ! »

Sa mère tourna vers lui un visage sévère :

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas jouer là ! Après qui est-ce qui doit laver tes vêtements ? Moi. Obéis un peu s'il te plaît loulou… Et quand je t'appelle, tu arrêtes tes jeux et tu viens _tout de suite_. »

L'enfant fit la moue mais acquiesça. Sa mère le relâcha et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte-fenêtre qui menait à la cuisine. Une délicieuse odeur de poulet rôti s'en échappait et Selim se pourlécha les babines, soudain affamé. Il se précipita vers sa place et saisit couteau et fourchette, prêt à dévorer chaque portion de nourriture qui lui était offerte. C'était un gros mangeur.

« Grand faim, petit faim ? » Demanda sa mère, comme à chaque repas.

« GRAND FAIM ! » S'exclama Selim en levant sa fourchette en l'air, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Elle le servit abondamment, en faisant très attention à ne pas renverser la moindre goutte de sauce sur la nappe blanche. Selim entamait son repas quand il grimaça soudain. Une vive douleur lui traversait le front, comme si on plantait une aiguille dedans et qu'on tournait.

« Loulou, ça va ? » Demanda sa mère d'une voix inquiète. Il ne devait pas l'alarmer.

« Oui, oui… C'est un peu chaud c'est tout. » Répondit-il en se frottant le front.

La douleur avait disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Il se demanda s'il devait en parler à son psychologue, qu'il verrait plus tard dans l'après-midi… Puis décida que non. Il préférait garder ça pour lui.

Un instinct lui soufflait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

* * *

><p>« Tu es sûre qu'on trouvera le Fullmetal à Dublith ? Nan parce que quand même… Si j'étais soupçonnée de meurtre… Enfin, je l'ai <em>déjà<em> été et autant de dire que j'évitais mes proches comme la peste ! » Demandait le Lieutenant Maria Ross à son coéquipier du moment tout en gardant un œil fixé sur la route.

« Peut-être… Mais la situation était quand même différente… D'abord tu n'as pas été déclarée folle et tu étais censé avoir tué un membre éminent de l'armée. Et puis même, il y avait les Homonculi qui manipulaient tout dans l'ombre, sans parler du Commandement de l'Armée… » Répondit l'Adjudant Kain Fuery.

Les deux militaires se dirigeaient à contrecœur vers la ville de Dublith pour retrouver et arrêter l'ancien Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric – avec pour ordre de tirer pour blesser s'il s'avérait dangereux ou s'il avait agressé quelqu'un d'autre. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait appris avec joie leur mission et le Lieutenant avait même été jusqu'à se prétendre malade pour éviter la corvée que de nombreux militaires redoutaient : devoir pourchasser, arrêter voire même tuer une connaissance, un ami. Fuery tourna son regard vers le paysage extérieur qui défilait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'Edward change autant ?

* * *

><p>« MEI ! UNE LETTRE POUR TOI ! »<p>

Mei sursauta et tomba dans un grand fracas de la poutre où elle faisait des exercices de yoga, en suspension sur un doigt. Elle grogna et se frotta la tête, là où elle sentait déjà une grosse bosse se former. Y avait pas idée de crier comme ça pendant ses heures d'entraînement aussi ! Il allait falloir qu'elle passe un savon à cette stupide servante – une nouvelle sans aucun doute. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait que les nouvelles pour ne pas vraiment se rendre compte de son rang et la traiter comme une enfant.

« Tu m'as fait tomber idiote ! » Cria-t-elle dès que la jeune domestique entra dans la pièce.

L'autre fillette rougit et fit deux ou trois courbettes en s'excusant. Puis elle tendit le parchemin – Un message d'Amestris ? Alphonse ! – et repartit en courant pour ne pas s'attirer encore plus le courroux de la jeune princesse. Mei l'entendit vaguement un grand cri terrifié et une bruit de bousculade, puis une chute. Quelle maladroite quand même. Des hurlements se firent entendre, de colère cette fois. Elle avait dû renverser quelqu'un.

Mei ouvrit avidement la missive et déchiffra le message. Alphonse passait rapidement les formalités d'usage – étonnant de sa part – avant de passer directement au sujet principal de la lettre.

Mei ouvrit de grands yeux. Ouvrit la bouche.

« **LIIIIIIIIING** ! »

Il n'allait pas aimer ça. Mais alors vraiment pas…

Ils étaient dans la merde. Royalement.

* * *

><p>Dublith, la nuit. Il s'en souvenait vaguement – il y avait quelqu'un qui y vivait, quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien. Le trajet avait été long et laborieux, mais il ne l'avait pas vu passer. Les voix l'avaient distrait. Et puis, marcher pouvait être drôle. Ed s'était beaucoup amusé à sauter à pieds joints dans les quelques flaques d'eau (<em>d'herbe aussi<em>) qu'il avait trouvé en chemin. Ou à faire peur aux animaux qu'il voyait (_à les éventrer à mains nues_). Il courrait parfois. C'était bien, de sentir le vent contre son visage et dans ses cheveux.

Il était arrivé.

Il évita les rues bondées par pur instinct. Le peu de gens qu'il croisa ne l'embêtèrent pas, à peine s'ils le regardaient – peut-être le prenaient-ils pour un animal humanoïde, une chimère avec qui il ne faut pas s'amuser. Ou bien simplement faisait-il trop peur avec ses gloussements perpétuels, ses gémissements plaintifs quand il bougeait trop son bras, son air d'enfant égaré… Il rit à l'image. Il n'était pas un enfant, il était le père, le papa, le papounet qui avait perdu son fiston, son bébé, son tout petit…

Il était peut-être un peu hystérique sur les bords.

Il ne savait pas trop où il allait. Dublith lui paraissait si peu accueillante, si… Humaine. Grouillante de vie, comme une fourmilière. Il voulait donner un coup de pied de dedans. Ecraser ces petits insectes ridicules qui se croyaient supérieurs, tellement grands, comme des dieux (_des démons_). On ne jouait pas avec l'Alchimie. C'était la Vérité qui le disait. La Vérité et sa silhouette entre génie, esprit et Dieu, ricanant et souriant comme un saint ou un damné. Asexué et double, triple, comme sa voix, comme les voix. Edward l'adorait, la Vérité, l'aimait et la vénérait. Elle était son salut, la dernière portion de raison qui le guidait dans son océan de folie, une mer de sacrifices, de sang rouge et noir comme un drapeau révolutionnaire qu'on brûlait pour faire taire des dissidents. Elle était sa barque, sa petite embarcation pour naviguer entre les vagues de névrose.

Elle était son Tout.

« Vérité, douce Vérité… Dis-moi, dis-moi » Gémissait-il avec ferveur. « Dis-moi où je vais ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi hein ? Tu sais tout Vérité, tout, tout, tout, tout, _tout_ alors dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse pour te plaire ? »

« Edward ? » S'exclama une voix presque familière.

Ed se retourna, furieux qu'on interrompe sa prière à sa chère Vérité. C'était un homme grand, bronzé et barbu. Il portait une tenue de boucher – avec du sang, rouge, rouge comme celui de Solf – et un grand hachoir dans la main gauche. Il avait les sourcils froncés, et des petits yeux noirs, avec une lueur gentille et étonnée. C'était un bel homme – peut-être. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ed le connaissait… Il en était sûr… Cid ? Sir ? Quelque chose comme ça. En tout cas, il devait disparaître. _Oui, oui… Fais-le disparaître… Assouvis tes fantasmes, tes rêves… Réalise ton désir, mon petit enfant de démon… C'est un innocent et pourtant, pourtant tu vas le tuer comme s'il était ton pire ennemi… N'est-ce pas Edward Elric ? N'est-ce pas ?_

« Oui Vérité, je le ferai. » Répondit Ed, extatique. L'homme fronça encore plus les sourcils.

« Petit ? » Demanda-t-il. Il avait l'air tellement _inquiet_ pour lui.

Ed fit la grimace. Répugnant.

« Il est l'heure de mourir monsieur l'inconnu. » Il chantonnait, tapait dans ses mains. Dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Frappait l'homme au ventre. Au cou. Le mordait au bras et lui arrachait un morceau de chair. « Vous ne voulez pas mourir ? Méchant. Il vaut punir les enfants qui désobéissent. » Les yeux d'Edward luisaient d'un éclat malsain, mais heureux, ô tellement heureux !

Il sauta à la gorge de Sid (_Voilà son nom ! Sid Curtis !_), et lui enfonça un pied dans les côtes. Sid, trop abasourdi, ne fit que parer mollement l'attaque et Ed profita de sa lenteur à comprendre ce qui se passait pour assommer l'adulte d'un coup de jambe automail dans la nuque. Il atterrit souplement sur ses pieds et se releva gracieusement. Il souriait, maladivement.

« Comment vais-je te punir, morveux ? » Demanda-t-il au corps inconscient avant de se tourner vers le mur de la ruelle sombre où il se trouvait : « Et vous ? Aucune idée non plus ? Rooh… Oh je sais ! Et si je lui tranchais les membres avec son hachoir ? Ce sera drôle en plus ! »

En battant des mains comme un enfant excité, Ed saisit l'arme tombée sur le sol poussiéreux et la prit des deux mains. Avec un hurlement de rire à en réveiller les morts, il abattit l'arme sur le bras droit de sa victime. La lame s'enfonça dans la chair comme dans une motte de beurre et trancha l'os et les veines. Sid poussa un beuglement de cochon qu'on égorge, se réveillant sous le choc mais Ed le frappa à la tempe et il s'effondra comme une poupée désarticulée. Seuls quelques tremblements – de peur ou de douleur, Ed n'en savait rien – trahissait qu'il était encore en vie. Du sang s'écoulait dans la rue. Un rictus fleurit sur les lèvres sèches d'Ed.

C'était amusant ! Amusant, amusant, amusant, amusant, amusant, amusant, amusant, amusant, amusant, amusant, amusant, amusant, amusant, amusant, amusant, amusant, amusant, amusant ! Il adorait ça ! Cette sensation de toute puissance, de pouvoir sur sa victime ! Ce sentiment qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, comme un feu brûlant dans ses veines. Ça ressemblait à du désir, une jouissance prochaine, mais cette fois, la Vérité n'y était pour rien. C'était du sadisme pur et simple qui lui occupait chaque parcelle, chaque fibre de son corps et de son esprit.

_Il en voulait plus._

Il leva à nouveau le hachoir. Un peu de sang coula sur son poignet. Il baissa son bras. Recommença. Encore, et encore, et encore, et encore. Deux, trois, quatre, dix, cent fois. Son rire s'accentuait, comme le cri de rage vengeresse de celui qui satisfait enfin ses pulsions les plus morbides. Celles qu'on ne perçoit pas, qu'on ignore. Il aimait ça… Du sang coula de sa joue à ses lèvres. Il le lécha avidement, ravi de sentir le goût particulier dans sa bouche assoiffée. Il se pencha et suça la gorge ouverte. Le sourire de l'ange qu'ils appelaient ça, les militaires. C'était joli et poétique, mais la blessure ne ressemblait à rien, découpée et broyée par une lame deux fois plus large qu'une main. C'était davantage un sourire de clown, grotesque et sanglant. Ed sourit, la bouche, le menton, les joues, les vêtements barbouillés de sang.

« Voilà Vérité ! » Clama-t-il d'une voix dévouée. « Ton ennemi est mort, je l'ai tué comme je le désirais ! Que dois-je faire ? Marcher, danser, chanter, tuer encore ? Oh oui, tuer encore ? » Il s'esclaffa avec agitation. « Dis oui, dis oui ! Je veux encore cette sensation ! »

_Tu en auras… Tu es là pour ça Edward Elric… Mais maintenant que tu as payé tout ton tribut, je dois aussi respecté ma parole… L'échange équivalent tu te souviens ? _La voix de la Vérité se divisa en des dizaines de caquètements désagréables. _Tu m'as donné ton âme, du sang, ta raison de vivre… Je te rends ton Alchimie et je te donne ma porte… Cher Père, rappelle donc tes enfants… Ils doivent être impatients de te revoir. Nous nous reparlerons bientôt Edward Elric… Mais pour l'instant, trouve un endroit sûr et repose-toi, savoure ta nouvelle vie… Ta nouvelle apparence, ta nouvelle immortalité…_

_Homonculus._

Ed sourit et acquiesça avec adoration.

Homonculus. Père.

A nouveau, un rire hystérique le secoua. Il jeta un regard rassasié au cadavre à quelques mètres de là. Pourquoi personne n'était venu ? Les humains n'étaient pas très malins. _Que des pierres qui constitueront ton Empire_ chuchota l'un des voix. _Des insectes à écraser._ Cria une autre. _Ensemble, ils sont forts mais séparés, ils ne valent pas plus que des mouches._ Affirma une troisième.

La cacophonie reprenait et il l'écoutait avec attention, la tête penché sur le côté. Avec un soupir, il saisit le hachoir et se mit en route. Arrivé sur la grande route – toujours personne en vue, remarqua-t-il – il sourit. Poussa un grand cri et encastra l'arme dans le mur le plus proche. La lame ne bougea plus. Quelques ricanements moqueurs lui échappèrent, secouèrent son corps tremblant. Il savait exactement où aller.

Devil's Nest. L'antre de l'un de ses Homonculi, l'un de ses enfants.

_Fin du chapitre._

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

J'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter, à part le fait que j'insiste, les reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant (ceux d'entre vous qui sont auteurs devraient comprendre, non :D) !

Donc... Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ^_^


	3. Maestro and Puppets

Helloo~ ! Je voulais avoir fini le chapitre 6 avant d'envoyer celui-là mais bon, la review de **Misty** m'a motivée (d'ailleurs, t'en fais pas, Winry a bien du souci à se faire, huhuhu...) ! Merci à elle et à Karasu-Dess, OhLoveEdvy (j'aime ton pseudo xD), et Matsuyama.

Pour les fangirls d'Envy : applaudissez-le, il est là pour vous ;)

**Explication du titre :** Ben... y en a pas. Enfin si, ça représente bien l'ambiance du chapitre. Maître et marionnettes. Parce qu'au final, qui tire les ficelles dans cette histoire, je vous le demande ? x)

**Note :** J'ai eu beau chercher partout, impossible de savoir s'ils connaissent ou non la dactylotechnie (plus précisément l'utilisation des empreintes digitales dans les enquêtes policières). Partons du principe que oui (ça a commencé fin 1800 et d'après les sites que j'ai trouvé, c'est à peu près dans ces eaux-là que se situerait FMA, au niveau progrès.) parce que ça me facilite la tache. Vous verrez ^^

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 03 – Maestro & Puppets_

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait à Central. C'était un jour gris et sombre qui s'achevait. Roy fixa la fenêtre quelques instants, puis retourna à ses papiers. Pas encore de nouvelles de Ross et Fuery... Il espérait que tout se passait bien à Dublith.<p>

Le téléphone sonna.

Roy fronça les sourcils avec une grimace inquiète. Il détestait la pluie. Il se sentait impuissant, inutile. Même en tant que Führer, même s'il n'allait plus sur le terrain, ou en de très rares occasions. Il avança une main hésitante et décrocha. Porta le combiné à son oreille. Parla.

« Ici le Führer Roy Mustang, qui est à l'appareil ? »

« Ah, Führer ? Lieutenant Ross. J'espère que je vous dérange pas, mais bon, c'est vous qui aviez dit de vous appeler sur la ligne directe alors… » Elle s'embrouillait. Elle ne le faisait que lorsqu'elle avait une _très_ mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas trouvé Edward Elric… » Soupira-t-il.

« Hem… Non effectivement, il y était plus… Par contre, quand nous sommes allés interroger Izumi Curtis… Enfin, nous avons _essayé_ mais… Elle nous a… Comment dire… Jeté dehors ? Elle euh… Son mari… Sid Curtis… il a été trouvé mort dans une ruelle à quelques pas de leur domicile. C'était… C'était pas beau à voir Führer. L'arme du crime a été trouvée un peu plus loin… Führer… On n'a pas encore réussi à la déloger du mur. »

Roy ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était comme arme ? » Demanda-t-il rapidement.

« Un hachoir. Un _très gros_ hachoir. On suppose qu'il était à Curtis, il était boucher. Vu la taille du gars, ça m'étonne pas qu'il ait pu porter un truc pareil. Par contre, vu la taille d'Edward – sans offense mais il est… Bah, petit quoi. »

Roy ricana. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de ses joutes verbales avec Edward Elric, surtout celles concernant la taille de ce dernier. Hilarant.

« Reprenons depuis le début. Vous soupçonnez Edward d'avoir tué le mari de son ancien maître ? »

« Des passants ont vu un gamin hystérique qui lui ressemblait… Un peu jeune peut-être mais il collait au portrait que je leur ai fait du Fullmetal… Et il se dirigeait vers le lieu du crime alors… Mais en même temps, je veux rien assumer avant d'être sûre. J'ai pas envie qu'Ed se retrouve dans la même situation que moi autrefois… »

Roy soupira… Si cette affaire se compliquait davantage, il se déplacerait et mettrait Ross en réserve. Avec son passé, le Fullmetal qui l'avait innocentée, elle n'était pas fiable.

« Que disent les empreintes, Lieutenant ? Vous en avez ? »

« On vient à peine de comprendre qu'Edward était passé par Dublith Führer… Et puis, officiellement on est même pas en mission. » Il fallait qu'elle soit vraiment énervée pour lui parler aussi familièrement. D'ordinaire elle évitait de le faire à cause de son rang.

« Très bien, je vous mets sur cette affaire officiellement. J'enverrai un télégramme à Dublith pour les prévenir. Restez sur place et enquêtez _discrètement_ surtout. Je ne veux pas de panique générale, surtout en ce moment... » Ordonna-t-il.

« Sir, yes sir ! » Répondit Ross avec un soupir.

Roy mit fin à la communication et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil en fermant les yeux. Il amena ses doigts sur son front et frotta ses tempes. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Les dissidents militaires faisaient des ravages, critiquant ou désobéissant à ses ordres… Et impossible de déterminer qui était à leur tête… Or, casser des branches n'y suffirait pas, il fallait abattre l'arbre tout entier… Et Ishval qui n'en finissait pas de retomber en famine… D'autant plus que le racisme ordinaire qui régnait contre les habitants de la ville était difficile à éradiquer… C'était le travail de plusieurs vies et il lui fallait l'accomplir avant la fin de la sienne…

Et voilà qu'Edward Elric s'ajoutait à la pile de ses ennuis… Enfin, pas tout à fait, mais il était en bonne voie de l'être.

« Ou es-tu Fullmetal… » Murmura-t-il les yeux fermés. Où pouvait-il se réfugier dans Dublith s'il n'avait pas déjà quitté la ville… Pourquoi Dublith ? Pourquoi Sid Curtis ? Pourquoi…

Oui, pourquoi Fullmetal ?

* * *

><p>Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait noir. Partout. Des bruissements. Des chuchotis étouffés. Que se passait-il ? Où était-il ? Il se souvenait… De… Du Fullmetal minus… De ce nabot rouge qui contrariait tous leurs plans. Il avait perdu toutes ses âmes… Il avait… Détruit sa pierre. S'était ôté la vie. Parce qu'un humain, un petit nuisible pas plus haut que trois pommes comprenait mieux son envie que… Que tout le monde. Que lui-même.<p>

Il grogna, mais pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche. Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Où était son corps ? Il commençait légèrement _mais juste légèrement hein_ à paniquer là. Il était dans un truc noir, sans corps apparent. C'était ça la mort des Homonculi ? Pas joyeux. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Greed voulait tant un corps immortel… Tss. Ce traître ! Quand il le retrouverait, que ce soit en enfer ou ailleurs, il se ferait un plaisir de le tuer une nouvelle fois, juste pour lui apprendre à les trahir pour les beaux yeux d'un prince farfelu. Surtout quand ce fameux prince était son hôte. C'était… Déroutant de voir Greed désirer son propre corps. Il aurait frissonné, mais il n'avait pas de peau pour.

_Bienvenue Homonculus, dans mon humble demeure… C'est plutôt rare que je voie ceux de ta race tu sais… Si ce n'était pour lui, tu pourrirais là où tu dois être. Mais je ne peux rien lui refuser à mon favori et il m'est tellement utile… Tu comprends ça Homonculus ? Mon besoin de le rendre heureux, qu'il m'aime tant que rien d'autre que mes désirs – et les siens car bientôt, ils seront les mêmes – ne lui importera…_

Oh putain. OH PUTAIN. Il entendait des voix ! Voilà, ça y est, il était mort. Merde. Qui était l'abruti qui avait cassé sa pierre aussi ! Lui. Ouais bon. Mais merde quand même.

_Tu n'es pas mort… Enfin, pas tout à fait. Ce sera selon le degré de ta coopération… Et mon bon-vouloir._

S'il choppait l'hurluberlu qui s'amusait à le faire pani- à lui foutre la frou- QUI L'EMMERDAIT, il allait lui faire sa fête. Enfin non, d'abord il allait lui extorquer par la force comment sortir d'ici et _ensuite_ il lui faisait sa fête.

_J'aurai préféré faire ça à la manière douce mais bon…_

S'il avait eu des cordes vocales, Envy aurait poussé, à cet instant précis, un hurlement de douleur. Jamais il n'avait eu si mal, _jamais_ et ce n'était pas peu dire avec tous ses combats. Des aiguilles de feu pénétraient sa conscience et tiraient, poussaient, grattaient et il ne pouvait même pas bouger ou crier pour exprimer sa souffrance.

Et ça s'arrêta.

_Maintenant, Homonculus, arrête de paniquer et…_

QUI AVAIT DIT QU'IL PANIQUAIT ? IL NE PANIQUAIT JAMAIS. C'était lui qui faisait paniquer les autres. Il pouvait prendre la forme de ce qu'il voulait, était pratiquement immortel, très vieux… Il n'était certainement pas un trouillard. C'était plutôt le microbe qui l'était, pas lui.

… _Je te déconseille de continuer à insulter Edward Elric. Pour ton propre bien-être et ton éventuelle… Nouvelle vie._

Minute. Sa nouvelle vie ? La… Le truc cherchait à l'aider ?

_Si tu écoutais un peu, tu le saurais depuis longtemps._

… C'était bizarre à dire, mais il aurait juré que le machin avait soupiré là.

_Laisse-moi t'énoncer les termes du marché. Mon favori, mon enfant-roi rêve d'une famille… Comme la_ tienne_ disons. Il sera ton nouveau Père et tu devras lui obéir. Sans aucune hésitation. Le servir, l'aimer, chacun de tes gestes se fera pour et par lui. Une marionnette avec une volonté si tu préfères. Tu seras sien, au même niveau qu'il est mien._

… Ouais bah ça changeait pas trop de l'ancien Père quoi. Sauf que cette fois, y avait un bidule désincarné qui lui disait ce qu'il savait instinctivement.

_Ce sera ton prix. En échange, je te fais sortir, te redonne ton apparence et tes pouvoirs. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras pas besoin de passer par ton stade initial de mollusque. Il a besoin de toi immédiatement alors réfléchis vite._

Réfléchir ? C'était tout réfléchi ! Il voulait vivre !

_Parfait. Ton destin est scellé._

* * *

><p>Ed se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration hachée. Drôle de rêve… Oh. Il avait l'esprit clair ! Il gloussa. Enfin presque. Les voix avaient diminué. Elles chuchotaient dans son esprit maintenant, des choses perverses et malignes. S'il avait eu le temps, il se serait arrêté et les aurait écouté mais… Mais il devait se dépêcher. Il était peut-être fou, mais il avait conscience de l'être – pour l'instant en tout cas. Il avait tué Sid Curtis la veille (<em>ou l'avant-veille<em>) et même si le Devil's Nest était tombé dans l'oubli… Il pouvait difficilement rester là. Il sourit. Ses enfants l'attendaient peut-être à Central !

Huhuhuhu, papa arrive, ne vous en faites pas…

Ses chers Homonculi… il ne s'étonnait même pas de ce que la Vérité lui avait réservé. Lui le nouveau Père… Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas. Il ricana tout seul à cette pensée. Il allait rire, et faire souffrir et mal, et il allait bien s'amuser.

Il lui tardait déjà d'être à Central.

Il se mit en route, joyeusement. Il gambadait comme un enfant, tiens d'ailleurs, il avait retrouvé son corps de dix-sept ans ! C'était drôle, très drôle de voir de nouveau son corps aussi jeune. Il avait toujours son automail à la jambe, mais c'était comme si c'_était_ sa jambe, comme s'il était désormais impossible de les différencier… Une jambe d'acier, aussi légère et performante que si c'était son véritable membre. Ses cicatrices à la poitrine, marquant le passage de son ancien bras automail avaient disparues elles… Amusant ! Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, il les écarta d'une expiration.

Son corps était plus vif, plus agile, plus fort aussi. Il s'amusa à courir aussi vite qu'il le put dans les égouts de Dublith. Puis il testa sa nouvelle Alchimie. Un sourire victorieux lui vint dès qu'il put créer une main qui sortait du sol. Pour le plaisir, il l'écrasa d'un coup de poing. Il sentait qu'il avait beaucoup, _beaucoup _plus de potentiel… il avait la Porte de la Vérité à son service après tout… La Vérité, sa chère Vérité… Il SAVAIT, comme elle le lui avait dit. Et c'était bon, de savoir enfin tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, n'aurait jamais compris en tant qu'humain… Il saisissait mieux pourquoi le premier Père voulait tant devenir lui-même la Vérité… Cet amas de connaissances, de science, pas encore découvertes… Ce pouvoir, ces capacités, c'était exaltant, ensorcelant, captivant…

Oh comme il voudrait les essayer… Changer la météo, créer des chimères humaines, jouer avec les âmes et les corps… _Un soleil au creux de ma main… _Mais pour ça il lui fallait des pierres. Il fronça les sourcils.

Des pierres philosophales.

La Vérité lui avait fourni la connaissance et l'immortalité, à lui désormais d'en profiter. Un rictus naquit sur ses lèvres gercées. Il avait tout son temps. Il allait explorer son cerveau, découvrir chaque parcelle de savoir en plus et exploiter cette aptitude jusqu'à pouvoir l'utiliser sans hésitation.

Il était déjà fou après tout. Il n'avait rien à perdre.

« Huhu… Je te tuerai, et t'embrasserai… Nous danserons tous les deux, avec toi dans mes bras… Souris donc, souris… Et dis adieu à la vie… » Chantonna-t-il gaiement en avançant vers sa destination.

Central. Là où tout s'était terminé la dernière fois.

* * *

><p>Lust ouvrit les yeux. Péniblement.<p>

C'était un mouvement difficile, pour quelqu'un qui venait de passer les dernières années mort et en cendres. Dans la noirceur qu'était son enfer, Lust n'avait ni œil, ni paupière. Ni quoi que ce soit en fait. Où était-elle ?

Le soleil brillait fort, trop fort. Il était haut dans le ciel et chaud. Il faisait vraiment très chaud. La Lance Ultime referma les yeux et testa le reste de son corps, mécaniquement. Lust était intelligente. Enfin, presque tous les Homonculi avaient hérité de l'intelligence de leur Père, mais selon les cas ils savaient plus ou moins s'en servir… Envy et Greed étaient bien plus impulsifs, Wrath était calculateur certes, mais se laissait facilement emporter. Quant à Gluttony et Sloth… Il suffisait de les regarder pour comprendre que l'esprit n'était pas leur point fort. Enfin, ce n'était pas si sûr pour Sloth mais il était tellement fainéant que même avec le cerveau d'un génie, il ne parviendrait pas à répondre à « 2+2 ». De tous les Homonculi, Lust et Pride étaient donc les plus malins. Pride surtout. Il était ancien, plein d'expérience. Il n'était pas rempli de haine mais d'indifférence méprisante. C'était à la fois un point fort et un point faible, se disait Lust. La haine avait ses bons côtés. La preuve, c'était la haine qui avait permis au Flame Alchemist de la tuer… Tandis que son mépris à elle l'avait poussée à sous-estimer ses adversaires, à tort.

Elle aurait dû l'achever. Les achever.

Mais le regard déçu qu'il lui avait lancé, ça lui avait fait comme un étrange coup au coeur… Et puis, Roy Mustang aurait été un si bon sacrifice. Elle avait hésité à les tuer. Pour un regard perdu, déçu et un autre plein de haine et de ressentiment. Elle avait fait preuve de faiblesse. Elle était morte. Et, bien à l'abri dans une cage d'obscurité, sans corps de chair, sans sens, elle avait pu _connaître_ chaque mouvement, chaque avancée. Elle avait vu Edward Elric battre Pride, puis Père. Elle l'avait regardé, assidument, pour comprendre comment un simple humain, un adolescent avait pu défaire tous leurs plans. Et l'avait vu sombrer dans la folie, aidé par… Une mystérieuse voix (_des mystérieuses voix ?_). Elle sourit et s'étira avec volupté. Secoua un peu sa robe, couverte de poussière. Passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres pour les coiffer un peu. Même ainsi, faible, à peine vivante, elle était belle. Belle comme une veuve noire. Ses ongles s'étirèrent, puis revinrent à leur état normal. Ils étaient moins rapide qu'avant, et moins tranchant – il lui fallait des âmes. Mais ils restaient des armes mortelles. Elle ricana doucement et regarda autour d'elle.

Elle ignorait où elle était, mais c'était dans le sud-est, vu la chaleur et l'air désertique de la région.

« Hm… Je suppose que je devrais me mettre à la recherche de Gluttony avant qu'il ne dévore la mauvaise personne. Notre nouveau Père saura prendre soin de lui… Et mieux vaut garder notre existence encore secrète. » Murmura-t-elle.

Un vent chaud se leva et fit voleter ses longs cheveux noirs.

Elle disparut, rapide comme l'éclair.

* * *

><p>Selim inspira vivement, comme si sa tête venait de sortir de sous l'eau. Selim Bradley… <em>Pride<em>. Il était couché dans son lit, dans le noir. Malade, depuis quelques jours. Maux de tête, nausées, vertiges… Le médecin avait diagnostiqué un simple état grippal et sa _mère_ l'avait confiné au lit. Et maintenant… Il y voyait si clair, on avait retiré un voile de devant ses yeux ! Ses lèvres d'enfant s'étirèrent en un monstrueux sourire.

Il était de retour.

On l'avait descellé. Rendu sa liberté, celle que le Fullmetal (_qu'il soit maudit ce petit humain destructeur !_) lui avait prise. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qui ? Encore qu'il était chanceux, il aurait pu mourir comme les autres… Et Père… Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné aux humains ? Pride était-il devenu un tel poids qu'il fallait se débarrasser de lui ? Il grinça des dents. Non. Il ne serait pas un poids mort. Un inutile comme Gluttony ou un traître comme Greed. Il s'y refusait, se fierté l'en empêcherait. Il était l'Orgueil, la Fierté. Le péché le plus puissant, le plus vieux. Il leva la main et lentement, ses ombres jaillirent, s'élevèrent, s'étirèrent. Il grimaça.

Trop lent, trop faible. Il manquait d'âme. Et s'il ne voulait pas être exécuté à vue par les militaires qui « veillaient » sur lui et sa « mère », il allait falloir la jouer finement… Il fallait qu'il se glisse dans l'antre de Père. Voir comment Père avait pu le libérer. Mais pour ça, oui pour ça…

Nouveau sourire.

Il lui fallait un plan. Ça tombait bien, il était doué pour en imaginer.

* * *

><p>« Votre Majesté ? Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez un peu pâle… » Demanda Lanfan en posant une main sur le front de son empereur pour vérifier sa température.<p>

Ling rit nerveusement.

« Oui, oui, t'en fais pas… Je vais très bien, jamais été aussi bien de ma vie ! D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais faire un petit tour… Ahah… »

La jeune femme fit une moue inquiète et avança la tête. Ling paniquait intérieurement. Non vraiment, ne t'approches pas ! C'est une très mauvaise idée ! Les lèvres douces et chaudes touchèrent les siennes et il y eut un _crack_ dans la tête de Ling. Un cri furieux, un rugissement sauvage.

_MIEN. A MOI. NE T'APPROCHE PAS._

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, Ling s'écarta d'un bond de sa _favorite_ et s'appuya contre le mur. Il tremblait un peu, et respirait bruyamment. Cette voix, il la connaissait, il l'avait entendu de nombreuses fois _à l'intérieur de sa tête_. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier cette voix…

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Murmura Lan Fan. Elle avait l'air franchement inquiète maintenant.

« Nonon… Bien sûr que… » Il s'interrompit. Il avait du mal à respirer.

_TU M'APPARTIENS. A MOI. CETTE… HUMAINE. ELOIGNE-LA AVANT QUE JE LE FASSE POUR TOI. DEFINITIVEMENT._

Il retint un gémissement de douleur. Greed (_car c'était lui n'est-ce pas ?_) semblait hors de lui. Il devait avoir lu dans ses souvenirs. Vu la cérémonie de fiançailles, les quelques baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Pardon, pardon Greed… Mais tu étais mort, parti et je n'avais pas le choix… Il porta une main à son ventre. Quelque chose le tiraillait. Culpabilité. Souffrance. Soulagement. Il avait mal à la tête. Il voulait crier, pleurer, rire. Il perdait la boule, vraiment.

Lanfan s'approcha de quelques pas hésitants. Il lui fit la grimace et elle baissa les yeux.

« Ne t'approches pas. C'est… c'est mieux comme ça… Je… Pardon mais… Non. Nonon. » Balbutia-t-il en tentant d'empêcher Greed de reprendre le contrôle.

Pas une bonne chose à faire. Tu ne peux pas la tuer, Greed. Elle n'a rien fait, ce n'est pas elle qui m'a séduite. En tant qu'empereur je me devais de prendre femme, Greed. Ne t'en prends pas à elle. On me pourchassera. Tu ne veux pas être empereur Greed ? Ce serait bien. Tous les deux, dirigeant une nation comme Xing ? Tu auras tout l'argent, toutes les femmes que tu veux. Tout, tout, sera à toi…

_J'AI UN AUTRE OBJECTIF MAINTENANT._

Ling grimaça. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter d'hurler dans sa tête… C'était douloureux, ça faisait mal. Vraiment. Et ça inquiétait Lanfan, elle allait se douter de quelque chose… Il ne fallait pas.

« Ling ? »

Ce fut le mot de trop. Ling, fatigué (_c'était tellement plus facile de se laisser faire, de laisser le contrôle après tant d'années seul…_) laissa tomber. Greed poussa un hurlement de rage, qui sortit par les cordes vocales de son corps. LE SIEN. Il sortit son bouclier ultime. Lentement. Pour pouvoir observer l'expression horrifiée de la pauvre fille, voir comment elle se mettait en position de combat. Il renifla dédaigneusement. Il avait battu plus fort qu'elle. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas autant de force qu'avant sa mort et oui, il aurait pu faire avec plus de pierres philosophales, mais il était _en vie_. Et ça, ça valait tout l'or, toutes les femmes du monde. Surtout dans ce corps-là. Il rit légèrement, et balança un coup de poing vers le minois de la jeune femme. Elle esquiva et répliqua avec un coup de pied à la tête. Son bouclier ultime céda légèrement. Il sentit sa mâchoire se disloquer sous la force du coup, mais dix secondes plus tard il était de nouveau en pleine forme.

Elle était rapide et savait se battre, il pouvait lui accorder ça.

Il grimaça un sourire plein de dents pointues. Rapide peut-être… Mais il était plus fort. En quelques minutes, il l'avait mise à terre. Le visage fin était couvert de sang et elle tenait fermement son ventre. Il devait lui avoir cassé quelques côtes. Sûrement. Greed amena son poing jusqu'à sa bouche et d'un coup de langue, débarrassa ses jointures grises du sang qui les recouvrait. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était jouissif de se battre comme ça…

« On fait moins la maligne… » Ricana-t-il.

Avec un hurlement de rire, il enfonça la tête de sa victime dans le sol, se délectant de son cri de douleur et du craquement des os. Dans sa tête, Ling s'était tu, apparemment résigné au sort de sa petite favorite. Greed sourit. C'était bon à savoir, qu'il avait toujours autant de contrôle sur la personnalité de son hôte. Il frappa une dernière fois la combattante, d'un coup à la nuque qu'il espérait fatal, et se releva.

« Mh… Que c'est bon d'être de nouveau en vie ! » S'écria-t-il en s'étirant.

C'était pas tout ça, mais il avait du travail… Il fallait qu'il retourne à Amestris. Quelques trucs à régler, à propos de sa résurrection inopinée. On ne l'aurait pas ramené à la vie sans demander quelque chose en retour. Il avait beau être incapable de faire de l'alchimie, il connaissait le principe de l'échange équivalent, merci bien. Donc, la première chose à faire était de s'échapper d'ici, la deuxième de rejoindre Amestris et ensuite… Il aviserait.

_Et bien sûr, on ne me demande pas mon avis à moi… _Non effectivement. En l'occurrence, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix, puisqu'avec le cadavre juste à côté d'eux ils finiraient en prison. Ou à l'échafaud. Mais Ling, puisque tu es si mécontent de voir que je maitrise ton corps… Vas-y, je t'en prie. Sors-nous de là tout seul, comme un grand. Et avec un ricanement, Greed se retira et laissa la place à son hôte.

Ling cligna des yeux, pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il était mal là, non ?

Heureusement que cette aire du palais, réservé à l'empereur et à ses femmes (qu'il n'avait pas), était vide à cette heure…

« **LIIIIIING **! » Entendit-il soudain. Il sursauta. Oups. Mei allait entrer et voir… Ce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit.

Il jeta un dernier regard désolé à Lan Fan (_ce qui restait de sa garde du corps, celle qui l'avait aidé pendant tant d'années_) et sortit rapidement. Au moment où Mei cherchait à entrer. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, ils se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'écroulèrent, pêle-mêle. La porte était restée ouverte. Alors quand Ling put se lever, il ne put qu'observer la bouche de Mei s'ouvrir lentement, ses yeux s'écarquiller. Son visage perdit lentement toute couleur.

« …Lan Fan ? » Murmura-t-elle. Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix.

Ling soupira et se pétrit le visage avec ses deux mains. Puis il se pinça (_et cela fit rire Greed, un ricanement froid et malsain, et pour une raison inconnue, il frissonna en entendant cette voix_) et poussa un nouveau soupir. Non il ne rêvait pas. Oui il était mal. Très mal même. Va expliquer à Mei qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher son Homonculus personnel, d'un naturel possessif, de tuer Lan Fan parce que… Eh bien parce qu'il était trop heureux de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus tout seul dans sa tête. Ça sonnait bizarre dit comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Ling ? Pourquoi Lan Fan est morte ? Qui lui a fait ça ? » Demandait Mei en s'accrochant à sa robe. « Réponds-moi Ling ! »

Elle hurlait maintenant. Elle allait rameuter tout le palais.

Ling sourit nerveusement. Une histoire, un mensonge. N'importe quoi qui puisse convaincre Mei.

« J'ai… J'ai vu partir quelqu'un. J'étais… Aux toilettes ! Et puis j'ai entendu du bruit et je suis allé voir ! Elle était comme ça, toute ensanglantée, et j'ai aperçu une silhouette disparaître par là. » Il montra le côté opposé de là où était arrivé Mei. « Ce doit être un assassin ! Il faut prévenir la garde ! »

Mei acquiesça en reniflant. Elle avait l'air d'avoir gobé son histoire. Lui qui n'était pas doué pour mentir… Heureusement que c'était à peu près crédible. Il s'agenouilla et saisit Mei par les épaules. Il s'efforça de prendre un visage grave.

« Ecoute Mei. Moi aussi je suis triste et en colère. Va chercher les soldats, je vais poursuivre le… Celui qui a fait ça. Mais s'il a pu battre Lan Fan comme ça, il doit être sacrément fort alors je vais avoir besoin du plus de renfort possible. Ok ? » Greed émit un ronronnement de satisfaction au compliment indirect.

Le visage encore enfantin se durcit et elle partit en courant. Sans doute vers le premier soldat qu'elle trouverait. L'expression de Ling s'évanouit et l'immense sourire propre à Greed envahit soudain son (_leur_) visage.

Bien joué Ling. Vraiment. Maintenant, on va juste avoir toute la garde aux trousses. _J'ai fait de mon mieux que veux-tu… Et puis, je préfèrerai que tu évites de tuer ceux que j'aime la prochaine fois !_ Greed haussa les épaules, pas vraiment concerné. On ne touchait pas ce qui était sien. C'est tout.

Il se mit à courir. Vers la liberté, vers Amestris. Vers Père aussi. Ils avaient beaucoup à discuter tous les deux. Enfin, tous les trois.

* * *

><p>Aaah… Central. Il en avait de vagues souvenirs. Il se souvenait du Colonel agaçant – celui qui était impuissant les jours de pluie, même s'il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi – et d'une femme blonde. Un peu sèche parfois, mais plutôt gentille. Mh… S'il la croisait, il l'épargnerait. Peut-être. Les voix murmuraient toujours. Ça faisait comme un bruissement dans sa tête. Il ricana.<p>

Il faisait nuit, et il n'y avait personne dans les rues.

Franchement, ils n'apprenaient pas. De Dublith à Central, on pourrait croire que personne n'avait remarqué qu'un tueur était libre, libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait, à n'importe qui. Ed croisa une jeune fille. Seize, dix-sept ans. Elle lui jeta un regard torve, comme si elle le soupçonnait de vouloir la suivre et la violer dans un recoin sombre. Winry (_cette traîtresse, meurtrière, assassin_) lui avait dit une fois que c'était sa plus grande peur. Qu'un homme la suive, l'enlève et la viole. Que c'était la plus grande peur de beaucoup de filles, surtout dans les grandes villes aux ruelles étroites. Ed émit un sifflement de colère. Quel était l'intérêt d'être dirigé par des militaires s'ils ne protégeaient pas leur capitale de leurs propres criminels ? Enfin. Ce qui était mauvais pour eux était bon pour lui. Il gloussa. L'adolescente se retourna pour l'observer, avec un peu de frayeur cette fois. Elle accéléra le pas et tourna rapidement dans une rue perpendiculaire.

Il ne la suivit pas.

Il s'en fichait après tout. Ce n'était qu'une humaine, et qu'elle soit terrifiée par lui… Eh bien, elle n'était pas la première (_Winry avait peur de lui aussi, avec raison, huhu_) et ne serait pas la dernière. C'était si drôle de les terrifier. Ils venaient vers lui, comme des papillons attirés par une lumière. Et ils s'y brûlaient les ailes. Le corps. L'esprit. L'âme. A bien y réfléchir, il aurait dû tuer cette fille. Elle aurait été un sacrifice, une âme pour augmenter sa puissance. Belle fin non ?

Il fallait qu'il pénètre dans les égouts de la ville. Pas ragoutant, mais il avait vu pire. Et puis, pour accéder à l'antre de Père – son antre – il fallait bien qu'il trouve un chemin… Et il n'allait certainement pas prendre le risque de se faire découvrir. Pas si près du but… Pas si près de ses enfants.

« Je me demande comment va Selim… » Chuchota-t-il en prenant une moue pensive.

Un lézard qui passait par là, lui répondit que oui, Selim – enfin Pride – allait bien, qu'il se préparait à venir dans l'antre de Père (_l'antre d'Ed maintenant_) pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Le reptile ajouta que Lust cherchait Gluttony, que Greed et Ling étaient en route et qu'Envy n'était pas loin. Par contre, Wrath n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, mais il devrait se trouver vers l'ouest. Quant à Sloth… Eh bien, il dormait quelque part dans les ruines de Xerxès. Edward sourit et remercia l'animal d'une courbette. Le lézard le fixa quelques secondes avant de filer à travers le mur, se faufilant dans une fissure du mur.

Ed se remit en route, sifflotant joyeusement. Maintenant, trouver l'entrée des égouts… Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Et puis bon, avec un peu de chance, il croiserait un ou deux militaires pour lui servir de sacrifice en chemin.

* * *

><p>Envy détestait voyager. Enfin, disons qu'il détestait ça quand il ne pouvait pas tuer tout le monde sur son passage, quand il était tout seul et qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de où il allait et qu'en plus, il manquait de pierres et donc se retrouvait avec un pouvoir de transformation <em>largement<em> en dessous de ce à quoi il était habitué. Pf. Cette voix était franchement… C'était de la publicité mensongère ! Ok il ne s'était pas réveillé en version larve… Mais même, son niveau de pierres était dangereusement bas ! Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas se battre… Tss. Il allait devoir quémander des âmes à son nouveau Père. Et dieu sait qu'il n'aimait pas quémander. Enfin dieu… Façon de parler, Envy ne croyait pas en dieu.

« Pousses-toi de mon chemin le vieillard ! » Dit-il d'un ton hargneux en donnant une bourrade à un vieil homme.

L'humain poussa un cri douloureux et tomba à genoux. C'était un habitant d'Ishval. Envy grogna et s'éloigna rapidement, préférant éviter toute confrontation. Franchement, il avait hâte d'arriver à Central.

Toute cette nature commençait à lui donner la nausée. Sans parler des humains qui pullulaient, que ce soit des militaires, des médecins ou des habitants de cette ville qui aurait dû disparaître avec la guerre qu'Envy avait déclenché. Il changea lentement d'apparence, prenant celle d'un enfant innocent – celui-là même qu'il avait tué pour mettre le feu aux poudres. Il préférait passer inaperçu autant que possible. Surtout dans cette région…

Pourquoi cette idiote de voix l'avait fait se réveiller au Nord-Est de ce stupide pays aussi !

* * *

><p>Scar fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Cet adolescent qui venait de s'entourer d'une aveuglante lumière rouge, pour devenir un gamin pas plus âgé que six ou sept ans… C'était l'un des Homonculi qu'il avait dû affronter, il y a quelques années. Etrange. Il se renfrogna. Il avait entendu un cri, alors il était allé voir. Un des anciens lui avait confié qu'un sans-gêne l'avait fait tomber. Alors bien sûr, Scar, toujours aussi irascible, s'était précipité pour apprendre la politesse au fameux « sans-gêne »… Sauf qu'en voyant ce prodige, il s'était arrêté.<p>

C'était mauvais signe.

Scar le laissa partir, parce qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le battre. Les Homonculi étaient forts, très forts. Et, entouré d'autant de monde, Scar ne voulait pas de victime inutile. Alors il ne fit rien, se contenta d'observer la petite silhouette courir vite – bien trop vite pour sa taille – et s'éloigner graduellement, jusqu'à disparaître de sa vue.

« Alors ? Vous l'avez trouvé ce petit sacripant ? » Demanda le vieillard avec une voix chevrotante.

« Non… il a dû s'enfuir. » Sa voix tremblait aussi. Mais ce n'était pas l'âge.

Pitié, pas une seconde guerre. Il était fatigué de se battre. Il soupira. Il allait devoir se rendre à Central.

Il fallait qu'il parle au Führer, le colonel machin. Moustache. Quelque chose comme ça. Le Flame Alchemist.

* * *

><p>« AATCHOOOUM ! »<p>

Mustang éternua violemment. Il renifla devant le regard amusé de son Lieutenant favori.

« Vous avez attrapé un rhume, Führer ? » Demanda Riza Hawkeye, la mine sévère malgré tout.

« Nonon… De splendides femmes doivent commenter mes dons de séduction ! » Répondit Roy avec un sourire pervers.

Une balle frôla sa joue et il reprit une mine sérieuse.

« Quoi qu'il en soit Riza, ce que je vais te confier ne doit pas sortir de ce bureau. » Il croisa ses mains sous son menton. « Nous avons disons… Quelques problèmes mineurs. Mais ils pourraient bien vite s'aggraver si on n'en prend pas soin tout de suite. »

« Vous parlez du tueur de Dublith ? » Dit Riza avec un sourcil levé.

« … Entre autre. Disons que nous avons une petite idée – une grande même – de qui ça pourrait être. Mais… De un, ça risque de faire paniquer la population, de deux, il faudrait d'abord pouvoir le localiser. Ah et de trois, trouver des gens prêts à l'arrêter et crois-moi, c'est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît. »

Cette fois, Riza n'haussa pas un, mais deux sourcils. Elle était très mignonne, avec son air étonné. Il lui en fit la remarque et reçut un coup sur la tête.

« Vraiment ? Mais… Qui est-ce Führer ? Quelqu'un de connu ? »

Roy hocha la tête. Il baissa les yeux, son regard se fixant sur la main droite de sa Reine, celle qui restait placée sur sa hanche. Prête à dégainer, même en privé avec Roy. Il ne voulait pas voir son visage quand il dirait la vérité. C'était… Trop difficile.

« Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit… Edward Elric, l'ancien Fullmetal Alchemist. »

Roy ne leva pas les yeux pour voir l'expression de Riza. Mais il entendit le distinct « quoi » étranglé et vit la main serrer brutalement la crosse du pistolet. Il ferma les yeux.

« Nous devons à tous prix le retrouver. Les empreintes ont confirmé qu'il avait touché l'arme du crime _et_ la victime. Il a été vu juste avant, tout près de la scène. Et nous avons plusieurs témoignages le déclarant… Inapte. Mentalement. Si j'en crois les dires du docteur Knox, il risque de tuer à nouveau. Plus. Alors Riza, je veux que tu fasses comme si de rien n'était. Mais fouille la ville. Alphonse est peut-être sa prochaine cible. »

« Mais… Mais… » Balbutia Riza. Roy commit l'erreur de lever son regard. Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes. « Pourquoi ? Comment ? »

« Nous… N'en sommes pas sûrs. Quelque chose à voir avec le manque d'Alchimie, et une obsession envers son fils. Un fils qui ne verra jamais le jour, parce qu'il était mort-né. » Expliqua-t-il. Merde ! Sa voix se brisait. Sa main était prise de tremblements. Il ferma le poing pour éviter que le Lieutenant le remarque.

En parler froidement. Comme si c'était n'importe qui. Une simple mission de routine. Un assassin comme les autres.

Et pas Edward Elric, celui qui avait tout sacrifié pour les sauver.

La main chaude de Riza se posa sur la sienne et serra fermement. Elle avait remarqué finalement. Il rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans les yeux bruns de sa Reine. Oui, sa reine…

« FÜHRER ! »

Les deux militaires sursautèrent et Riza retira vivement sa main, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Roy soupira. C'était Falman. Il avait l'air paniqué.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Roy en se levant. Ses gants reposaient sur le bureau et il avait soudain envie de les mettre. C'était rassurant.

« Eh bien… On a _juste_ une vingtaine de soldats qui ont disparu. »

Roy et Riza se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise nouvelle.

* * *

><p>Envy était arrivé dans la cachette de Père. Il se tenait debout à l'entrée de la grotte, égal à lui-même. Les même cheveux noirs aux reflets verts, la même tenue indécente, la même posture provocatrice. Les mêmes yeux aussi. Il fronçait les sourcils en jetant des regards étonnés un peu partout autour de lui. L'endroit n'avait pas tellement changé. L'ambiance humide et froide était toujours la même. En revanche, voir des cadavres de militaires un peu partout (<em>dix, onze, combien y en avait-il ?<em>) était… Nouveau. Qui les avait amenés là ? Le nouveau Père ? Ce n'était pas très prudent de sa part. Quand il remarqua enfin Edward, sa moue renfrognée devint surprise, puis haineuse. Le Fullmetal avait un sale sourire. Un sourire bizarre, tordu qui ne lui allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore microbe ? » Hurla Envy en se précipitant vers Ed pour le frapper.

Mais le Fullmetal leva les mains et soudain, un immense serpent de pierre jaillit du sol et s'enroula vivement autour de lui. Sous le choc, il sentit quelques côtes se casser. Alors qu'il suffoquait – à la fois de surprise et de douleur – Ed s'écria en brandissant son poing gauche :

« JE SUIS PAS PETIT SALE PALMIER et je suis content de te revoir aussi Envy. Tu m'as manqué. » Termina-t-il, toute colère oubliée. Son sourire était si grand qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec ceux sur les tentacules de Pride. « Tu es le premier à être revenu. Greed est en route, dans le corps de Ling, Bradley ne devrait pas tarder. Lust et Gluttony… Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Pas à Central en tout cas, mais ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. Pride est de nouveau en Selim mais il est suffisamment malin pour ne pas se laisser découvrir. Il doit avoir bien grandi depuis le temps… Quant à Sloth… Je ne sais pas trop comment il va rentrer. Il est à Xerxès. Mais ils reviendront. Leur Père les appelle. »

« P… Père ? » Balbutia Envy, les yeux écarquillés. Un peu de sang coula de sa bouche.

Edward Elric ? Leur nouveau Père ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ! Le Fullmetal était un idiot, certes, mais il était humain, en chair en os et en âme la dernière fois qu'Envy l'avait vu. Et d'ailleurs, combien de temps s'était-il passé pendant sa mort ? Le nabot rouge n'avait pas _du tout _changé. Ah si, il n'avait pas de bras en métal. Mais c'était tout. Il était toujours aussi minuscule, les mêmes cheveux blonds pendaient autour de sa tête… La cape rouge avait l'air comme neuve. Il… Il…

Le tentacule de pierre le relâcha et il s'écroula aux pieds d'Ed, toussant du sang et se tenant le ventre. Merde, ça faisait mal ! Edward s'agenouilla et le saisit par les cheveux. Envy avait une furieuse envie de lui cracher au visage, mais voir les yeux dorés si froids, morts, vides, _fous, fous, fous, fous de la même manière que ceux du premier Père_ l'en dissuada. Le… Son _Père_ susurra, la voix douce et glaciale :

« Oui Envy. Père. La Vérité a d'autres plans pour les Homonculi… Huhu… je voulais des enfants tu comprends. Solf est mort, mon pauvre petit. Alors Elle vous a ramenés, juste pour moi. Pour apporter un peu de chaos dans cet univers trop équilibré. Et cette fois, nous n'échouerons pas contre les humains. Ils ne valent pas notre haine Envy… Pas du tout. Ils ne sont qu'une espèce inférieure. Est-ce que tu hais les animaux et les plantes ? Non. C'est pareil pour les humains. » Il éclata de rire « Sauf pour certains bien entendu ! » Il se releva et commença à gribouiller des symboles alchimiques sur le sol avec le sang qu'Envy avait crachoté.

Envy le fixa un long moment avant qu'un immense sourire ne lui mange le visage. Un sourire de fou, de malade. Un sourire qui ressemblait dangereusement à celui d'Ed.

« Le Fullmetal… Le Père… Ça c'est la meilleure. L'Alchimie lui a grillé le cerveau et maintenant… et maintenant, nous sommes les plus forts. »

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée, jusqu'à ce qu'Ed lui fasse signe de se taire parce qu'il allait réveiller les morts. Quand Envy le regarda avec incertitude, le nouveau Père se tapota la tempe avec l'index et chuchota : « Je les entends. Ils ronflent tu sais… » Alors l'Envie se tut et s'assit en tailleur, observant avec satisfaction ce qui avait été l'un des plus pénibles ennemis de leur race. Et à présent… A présent, il était avec eux ! Il était eux !

Ils avaient gagné, avant même d'avoir commencé.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, l'excitation d'Envy était retombée et il s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait tenté une ou deux fois d'attaquer Edward mais s'était à chaque fois fait battre. Chaque défaite l'agaçait encore plus, donc il avait fini par laisser tomber. _Père_, et mince ça faisait vraiment trop bizarre de l'appeler comme ça, commençait à en avoir assez des attaques de son Homonculus apparemment. La dernière fois, il avait empalé Envy avec un pic de pierre et autant dire que l'Envie préférait ne pas retenter l'expérience. La pièce ne ressemblait plus à rien maintenant – pas comme si elle ressemblait déjà à quelque chose avant de toute façon. Enfin bref. Envy avait laissé tomber les bagarres et s'emmerdait comme un rat mort.

« Je m'ennuiiiie… » Gémit-il en tortillant une mèche de cheveux d'Ed avec son index.

Ils étaient dans une drôle de position mais Envy préférait ne pas tenter le diable en dérangeant son Père, vu son tempérament… Lunatique. Ed était assis, appuyé contre l'un des piliers de la salle. Il marmonnait des chansons à des êtres que lui seul pouvait voir et avait forcé Envy à poser la tête sur ses genoux. Du coup, Envy était allongé sur le dos et s'amusait avec les cheveux de son Père parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Mais son gémissement plaintif semblait avoir réveillé Ed de sa transe et l'adolescent baissa la tête pour observer l'Homonculus.

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? Je ne vois pas trop... » Il penchait la tête en clignant des yeux d'un air pensif.

… Il était foutrement adorable comme ça quand même. Mais non. Nonon. Il avait beau être l'Envie personnifiée – et d'ailleurs, plus que l'envie, c'était la jalousie son truc – il n'en était _pas_ réduit à… A… A _ça_.

« Moi j'ai bien quelques idées, mais je doute qu'elles te plaisent minus. » Ricana-t-il. Oui c'était plus fort que lui et non il n'était pas masochiste.

Mais Ed ne réagit – heureusement – pas à l'insulte et pencha un peu plus la tête, jusqu'à la retrouver quasiment perpendiculaire au reste de son corps. C'était assez bizarre à observer, surtout du point de vue d'Envy.

« Oh je sais ! » S'exclama soudain l'alchimiste en claquant des doigts. « Tu vas aller à Lior. J'ai deux ou trois missions pour toi là-bas. »

Chouette. Elle lui avait manqué cette ville remplie d'illuminés complètement barjots.

« … Je saute de joie. » Marmonna-t-il. Ed ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention.

« Pour commencer, tu vas te faire passer pour moi. Exactement comme je suis. Les militaires penseront que j'ai quitté Central et nous serons tranquilles… C'est pas compliqué, tu vas voir une fillette qui s'appelle Rose – tu la connais je crois… »

Vaguement. C'était l'ahurie amoureuse d'un mort qui vénérait chaque pas que faisait le prêtre non ?

« Et ensuite, tu vas chercher Lust et Gluttony. Ils sont dans la région normalement. Si tu ne les trouves pas au bout de quelques jours par contre, laisse tomber et reviens ici. Mieux vaut qu'on ne reste pas longtemps séparés. »

Ça, ça le dérangeait pas trop. Lust était plutôt sympa, même si elle s'y croyait trop et Gluttony… Ben c'était Gluttony quoi. Mais il aimait bien ces deux-là. Disons qu'il les supportait plus que Wrath, qu'il connaissait à peine, Greed, à qui il adorerait arracher ses tripes, ou Pride, qui lui donnait envie de gerber dès qu'il voyait ses tentacules. Répugnant. Et puis Sloth ben… Pas grand-chose à dire.

« … ok, ça marche. » Dit-il avec reluctance. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas tant envie de se lever finalement.

« Miaou ? » Répondit Ed en agitant une main comme un chat.

… Ouais, finalement, il allait y aller. Pour _sa_ santé mentale – ce qu'il en restait – il valait mieux.

* * *

><p>« Ah Lior. Douce Lior. Tendre Lior. » Soupira le Sergent Brosh d'un ton nostalgique.<p>

« Vous connaissez Lior ? » Demanda Havoc, l'air de s'en foutre à moitié.

« Non, mais j'aime bien le nom. » Répondit Brosh avec un grand sourire.

Havoc secoua la tête. Des fois, il avait du mal à comprendre la logique des autres. Quand ils en avaient une de logique bien sûr. Il leva les yeux vers la ville, juste devant eux. Effectivement, elle était pas trop laide. Les gens souriaient, s'interpellaient. Havoc bailla bruyamment. Pf. Rechercher le Fullmetal… Il aurait préféré rechercher une nouvelle petite amie. Encore que… Depuis la trahison de Solaris (_Lust, elle s'appelait Lust, un nom qui lui allait divinement bien_) il n'avait même plus le cœur à ça. Auparavant il se faisait larguer parce qu'il était trop empressé. Maintenant, parce qu'il ne s'investissait pas assez. Ce que les femmes pouvaient être difficiles quand même.

« On y va Havoc ? » Ah. Tout à sa réflexion féminine, il en avait oublié d'avancer.

Il rejoignit son partenaire et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville. Première étape : trouver un hôtel où ils pourraient prendre une douche et se reposer un peu. Ensuite, ils verraient s'ils pouvaient trouver plus ou moins rapidement cette Rose Thomas. Parce qu'il en avait de bonnes le Führer, mais Lior était plutôt grande et franchement, Thomas était pas le nom le plus rare qui règne. Rose non plus d'ailleurs. En bref, ils risquaient d'en avoir pour un minimum de temps.

Havoc soupira. Du temps perdu qu'il pourrait passer à faire sa paperasse ou à chercher une nouvelle petite amie. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était… Une jolie fille, intelligente, si possible pas la langue dans sa poche, avec un minimum de courage et de force. Plus sexy que jolie en fait. C'était plus tentant.

Une fille comme Solaris. Lust. Peu importe.

Plus que sa vraie identité, plus que sa trahison, c'était le mépris qu'elle lui avait adressé qui l'avait blessé. Etait-il si mauvais que ça pour draguer ? Ou alors, c'était simplement parce qu'il était humain. Humain et Homonculus… Un sourire amer tordit sa bouche. Typique de Roméo et Juliette ça. Sauf qu'à la fin, c'est Juliette qui tue Roméo et le meilleur ami de Roméo – comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Mercutio – qui tue Juliette. Certes, Havoc n'était pas mort. Mais à l'époque c'était tout comme. Cœur brisé, paralysé… Ouais, Solaris (_Lust bordel !_) avait le sens du dramatique pour rompre. Il pouvait au moins lui accorder ça.

« Alalala… Vu le nombre d'années passées, on pourrait penser que je serais passé à autre chose… » Murmura-t-il en jetant sa cigarette.

Il en prit une autre et s'arrêta pour pouvoir l'allumer tranquillement.

Une jeune femme passa à côté de lui. Longs cheveux noirs, longue robe noire. Il écarquilla les yeux et en lâcha la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses dents. Le temps aurait pu s'arrêter pour lui, juste à cet instant. Son cœur sembla exploser dans sa poitrine. Une douleur sourde, entre espoir et colère.

« Solaris ? » Cria-t-il en se retournant brusquement.

Mais pas une trace de la beauté en noir. Les gens continuaient à avancer. Vivaient leur vie sans entendre le cœur d'Havoc qui se brisait une seconde fois. Havoc ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

« Pf… Je suis tellement prévisible… » Ricana-t-il doucement. « Voilà que j'ai des visions d'elle maintenant… J'ai vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle petite amie. »

Il baissa la tête et courut rejoindre le Sergent Brosh qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

« Euh… Vous pleurez Lieutenant Havoc ? »

« Nonon, j'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil. Avec ce stupide désert pas loin, on s'en reçoit tout le temps ici. »

* * *

><p><em><span>Fin du chapitre<span>_

Yeah. Alooooors ? Envie de m'étriper/me baiser les pieds/me jeter des pierres au visage/m'embrasser ? Vous avez le petit bouton vert en bas de la page qui vous aidera à faire votre choix ;)

Avant-goût du prochain chapitre : Plus d'Envy, plus de Lust, du Rose (Nan mais partez pas en courant, elle BIIIIIIIIIIIIIP), plus de Roy aussi je crois, du Pride, etc.

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	4. Again

Hello~! How're today? Hum. Pardon, des fois j'aime un peu trop l'anglais. Bref. Ca va ? La forme, le bonheur ? Don't worry be happy. Chose promise chose due, j'ai fini le chapitre 6 (un monstre, que j'ai dû couper avant la fin prévue parce qu'il devenait trop long -') donc je publie le chapitre 4 ! Par contre, attendez-vous à un peu plus de délai pour le chapitre 5, parce que je voudrai bien finir le 7 avant et que malheureusement...

Y A LE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC !

Yeah.

**Note explicative concernant theuh titleuh : **Again... Bon déjà, si vous êtes de VERITABLES fans d'FMA, vous savez d'où ça vient :D Nan j'déconne. J'adorais FMA bien avant de connaître cette chanson : Again, de Yui qui est le premier opening de l'anime de 2009 Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Après, y a tout le signification pour THIS chapitre en particulier, soit que c'est le grand retour des grands méchants j'ai nommé : LES HOMONCULI ! Oh yes.

**Aux fans de Brosh :** Mes plus sincères excuses. Si vous voulez me tuer, prenez un ticket. :D

Aux cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, j'ai l'air d'humeur joyeuse. C'est parce que je le suis pas (oui oui, ceci est extrêmement logique). Donc faites pas comme moi, déprimez pas, faites gaffe aux livreurs de pizza et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 04 – Again<span>_

Lust chercha Gluttony longtemps. Ce n'était pas tant parce que c'était difficile – Gluttony n'avait pas un physique particulièrement difficile à remarquer – mais plutôt qu'il fallait qu'elle évite Jea… Les militaires. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ils étaient là. Peut-être pour enquêter sur un quelconque problème. Les citoyens de Lior étaient plutôt calmes, tranquilles. Apaisés. Voir cette paix l'écœurait. Lui donnait envie de briser la quiétude, d'apporter la tourmente. Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête. Elle était le tonnerre annonçant l'orage, le grondement sourd qui signifiait la fin de l'accalmie. Le retour de la guerre.

Elle trouva Gluttony dans l'église.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à chercher là-bas. Et pourtant, c'était là-bas que leur plan s'était mis en marche, là-bas qu'ils avaient rencontrés pour la première fois le Fullmetal. C'était un endroit particulier. Marquant. Marqué par leur histoire. L'Histoire. Elle s'y mélangeait un peu. L'excitation sans doute. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment pompeusement appelé « sacré ». S'il était béni par Dieu alors pourquoi les Homonculi, créatures du mal, du Diable, pourquoi les péchés pouvaient-ils y pénétrer et y commettre leur forfait ? Les humains étaient remplis de morgue. Pensaient tout savoir, tout deviner alors qu'ils étaient si loin du compte… Elle, du haut de ses presque 260 ans, se savait encore ignorante face à son Père, face à la Vérité – la seule puissance quasi divine qu'elle reconnaissait.

Elle avait presque envie de rire en voyant la statue du Dieu Leto.

Où était-il ce dieu sauveur ? Il n'était qu'une banale invention d'un prêtre avide de pouvoir, manipulé par des forces qu'il ne comprenait pas ! Une farce, un mensonge. Elle aperçut une prêtresse, aux cheveux bruns et à l'air doux. Gentil. Répugnant.

« Je peux vous aider ? Je suis Sœur Rose, je m'occupe des visiteurs qui cherchent refuge en ce lieu sacré. »

Et on revenait encore à ce sacrosaint lieu…

« Je cherche un ami… Petit, un certain embonpoint, chauve… Un peu… Simple d'esprit peut-être. Avec un grand appétit. »

Le regard de la Sœur s'illumina et elle sourit avec tendresse. Arrête de sourire ! Grimace, tords ton visage pour exprimer la douleur ! Je préfère cela à ta bonté abjecte qui me donne envie de vomir mes âmes.

« Aaah oui, je vois de qui vous parlez. Il dort pour l'instant. Enfin… » Et soudain, il y avait cette inquiétude dans la voix, les yeux noirs, une petite moue anxieuse pour autrui.

Lust avait toujours détesté les Sœurs pour ça. Une bonté qu'elle voulait rendre macabre. Tu veux m'aider ? Meurs, meurs entre mes griffes ! Laisse-toi dévorer par la Luxure, car tel est mon péché et meurs, meurs en regrettant tes actes ! Que ta prévenance soit ta perte !

« Nous l'avons trouvé comme ça vous savez. Il dormait comme un bienheureux. Et quand nous avons essayé de le réveiller… Rien. Les médecins, les prières, rien n'y a fait, il dort toujours. Parfois il parle, il réclame à manger mais… C'est tout. »

Oh. Oui, elle voyait où était le problème. Gluttony avait besoin d'être nourri. Qu'on lui tende un corps encore chaud, qu'il puisse se délecter de la chair entre ses crocs. Malheureusement, s'il était au sein de cette église, Lust ne voyait pas comment subvenir à ce besoin et… Elle se voyait encore moins transporter son frère jusqu'à Central toute seule. Il lui fallait une autre solution.

« Oh… Je vois. Mais… Je pourrai le voir ? C'est mon frère et j'avais très peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose… »

Sœur Rose prit un air compatissant. Lust s'empêcha de grimacer de dégoût.

« Oui, oui aucun problème. Et si jamais vous avez le moindre souci… N'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Je vais vous guider jusqu'à sa chambre. »

Lust se laissa entraîner, repoussant sa colère au fond d'elle-même. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux la laisser mijoter. Attendre. La patience est une vertu (_mais elle était un péché si on l'utilisait pour la vengeance, n'est-ce pas ?_). Lust força un sourire chaleureux sur son visage. Elle avait confiance en ses dons d'acteurs. Elle avait réussi à berner Jean pendant tellement de mois… Sûrement que quelques minutes avec cette Sœur ne seraient pas aussi difficile ?

Si ?

* * *

><p>C'était ce soir. Il allait enfin s'échapper. Découvrir qui l'avait libéré et pourquoi. Pride se sentait prêt. C'était ce soir. Il avait drogué les gardes – glissé des somnifères dans leur verre de whiskey et quelle ironie c'était, parce qu'avant c'était <em>à lui<em> qu'on donnait ces somnifères, pour être certain qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Cette fois, ce serait l'inverse. Mme Bradley avait le sommeil lourd. Elle ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était passé – il serait revenu avant le matin.

Il était prêt.

La nuit tombée, il se glissa hors de sa chambre. Les ronflements bruyants qu'il distinguait dans le salon lui confirmèrent sa victoire. Il eut envie de crier victoire mais se retint. Mme Bradley n'avait pas le sommeil lourd _à ce point_. Il descendit les marches sur la pointe des pieds. Evita celles qui craquaient. Il avait testé la veille pour être certain de connaître les endroits à risques. Toujours savoir où sont les pièges, les endroits où il y a danger.

Il arriva en bas. Epreuve de l'escalier : fait, et avec brio s'il vous plaît.

La porte était fermée – bien sûr. Et il n'avait pas les clés, sa mère les gardait toujours sur elle. Il préférait éviter les détours inutiles et choisit donc de passer par une fenêtre. Il y avait des alarmes, placées avec l'alchimie, mais ses ombres lui permettaient d'éviter ce genre de désagréments. Au moment où il allait les déployer, prêt à courir vers la liberté, le plancher craqua.

Il se figea. L'escalier.

« Selim ? Mon loulou ? »

_Merde_, pensa-t-il avec rage. Il avait réveillé sa mère. Ou elle l'était déjà, mais peu importait. Impossible de s'échapper sans que toute la garde ne soit prévenue. Il n'allait pas prendre le risque de se prendre une balle dans le front. Pas si près du but.

« … Oui maman ? » Il prit une petite voix geignarde, de celui qui vient de se réveiller. Regard innocent, bouche tremblotante. Pieds serrés, dos courbé. Coupable. Innocent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? » Demanda Mme Bradley. Elle baillait, frottait ses yeux. Elle venait de se réveiller.

« … » Plan de secours, toujours un plan de secours si le premier échoue ! « J'ai entendu un chat miauler… Je voulais aller voir dans le jardin. »

Selim Bradley _adorait_ les chats. Tout comme il adorait le Fullmetal.

« Oh mon chéri… Pas pendant la nuit… Pourquoi les gardes ne t'ont pas arrêté ? »

Pride haussa les épaules. « Ils dorment. »

Mme Bradley fit une grimace en entendant à son tour les bruits désagréables que faisaient les gardes. « Quand je pense qu'ils sont censés être prêts vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre… » Marmonna-t-elle. « On ne peut vraiment plus se fier à personne… »

Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu as raison _chère maman_, pensa Pride. Il retint un rictus.

« Bon, en tout cas, va te coucher… Si tu veux nous irons voir demain matin si le chat est encore là. Si ça se trouve tu as juste rêvé mon loulou… » Pf. Il ne rêvait pas. Les Homonculi ne rêvent pas. Ils ne cauchemardent pas non plus. Ils dorment.

D'un sommeil lourd, profond.

* * *

><p>La colline ensablée surplombait Lior. Jolie vue. Envy renifla dédaigneusement. Tss. Il n'était pas là pour la vue et franchement, ce genre de paysage ne l'avait jamais attiré. Il préférait à une ville paisible et encore endormie, le sang et les cris d'une ville en pleine insurrection. Voir les blessés, les morts. Les bâtiments écroulés ou en flammes. Il rit avec sadisme. Il avait hâte, hâte de pouvoir torturer à nouveau, tuer les pauvres innocents qui se mettent en travers de sa route.<p>

Il avait soif de sang.

Enfin. Pour l'instant, il avait un travail. Un travail particulier, que son cher Père lui avait demandé (_le Fullmetal nabot_) et qu'il allait accomplir avec… Passion. Prendre l'apparence d'Edward Elric, tel qu'il était désormais – toujours à dix-sept ans, malgré les années passées – et se promener dans Lior. A la vue de tous, en agissant comme un fou. Il – le visage d'Edward – grimaça. Il n'allait certainement pas imiter un chat. Hors de question.

Comment devrait-il agir alors ? Comme un fou furieux, avide de combats et d'hémoglobine ?

Comme un fou calme et serein, un peu à l'ouest – ou à l'est en l'occurrence – mais pas méchant ?

Envy haussa les épaules. Il ferait à l'instinct. Il en avait un bon. Il marcha, marmonnant des mots sans queues ni têtes à des personnages invisibles. Nomma des personnes de sa connaissance – de celle d'Ed en fait – comme Alphonse ou… Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui. Winry. La jolie blonde qu'il avait vu une ou deux fois quand il surveillait le Fullmetal. Bien roulée. Sacré caractère. Pas étonnant qu'elle et le minus aient fini par se marier. Ça coulait pratiquement de source quand on les voyait… Encore qu'il y avait le petit frère. Envy ricana, à voix haute. Les affaires de cœur des humains… Un vrai roman feuilleton. Les gens le regardaient bizarrement. Certains chuchotaient : « Il ne vous dit pas quelqu'un ? » « C'est le Fullmetal Alchemist non ? » « Mais non ! Il est vieux lui maintenant ! » « Et pourtant j'aurai mis ma main à couper que… »

Envy s'en roulerait par terre de rire. Bande de naïfs !

Comme si la vieillesse était un problème pour un Alchimiste aussi puissant que le Fullmetal – le Père des Homonculi. Et le favori de cette Voix bizarre. Non. Franchement, ça ne l'étonnait pas que Père ait récupéré sa jeunesse. Lui-même n'aimait pas sa vraie apparence après tout… Envy laissa un filet de salive couler sur son menton.

Un fou plus vrai que nature ! Je suis un bon acteur décidément… J'ai même pris soin d'imiter sa voix un peu chevrotante, et grave, tellement grave qu'on dirait un grondement de tonnerre ! Sans parler de son automail… Oui vraiment, je pourrais m'applaudir moi-même.

Et il le fit, en félicitant un chat qui dévorait un oiseau.

* * *

><p>A West City, il était un couple banal. Normal. On ne pouvait pas faire plus ordinaires qu'eux. Nous les appellerons Mr X et Mme Y. Donc Mr X et Mme Y se promenait ce jour-là, dans le parc de leur banlieue – parce qu'ils étaient plutôt riches, ils vivaient dans une banlieue, la nouvelle mode. Pavillon, piscine, voiture dernier cri… Et ils pouvaient même partir en voyage régulièrement ! Mais leur vie pitoyablement monotone n'est pas le sujet.<p>

C'était donc un jour comme les autres.

Lever huit heures, douche pendant une demi-heure (ils avaient deux salles de bain, pour pouvoir se laver en même temps) puis petit-déjeuner. Leur cuisinière se levait à cinq heures du matin pour leur préparer la crème de la crème des aliments et leur servante personnelle les servait à neuf heures précises. Ensuite Mr X et Mme Y partaient se promener dans le petit parc près de chez eux en devisant. Parfois ils croisaient l'un de leurs voisins. Salutations, comment allez-vous ? Bien et vous ? Très bien. Puis chacun repartait de son côté, nos deux compères ne manquant jamais de marmonner à quel point le voisinage était mauvais, bruyant, non mais vraiment, les valeurs se perdaient, de mon temps ! Ce jour-là, ils ne croisèrent personne. Ils parlaient du temps, de la famille (et de ses moutons noirs, quelle honte franchement, un tel comportement !) et parfois – souvent – de politique. C'était tellement mieux à l'époque du précédant Führer… Ces étrangers savaient à quoi s'en tenir ! Et puis l'armée, c'était pratique pour mater un peu les rebelles. Comme ces gens-là, mais si vous savez mon cher, ceux avec la peau foncée… Ah oui, les habitants d'Ishbal ! Oh ça oui, ils faisaient profil bas avant ! Et la révolte de Lior ! Qui l'avait arrêté la révolte de Lior ? Qui était mort pour arrêter ce coup d'état ? Pas ce Mustang-là, dont on ne savait rien, mais bien le Führer Bradley !

Et son épouse vous avez des nouvelles ? Votre mère la connaît bien je crois…

Non rien. Elle reste enfermée chez elle. Les militaires la surveillent il paraît. Oh mon dieu, pauvre femme… Une telle torture après la mort de son mari… Ce Mustang, qu'il aille brûler en enfer, lui et tous ceux qui le soutiennent !

Et ils continuaient ainsi, et ce jusqu'à onze heures. Passée cette promenade, ils rentraient chez eux et vaquaient à d'autres occupations.

Mais ce jour-là, une surprise les attendait.

Ils marchaient tranquillement, grimaçant de ce de là en voyant les petits animaux sauvages qui gambadaient dans le parc quand soudain, Mme Y poussa un cri terrifiée. Il n'y avait personne dans le parc, donc seul Mr X – qui était de toute façon déjà habitué – sentit ses tympans rendre l'âme. Il demanda à sa femme ce qui lui arrivait pour qu'elle torture ainsi les oreilles des autres mais elle se contenta de tomber mollement dans ses bras. Evanouie.

Bien sûr Mr X chercha immédiatement la cause de ce malaise (_on ne sait jamais, si c'était une menace… Qu'il sache s'il fallait courir_) tomba sur… King Bradley. Debout devant lui, en chair et en os. Et bien vivant surtout.

Mr X ne l'admettrait jamais bien sûr, mais son hurlement brisa bien plus de tympans que celui de sa femme.

* * *

><p>Greed ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il fallait qu'il coure, le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas trop vers où il allait. Ling le guidait vaguement, lui murmurait des directions. Mais dans le désert, il ne savait pas trop ce que ça valait ces « à gauche, non l'autre gauche, tout droit maintenant. » Enfin, il obéissait. Ling connaissait mieux cette région que lui.<p>

Pourquoi ce projet de train n'avait pas abouti déjà ? Ah oui. Roy Mustang avait trop de problèmes dans son pays – des militaires fidèles à Wrath apparemment – et la construction avait été suspendue. Greed se jura de le faire payer au Flame Alchemist. Il avait beau être doté de capacités surhumaines, il avait chaud, soif et commençait à fatiguer.

Il avait tué un garde de Xing en chemin. Ou blessé, difficile à savoir, il ne s'était pas attardé.

L'idiot l'avait suivi pour « aider son empereur ». Ling n'était pas _son_ empereur. Il était à Greed. Enfin bref. En tout cas, il fallait qu'il se dépêche parce que quand on découvrirait le corps du garde, sa couverture de justicier avide de vengeance volerait en éclat. Et il préférait ne pas être présent quand ça arriverait.

Un bâtiment en ruines se dressa devant lui et il ralentit. Amestris ? Déjà ? _Les Ruines de Xerxès, _chuchota Ling. Ah. Donc ils étaient dans la bonne direction. Son instinct le titilla un peu et il fronça les sourcils. Mauvais signe. Il pénétra prudemment dans les ruines, cherchant des signes de vie ou de passage récent. Rien.

Rien à part cette énorme masse noire qui ronflait par terre.

« … Sloth ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là lui ? Il était mort non ? Comme tous les autres Homonculi… Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il sache ce que c'était que ce bordel. D'abord Greed qui se réveillait, maintenant Sloth… Est-ce que ça voulait dire que les autres étaient revenus aussi ? Dans ce cas-là, ils étaient un peu dans la merde. Un peu beaucoup même. Sous le choc, Greed laissa sa place à Ling qui en profita pour s'éloigner un peu de l'autre Homonculus. Sloth était rapide, même s'il semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Ling se demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire. Réveiller Sloth ? Au risque de s'engager dans un combat qui allait les retarder ? Il soupira et arma ses poings. Si les soldats de Xing le voyaient combattant un Homonculus, peut-être lui pardonnerait-il la mort de Lan Fan (_et ce n'était même pas vraiment sa faute en plus, l'Avidité de Greed était plus forte que la sienne_) ? Ou peut-être qu'ils feraient d'une pierre, deux coups et le poignarderaient dans le dos. Il fronça les sourcils.

Tant pis, il prenait le risque.

* * *

><p>Envy trouva l'humaine facilement. Elle était toujours aussi cruche et consacrait désormais sa niaiserie à servir l'église de… Qui déjà ? Léo ? Théo ? Un truc du style. Peu importe. Du Dieu machin. Ça lui allait bien remarque à cette idiote. Sœur Rose Thomas. Beuh, ça lui donnait la nausée. Dire qu'il allait devoir jouer à être son ami… Il en frissonnait de dégoût rien que d'y penser…<p>

Il pénétra dans l'église. Il faisait attention à son expression, pour qu'elle soit bien hagarde, perdue… Et démente. Il balançait ses bras d'avant en arrière, de manière extravagante. Qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire qu'il ne faisait pas d'effort pour ruiner la réputation du Fullmetal. Sœur Niaiseuse parlait avec une femme dans l'ombre, mais Envy n'eut pas le temps de la distinguer avant que la silhouette ne disparaisse. Sœur Ahurie se retourna et aperçut Envy – enfin pour elle c'était Edward Elric.

« Ed ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'écria-t-elle.

Elle jetait des regards nerveux autour d'elle. Envy supposa que les rumeurs sur sa santé mentale déficiente s'étaient déjà répandues. Ou alors, elle était trop bête pour oser le regarder en face.

« … Les militaires sont venus Ed… Ils m'ont demandé si je t'avais vu… » Elle marmonnait. Si elle pouvait parler plus fort cette idiote ! « Je leur ai dit la vérité bien sûr et ils ont insisté… Ed… C'est vrai que… Que tu as… Tué quelqu'un ? Ed… » Mais quelle… Gourde !

« Rose… Tu es mon amie, pas vrai… ? » Il prit une moue un peu hésitante, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était déçue de n'être « que » son amie apparemment. « Je… Je sais pas… Je sais plus. Il y a ces… Ces voix… »

Edward lui pardonnerait pour avoir parlé de ça. Ce n'était que la stricte vérité après tout.

« Oh Ed… » Eh mais… Pourquoi elle se rapprochait ? « Je comprends tu sais… C'est dur de perdre ceux qu'on aime… Avec la mort de Kain… Je sais de quoi je parle. Tu sais Ed… Je… Je te soutiendrai toujours… Quoi qu'il arrive. » Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de dire exactement ? Si elle avait quelque chose à dire, qu'elle le fasse au lieu de laisser traîner ses phrases sans les finir ! Elle désirait – aimait même – le Fullmetal, c'était évident. Mais Envy n'allait pas coucher avec cette abrutie juste pour remplir cette mission. Il n'aimait pas spécialement le sexe, c'était le rayon de Lust. Une fois, alors qu'ils étaient bourrés, il avait failli coucher avec Greed. Heureusement, ils s'étaient arrêtés en se battant pour savoir qui allait pénétrer qui. Le lendemain, il était tellement énervé qu'il avait tué Greed quatre fois de suite. Quant aux humains… Il détestait les baiser.

Il l'avait déjà fait, bien sûr mais pour des choses plus importantes que le bonheur d'une midinette au cerveau atrophié ! Glaner des infos, conserver sa couverture… Ou pour le simple plaisir de la chasse, l'excitation qu'il ressentait en sentant la peur de sa proie. Et de temps en temps, par pure Jalousie. Quand il voyait les couples heureux, qui exhalaient leur bonheur répugnant à des kilomètres à la ronde… Il les brisait. Séduisait l'un ou l'une et les détruisait. Et quand il en avait fini avec eux, quand le désespoir s'abattait sur eux comme une chape de plomb, il les tuait.

Et il adorait ça.

« Ed… Je… »

Arrête de dire son nom !

« Ed… Ed…»

_Arrête connasse !_

« Ed… Je t'ai toujours… »

Mais tu vas arrêter oui ? Il n'est pas à toi ! _Edward Elric n'est pas à toi !_

Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler sa rage (_il n'est pas à toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire son nom ! Ferme-la stupide humaine, il ne fait plus partie de votre race maintenant ! Il est à nous, à nous ! A MOI_) mais les lèvres douces et tendres – et molles et humides et immondes – se refermèrent sur les siennes. Ça lui coupa la respiration et il retint un haut-le cœur. Il avait embrassé très peu d'humains. Il évitait ça le plus possible. C'était dégoûtant. Infect. Alors Envy fit la seule chose qui lui semblait possible actuellement, la seule pensée encore claire qui tourbillonnait dans son esprit en pleine crise de colère.

Il transperça l'abdomen de la jeune femme.

C'était comique. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés et surpris comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire que oui, elle avait mal, très mal, qu'elle saignait et criait comme un goret qu'on égorge. Elle se mordit la langue apparemment parce que du sang coula soudain de sa bouche. Des larmes ruisselaient de ses yeux presque morts. Elle voulut reculer mais il l'attrapa par les cheveux et approcha son visage. Il souriait. Maniaque. Démoniaque.

« Il n'est plus à vous humains. Edward Elric n'est plus à vous. Il est à nous maintenant tu sais, petite fille… Tu le sais maintenant ? Oui, oui, la preuve tu es morte pour le savoir. Pauvre, pauvre Rose… Mais tu vas revoir ce Kain là. Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de toi ma pauvre ? Tu es une religieuse et tu séduis un homme _marié _? Un non humain, une créature revenue tout droit de l'enfer pour semer le chaos… Je ne suis pas Ed ma chérie. Mon nom est Envy et tu vas regretter d'avoir ne serait-ce que _désiré_ ce qui n'est pas à toi. »

Et tout en parlant il se retransformait. Redevenu lui-même, il lécha gentiment la traînée de sang sur le menton de Rose (_elle tremble, elle a peur et c'est tant mieux !_) et retira son bras – sa lame – du ventre de sa victime. Elle était beaucoup plus jolie maintenant : couverte de sang, un gros trou dans son corps. Là où aurait pu se trouver une bosse, un enfant, se trouvait maintenant un vide. Il rit avec fierté en voyant l'air terrifié de la pauvre petite.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as peur de mourir ? Oh t'en fais pas. C'est pas difficile. La preuve, je suis mort des dizaines de fois. Enfin… Pas contre, moi je reviens. Toi pas. Ce sera bien. Peut-être. Tout dépend si ton Dieu te vient en aide ou non… »

Il la frappa de son pied. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

C'était jouissif.

« IL. N'EST. PAS. A. TOI. »

« Lâche-la Homonculus ! » Une voix résonna soudain dans la chapelle.

Envy se figea. Il avait oublié sa mission. Il ne devait pas se faire découvrir, il ne fallait pas que les humains sachent déjà que sa race était revenue. Il insulta son impatience et se retourna avec un sourire goguenard plaqué sur le visage. C'était des militaires. Il s'en souvenait vaguement. Celui à la cigarette, c'était pas le petit-ami de Lust à un moment ? Et l'autre… L'autre, c'était le pote de Ross, celle qu'ils avaient faite accuser du meurtre d'Hugues. Aah, Hugues… Envy avait beaucoup apprécié le torturer avant sa mort. Ça avait été si drôle de voir son visage se tordre de souffrance en voyant sa propre femme lui tirer dessus.

« Oooh… Mais je me souviens de vous ! Vous êtes les petits chienchiens du Flame Alchemist ! » S'écria-t-il avec un ricanement strident.

Ce n'était pas des Alchimistes. Il allait les battre facilement et il les absorberait pour augmenter sa puissance. Il allait bien rigoler. Et puis, si les deux mouraient, il n'y aurait personne pour savoir que les Homonculi étaient de retour… Brillant. Envy fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que lui réservait Ed si jamais il échouait à garder son anonymat. Il en frissonnait. De peur ou de désir, difficile à savoir.

« Malheureusement, mes adorables proies, je vais devoir couper court à notre entretien ! » Dit-il avec un rictus. « Notre retour ne doit pas encore être connu du _grand _public. »

« Comme si on allait mourir aussi facilement ! » Rétorqua le petit blond. Mais sa bravade était gâchée par ses mains qui tremblaient violemment.

« C'est justement _ça_ qui est si amusant avec votre race. » Répondit-il en mettant une main sur sa hanche. « Vous êtes si pitoyables à gigoter contre votre destin. Vous mourez facilement, je peux vos écraser avec deux doigts ! Et pourtant… Pourtant, vous vous débattez, refusez l'évident… Jusqu'à l'inévitable bien sûr. Et je vais faire en sorte que le votre arrive plus tôt que prévu ! » Il termina sa phrase dans un éclat de rire et se projeta en avant, lame prête à découper du blondinet.

* * *

><p>Lust avait tout vu. La Sœur lui tournait le dos, mais elle avait eu droit à toutes les expressions d'Envy du début à la fin. Elle soupira. Son frère n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de camouflage. Il était très fier de sa supériorité et même sous un déguisement, se faire embrasser par l'humaine… Lust compatissait presque. Mais s'il était là et sous un tel déguisement, il devait avoir déjà rencontré Père. Donc il était en mission. Et en tuant l'humaine, il venait de la massacrer. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Pendant que des bruits de bataille résonnaient, à grand renfort de « je vais te tuer Homonculus ! » et de « Cause toujours tu m'intéresses ! » - Ah les hommes et leur orgueil – elle traîna le corps ensanglanté de la Sœur jusqu'à la chambre de Gluttony. Elle avait sa victime.<p>

« Mange mon beau, allez. » Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire sardonique.

Gluttony ouvrit des yeux un peu perdus en reniflant. Il agissait à l'instinct apparemment. Il tendit une main et tâtonna jusqu'au corps chaud devant lui. L'attira jusqu'à sa bouche qui s'ouvrit en grand. Ferma la mâchoire d'un coup sec.

_Crac._

Lust sourit avec satisfaction. Adieu preuve du crime.

« Lust ? Lust c'est toi ? Tu n'es plus morte ? » Babillait Gluttony en dévorant son repas. « On est où dis, Lust ? Tu partiras plus hein ? Et je pourrai manger encore ? J'ai faim Lust… »

Encore et encore.

Lust ne l'avouerai jamais, mais ce petit Homonculus raté lui avait un peu manqué dans sa mortelle solitude. Un très léger sourire flotta à nouveau sur ses lèvres et elle se releva, se robe noire voletant autour de ses chevilles.

« Viens Gluttony. Père nous demande. »

Et vu les bruits qu'elle entendait dans la chapelle, il valait mieux qu'elle arrête Envy avant qu'il ne massacre toute la ville. Elle ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire, n'y ayant pas vraiment fait attention… Lust fit signe à son compagnon de la suivre et retourna sur ses pas, prête à sortir les griffes à la moindre menace. Littéralement.

Elle passa prudemment la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour vérifier combien étaient les ennemis. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle porta une main gantée à sa bouche.

Jean Havoc.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa joue.

Hm, elle n'avait donc pas rêvé plus tôt dans la journée… Elle l'avait bel et bien croisé dans la rue… Une grimace amère déforma ses traits. Elle n'avait pas rêvé le « Solaris » désespéré qui avait résonné dans ses oreilles non plus.

« Crève connard d'humain ! » Hurla Envy en abattant son bras-lame sur l'autre – un petit blondinet à l'expression terrifiée.

L'arme s'enfonça dans le poitrail si fragile. L'humain hurla de douleur, un cri qui se coupa bien vite quand Envy retira la lame et lui enfonça son poing normal dans les côtes. Havoc cria quelque chose comme « arrête » et tira une ou deux balles sur Envy. Mais la Jalousie roula sur le côté en ricanant et tira la langue à son adversaire. Les balles échouèrent dans le mur.

« On dirait qu'il va bientôt mourir… Dommage, il aurait fait un bon jouet… » Railla Envy en tendant la main vers le blond écroulé contre une statue de Lé… De… Comment s'appelait-il ce dieu déjà ?

« Espèce de… » Commença Havoc en tendant son pistolet vers l'Homonculus.

Envy se contenta de rire et ouvrit les bras, s'offrant à la menace.

« Vas-y. Tire. » Proposa-t-il en prenant l'ai compatissant de celui qui laisse l'enfant tenter de montrer qu'il a raison – alors que non, alors qu'il a tort. Et Envy savait qu'Havoc se trompait, qu'il pouvait appuyer sur la détente autant qu'il voulait…

_Clic._

Il n'avait plus de balles.

« Ooooups… » Rit Envy en rejetant la tête en arrière. Ses cheveux bougeaient légèrement, au rythme de ses gloussements. « Apparemment, tu es désarmé… Quel dommaaaage… » Ajouta-t-il. Et cette fois, son visage était sérieux, ses sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses yeux où brûlait quelque chose entre la pitié et la haine.

_Depuis quand Envy avait-il pitié de ses ennemis ?_ Se demanda vaguement Lust.

Il fallait qu'elle intervienne. Elle ne pouvait _pas_ le laisser tuer Havoc.

« Envy. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on parte. » Elle prit enfin la parole, s'attirant les regards des deux hommes.

Gluttony trottinait derrière elle, un doigt dans la bouche. Son regard restait fixé sur le jeune militaire qui gisait à terre. Lust lui jeta un œil distrait et acquiesça imperceptiblement. La Gourmandise se dandina donc joyeusement jusqu'à sa prochaine proie, un sourire affamé sur les lèvres. Il saisit une jambe. Havoc frissonna et amorça un geste pour l'en empêcher mais un regard de Lust le stoppa.

_Je te sauve la vie Jean Havoc et je ne sais même pas pourquoi._

« Lust. Père m'a demandé de te trouver. » Envy s'était renfrogné quand elle était intervenue, mais son ton restait à peu près amical. « J'en finis avec lui et on y va. »

Havoc avait baissé son arme. Il ne bougeait presque pas, mis à part un léger tremblement. Il devait avoir peur, se dit Lust. Seul avec ses ennemis jurés, à voir son coéquipier se faire dévorer…

« Laisse-le partir. On s'en occupera plus tard. Pour l'instant l'important est de rejoindre Père. » Répondit Lust en secouant la tête.

Plus loin, Gluttony entamait le crâne et faisait des bruits répugnants. Havoc verdit un peu et détourna le regard. Lust sentait les yeux bleus fixés sur elle à présent. C'était déconcertant, ça réveillait des souvenirs stupides. Les Homonculi n'ont pas besoin de souvenirs ou de nostalgie.

« Et pourquoi ? Je peux m'en occuper ! Pis il m'a spécifiquement demandé à ce que les militaires sachent pas qu'on était de retour ! » S'écria Envy d'un ton furieux. Il ne comprenait pas. Même elle, elle ne comprenait pas de toute façon.

« On pourra s'en occuper plus tard Envy… On… » Commença-t-elle, mais son frère la coupa :

« Et puis, pourquoi tu veux absolument l'épargner _lui _? Tu t'es pas précipitée au secours de l'autre pourtant ! Lust, t'as intérêt à t'expliquer vite et bien parce que franchement, ça va deux minutes les « on s'en occupera plus tard » ! Plus tard, ça veut dire _trop_ tard ! On doit pas être découvert ! »

Il savait où frapper. Envy savait toujours où ça faisait mal, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Il était l'Homonculus le plus cruel, le plus manipulateur… Et aussi celui qui savait le mieux analyser ceux qu'il torturait pour pouvoir les faire souffrir. Lust ne savait pas s'il posait cette question en sachant la confusion qu'elle soulevait dans son esprit ou s'il était simplement curieux de comprendre pourquoi sa sœur lui interdisait de tuer. Elle baissa le regard.

« Je… »

_Ressaisis-toi !_

Gluttony avait fini son repas et bavait devant Havoc maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux. _Pff, que tu es pathétique !_

« Il y a… Quelque chose. Un… Nous ferions mieux de l'épargner. _Pour l'instant. _Je n'ai pas à justifier nos plans Envy… Nous devons de toute façon nous mettre en route le plus vite possible pour nous réunir. Et si pour ça il faut laisser un militaire en vie… Ainsi soit-il. »

Envy n'était pas convaincu, elle le voyait bien. Il avait raison, cet argument ne tenait pas debout. Mais il n'argumenta pas plus bizarrement. Il semblait s'être résolu à l'écouter. Etrange. Elle décida de ne pas s'y attarder… Aucune importance, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était dans la pièce elle tourna son regard noir vers Jean Havoc, l'homme pour lequel elle venait presque de vendre leur existence. Il la fixait, avec ce qui semblait être de la colère, de l'incompréhension… Autre chose aussi, qu'elle reconnaissait vaguement. Elle fit un signe de tête vers la porte. _Va-t'en, pars loin, loin. Rejoins les tiens, là où tu as ta place_… Et qu'il ne revienne plus, qu'elle ne le revoie plus.

« Que je ne te revoie pas petit homme, il n'y aura pas toujours Lust pour te sauver la mise. » Grogna Envy en montrant les dents.

Havoc opina, et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Allez, pars, pars. Allez. Lust l'exhortait dans son esprit. Va plus vite, cours même. Elle espérait qu'il ne se retournerait pas, qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais ces yeux bleus, trop bleus. Mais, juste avant de sortir, il tourna la tête.

_Il a les yeux couleur de la pluie_.

Lust refusa de rencontrer son regard. Elle n'était plus Solaris, alors à quoi bon ?

Elle ne le vit donc pas hésiter à revenir sur ses pas, elle ne remarqua pas la bouche qui s'ouvrait comme pour dire quelque chose, la main qui s'élevait vaguement dans l'air, avant de retomber. Envy par contre…

* * *

><p>La vie de Mr X et Mme Y avait pris un tournant inattendu. Ils s'attendaient à toujours garder leur petite routine, leur train-train quotidien et voilà que… Voilà que…<p>

Ils avaient l'ancien Führer, bien vivant, à l'arrière de leur voiture.

King Bradley les avait réveillés à grands coups de claques et Mr X avait fini par l'inviter à prendre le thé et à manger un morceau. Ils avaient terrifié quelques passants en chemin et, arrivés à la maison, avait dû congédier tous les serviteurs qui n'avaient pas très bien réagi en voyant un homme supposé mort dans la villa. Finalement, Bradley leur avait calmement demandé quelques nouvelles du monde actuel parce que vous voyez les rumeurs de ma mort étaient grandement exagérée, j'étais juste… Indisposé par un rival… Mustang, vous connaissez ? Ah, c'est le nouveau Führer ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, il a toujours intrigué pour mon poste.

Indignés par l'attitude de Mustang (_ils avaient toujours su que c'était un escroc !_) Mr X et Mme Y lui avaient offert toutes les informations qu'il désirait. Nous sommes en fin d'année, d'ailleurs on approche de la fête nationale… Oui on l'a changé, maintenant c'est le 19 novembre. C'est le jour où Führer Mustang a accédé au pouvoir… Très égocentrique de sa part d'ailleurs, changer la date juste pour ça… D'autant que pour nous, jusqu'à présent c'était l'anniversaire de votre mort ! Quel insensible cet homme… Et puis, il y a bien quelques crédules qui pensent qu'un enfant Alchimiste, le métalleux je ne sais pas trop quoi, aurait empêché la fin du monde mais franchement, qui croît encore à ces racontars, je vous le demande ! Votre femme et votre fils ? On n'a pas beaucoup d'informations malheureusement… Apparemment, ils sont séquestrés (_séquestrés vous vous rendez compte ?_) dans leur – je veux dire votre – maison…

S'ils voulaient le conduire à Central ? Mais bien sûr ! Il n'y avait même pas besoin de lui poser la question !

Mr X ajouta d'un air conspirateur qu'il y avait aussi quelques rumeurs, comme quoi un groupe de militaires n'agréaient pas avec les méthodes et les buts du nouveau dirigeant d'Amestris… Il devrait prendre contact avec eux pour récupérer son poste…

Dans la voiture, Wrath souriait avec une satisfaction perverse.

Vraiment, qu'après tant d'années il ait toujours des fidèles aussi stupides ! C'était tellement agréable… Et maintenant… Son sourire disparut et il passa sa main sur son œil bandé. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Père. Il n'y avait que lui pour les avoir ressuscités – même s'il ignorait comment. Les ? D'ailleurs, combien étaient-ils ? Greed les avait trahis après tout… Il se promit de faire payer à ce petit rat.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au paysage qui défilait. Les nuages couvraient le soleil. Le vent se levait et faisait se balancer les branches des arbres.

Une tempête se préparait.

Wrath sourit à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Mei n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ni ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Non. Nonon. Pas Ling. Il ne pouvait pas… Il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ling ?<p>

« Quand je l'ai rattrapé, j'ai vu tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas… » Lui expliquait le garde qu'elle venait de trouver.

Il avait été laissé pour mort au tout début du désert. Elle l'avait vu par hasard, alors qu'elle cherchait les traces de Ling pour le rejoindre et traquer le meurtrier de Lan Fan. Il était blessé au ventre et pratiquement déshydraté, et maintenant parlait donc avec peine, cherchait son souffle. Mais il avait tenu à lui parler tout de suite, à ne pas attendre. Le reste des soldats n'allait pas tarder, Mei était plus rapide qu'eux.

« Il m'a frappé directement, sans rien dire. J'ai tenté de riposter mais… » L'homme rougit. « Il m'a pris par surprise et puis… Et puis c'est l'empereur… »

Elle n'en était plus si sûre… Il avait abandonné son manteau et sa couronne sur le sol. Les vêtements étaient couverts de sable et de sang. Celui du garde devant elle et de Lan Fan probablement… Maintenant qu'elle les regardait de plus près, c'était bizarre ces giclées de sang… Elle secoua la tête

« Ecoutez, gardez ça pour vous. La garde va bientôt arriver, vous ne devez pas leur dire que l'empereur vous a blessé. Il a dû vous prendre pour un ennemi ou quelque chose comme ça. » Et le pire, le pire c'est qu'elle y croyait presque aux mensonges qu'il disait. _Il va falloir que tu t'expliques Ling. Vraiment_. « Je pars devant. »

« … Si vous voulez princesse. » Acquiesça le blessé. Elle lui sourit distraitement.

Ling était parti vers Amestris. Soudain elle écarquilla les yeux et sortit la lettre d'Al de sa poche. Edward Elric. Est-ce que le comportement bizarre de Ling pouvait avoir un lien avec celui d'Edward ? Deux disparitions si rapprochés, de deux grands amis… Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

« … Attends-moi Ling, j'arrive. » Murmura-t-elle au désert qui se dressait devant elle.

* * *

><p>« Führer ? Le rapport du Lieutenant Ross et du Sergent Fuery. » Annonça Riza en entrant dans la pièce, un plateau à la main.<p>

Roy leva les yeux avec lassitude et tendit la main pour saisir le dossier. Riza lui donna une tasse de café à la place.

« Vous ne dormez pas assez Führer. » Dit-elle sévèrement.

« C'est drôle que tu me dises ça, alors qu'il y a pas si longtemps, je dormais trop. » Sourit le Führer en levant un regard fatigué vers le plafond. « Enfin. Merci pour le café. »

Il soupira et attrapa le rapport pour le feuilleter rapidement. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, ses sourcils se fronçaient et quand il arriva à la fin il grimaçait. Rien ne pouvait se passer comme prévu bien sûr. Les tests prouvaient qu'il s'agissait d'Edward, mais impossible de savoir où il était allé ensuite… Est-ce qu'il était lié à la disparition de ces militaires ? Ils n'étaient pas gradés et la plupart n'avaient pas de missions exigeant des mesures de protection… Mais il ne devait pas accuser trop vite. Ed avait très bien pu aller à Lior… Il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles d'Havoc et Brosh. Izumi Curtis refusait toujours de coopérer et accusait l'armée d'avoir corrompu, brisé l'ancien Fullmetal…

Roy ne pouvait pas vraiment nier.

Edward en avait vu des horreurs… Certaines avant de devenir Alchimiste d'Etat mais la plupart, c'était son métier qui l'y condamnait. Roy se souviendrait toujours de l'expression de désespoir absolu qu'il avait vu sur le visage du Fullmetal – quinze ans, un enfant vraiment – après l'affaire Shou Tucker. Un visage d'horreur, comme s'il venait de perdre tout espoir en l'humanité… Plus tard, Alphonse lui avait raconté, la crise de rage. _Il aurait pu tuer Tucker si je l'avais pas arrêté… il l'aurait fait d'ailleurs, je pense. J'espère pas. _Roy se souvenait des paroles du Docteur Knox.

« Peut-être qu'il a toujours eu ça en lui… » Marmonna-t-il.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Riza en haussant les sourcils.

« Hein ? Nonon, je parle tout seul, Riza. »

Elle le regarde un instant, l'air inquiet, puis retourna à ses occupations. Roy retourna au dossier. Rien de bien nouveau. Mais il fallait qu'il prévienne Alphonse… Il avait évité, pour que le jeune homme ne s'inquiète pas plus que nécessaire. Pour qu'il ne sache pas qu'on soupçonnait Ed d'un autre meurtre…

Il saisit son téléphone.

« … Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Alphonse Elric, médecin Alchimiste. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre actuellement mais vous pouvez laisser un message et laisser vos coordonnées et je vous rappellerai ! »

Répondeur. Roy soupira et raccrocha. Ce n'étaient pas des nouvelles qu'on annonce au téléphone de toute façon. Il fallait qu'il rende visite au garçon… La femme d'Edward s'y trouvait également en plus, et il devait l'interroger.

« … Faut que j'aille voir Alphonse… » Dit-il à Riza.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

« Ah ? N'oubliez pas que demain c'est jour de fête. Vous pourrez en profiter pour faire une petite pause, non ? » Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

« … Bonne idée. » Acquiesça Roy, incertain.

Cette fête… Elle apportait de mauvais souvenirs. Les gens ne savaient même pas ce qu'ils fêtaient, c'était d'une ironie… Après avoir discuté avec les quelques personnes au courant, ils en avaient conclu qu'il valait mieux laisser la population dans l'ignorance. Qu'ils ne connaissent pas les Homonculi ou la pierre philosophale. Oh bien sûr, on avait parlé d'Edward, d'Alphonse, de Riza et de Roy comme de héros qui avaient sauvé le pays, peut-être même le monde. On avait caché la trahison de Bradley, l'avait transformé en martyr mort pour son pays… Mais c'était rapidement devenu un mythe, une fable qu'on racontait pour faire plaisir aux enfants à la période des fêtes.

Alors on fêtait sans savoir pourquoi, on célébrait la mort du Führer – avec tristesse ou satisfaction –, la victoire – contre qui ? Contre quoi ? – des Alchimistes, ces héros, la fin d'une aire, l'arrivée au pouvoir d'un nouveau dirigeant… Parce que oui, ironiquement, c'était aussi ce jour-là que Roy avait accédé au poste dont il avait tant rêvé autrefois. La Vérité avait un sens de l'humour pourri. Et maintenant, Roy n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il nageait dans les problèmes. Economie, finances, politique… Les gens n'étaient jamais contents on dirait. Même cette fête, ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher.

Roy n'aimait pas le 19 novembre. Surtout avec ce temps-là.

Il pleuvait encore et Roy pouvait presque déjà sentir l'eau s'infiltrer dans son esprit et couler sur sa peau. Il n'aimait _vraiment_ pas les jours de pluie.

* * *

><p>C'était jour de fête. Oh joie. Pride sourit, victorieux. Une foule immense, obnubilée par la parade militaire, le cirque et ses acrobates, cracheurs de feu et autres clowns. Rien de mieux pour préparer une escapade plus ou moins définitive. Pride resserra sa prise sur la main de sa mère. Il y avait du monde dans la rue… Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.<p>

Leurs gardes allaient regretter de les avoir laissé partir.

Pride avait tapé du pied, sangloté, hurlé, pour obtenir une sortie, une seule. Pour voir la parade, la dernière de la journée. L'impatience lui broyait les entrailles. Enfin, _enfin_. Fini cette mascarade qui le révulsait ! Il allait pouvoir retrouver les siens, et comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

« Mon loulou, tu ne me lâche pas la main surtout, d'accord ? » Murmura Mme Bradley. Elle avait une moue anxieuse. Pride acquiesça en prenant l'air de l'enfant heureux, si _heureux_. Tss. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire, la pauvre petite humaine…

« Promis maman ! » Déclara-t-il en sautillant sur place, en tirant sur la main qui serrait la sienne.

Prenons l'air excité, je veux y aller maman, vite, vite. Je veux voir ça, contempler l'expression de votre victoire, de ma défaite. Ça ne me rendra que plus satisfait de voir qu'elle est vaine, cette victoire, parce que je suis de retour, je suis bien vivant… Et cette fois, oh oui, cette fois, je ne mourrai pas ! Il allait gagner, les écraser tous, ces humains de pacotille qui avaient cru le vaincre.

La parade commença, avec une fanfare assourdissante, des cris de joie et des lancés de ballons et de confettis. Il grimaça dédaigneusement. C'était pathétique, cette fête. Ces gens ne savaient même pas ce qu'ils fêtaient réellement, adorables petits moutons qu'ils étaient. On leur disait d'être heureux et de célébrer un heureux évènement et ils le faisaient sans discuter, trop contents de pouvoir festoyer. C'était bien organisé, bien rangé comme chaque chose dans ce monde de parasites.

Mais les Homonculi allaient changer ça. Pride ricana, et le son grinçant se perdit dans le bruit de la cérémonie et de l'orage. La météo empirait chaque jour, la pluie s'arrêtait rarement et le grondement du tonnerre ne cessait plus. Les éclairs illuminaient le ciel sombre. Les gens portaient tous un parapluie rose, bleu, jaune, multicolore. C'était ridicule, de les voir entassés les uns contre les autres à regarder la parade défiler. Ils s'extasiaient devant les clowns au maquillage qui coulait, les cracheurs de feu qui ne sortaient que quelques étincelles, les animaux qui criaient de rage et cherchaient à s'abriter sans le pouvoir.

Pride relâcha sa prise. Sa petite main glissa entre les doigts mouillés de sa mère.

Il était libre. Libre, libre enfin libre ! Il courut, le plus vite possible. Il s'appliquait à prendre un air paniqué, à pleurer un peu. Mais les gens, inconscient et égoïstes, ne prêtaient pas attention au pauvre gamin perdu qui hurle après sa mère. Pride en aurait craché de dégoût. Les Homonculi n'aimaient pas, ne prenaient soin de personne… Mais ils n'avaient pas de sentiments, ne se targuaient pas de s'aimer les uns les autres. Les humains si. Quelle bande d'hypocrites.

Il évita les militaires, slalomait entre les passants. Il heurta une ou deux fois des adultes qui l'insultèrent copieusement (_Fais attention où tu vas sale gamin !_) et il se retint de les étouffer avec ses ombres. Mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention. Pas encore. Pride sourit, un immense sourire ô combien soulagé. Il avait réussi !

Il se glissa dans les égouts et contempla le tunnel sombre et crasseux qui s'étendait devant lui. Bientôt, oui bientôt, il serait à la maison. Avec les siens. De retour, ensemble, encore et toujours prêts à détruire et tuer. Quel délice. Quel bonheur. Ses ombres s'étendaient, les bouches ricanant toujours plus, toujours plus fort, les yeux se plissaient de plaisir. Il rit, encore et encore, et cette fois, l'écho résonna longtemps, donnant une dimension grotesque à cette vision : un petit garçon, si innocent d'apparence, mais au visage meurtrier, aux ombres étendues devant lui, avides de sang et de cris. Pride frappa dans ses mains, et se mit en route, gambadant joyeusement comme l'enfant qu'il était.

Il avait une vraie raison de fêter ce jour lui.

* * *

><p><em><span>Fin du chapitre<span>_

__THIS IS THE END. Enfin, la fin du monde que ces pôv' pitits humains connaissaient. La guerre est pas encore tout à fait déclarée, mais ça ne saurait attendre. Reviewez-moi pour me tuer, m'envoyer des fleurs ou juste me dire à quel point je suis monstrueusement dérangée (ça je le sais déjà, mais c'est toujours sympa de me le rappeler :D).

A peluche et oubliez pas : Méfiez-vous des livreurs de pizza (ne cherchez pas de sens, y en a pas. Pas de référence, pas de trip bizarroïdes. J'avais juste envie de dire ça) !


	5. Forgiven, forsaken, forgotten

Hello~ ! Bon. Je suis en plein milieu du bac et j'ai pas fini le chapitre 7 mais je me suis dit que j'allais vous offrir une petite surprise... Enfin le chapitre 5 quoi. xD D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour ajouter un truc aux warnings :

**GORE ET LEMON**. (non pas les deux en même temps bande de pervers ! Quoique... Ca peut se faire.) Sérieusement, si l'un d'entre eux vous débecte... Bah vous lirez_ peu_ du chapitre 07. Parce que pour l'instant, il fait plus de 9000 mots et j'ai QUE le gore et le sexe. Yeah. Pis bon, c'est pas comme si c'était trop explicite non plus (avec la purge de en ce moment, c'est pas trop la bonne occas' de pas suivre les règles)... Mais quand même. Je voulais vous prévenir à l'avance. Héhé.

**Explication du titre :** Euuuuh... Là encore, c'est pas tiré d'une chanson ou quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était joli, les trois verbes en 'f' qui finissent pas "en". Muahaha. Traduits ça donne : "Pardonné(e/s), abandonné(e/s), oublié(e/s)"... ca colle bien au chap. Et à la fic.

'Tention : Pas mal d'angst. Avec un peu de chance, mon humour de merde a réussi à contre-balancer.

Aux fans d'Armstrong : J'espère qu'il vous plaira, avec sa fameuse technique ancestrale !

Aux fans d'Izumi : ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 05 – Forgiven, forsaken, forgotten.<span>_

Edward Elric. Blond, yeux dorés (_vides de sens, remplis de folie meurtrière_) avec un sourire tendre (_et grand, trop grand comme celui d'un détraqué_) et son éternelle cape rouge. Toujours aussi petit aussi. Toujours aussi jeune.

Pride n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Comment… » Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas possible.

Et pourtant, cette énergie qu'il ressentait, qui émanait du Fullmetal comme les UV émanent du soleil… Il la connaissait. C'était celle de sa race, celle de son Père.

« Solf ? C'est toi Solf ? » Elric ne l'avait pas vu. Il regardait l'opposé de la pièce. Cherchait quelqu'un. Quelque chose. « Je sais que tu es là, je t'entends fiston ! »

Fiston ? Le Fullmetal avait un fils ? Bizarre. Et puis, qui emmènerait son enfant dans ce genre d'endroit ?

« Dîtes madame, vous n'auriez pas vu mon fils ? Un bébé, il ne marche pas encore. Il a à peine quelques jours vous voyez. Oui, oui, il est comme vous. Mort. Parti… Solf… »

Et sur ces mots – échangés dans le vide, en s'adressant à un mur – l'adolescent fondit en larme. Il tapait dans le vide, et son alchimie explosait autour de lui, comme si elle était trop puissante pour être maintenue sous contrôle. L'Alchimiste détruisit ses propres créations, les frappant sans merci ni pour elles ni pour lui. Ses poings saignaient. Les larmes traçaient des sillons sur ses joues couvertes de poussières et de sang. Soudain, il hurla de rage et se précipita vers un cadavre qui traînait – un militaire pour ce que Pride pouvait voir. Le Fullmetal se jeta sur le corps et griffa, empoigna, massacra tant et si bien qu'en quelques minutes, il avait éventré l'homme. Il baignait dans le sang et les viscères à présent. En riant et hurlant comme un damné. C'était une vision presque terrifiante, de voir cet être autrefois si calme et _humain_ se rapprocher désormais davantage de la bête sauvage.

« Huhuhu, je t'éventre pauvre petite chose ! Il ne fallait pas t'aventurer chez moi ! Mes enfants ne seront pas contents, oh non, pas contents du tout ! Et la Vérité ? Que pensera-t-elle la Vérité ? Elle veut ses sacrifices la Vérité ! Vous avez été méchants avec Elle, en l'oubliant et en l'humiliant ! Nous sommes ses créations, ses esclaves. Alors je te pardonne, petit homme, pour tes péchés. Paix à ton âme, monte au ciel et blablabla. POURRIS EN ENFER MEURTRIER ! »

Pride s'approcha, ses ombres volant derrière lui, prêtes à attaquer si le Fullmetal se révélait être une menace.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air trop dangereux. Simplement dément.

Et Pride avait l'habitude de gérer ce genre de personnage – il connaissait Envy et Greed après tout. Alors il décida que le dialogue était une meilleure solution que le combat. De toute façon, il finirait par tuer le Fullmetal. Il se vengerait, il montrerait à Edward Elric qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir pitié de lui. Il se racla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence. Immédiatement, Edward – qui était occupé à fouiller les entrailles de l'homme et à mâchouiller quelque chose… _Un morceau d'intestin_ ? – se retourna, les yeux plissés d'un air méfiant et sauvage. Il était dans une position animale, courbé, les doigts retroussés comme des griffes. Il rentrait la tête dans les épaules et fixait sans ciller l'endroit où se trouvait Pride.

« QUI EST LA ? Montre-toi vilain petit vadrouilleur qui pense pouvoir pénétrer chez MOI et s'en sortir. » Il alternait entre hurlements de rage et murmures doucereux. Pride ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Ça fait longtemps Fullmetal. » Dit-il simplement en évitant de regarder le morceau de chair qui pendait de la bouche d'Edward. Avec Envy, il avait l'habitude, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de sauvagerie. « Apparemment, ta santé s'est un peu… Dégradée pendant ces longues années. Pourtant, tu n'as pas beaucoup vieilli. Etonnant. »

« Oooooooh ! Mais tu es Pride ! Mon joli Pride, mon petit garçon à moi ! Oh mais attention, ne sois pas jaloux mais j'ai un autre enfant, plus jeune beaucoup plus jeune que toi. Mais il est mort, uuuuh il est mort, mon bébé Solf... » Les larmes coulaient à nouveau (_fou à lier_). « Mais tu le remplaceras. Tu es mon nouveau fils, mon péché à moi. Tu peux m'appeler Père ou papa ou Ed… Ou les trois à la fois. » Edward Elric riait maintenant, hystériquement. Ses doigts couverts de sang passaient dans les cheveux de Pride, s'attardaient sur ses joues et tachaient ses vêtements impeccables.

Pride frissonna.

Cette _énergie_. Le Fullmetal en irradiait littéralement, comme un soleil. Comme un homme qui avait avalé des dizaines de pierres philosophales. Inconsciemment, Pride se laissa aller dans l'étreinte du Full… De _Père_. Elle le remplissait de puissance, et c'était tellement étrange parce que l'autre Père n'aurait jamais donné de sa puissance à Pride ou à n'importe qui. Non… C'était familier cette sensation. Une espèce de tendresse paternelle, qu'il n'avait que rarement ressentie – quand il jouait à Selim, avec Wrath. Mais cette fois, c'était Ed, _Père_ qui la donnait à _Pride_. C'était réconfortant.

Pride n'avait rien résolu. Il n'avait pas tué le Fullmetal. Il ne savait toujours pas la vérité.

Mais il avait un Père maintenant et c'était tellement mieux de se laisser aller, pour une fois.

« Donc tu es notre Père maintenant ? » Murmura-t-il, la tête contre l'épaule humide d'Ed.

« Vivivivivivi… » Gloussa Père. « Amusant non ? La Vérité m'aimait bien, et comme Solf est mort, Elle m'a donné SEPT ENFANTS en plus de me rendre mon Alchimie ! Et elle est tellement puissante maintenant ! J'en ai même trop ! Alors plus besoin de pierre philosophale – enfin presque plus besoin. Il en faudra quand même… Parce que je suis qu'une batterie de secours. » Il ricana, comme si c'était la phrase la plus drôle qu'il ait jamais dite.

Pride n'aimait pas abandonner. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, pas dans son péché.

Mais cette tendresse, cet amour tout paternel qu'il n'avait jamais reçu… Il pouvait bien en profiter un peu non ? Juste un peu, avant de tuer le Fullmetal… Un tout petit peu.

« Ne pense pas à te venger mon petit… » Le souffle d'Ed était chaud et son haleine empestait le sang et la pourriture. « Je suis trop fort, oh oui. Tu mourrais et je ne veux pas vous tuer mes petits agneaux à moi. J'ai besoin de vous, de mes enfants adorés… Nous allons effrayer un peu les humains, hein ? Envy est parti chercher Lust et Gluttony. Tout va bien se passer. Hein ? Hein ? »

Son ricanement résonna dans la pièce froide.

Pride sourit à son tour et serra à son tour son Père dans ses bras. Il ne le tuerait pas. Il n'aimait pas perdre, mais il préférait rester en vie – tout, _tout_ plutôt que mourir. Et puis… Qui tenterait de tuer son propre père, aimant et attentionné ?

« Oui Père… Tout va bien se passer, exactement comme tu le veux… On va prendre soin de toi… Promis. »

* * *

><p>« QUOI ? »<p>

Le cri en fit sursauter plus d'un dans le QG de l'armée à Central. C'était le Führer Mustang qui exprimait choc et fureur. La rumeur se répandit rapidement dans tout le bâtiment, les commères se délectant de pouvoir casser du sucre dans le dos de leur patron.

« On dit qu'une femme placée sous surveillance s'est échappée… »

« Oui, je crois qu'elle habitait Dublith… »

« … Liée à une affaire de meurtre… »

Bla. Bla. Bla. Des idioties, sans grand intérêt. Mais pas tellement fausses non plus, pensait Roy en se frottant les temps. Pourquoi Izumi Curtis avait-elle décidé de lui pourrir la vie ? C'était la vengeance des femmes qu'il avait quitté autrefois ou quoi ? Elle s'était barrée ! Sans laisser la moindre trace, du jour au lendemain. A peine son mari enterré, pouf, plus de bouchère. Si Roy n'était pas si magnanime avec les femmes, il se laisserait aller à quelques surnoms pas tout à fait sympathiques.

Parce que franchement, il avait vraiment pas besoin d'une deuxième disparue.

Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Malade, affaiblie par les années qui passaient… Elle pensait quoi ? Pouvoir retrouver et neutraliser le meurtrier de son mari toute seule ? Et si c'était Ed ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire si c'était Ed ?

Il soupira bruyamment.

Vie de merde.

« Führer ! Ill faut que vous lisiez ça ! » S'écria Breda avec empressement.

Le militaire jeta un journal déplié sur le bureau du Führer et croisa les bras avec une moue impatiente et stressée. C'était rare de voir Breda aussi alarmé. Roy saisit lentement le quotidien – celui de West City apparemment, l'édition de la veille. Il s'attendait au pire et il avait raison. La Une était équivoque.

**TERREUR A WEST CITY : LE FÜHRER REVENU A LA VIE**

**Plusieurs témoins ont assuré avoir vu l'ancien Führer, King Bradley dans notre centre-ville, bien vivant et apparemment en bonne santé. Canular ? Vaste blague pour la fête nationale ? Ou bien une vérité terrifiante qui nous oblige à nous poser des questions sur notre gouvernement actuel ? Jusqu'où nous a-t-on menti si même la mort de notre ancien dirigeant a été mise en scène ?**

**Article page 2, avec témoignages à l'appui.**

**Pour plus d'informations sur King Bradley et les circonstances de sa « mort » voir page 3-4**

**Pour revoir le dossier sur Roy Mustang et ses erreurs de jugement voir page 5-7**

**Si vous avez le moindre renseignement sur cette affaire, la rédaction vous prie de nous contacter pour que nous puissions continuer à maintenir le peuple au courant de cette sombre histoire !**

**Ecrit par votre dévoué journaliste, Liam Schreiber.**

Roy reposa le journal lentement. Plus que la lassitude, c'était la colère qui régnait en lui désormais. Ces stupides journalistes, toujours à l'affut d'un scoop qui les projettera au sommet de la gloire, le temps d'une journée ou deux ! Et puis…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires encore ? » Grogna-t-il en jetant le journal à Riza. Celle-ci s'en saisit et parcourra le titre de la première page.

« Je ne sais pas mais ça m'a tout l'air d'être un coup monté pour baisser votre réputation. » Murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Encore ces dissidents sans doute… Ils ont peut-être la main mise sur ce journal. »

« Et sur les témoins ! » Intervint Breda. « Quand le collègue de West City m'a envoyé ça, je lui ai demandé de vérifier pour l'histoire des témoins et ils ont tous juré que c'était vrai. Des gens sans histoires pour la plupart, quelques hystériques qui criaient déjà à la fin du monde et un ou deux conservateurs qui juraient que c'était un signe. » Il leva les yeux au ciel pour exprimer son avis sur la question. « Franchement, c'est pas possible, j'y crois pas. Ils sont morts les trucs là… Homonculus. »

« Homonculi au pluriel. » Corrigea Roy. « Mais oui, normalement ils ne peuvent pas revenir à la vie. Nous avons tués leur Créateur après tout… Et la cave est survei… » Il s'interrompit soudain et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ! Il avait arrêté les surveillances de la grotte des Homonculi il y avait plus d'un an – manque d'effectif face à la crise économique qui traversait Ishval. Edward avait très bien pu se réfugier là-bas sans que personne ne s'en rende compte… D'autant que ce lieu était vraiment très, très, très lié à son passé. Après tout, c'était là-bas qu'il avait perdu son Alchimie – à peu de choses près.

« Breda, fais-moi venir Armstrong. J'ai une mission à lui confier… Je pense savoir où se trouve Ed. »

« Très bien Führer. Mais avant ça… Y a une autre mauvaise nouvelle… »

Roy soupira bruyamment. Est-ce qu'il pouvait taper sa tête une ou deux fois sur son bureau sans que ça fasse trop mauvais effet ? Il avait son compte de « mauvaise nouvelle »là. Et un mauvais pressentiment qui ne faisait qu'augmenter avec les heures qui passaient.

« Vas-y, que je sache si j'ai raté la chance de ma vie en refusant d'acheter une corde pour me pendre. » Répondit-il, pince-sans-rire.

« … Selim Bradley a disparu. »

Voilà, il avait raison. La prochaine fois, il achètera la corde. Na.

* * *

><p>Mei et la garde impériale couraient sans s'arrêter sur la trace de leur empereur. Honnêtement… Mei ne savait plus trop si elle voulait revoir Ling. Elle avait peur de ce qui l'attendait. Le soldat blessé lui avait vaguement parlé d'yeux rouges et d'un tatouage sur la main…<p>

Un Ouroboros ?

Mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Les Homonculi ne pouvaient pas revenir… Pas après tant de sacrifices pour les faire disparaître. Son cœur se serra alors que l'image de Fu s'imposait devant ses yeux. Non. Nonon. Ils ne reviendraient pas, même si quelqu'un essayait. Elle les en empêcherait. Elle contacterait Al, et Mr Scar et tout le monde. S'il le fallait elle tuerait Ling de sa main si ça pouvait empêcher plus de destruction de la part de cette race maudite, inhumaine.

Mais bon. Elle s'inquiétait pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me fais des films. Si ça se trouve, Ling a juste reçu une lettre d'Edward – le _petit_, inoffensif, frère d'Al, celui qui criait quand on parlait de sa taille bien sûr, pas celui que j'ai vu au mariage, sombre et désagréable – et maintenant ils vont envoyer tout balader ensemble. Ce serait bien leur genre tiens.

Oui mais… Et le cadavre de Lan Fan dans tout ça ? Qui l'avait tué ? Pourquoi Ling avait…

Elle secoua la tête et accéléra, malgré sa cadence déjà élevée et éreintante dans ce désert étouffant. Les soldats peinaient derrière elle. Mei leur cria de se dépêcher, que l'empereur avait peut-être besoin d'eux. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir emmené Xiao-Mei avec elle. La présence de son amie lui aurait pourtant fait du bien dans ces moments de doutes.

« Princesse… Aaah… » Haleta le capitaine – l'un des rares à réussir encore à la suivre. « Nous… Pfuuu… Nous allons arriver aux… Ruines de Xerxès… Fouuuh… Mes hommes auront…. Ha… Besoin d'une pause je… Crois… »

Oui et toi aussi, pensa Mei. Elle acquiesça. Ils avaient traversé le désert en un temps record alors elle pouvait bien les laisser se reposer un peu. Elle soufflerait aussi comme ça. Et puis… Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Tout princesse qu'elle soit, et malgré la politique plus détendue de Roy Mustang, elle ne pouvait pas entrer à Amestris sans une bonne raison… Elle avait grandi maintenant, muri. Elle n'allait pas encore s'y glisser clandestinement. D'autant qu'il y avait la garde qui ne voudrait pas. Et elle avait un certain respect pour l'actuel dirigeant d'Amestris.

Et pourtant, les traces de Ling menaient droit vers Amestris jusque-là…

Que faire, que faire ?

« Princesse ? Un peu d'eau vous ferait du bien. » Proposa l'un des gardes.

Mei sourit légèrement et rejeta ses tresses en arrière. Elle aurait dû les attacher autrement. Cette longueur n'était pas pratique quand on voulait courir – et s'ils avaient à combattre… Un élan de tristesse la secoua. Lan Fan avait l'habitude de porter les cheveux attachés, pour être plus à l'aise quand elle combattait… Puis un jour, sans donner aucune raison, la jeune femme les avait laissés détachés. Plus tard, elle avait confié à Mei que Ling lui avait avoué qu'il aimait bien les cheveux détachés, que ça donnait un _air _aux femmes.

Pauvre Lan Fan.

« AAAAAAARGH ! »

Elle se redressa brusquement, arrachée de ses pensées par le hurlement de terreur qui venait de résonner. Sur ses gardes elle analysa la situation : cri de peur, pas de douleur ou de surprise donc a priori, pas d'attaque mais quelque chose avait apeuré l'un de ses soldats suffisamment pour qu'il crie comme si on l'égorgeait. A Xing, les hommes ne pouvaient pas exprimer leurs sentiments. Pleurer, crier ou rire était considéré comme une preuve de faiblesse. Surtout quand on était soldat dans la garde impériale.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers l'origine du hurlement. Ses hommes haussèrent les épaules ou lui renvoyèrent des regards inquiets.

Mauvais. C'était mauvais.

« Soldat ! Que se passe-t-il ? » Répéta-t-elle en voyant l'homme à terre, grelottant de frayeur.

Il ne répondit pas, son regard fixé sur un point qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir de là où elle se trouvait. Mei fronça les sourcils. Elle s'apprêtait à insister quand le pauvre homme leva un doigt qui tremblait si violemment qu'elle dut se concentrer fortement pour distinguer la direction exacte qu'il pointait. Juste derrière elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se retourna brusquement, kunai à la main et en position de combat.

Mais c'était inutile. L'énorme masse noire qui avait épouvanté son unité était… En train de ronfler. Très bruyamment. On aurait dit un moteur de voiture, de celles qu'elle avait entendues à Central. Il lui disait quelque chose mais impossible de mettre la main dessus… Cette sensation familière…

Soudain elle sentit son souffle se couper.

Ce symbole.

Elle en avait cauchemardé, de ce serpent vicieux qui se mordait sa propre queue, de cette étoile menaçante. L'Ouroboros. Le signe des Homonculi se dessinait nettement sur l'épaule droite de…La chose qui dormait. Un Homonculus ? Dans les ruines de Xerxès ?

Mais… Il y avait des pèlerins qui venaient, peut-être pas régulièrement, mais suffisamment souvent pour qu'on remarque un monstre en train de dormir à poings fermés ! Elle ferma les yeux. Ling avait refusé qu'on informe les habitants de Xing de ce qui s'était réellement passé. Mustang avait apparemment fait de même avec ses propres citoyens.

Oui vous avez failli mourir. Mais on ne vous dira pas comment, ni pourquoi. Qui a fait ça ? L'ancien Führer. Vous comprenez, c'est pour ça qu'on a fait un coup d'état, pour tous vous sauver. On a sauvé Amestris – et le monde avec sans doute. Elle ricana amèrement. Et après, on s'étonnait que les politiciens perdent la confiance de leur peuple ! Forcément, à force d'entendre des salades, on finit par repousser tous les plats qu'on vous tend.

« C'est un ennemi ? » Chuchota le capitaine de la garde.

Coup d'œil à droite, coup d'œil à gauche. A part eux, l'endroit était désert. Pas la moindre trace de Ling… L'hypothèse de la trahison semblait se confirmer. Elle serra les dents. Ling… Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête abruti !

« Ouais. Oui. C'est un ennemi. » Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle s'était promis que si jamais un jour les Homonculi revenaient, elle serait la première à sortir les armes, prête à les tuer encore une fois. Quitte à y laisser la vie cette fois.

Peu importe. La menace était trop grande pour être ignorée.

Vu son comportement… Ce doit être Sloth. Ling était Greed. Envy c'était… Une espèce de crevette verte suicidaire. Lust, elle ne l'avait pas connu. Une femme plantureuse apparemment. Wrath était l'ancien Führer… Pride un gamin trop souriant pour être honnête. Et Gluttony… Un gros chauve qui avait mangé Ling une fois. Donc oui. Sloth.

Elle se méfiait des paresseux. Qu'ils ne veuillent pas faire d'efforts ne signifiaient pas qu'ils n'en étaient pas capable.

« Faites attention. Quelque chose me dit que ça risque de ne pas être facile… » Dit-elle à ses soldats.

Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent leurs armes.

« … J'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter. » Murmura-t-elle avant d'ordonner la charge.

* * *

><p>« OBSERVEZ LE POUVOIR FLAMBOYANT QUI PASSE DE GENERATION EN GENERATION DANS LA FAMILLE ARMSTRONG ! »<p>

Le sol trembla. Les murs aussi. Les soldats se précipitèrent à la suite de leur Commandant en évitant les débris qui tombaient du plafond. Armstrong leur frayait un chemin parmi les débris de l'un des chemins qui menait à l'ancien QG des Homonculi. La plupart des militaires ne savaient pas pourquoi ils étaient là. Mission de routine on leur avait dit. Seul Armstrong et Riza Hawkeye savaient exactement ce qu'il se tramait.

Armstrong avait très mal pris qu'on lui demande de retrouver Edward Elric dans un lieu qui recelait de mauvais souvenirs. D'autant plus quand Roy avait ajouté qu'il ne devait pas hésiter à se servir de la force. Evite de le tuer, mais s'il résiste… Il est très instable alors surtout, _surtout_ n'hésite pas. Mais Armstrong n'aimait pas tuer et il n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de devoir le faire sur la personne d'Edward Elric, ancien Fullmetal.

Enfin bon. Sa présence ici restait une supposition.

Il tourna son regard vers Hawkeye. Tendue comme un arc, elle avait dégainé deux pistolets et scannait lentement la salle grouillante de militaires qui fouillaient chaque recoin, chaque trou pour essayer de trouver le moindre signe de vie.

« RAS de ce côté ! » Hurla l'un des soldats.

« Là aussi RAS ! »

Quelques autres combattants crièrent à leur tour. La salle était vide.

« OH PUTAIN QU'EST QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ? »

Armstrong se retourna brusquement vers l'origine de l'appel. Il déchira son haut et prit la pose pour bien montrer ses muscles tout en clamant :

« AH IL NE FAUT PAS JURER AINSI SOLDAT ! VOYEZ CE CORPS PUISSANT ET MUSCLE, IL A ETE ACQUIS APRES DES ANNEES D'ENTRAÎNEMENT AVEC LA TECHNIQUE QUI PASSE DE GENERATIONS EN GENERATIONS DANS LA FAMILLE ARMSTRONG ! ET ÇA IMPLIQUE : PAS DE JURONS ! »

Le pauvre militaire se recroquevilla en plissant des yeux pour pouvoir distinguer la silhouette étincelante de son officier et désigna lentement quelque chose par terre :

« Ok Commandant mais… vous devez avouer que _ça_, ça donne pas envie de rester poli. »

Armstrong reprit immédiatement son sérieux en voyant ce qui gisait au sol. Riza poussa un cri étouffé. On entendit des bruits de vomissements et de hauts le cœur.

Un cadavre éventré. Deux, trois, quatre. Bien plus.

« … Au moins, nous savons maintenant où sont passés les soldats disparus. » Murmura Riza l'air grave. Quelques hommes se signèrent. D'autres gémirent de dégoût.

Armstrong fronça violemment les sourcils et écarta le bras, barrant le passage vers les morts.

« Ceci est une scène de crime. Bouclez le périmètre, on doit savoir à qui on a affaire. » Ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme.

« Et pour… Vous savez qui ? » Demanda Hawkeye, prudemment. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Retournez voir le Führer pour lui annoncer l'échec de la mission et le mettre au courant de cette nouvelle affaire. Je m'occupe du reste, envoyez-moi seulement des renforts – et un légiste aussi. Faut que je les rapatrie à la base. On s'occupera de cet endroit plus tard. »

« Bien Commandant. » Acquiesça Riza en hochant la tête.

Elle jeta un dernier regard aux corps qui baignaient dans du sang plus ou moins séché. Etait-ce le Fullmetal qui avait fait ça ? Elle retint un haut-le cœur. Non. Impossible. Edward n'aurait jamais… Il fallait qu'elle se renseigne, sur ce qui s'était exactement passé ces dernières années à Resembool. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Est-ce qu'ils ne faisaient pas fausse route, en se basant uniquement sur le témoignage de la famille proche ? Certes il y avait Sid Curtis mais… Il y avait toujours l'hypothèse du mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Le Lieutenant Ross connaissait bien cette sensation, d'être pourchassé pour un crime que vous n'avez pas commis. Elle aiderait Riza, avec bonne volonté.

* * *

><p>En fait la pièce n'était pas vraiment vide. Enfin si. Mais non. Bref. Ed décida d'arrêter de penser sérieusement, ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Pride et lui se cachaient dans un tunnel à côté, qu'Ed avait refermé, ne laissant qu'un petit trou pour qu'ils puissent respirer et observer.<p>

Mais ils avaient trouvé ses jouets…

« Ils ne doivent pas toucher aux morts. » Chuchota-t-il, les yeux écarquillés dans le noir. « Ça va les mettre en colère. »

« Shhh, Père. » Répondit Pride en plaquant une petite main sur les lèvres craquelées.

Edward fit la moue et mordit violemment la main qui le bâillonnait. Le sang de Pride coula un peu dans sa bouche et il le savoura avec plaisir. C'était bon. Il aimait bien le goût du sang, un goût de fer, un goût de pierre philosophale. Il gloussa légèrement, oh très, très, _très_ légèrement parce que SHHHHH, il ne fallait pas qu'on les entende. La voix d'Armstrong leur parvint vaguement, hurlant des ordres de-ci de-là. Ed gratta un peu contre le mur de pierre qu'il avait lui-même dressé et gémit. Il n'aimait pas être enfermé.

Vraiment, pas du tout du tout.

« Je veux sortiiiiir… »

« Non Père, ils nous découvriraient… » Murmura Pride en saisissant son bras.

« Mais, mais, mais, mais on a qu'à les tuer alors ! Ils nous embêteront plus comme ça ! Et j'aurai de nouveaux joujoux ! » Ed sourit, de ce grand rictus d'enfant meurtrier. Il gratta à nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci. Les voix de militaires se rapprochaient.

Puis soudain, Ed s'arrêta. Les voix s'unissaient, lui parlaient dans un seul chorus familier.

Il en gémit presque de plaisir. La Vérité ! La Vérité lui reparlait, après tant de temps tout seul, _seul, seul, seul_, sauf quand il y avait Envy et Pride aussi, là forcément il n'était pas tout seul bien sûr. _Ne les tue pas_ disait la Vérité. _Reste là caché, Wrath arrive et d'autres problèmes aussi. Ils vont bientôt quitter cet endroit et là, tu pourras sortir, par un autre tunnel, celui par où Wrath et Envy et tous les autres entreront. Celui qui mène à l'extérieur de la ville, celui par lequel tu es rentré. Tu t'en rappelles Ed ? Hein, mon favori, mon petit esclave qui voulait tout savoir, tout connaître ?_

Ed acquiesça et attrapa la main de Pride, de son fils à lui. Il la serra fort et parla. Tout doucement, parce qu'il ne fallait pas que _les autres, là les humains_ les entendent. C'était privé.

« Ils vont bientôt partir. On va attendre encore un peu et ensuite, on s'en ira par le tunnel de l'ouest, celui qui mène à l'extérieur de la ville. » Il avait l'air tout sérieux d'un coup c'était bizarre ! Et drôle aussi. Il devrait faire ça plus souvent ! Il se promit de faire marcher Envy avec ce tour. Ce serait rigolo de voir la réaction de la Jalousie, toujours disproportionnée mais tellement amusante !

Tant pis pour les corps humains, Envy était un jouet suffisant.

D'ailleurs…. Envy allait payer. Il avait échoué, sa couverture avait sauté (_sinon pourquoi les soldats seraient ici hein ?_) alors il faudrait qu'Ed le punisse. Il s'en léchait les babines à l'avance. Ce serait amusant. Sans aucun doute, huhu. Il sourit et ses yeux étincelèrent de désir dans le noir de leur cachette.

Qu'il avait hâte… Vraiment hâte… Huhuhuhu… Il ajouta, son regard brillant :

« Et puis, et puis… Wrath arrive. Je le sens, je la sens sa colère bouillonnante. Il aura une solution à notre petit problème de logement. » Il gloussa un peu plus fort, puis se fit chut à lui-même.

* * *

><p>De l'avis de Sloth, il y avait vraiment trop de circulation dans son lieu de repos. Il aurait tellement préféré pouvoir dormir encore quelques siècles… Mais non. Il fallait que Greed le réveille en lui tapant dessus ! Alors qu'il avait dû s'épuiser à marcher pour pouvoir se reposer à l'ombre !<p>

Franchement, on ne respectait plus rien.

Donc d'abord Greed l'avait réveillé en criant et frappant. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Sloth s'en fichait comme de son premier oreiller et le lui dit (_et il dut bouger encore plus pour éviter le poing de son frère_). Finalement, fatigué de l'insistance de Greed, Sloth lui avait dit ce qu'il savait. Il s'était réveillé à quelques mètres de cet endroit, se sentait épuisé et s'était donc offert un petit somme à l'ombre. Petit somme qui s'était rapidement allongé en quelques jours, parce que tu comprends, marcher aussi loin (_dix mètres !_) c'est vraiment fatigant.

Rien que de voir Greed s'exciter sur leur retour à la vie – et franchement, Sloth était beaucoup mieux mort, au moins il pouvait dormir tranquille – ça l'épuisait. Il lui avait donc dit de partir, et Greed avait obtempéré. Pas par amour pour Sloth ou par respect pour son besoin de sommeil, non. Parce qu'il avait des humains à ses trousses et qu'il voulait rejoindre Père avant de se faire attraper. Quand il était parti, Sloth, soulagé, avait tenté de se rendormir…

Pour que finalement, ces fameux humains arrivent, fassent un boucan du diable et lui tapent dessus à leur tour ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur avait fait ? Rien. Il dormait tranquillement. Et pourtant, vlan, on l'attaquait. Quelle injustice. C'était vraiment trop crevant la vie.

« Mais… Laissez-moi dormiiir… » Geignit-il en envoyant valser un humain un peu trop près. « Fatigué… » Soupira-t-il.

« HOMONCULUS ! » Hurla l'un des petits humains en se jetant sur lui avec de minuscules pics.

Sloth lui jeta un vague regard ennuyé. Tiens c'était une femelle. Peu importe, il était trop fatigué pour faire la différence. Il saisit l'humaine et l'envoya s'écrouler contre les rochers plus loin. Quelques humains crièrent en la voyant voler à travers les ruines et ne pas se relever quand elle touche enfin le sol, dans un lourd craquement. Sloth souffla profondément…

Mieux valait faire ça vite et ensuite partir. Y avait vraiment trop de monde ici.

Peut-être que Père le laisserait dormir tout son saoul ? En tout cas apparemment, on n'allait pas le laisser tranquille ici donc… Mieux valait qu'il bouge. Même si ça l'éreintait d'avance. Pff… Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas faire pour pouvoir se reposer… Pourquoi on l'avait ressuscité franchement ? Il était bien mieux dans l'endroit noir et chaud, l'endroit où il s'était retrouvé après sa mort définitive. C'était… parfait. Confortable, silencieux, sans combats ou efforts particulier à faire… Même son cerveau avait arrêté de travailler. Si reposant… Alala… Si seulement il pouvait y retourner rapidement…

Mais bon, Père serait bien capable de le ramener juste pour l'embêter.

Après avoir assommé le dernier des petits bonhommes, Sloth se mit, lentement, très lentement, en route pour Central. Il n'allait pas se fatiguer à chercher, il n'en avait pas le courage de toute manière. Il suivrait simplement Greed.

* * *

><p>Wrath laissa les deux humains en vie. Pas par envie ou par pitié. Mais ils étaient tellement remontés contre le « nouveau gouvernement » qu'ils seraient sûrement utiles. Si jamais Père voulait qu'il revienne dans une vie politique bien sûr. Difficile à savoir. Pour commencer, il fallait qu'il sache <em>qui<em> était Père. Il était pratiquement sûr que l'ancien était mort… Une sensation, comme ça. Contre ces humains, si jeunes et infimes face à la puissance de Père… Et pourtant.

Wrath était heureux d'avoir de nouveau ses deux bras. C'était plus simple, pour agir.

Il était désarmé par contre, et ça, il détestait ça. Il se sentait impuissant… Mais avec la tempête qui régnait sur Central depuis quelques jours – à croire que la météo déchaînait sa colère, sa rage, pour le retour des Homonculi, ces abominations que ne devraient pas exister – la plupart des gens restaient chez eux, bien au chaud. Et puis, Wrath ne cherchait pas la compagnie, au contraire. Mais il aurait quand même aimé avoir ses sabres. Au cas où.

Central n'avait pas vraiment changé malgré les années. Les bâtiments, grands et blancs. Ou gris. Les rues étroites qui formaient un pentacle. D'après ce que lui avaient dit ses deux suivants, le centre était toujours en reconstruction après les « évènements » du Jour Promis. Il avait haussé les épaules : de tout façon, ce n'était pas dans le centre qu'il voulait se rendre – il n'était pas stupide. Si Mustang était Führer, les entrées de la grotte qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la ville étaient sans doute bouchées… Presque toutes.

Son Œil Ultime fonctionnait à merveilles.

Il lui indiquait quelles rues éviter, et quel chemin emprunter, puisqu'il lui donnait les mouvements de ses « adversaires ». En l'occurrence, Wrath se dirigea vers une entrée secrète, dont seul lui et Pride connaissaient l'existence. Enfin, il y avait deux entrées, qui menaient à un seul tunnel. L'une à l'extérieur de la ville, l'autre en bordure de la banlieue. Quand Pride voulait venir en personne, discrètement, il passait par là par exemple. Ou quand l'un d'eux avait besoin de sortir rapidement, sans que les passants ne s'en aperçoivent. Une sortie de secours en fait.

Le souterrain était noir et humide. Il lui rappelait vaguement les égouts de Dublith, quand il s'était battu pour la première fois avec Greed. Tiens, voilà une autre raison pour laquelle il aurait apprécié avoir ses épées. Il aurait pu tuer ce sale traître jusqu'à ce que mort _définitive_ s'en suive. Si Greed avait aussi été ressuscité bien sûr – et ce n'était pas certain, pas après deux trahisons. Mais si c'était le cas… Eh bien, qu'il se prépare à souffrir, parce que actuellement, la Colère de Wrath était entièrement, totalement, _complètement_ dirigé vers lui. Pauvre Greed. Ses oreilles devaient siffler avec toutes les insultes que lui jetait Wrath dès qu'il pensait à lui. C'est-à-dire souvent. La Colère marchait d'un pas rapide et assuré, avec une expression calme. Son unique œil ne laissait paraître aucune expression, comme s'il n'était qu'une marionnette vide et sans âme… Honnêtement, c'était sans doute ce qu'il était. Plus que Pride, trop fier pour être vraiment contrôlé, plus qu'Envy, trop sauvage, plus que Lust, trop maligne… Et même plus que Greed qui avait su s'échapper de la garde contraignante de Père…

Enfin. S'il en était à citer Greed comme exemple à suivre, il fallait vraiment qu'il reçoive de nouveaux ordres. Il avait été dressé pour après tout, et finalement, était-ce si mal ? Il avait la confiance de Père. De l'ancien Père en tout cas. Et Pride… Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres pincées. Oui, Pride…

« Hihihihihi, pas si vite Pride ! » S'écria soudain une voix.

Wrath se figea et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Il avait déjà entendu ce son quelque part… Une minute. Pride ? Ici ? Au moins une bonne nouvelle, sauf que cette voix était définitivement trop familière…

« Shh, Père, moins fort. » Oui, c'était bien Pride. Et son compagnon… Le Père ? Pourtant, la voix était moins grave, moins vieille. Mâle sans aucun doute, mais plus jeune… Une voix d'adolescent plutôt, oui. Un adolescent qui entrait lentement dans l'âge adulte. Il se concentra, mais l'œil ultime ne détecta aucun mouvement ennemi. Au moins, il savait donc qu'_il_ n'était pas agressif.

« Nonon, ce n'est pas la peine Pride ! La Vérité me murmure qu'il n'y qu'un allié ici. Huhu. Un vrai de vrai, sur lequel on peut compter. Tu as dompté ta colère Wrath, mon cher enfant adoré ? »

Ce n'était pas étonnant que Père ait déjà conscience de sa présence. Il était doué pour ça. Et puis, cet endroit était rempli d'ombres, Pride pouvait facilement le détecter. Mais… Mais cette voix c'était celle du…

« Fullmetal. » Il garda sa voix neutre et refusa de baisser sa garde.

Même à quatorze ans, Edward Elric avait toujours été un danger pour eux. Maintenant qu'il en avait… Quel âge avait-il d'ailleurs ? Sa voix n'avait pas beaucoup muri... La silhouette familière émergea de l'ombre, accompagnée de celle plus petite de son frère Homonculus. L'œil visible de Wrath s'écarquilla légèrement. Apparemment, Edward avait bénéficié d'un rajeunissement spectaculaire. Ou alors, il n'avait pas du tout vieilli, mais vu le nombre d'années passées, c'était peu probable. Enfin, s'il avait le pouvoir du Père… Et est-ce qu'il n'avait pas parlé de la Vérité ?

« Oooooh ! Je suis si content, content de te voir mon petit ! Tu as l'air en forme ! » Le petit blond sauta d'un pied sur l'autre en rigolant bêtement. Il claqua des mains – tiens, il n'avait plus d'automail au bras – et un feu d'artifice bleu et rouge illumina un instant la galerie souterraine. Pride fronça les sourcils et murmura quelque chose à Père… Parce que oui, les sens de Wrath ne se trompaient pas. Il avait bel et bien le nouveau Père des Homonculi face à lui.

Edward Elric. Ironie de la vie quand tu nous tiens…

« Je vois que tu as un peu trop joué avec l'Alchimie Edward. » Soupira-t-il en haussant les sourcils. « On ne t'as pas appris que plus d'un Alchimiste devenaient fous en jouant avec le feu ? »

« … Fou ? Qui ça ? Où ça ? C'est quoi ? Ça se mange ? Non, je pense pas, ça a pas le nom d'un truc qui se mange. » Babilla l'adolescent avec un grand sourire. Pride grimaça et attrapa la main de Père avec possessivité. Il jeta un regard noir à Wrath comme si son commentaire était déplacé…

Et il l'était d'ailleurs. L'instinct de chien bien dressé de Wrath reprit le dessus et il inclina la tête, en position de docilité. Sa posture se détendit enfin.

« Héhé… Pardon Wrath, mais on doit partir d'ici. Ces _chiens de l'armée_ doivent encore être dans les parages. Et même s'ils ne le sont plus… Ils vont revenir, pour me piquer mes jouets et mon territoire. » Gémit Ed en se tirant les cheveux.

« Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ou on peut lui faire confiance ? » Chuchota Wrath à Pride. Avec l'état mental instable de Père, il était son supérieur direct après tout.

« Un subordonné doit obéissance à son chef. » Répliqua Pride sans se soucier de baisser la voix. « Et il est assez lucide pour nous guider, Wrath. Il faut juste lui faire confiance… » L'enfant avait un étrange sourire sur le visage.

Wrath acquiesça sans plus de remarques et se plaça derrière les deux autres Homonculi. Mais avant de se taire définitivement pour écouter les ordres, il ajouta :

« Pour le logement, je pense que j'ai peut-être une solution… Mais il va falloir attendre les autres, parce que j'ai besoin des talents d'Envy pour ça. »

Ed caqueta méchamment en entendant le nom de la Jalousie. Wrath ne posa pas de questions, observa juste son chef un peu dérangé marmonner des promesses de torture à un être invisible. Ce n'était pas son problème après tout s'il obéissait à un malade. L'ancien n'était pas tellement mieux. C'était juste moins visible.

* * *

><p>Izumi avait mal. Vraiment.<p>

Mal à l'estomac, mal aux cotes, mal à la tête. Mal au cœur. Surtout au cœur. Mais en fait, c'était pas si grave. C'était mieux que de rien sentir, de n'être qu'une poupée vide. Elle avait déjà connu la douleur, elle pouvait gérer. Peut-être.

C'était douloureux. Trop douloureux.

La mort de Sid… Elle l'avait vu partir, ce soir-là, avec un gros hachoir. Elle l'avait retenu, sans trop savoir pourquoi, pour l'embrasser et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, ô oui qu'elle l'aimait. Et il n'était pas revenu. Il avait rencontré la mort sur son chemin et s'était arrêté pour lui dire bonjour. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire au revoir.

Alors oui, elle avait mal. Si mal.

L'enterrement… Il pleuvait – comme sur le reste du pays. Le ciel était noir, comme son cœur. Elle avait si mal. La douleur était presque insoutenable. Mais elle n'avait pas pleuré, nonon. Ses yeux étaient secs, secs comme une allumette qu'on va enflammer.

_Je préfère avoir mal plutôt que de rien ressentir du tout._

Le monde s'était écroulé quand on avait frappé à sa porte. Les militaires avaient l'air de marionnettes insensibles. Oui bonjour madame, vous êtes bien Izumi Curtis ? Oui, nous savons qu'il est tôt, mais c'est à propos de votre mari… Oui il n'est pas rentré, nous le savons… Il est mort vous comprenez ? Assassiné avec son propre hachoir, retrouvé encastré dans le mur un peu plus loin. La pièce était bien répétée de leur côté, mais le metteur en scène avait oublié de lui donner ses répliques. Elle s'était retrouvée à court de mots, balbutiant, cherchant son souffle. Sa vie n'était qu'une mascarade, montée par cette armée despotique.

Et ils accusaient Ed. Edward Elric, celui qui avait presque tout sacrifié pour les sauver.

Ingrats. Incapables. Hypocrites.

Ed… N'aurait pas fait ça. Peu importe les empreintes ou ce genre de connerie. Son ancien apprenti n'aurait _pas_ tué Sid. Jamais. Elle s'arrêta de marcher un instant, la main crispée sur son ventre. Aïe. Il faisait froid. Elle était trempée, ne portait qu'une petite veste sur sa robe. Noir, noir tout était noir autour d'elle. Bof. Au moins, sentir le vent glacial lui mordre la peau et la douleur lui arracher le ventre de l'intérieur montrait qu'elle était toujours vivante.

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, ce n'était pas l'enfer. Mais ça y ressemblait.

Elle toussa soudain. La main sur son ventre appuya un peu plus et Izumi dut se pencher en avant pour éructer quelques caillots de sang. Le gout resta dans sa bouche. Infect. De sa main libre, elle s'essuya la bouche avant de se relever et de se remettre en route. Tout plutôt que la mort. Pas encore, il n'était pas encore temps. Mais un jour… Un jour peut-être. Sûrement. Dans pas longtemps. Bientôt. Ou pas, elle n'était pas sûre. Plus tard.

Sourcils froncés. Regard décidé.

Izumi était une femme forte. Même dans son malheur, même plongée dans le désespoir… Elle n'allait pas oublier. Ed. Que t'ont-ils fait ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Raconte Ed. Laisse-moi te trouver et t'extirper la vérité. Et ensuite, ensuite…

Ensuite elle aviserait.

Elle était fatiguée. Elle avait mal. Trop mal.

Mais elle était vivante et c'était toujours ça. On peut mieux accomplir sa vengeance, quand on est vivant. Alors elle avançait, un pas après l'autre. Lentement. S'arrêtant de temps en temps pour vomir ou sangloter sans larmes. Le vent fouettait son visage. Ses lèvres gercées saignaient. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son ventre. La douleur embrumait son esprit, comme mille petites aiguilles qui percent, (_et c'est tellement douloureux_) se clouent dans la peau. Il n'y avait pas de ces petites piques dans sa chair. Juste des gouttes d'eau, qui semblaient devenir de la lave brulante détruisant chaque parcelle de son corps. Petit bout par petit bout.

Il pleuvait toujours.

* * *

><p>Sloth l'avait rejoint très rapidement. Greed grinça des dents. Envieux. Franchement, pourquoi fallait-il que le plus rapide d'entre eux soit aussi le plus paresseux ? Il aurait dû avoir la puissance, la vitesse. Il était plutôt méritant. Hein ? Hein, Ling ? L'autre côté de sa personnalité ne répondit pas. Il boudait toujours apparemment. Quand Greed avait vu la poussière qui se soulevait au loin – l'arrivée des soldats de Xing – il avait repris le contrôle et les avait forcés à s'enfuir. Ling n'avait pas apprécié.<p>

Donc il boudait.

C'est très chiant, d'avoir un morceau de soi qui boude. Après on a l'impression de plus bien contrôler ses mouvements, de plus trop savoir où on va. En plus, Ling ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile parce que c'était lui qui connaissait le chemin. Greed avait voyagé à l'ouest, par exemple à Creta – souvent pour déclencher des conflits et verser du sang, sur ordre de Père – mais l'est était une contrée inconnue. Alors que Ling ne le guide pas… Ben… Il y allait à l'instinct. Et dans un désert c'était pas forcément recommandé. Sloth le suivait, mais il était tellement paresseux que si Greed lui demandait où ils étaient, la Paresse lui répondrait sûrement qu'il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Ou trop bête, Greed ne voyait pas trop de différence. Stupide péché.

_T'es sur la bonne voie, abruti._

Tiens, MONSIEUR l'empereur daignait lui adresser la parole maintenant ? Comme c'était pratique. Hmpf. Et ben, c'était bien dommage parce que maintenant c'était lui qui boudait. NA. Il en avait marre d'être celui qui faisait toujours les conneries. C'en était même pas une en plus ! Fuir garantissait quand même une espérance de vie rallongée et vu le nombre d'âmes qu'ils avaient, c'était tant mieux.

_Ferme-là et concentre-toi sur la route. J'aimerais arriver avant l'année prochaine._

Mais pourquoi il lui en voulait à ce point-là ? (_ils avaient atteint Amestris en plus. Greed avait aperçu un poste de frontière_) A cause de sa copine ? C'était un peu tard pour le bouder quand même. Ou alors, c'était parce qu'il voulait courir, sentir la brulure du sable, la fatigue, la sueur qui coule PILE à l'endroit du dos qu'on peut pas atteindre ? S'il voulait échanger leur place, Greed n'avait aucun problème. Il le ferait avec joie même. Alors si seulement Ling pouvait arrêter de bouder pour il ne savais quoi…

_Mais je boudais pas crétin, je dormais !_

… Oh. Ah bon.

_Comme tu dis._

Et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Sloth ne disait pas un mot, concentré. Ou alors il dormait en courant, mais pour avoir essayé Greed pouvait affirmer que c'était _très_ difficile. Jour et nuit passèrent à une vitesse presque affolante. Greed n'avait pas de notion du temps et ignorait combien d'heures, jours, semaines s'étaient écoulées. Il courait juste, échangeant de temps en temps sa place pour pouvoir reposer un peu son esprit, l'éloigner un peu de la fatigue physique qui commençait à se faire sentir. Sloth ne bronchait pas, comme s'il était de toute façon trop crevé pour percevoir plus de fatigue, fusse-t-elle corporelle et légitime après autant de course.

Et enfin, _enfin_… Central. La capitale d'Amestris. La ville où tout s'était joué la dernière fois.

Greed était tellement épuisé qu'il tremblait violemment. Son souffle était haché et il n'arrivait plus à prendre de profondes respirations tant ses poumons le faisait souffrir. Fait chier. J'espère que je vais pas devoir me battre parce que là, j'ai qu'une envie : me prendre pour Sloth et DORMIR.

_Pour une fois, entièrement d'accord avec toi_

Ça avait été un loooong voyage… Et maintenant, restait le plus dur. La confrontation. Greed et Ling ne savaient même pas qui ils allaient affronter. Père ? Envy ? Wrath ? Pride ? Lust ? Tous ? Impossible de deviner. Sloth ne s'était pas montré agressif mais… Il était sans doute trop mou pour. Greed inspira du mieux qu'il put. Expira. Il avait des points de côtés, et ça faisait très mal. Pourquoi ils s'étaient dépêchés déjà ?

_Xing à nos trousses._

Ah ouais. Merde. Bon ben tant pis. Ling, si je meure je te lègue mon corps (_même si c'est le tien normalement_) et va te faire foutre pour le reste. C'est parti.

Youhou.

* * *

><p>« Vraiment ? Un logement, un abri, un chez-nous ? » Demanda Ed d'un ton surexcité.<p>

Oh oui ! Ce serait trop bien ! Super, super, super ! Les voix hurlaient de rire et de joie dans sa tête. Vas-y, vas-y. Fais donc, trouve une maison dans Central. Ils te chercheront partout et toi tu seras là, juste sous leur nez ! Héhéhéhé. Ouiii ! Ils allaient pouvoir rigoler en regardant les passants à la fenêtre et qui sait, peut-être qu'il pourrait attirer un ou deux gamins pour jouer avec ? Il n'avait encore jamais tué d'enfant. S'amuser avec leur innocence, les distraire avant de leur planter un couteau dans le dos, de leur trancher la gorge, de les faire crier de peur et de douleur… Hihihi… Il allait tester, voir si c'était aussi rigolo que ça le semblait.

« Mais il faut attendre les autres avant. » Dit Wrath. Il était trop sérieux Wrath. Ed ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

Peut-être qu'il était chatouilleux ?

Avec un sourire hésitant, il glissa ses mains sous les aisselles de la Colère. L'homme – le faux homme – haussa les sourcils mais le laissa faire. Pride ne bougea pas non plus. Ed ricana et bougea les doigts. Tordit, gratta, effleura.

Zut aucune réaction.

« Si vous voulez me chatouiller Père, vous aurez plus de chances sous les pieds. » Lui indiqua Wrath, d'un ton neutre.

C'était même pas drôle quand on savait où. Et puis, il était prévenu maintenant…

Ed retenterait le coup plus tard. De toute manière, il y en avait deux qui venaient. Un rat venait de le lui crier bien fort, depuis l'autre bout du tunnel. Un grand, gros, tout en muscle et un plus fin à l'air de l'Orient. Greed et Sloth donc. Il fit la moue. Il aurait préféré que ce soit Envy… Mais bon, une punition publique ne pourrait que faire du bien à la Jalousie. Oooh oui. Héhé.

« Hihihihi, alors allons vers la fin du tunnel ! Et là-bas, on pourra attendre les autres. » S'exclama-t-il en brandissant son poing en l'air.

Ses deux fils le suivirent sans un mot. Pride revint lui tenir la main. Il agissait comme l'enfant dont il avait l'apparence, et Ed trouvait ça vraiment très mignon… Qu'il en ait conscience – donc le fasse pour Ed – ou pas. Soudain, Wrath se figea. Pride serra la main d'Ed, comme pour le prévenir d'un danger… Mais il n'y avait pas de danger. Ce n'était que Sloth et Greed.

« Hellooo ! » Dit-il en levant sa main libre pour faire coucou.

Sloth ne dit rien. Il se contenta de le regarder avec ennui, ses grands yeux blancs vides de toute émotion… Pf. Pas drôle. Va te coucher Sloth, tu m'embêtes. Par contre Greed… Greed le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés, remplis de surprise et de méfiance. Il avait l'air très fatigué. Ses jambes tremblaient violemment, comme si elles supportaient à peine le poids de son corps. Pauvre, pauvre Greed…

« Oooh, mais c'est notre petit traître préféré ? Comment vas-tu Greed ? Surpris de me voir ? » Ed sourit d'un air sinistre. « Pourtant, il n'y avait que moi pour être assez _gentil_ et te ramener avec les autres. Après tout, tu es un imbécile qui ne voit même pas où est son intérêt. Trahir ta famille pour l'amitié de petits insectes idiots… Pff. Laisse-moi rire. Les humains meurent si vite… Tu les aurais juste regardés vieillir, se blesser, _disparaître_. Et toi, tu serais resté là. Intact. Immortel. Vraiment Greed… C'est décevant que tu n'y aies pas pensé. »

Edward ricana. Les voix aussi, et la cacophonie dans sa tête ne cessa de s'amplifier. C'était très drôle de voir l'expression surprise, blessée, agacée, vexée de Greed. Pauvre Homonculus, victime de son propre Péché. Pride s'avança, le visage tordu de colère et de haine mais Ed l'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'un de ses enfants.

« Nonon, Pride. Et toi aussi Wrath. Je ne veux pas de combats fraternels entre vous, il y en aura bien assez quand Envy sera là. Nonon… Greed ne mérite pas de mourir. Il n'en serait que trop heureux… Noooon… A la place, il va gentiment nous obéir. Ne plus trahir. De toute manière, la Vérité m'a chuchoté que tu n'avais pas trop le choix, hm ? » Il riait ouvertement maintenant.

Greed baissa la tête et acquiesça. Il serrait les dents, ça se voyait à sa mâchoire serrée. Et Ling ? Il était toujours là Ling ?

« Et ton petit ami intérieur ? Toujours avec toi ? »

Greed hocha la tête et quand il la releva, ses yeux avaient changé de couleur. Son expression aussi. Elle était plus gentille… Plus curieuse aussi.

« Ed… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Pourquoi… La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi, tu étais extatique à l'idée d'avoir un enfant… Et maintenant… » Mais Ed le coupa, la voix furieuse.

« Solf est mort ! Ils l'ont tué les salauds ! _Elle_ surtout. C'est sa faute. Elle aurait dû faire plus attention, elle aurait dû, ELLE AURAIT DÛ… Mais maintenant tout va bien, hein ? » Sa fureur disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. « J'ai mes pitits enfants, hein Greed ? Hein Ling ? Vous ne me trahirez plus, vous ne trahiriez pas votre papa adoré… » Il se baissa et enlaça Pride en ronronnant.

Pride le laissa faire, lui rendit son étreinte. Quel adorable garçon.

« Mais si vous trahissez… Vous verrez que la Vérité ne sera pas aussi clémente avec vous. Vous connaissez la Vérité ? »

Les trois Homonculus réveillés secouèrent la tête. Greed comptait pour deux apparemment.

« … Elle est Tout. Rien. Dieu. Néant. Mort… Elle est mon maître absolu, à moi qui est un Alchimiste et Elle est celle à qui vous devez votre renaissance. Alors soyez fidèles, mes chers fils… Parce qu'Elle peut facilement reprendre ce qu'elle a donné. J'en suis la preuve vivante. » Il gloussa avec cruauté.

Ils étaient adorables, vraiment, avec leur expression un peu effrayée.

« Priiiiiide… » Murmura-t-il d'un air conspirateur.

Seulement, son murmure était tellement fort que les autres – ceux qui étaient réveillés – l'entendirent et levèrent la tête en tendant l'oreille. Oh ! Ça avait l'air rigolo à faire ça ! Tendre l'oreille. Il saisit son appendice et tira._ Tira_. Peuh, ça marchait pas. Huhuhu…

« Oui Père ? » Répondit son plus vieux fils – et pourtant, qu'il avait l'air jeune et mignon ! – d'un air blasé. Brave petit.

« Tu savais que si tu grimaçais trop longtemps, ton visage restait coincé comme ça pour TOUJOURS ? » Ed balança ses bras d'avant en arrière tout en les levant très haut et finit par basculer sur le sol en riant comme un fou. Ce qu'il était, objectivement. Avec beaucoup de fierté. Et d'humour.

Ou pas.

« Hihihihihihi… Ils arriiiiivent ! On va être tous réunis euh, on va être réunis euh ! » Chantonna-t-il en haletant un peu. Ed se tordait de rire par terre. C'était très inconfortable. Il aurait dû mettre de la moquette. Enfin pas grave, ils allaient partir de toute façon !

Ses enfants le fixaient maintenant avec intérêt – Pride –, ennui – Greed -, curiosité – Wrath – ou… Ou pas du tout. Ed fit la moue.

« Tu es trop meuchant Sloth ! » Dit-il en croisant les bras. « Tu joues jamais avec papa ! »

Sloth ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il s'en foutait apparemment. Trop fatigué. Pride intervint au moment où Ed allait commencer à pleurer. Quel gentil garçon quand même ! Toujours prêt à distraire son Pôpa pour éviter une punition à ses frères… Est-ce qu'il allait faire la même chose pour Envy ?

… Non.

« Qui arrive Père ? Qui ? Les militaires ? Devons-nous bouger ? » Roooh, il avait l'air tout inquiet.

Mais non mon chou, si papa est content, ça peut pas être les militaires ! Ed n'était pas stupide quand même. Il roucoula de plaisir devant la bouille adorable de son petit garçon et tendit les bras pour l'attirer dans une énième étreinte. Solf marmonna un peu dans sa tête. Il grommelait contre les voleurs de papa. Mais non Solf ! Je suis toujours ton papa enfin ! Mais je suis aussi celui de Pride et Greed et Wrath et même Sloth ! Et Envy ? Oui aussi celui d'Envy. Mais c'est pas pareil. Envy est un jouet. Il est très drôle t'as vu ? Ed gloussa, la tête dans la chevelure poisseuse de Pride.

« Shhh… Mais non ! Tu t'inquiètes trop mon agneau… » Il appuya le front de Pride contre son épaule et rajouta d'une voix forte :

« Envy revient. Avec Lust et Gluttony. On va pouvoir rigoler. »

Et ses yeux brillaient de rage contenue. Il avait deux, trois mots à dire à Envy.

La Jalousie avait échoué. La mission était pas compliquée pourtant ! Mais non. Il s'était fait découvrir et Ed avait failli l'être à cause de lui ! S'il n'y avait pas eu Pride et la Vérité qui savait tout, Ed aurait massacré les soldats qui osaient venir sur SON territoire. Les aurait taillés en pièces. Il siffla son agacement à ce souvenir. Viens, Envy, viens.

Viens recevoir ta punition.

* * *

><p>Envy grimaça en entrant dans le tunnel. Il étaient tous là à les attendre. Wrath, debout près de l'entrée. Sloth, dormant juste à côté d'un gros rocher, sur lequel était assis Greed. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là lui d'ailleurs ? Enfin, Edward était timbré, pas étonnant qu'il ait laissé ce petit con vivre. Et puis, ils étaient <em>amis<em> avant non ? Il cessa de fixer l'Avidité et chercha du regard Pride et Ed. Le sale gamin était juste devant lui, visage renfrogné. Quant à Ed…

« Bon il est où le minus ? J'ai ramené Lust et son chien et la niaiseuse est morte. »

Lust le frappa violemment dans les côtes. Pour le surnom de Père ou pour Gluttony, il en savait rien. Mais ça faisait mal. Saleté.

« Hey ! » S'écria-t-il en se retournant vers sa sœur.

« Tais-toi Envy. Tu ne sens pas ? » Répondit Lust avec un regard menaçant.

Il se figea. Maintenant qu'il y pensait… Il y avait effectivement cette sensation… Puissance destructrice, intentions meurtrières… Très, _très_ meurtrières. Dirigées vers son auguste personne. Ohoh…

« Salut Envy. »

Ed était là ! Caché entre les ombres de Pride, mais bien là. Envy déglutit. Mauvais pour lui ça… Ce n'était quand même pas le truc avec l'armée qui…

« Donc Envy… » Il frissonna. La voix était glaciale et résonnait dans tout son être. Pas quelque chose auquel il était habitué avec l'ancien Fullmetal. « Comme c'est… _Aimable_ à toi de te joindre à nous. »

Argh. Père avait l'air furieux. Pire même. Envy ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça, même – surtout – quand le blond était encore humain. Le visage fermé, une expression terrifiante avec les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés et les yeux assombris, tellement assombris qu'on aurait dit de l'ambre… Et c'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à de stupides pierres. Enfin, sauf pour compter les siennes. Parce que s'il en croyait la tronche d'Ed… Il allait morfler. Mourir. Et pas qu'un peu.

Edward, jusque là assis sur le sol, se releva lentement. Il ressemblait presque à un roi, majestueux, puissant, et… Terriblement cruel. Un bourreau. En temps normal, Envy aurait adoré servir ce genre de personne. Plus de jeu pour lui. Mais maintenant qu'il était la victime… Il frissonna, presqu'effrayé. Il _détestait_ être en position de faiblesse.

« Rien à dire, _Envy _? » S'il pouvait arrêter d'accentuer comme ça son prénom… Comme s'il savourait une friandise avant de la croquer à pleines dents. Envy se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il ne l'admettrait jamais bien sûr.

Lui qui avait l'habitude de dominer Edward autrefois. La Jalousie baissa la tête.

Plutôt souffrir deux fois plus que se soumettre.

« Sisi, j'ai pleins de trucs à te dire _minus_. Mais je préférerai le faire en privé… Il y a des choses que les oreilles d'enfants innocents ne peuvent pas entendre après tout… » Envy releva la tête. Voix railleuse, sourire narquois. Provocateur. _Mets-le en colère, qu'il fasse une erreur. Un toute petite. Ce sera suffisant._

Pride ouvrait la bouche – sans doute pour le remettre à sa place, le petit fayot – mais Ed le coupa. Il souriait de nouveau, mais c'était _très_ différent de son habituel sourire de fou. C'était cruel et froid. Pas si différent de celui qu'Envy adorait arborer.

« Oh non Pride. C'est à Papa de punir les enfants désobéissants. Hein _Envy_ ? » Père sourit un peu plus, dévoilant ses dents. Des dents rougeâtres, comme s'il restait du sang dessus. Bizarre.

Envy ne bougea pas mais rendit son sourire à Ed. _Allez… Allez…_

« Donc, _Envy_… Tu n'as vraiment rien à me dire… D'important ? » Edward s'approchait, un pas après l'autre. Glissa sa main sur la nuque d'Envy, sous la masse de cheveux longs. La seconde vint se loger au creux de ses reins.

Envy déglutit. Refusa de se dégager. Il ne montrerait pas à quel point cette position qui permettait à Ed de lui briser la nuque à n'importe quel moment le mettait mal à l'aise. Faible. _Jamais. Va te faire foutre Fullmetal._

« Vraiment rien ? » Insistait Ed. Sa voix ressemblait à un ronronnement, remarqua vaguement Envy.

Il avait envie de dormir, de se laisser aller. C'était l'énergie d'Edward, la puissance de son Alchimie qui résonnait dans sa pierre philosophale. L'ancien Père utilisait le même système, mais pour les réveiller, leur faire peur. Les soumettre par la crainte plutôt que par l'amour. Le souffle d'Edward chatouillait son oreille droite. Il secoua la tête pour se réveiller. Il ne laisserait pas Ed avoir un tel pouvoir de persuasion sur lui. Il se sentait somnolent… Et en même temps, avide, affamé de plus. C'était Greed l'Avidité pourtant, et il ne s'abaisserait pas au niveau de cet abruti…

« Hm… Comment tu expliques Envy… QUE L'ARMEE SOIT VENUE FOUINER PAR ICI ? » Le hurlement le réveilla à peu près autant que la brusque douleur dans son cou.

Ed venait de le mordre. Très fort.

Son Père retira sa bouche, ruisselante de sang (_il l'avait mordu à ce point-là ?_) et hurla quelques obscénités qu'Envy ne saisit pas, trop groggy par la douleur. La main sur sa nuque se dégagea et tira ses cheveux pour forcer sa tête à partir en arrière. Son cou craqua désagréablement. Envy serra la mâchoire pour éviter de crier et laissa Ed le mordre un deuxième puis une troisième fois. C'était moins pire que de mourir vraiment, même si les dents (_les crocs_) s'enfonçaient violemment dans sa chair, un peu plus profondément à chaque fois. Il avait mal, mal, _mal_.

Edward le lâcha soudain et les jambes d'Envy ne le portant plus, il s'écroula par terre, visage contre le sol. Ouch. Son nez avait heurté un caillou. Il aurait préféré de la moquette, c'était plus confortable pour se tordre de douleur. Il porta une main à sa gorge, l'autre à son nez. La blessure guérissait déjà, lentement. Douloureusement. Deux paumes froides et poisseuses se posèrent sur ses joues et lui firent lever la tête. Sa vue était brouillée mais il parvint à distinguer le visage d'Ed, entre colère et inquiétude. Compréhension aussi. Pardon.

« Tu comprends Envy ? A quel point tu m'as _déçu_ ? Je n'aime pas être déçu Envy… » Murmura Père, le ton doucereux.

Nouvelle souffrance. Un pic de pierre venait de s'enfoncer dans son abdomen. Il comprenait vaguement ce qu'avait dû éprouver Sœur Niaise maintenant. Mais il ne le regrettait toujours pas.

« Pas… Ma faute… » Balbutia-t-il, les sourcils froncés. « Elle… Le méritait… Tu n'es… pas à… Elle… » Il toussa et Ed éclata de rire.

« Mon pauvre petit Envy… C'est douloureux ? Tu souffres ? Mon si charmant et si possessif Envy… » _Possessif ? C'était la vérité. Juste ça._ Les yeux d'Ed étaient deux pierres glaciales. Envy voulait les arracher.

« Ça… Peut aller… Nabot. » Il grimaça un sourire malicieux.

Bizarrement, Edward lui rendit son sourire.

« Tu peux donc encore parler. » Dit l'Alchimiste d'un ton contemplatif. « Mh… Plus pour longtemps alors. » Le sourire, calme et insensible, s'agrandit comme les yeux d'Envy quand une main écrasa sa gorge encore et encore, et encore.

« Vva… Te… F… Faire… » Le dernier mot se perdit dans un gargouillement.

« Père. » Tiens… Lust volait à son secours. En même temps, c'était de _sa_ faute. Quand je pense que je me fais accuser alors que c'était _elle_ qui voulait épargner un humain ! Tout ça parce qu'elle s'est entichée de lui… Pitoyable.

« Oui ma chérie ? » Quel lunatique. Voilà qu'il était tout doux, tout gentil. Adorablement gentil.

« Je… Ne pense pas que ce soit la faute d'Envy. » Oh… Attends. Lust allait vraiment le _sauver _? Ou même, l'aider ? Woooow… La mort prolongée lui avait mélangé des neurones ! D'abord le chienchien du Flame Alchemist et maintenant Envy ?

« Hm… Tu veux souffrir à sa place Lust ? » Envy ne distinguait plus grand-chose. Ed continuait à l'étrangler, et il commençait à en avoir marre. Qu'il le tue et qu'on en finisse avec cette punition de merde ! Mourir lentement, c'était chiant. On s'ennuyait. Et Envy détestait s'ennuyer ! Il toussa, essaya de parler… En vain. Fait chier.

« N… Non Père. Mais… Je… Havoc, l'humain, n'a sûrement pas pu _déjà_ prévenir Mustang, non ? Il était… Blessé. Et même, ils n'auraient pas su _qui_ chercher… Ils n'auraient pas pu deviner que c'était… Toi le nouveau Père. »

Envy toussa à nouveau. Elle allait s'en tirer la garce ! Il gronda bruyamment.

« Shhh… » Roucoula Ed en lui caressant les cheveux. Père les changea de position, sans crier gare. Il s'agenouilla et plaça la tête d'Envy sur ses cuisses. Pas très confortable, trop dur et trop maigre mais l'intention était là… Ou pas. Difficile de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'ancien Fullmetal. « Tout doux, Envy… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive… » Il babillait à moitié.

« … Elle… Te dit pas tout… » Il faillit ricaner, mais sa gorge était trop douloureuse. « Fra… Franchement Lust… Dis… Lui… Tu voulais… Juste… Pas tuer l'humain… Trop… A ton goût… Hein ? » C'était difficile, mais il finit par y arriver ! Yeah.

Lust était mortellement blanche maintenant – pour le peu qu'il voyait d'elle en tout cas. C'était assez comique à regarder. La main de Père s'était crispée dans les cheveux d'Envy.

« … Je vois. Ma chère Lust… » Le ton était mielleux. Ça sonnait désagréablement dans les oreilles. « La pire chose qu'un Homonculus puisse faire… C'est bien de s'enticher inutilement d'un humain. Ils sont si fragiles, si éphémères… Méfie-toi Lust. Prends garde à ne pas tomber dans ton propre piège. La Luxure a, comme tout péché, un double tranchant, hm ? Tu n'es pas d'accord, ma chère petite ? »

Envy avait décroché au milieu du discours. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait de ce genre d'avertissement. Les humains, il leur crachait à la tronche. Le jour où il tomberait am… Amo… Le truc là… Ben… Ça arriverait jamais. Donc, il pouvait se concentrer sur l'agréable chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps, merci la main de Père. Cette même énergie qui, quelques minutes auparavant essayait de le tuer par vagues l'aidait à guérir plus vite.

Père le soignait. Père était Edward Elric. C'était quand même franchement le monde à l'envers.

… Mais en fait, il s'en foutait. La Terre pouvait bien s'arrêter de tourner – à supposer que ce ne soit pas juste des divagations d'Alchimistes – il était trop bien là, tout de suite, pour y prêter attention. Donc il fit la chose qui lui semblait la plus logique.

Il s'endormit.

« Dors donc, mon bel Envy… Et fais de jolis rêves… Oh oui, rêve donc à tous ces pauvres humains que tu vas tuer, dès demain… Rêve à ce fléau qu'on va provoquer… Huhuhu… Bientôt Envy… » Chantonna Edward en embrassant son cher fils sur le front. Il souriait. La Vérité était satisfaite.

Dehors, le ciel s'était enfin dégagé.

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

><p>Voilou. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ;) Moi je retourne à mes révisions d'anglais (koff lire des fics en anglais koff) ! Merci de reviewer si vous avez quelque chose à dire (ou même rien du tout, une review c'est toujours agréable !)<p>

See ya !


	6. Don't feel enough for you to cry

Bonjouuuuuuuur mes chers amis. Alors, deux excellentes nouvelles : J'AI DIX-HUIT ANS DEPUIS HIER. Donc je peux maintenant officiellement écrire du M et du MA (même si, on ne le dira jamais assez, il est interdit d'en écrire sur ce site.). Muahaha. (bon c'pas comme si j'en lisais/écrivais depuis mes 12, 13 ans hein. Pas du tout.).

Deuxième nouvelle, qui vous intéressera un peu plus, j'ai fini le chapitre 7. Forcément, puisque je publie (en plus d'être mon propre cadeau d'anniv'). Et c'est un MONSTRE. Vous trouvez que ce chapitre est long ? Il fait 23 pages. En comptant ma note d'auteur. Le 7 en fait 28, et y a PAS de note d'auteur :D

BREF. Quelques notes histoire de vous faire chier un peu plus :

**Note inutile (mais qui est intéressante quand même donc vous pouvez la lire :D) :**J'ai fait une petite... BO disons, pour cette fic. J'ai pris des chansons qui collaient particulièrement bien à des persos, des situations ou des couples et voilà. Le « thème principal » étant bien sûr Orchard of Mines, de Globus. Mais bon, si ça vous intéresse, pour que vous ayez une petite playlist, et pour découvrir mes goûts hétéroclites en matière de musique... Donc quelques exemples :

Edward : Ed déprimé : Sound the Bugle de Bryan Adams

Ed qui doute : Sick of Everyone de Sum41

Ed fou : The bird and the worm des Used

Envy : Screaming Bloody Murder de Sum41

Lust : Here's a lullaby to close your eyes de Akira Yamaoka (celle qui passe à la radio dans la scène d'Havoc, et que Lust fredonne juste avant ^^)

Havoc : Still loving you de Scorpions

Havoc & Lust : Make me wanna die des Pretty Reckless

**Explication du titre :** Et là, vous pouvez revenir à la note inutile plus haut. Parce que le titre est tiré de la chanson dédiée à Lust. Muahaha. Traduit, ça donne « Je ne ressens pas assez pour toi pour pleurer » (c'que ça peut faire laid traduit par une amatrice – c't à dire moi – quand même)… Mais ça convenait plutôt bien.

**L'information débile qui vient de me venir à l'esprit :** Je n'ai jamais autant utilisé le verbe soupirer que pour Roy. Je suis obligée de constamment revérifier pour être sûre que je le fais pas soupirer trop souvent (en même temps, avec ce que je lui fais vivre le pauvre…)

Aux amatrices de Scar : IL EST LAAAAAA ! Acclamez-le vite, il est pressé.

**Et enfin (promis après j'arrête) :** J'ai changé les genres plus hauts, à cause des différents événements qui vont commencer à arriver. Parce que oui, je peux officiellement dire que nous avons beaucoup, BEAUCOUP, d'**Horror** dans cette fic. Méfiez-vous.

Bref, vous pouvez enfin savourer la lecture !

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 06 – Don't feel enough for you to cry<span>_

Havoc regarda l'entrée du centre de commandement avec appréhension. Comment expliquer ? Comment avouer à Mustang que les Homonculi étaient revenus ? Qu'ils avaient tué Brosh… Qu'ils ne l'avaient pas tué, _lui_. Il inspira. Expira. Et Lust… Solaris…

« Elle aura ma mort un jour… » Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Un jour ou l'autre. C'était un peu _douloureux_ quand même.

Franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait aussi. Elle avait pas hésité à le paralyser la dernière fois. A essayer de le tuer, sans remords. Et là… Là… Elle le sauvait des griffes de l'autre. Lunatique ? Peut-être que ce genre de… Créatures était comme ça. Il ne devait pas s'imaginer des choses. Non. Elle ne l'avait pas sauvé pour lui. Il rit, amèrement. Il n'était qu'un messager. Le corbeau annonceur de mauvaises nouvelles. Il détestait ce rôle qu'elle lui avait attribué sans lui demander son avis.

Il aimerait la détester elle aussi.

Ne pas avoir ce putain de cœur qui bat trop vite, le sang bouillant dans les veines, la tête qui tourne. Ne pas sentir cette impatience, cette excitation quand il la voyait. Ne pas (_plus_) ressentir assez pour la pleurer encore, malgré les années passées. Ce n'est plus ta petite-amie. Elle ne t'a jamais aimée. Jamais. Jouet, marionnette, objet sans importance à jeter, une fois que tu n'as plus d'utilité. Et là, là c'est pareil Jean. Ça sert à rien de te torturer. Ne pense plus, avance, va dire tout à Mustang.

Et s'il te demande pourquoi t'as pas appelé plus tôt, depuis Lior ? T'étais blessé, sous le choc de la mort de Brosh, dévoré devant tes yeux.

Et s'il te demande pourquoi ils t'ont épargné, _toi _? T'étais utile. Le porteur de ce message déjà ensanglanté : On est de retour. ON EST LA.

« Führer ? » Dit-il. Sa voix tremblait un peu.

Roy Mustang leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait. Ecarquilla son regard. Riza Hawkeye poussa un cri étranglé. Havoc n'avait pas pensé à sa tenue. Il devait avoir l'air d'un vagabond un peu hagard. Pas rasé, pas lavé, couvert de sang et de la poussière du désert. Les blessures à peine refermées, le mégot éteint à la bouche (_tiens, sa cigarette était finie ?_). Pas joli à regarder quoi. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les gens de la gare et du train le regardaient bizarrement.

« … Havoc ?! Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? » S'écria Riza, perdant son légendaire sang-froid.

Havoc, dans son état normal, aurait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Riza semblait sur les nerfs. Roy avait de profondes cernes et un teint pâle comme un linge. Et puis… Quelle heure était-il ? (_Deux heures et trente minutes. Du matin._) Oh… Ça expliquait pourquoi il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, ni à la réception. Mais alors… Pourquoi ils étaient encore là ?

« … Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là en fait ? Il est plutôt tard, non ? » Demanda-t-il en se grattant la nuque. Il se sentait très détaché bizarrement.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Je te croyais à Lior avec le sergent Brosh ?! » Répliqua le Führer en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'air épuisé. « D'ailleurs, j'attendais ton coup de fil... » La voix de Roy s'éteignit dans un souffle. Ses yeux s'attardaient sur chaque détail frappant de l'apparence d'Havoc.

Le sang. Le sable. Le mégot. Les yeux rougis. Les mains tremblantes.

« Brosh est mort. » Chuchota-t-il d'un ton brusque. Le tact, c'était pas son truc.

Le duo ouvrit de grands yeux, mais Havoc ne leur laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Fallait que ça sorte. Vraiment.

« Les Homonculi… Ils sont revenus. Sola… Lust et Envy en tout cas. Et Gluttony… On est dans la merde Führer. C'est… »

Roy détourna le regard. Ça coupa Havoc dans son élan.

« … J't'avais dit Riza, que j'aurai dû acheter cette saleté de corde. » Marmonna le dirigeant d'Amestris. Il se servit une tasse de café.

… Il aurait pu attendre qu'Havoc ait fini avant d'étaler son désespoir. C'est pas comme s'il était le seul à se sentir mal à la nouvelle. Jean n'avait pas fini de s'en remettre. Il entendait le battement de son cœur qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.

« A part ça, on sait maintenant pourquoi Selim Bradley a disparu, pourquoi West City est en train d'hurler au fantôme et d'appeler tous les exorcistes du pays, et pourquoi je viens de recevoir un télégramme de Xing me demandant s'ils n'ont pas vu leur empereur. Sérieusement, mais QUELLE VIE DE MERDE ! » Finit par hurler Mustang en balançant quelques papiers à travers la pièce.

Havoc haussa les épaules et laissa tomber sa cigarette dans un cendrier qui traînait par là. C'était lui qui avait voulu devenir Führer. Il avait qu'à assumer. Les problèmes, y en a toujours quand on dirige un pays entier. Faut assumer. Ouais. Lui, il avait _rien_ demandé. Sauf une petite-amie. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait comme ça, estropié, tiraillé par une culpabilité mal-placée envers une femme – une chose – qui ne ressentait rien de plus pour lui qu'un mépris blessant. Il était (_presque_) bien pourtant, avant qu'elle revienne. Enfin débarrassé de ce souvenir empoisonnant. De cet amour maladif, voué à l'échec. Et voilà qu'elle revenait le hanter, comme s'il n'avait pas assez souffert…

Le Führer pouvait bien se plaindre, il n'était pas le seul à avoir une vie de merde en ce moment.

Alors s'il pouvait arrêter de se plaindre à longueur de journée, s'il pouvait cesser de faire comme si sa vie était le pire qui soit. _Oui_, Roy avait connu la guerre d'Ishval. _Oui_, c'était dur, très dur d'être le chef d'un pays en pleine crise, en conflit avec le trois-quarts de ses voisins et avec en plus un problème d'Homonculi sur les bras. Mais non. Ce n'était pas la pire. Certainement pas. Pour avoir vu des pauvres en train de mendier dans les rues, des filles à peine adultes plus maigres que des clous vendre leur corps parce que c'était le seul moyen de survivre. Pour avoir observé les bidonvilles qui ne cessaient de s'agrandir, les gens qui y trainaient leur carcasse fatiguée, la nourriture toujours plus rare et chère…

Roy Mustang était chanceux. Et ces problèmes, qui paraissaient si gigantesque à son échelle… Ce n'étaient pas des problèmes de survie. Il mangeait à sa faim, dormait dans un lit. Il avait de la famille, des amis sur qui compter, de fidèles amis toujours prêts à dépasser les limites pour lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Pas encore.

Jean était fatigué d'un coup.

« Lieutenant Havoc ? Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? » Demanda Riza, l'air inquiet. Elle posa une main fraiche sur son front. Il avait chaud. « Mais… Vous avez de la fièvre ! Havoc, vous devez vous repo… Havoc ?! HAVOC ?! »

Mais Jean n'écoutait plus. Trop fatigué. Et puis… Le sol paraissait très accueillant tout à coup.

Il avait eu une semaine de merde lui aussi. Il avait bien droit à un peu de repos.

* * *

><p>« QUOIIII ?! »<p>

Ed sourit. Pauvre Envy. Il n'avait pas l'air content du rôle que lui demandait de jouer Wrath. C'était pas bien compliqué pourtant… Pas très bon pour l'ego, c'est vrai, mais prendre l'apparence d'une vieille femme un peu folle sur les bords… Il avait de l'entraînement non ? Edward rit ouvertement cette fois et s'attira un regard noir de son Homonculus.

« Vas-y, ricane nabot ! C'pas comme si tu pouvais nous être utile après tout ! » S'écria-t-il en brandissant un poing rageur.

Ed se contenta de sourire avec tendresse et d'enlacer brusquement Envy en hurlant « MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME MON ENVY ! ». La Jalousie se figea, essaya de se débarrasser de lui à grands renforts de coups de pieds et finit par laisser tomber vu l'insistance larmoyante d'Ed et le regard noir de Pride qui signifiait quelque chose comme _s'il nous pète un câble à cause de toi, je te promets que mes __ombres vont pas te laisser tranquille avant longtemps_. C'était convainquant comme menace. A côté, Greed en finissait plus de se tordre de rire. Envy lui balança deux, trois coups en hurlant des obscénités, Ed renchérit en disant qu'on ne se moque pas de son frère malheureux.

C'est vrai quoi. Un peu de respect pour le malheur des autres.

Le plan de Wrath était simple. Z et A (_ou c'était B et E ? A moins que ce soit des chiffres…_) possédaient une sorte de maison de vacances en plein centre-ville de Central. Très pratique pour se cacher, parce qu'il y avait un sous-sol assez profond. Suffisamment profond pour que Sloth puisse y creuser un tunnel rejoignant la galerie d'origine. Et puis, F avait une grande tante un peu timbrée qui vivait en ermite quelque part à Drachma à qui il « louerait » (_gratuitement bien sûr_) la villa. A Envy en fait. Et comme ça, Ed et ses enfants pourraient rester à Central tranquilles ! C'est-y pas beau ?

Enfin, sauf qu'Envy faisait des difficultés.

Quand Wrath lui avait expliqué le plan, Envy avait reculé en hurlant « MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ÇA VOUS AMUSE TANT QUE ÇA DE ME VOIR JOUER LES BARJOTS ?! » avant de se transformer en grosse créature très moche et d'essayer d'écraser Ed. Heureusement, les ombres de Pride et l'Alchimie d'Ed l'en avaient empêché. Edward n'avait pas très envie de devenir une crêpe. C'était un destin peu enviable on lui avait dit.

« M'enfin Envy… Fais pas le difficile… Ce sera que s'il y a des visiteurs… Et puis bon, tu as de l'expérience non ? » Demanda Ed, tête penchée sur le côté avec une moue interrogative. Greed rit plus fort. Ed lui lança un caillou sur la tête.

« De… L'expérience ? » Répondit Envy d'un air interloqué. « … En t'imitant peut-être, mais j'ai pas très envie de prendre une apparence laide et vieille juste pour satisfaire un plan bancal proposé par le pantin de service ! »

Edward fronça les sourcils.

« On n'insulte pas son petit frère Envy. Dis pardon. »

Envy grimaça, s'excusa du bout des lèvres en évitant un pic de pierre envoyé par Ed et finit – après de longues négociations incluant qu'Ed prenne un bain et change de vêtements – par se plier de mauvaise grâce à la demande générale. H lui décrit sa tante du mieux qu'il put et Envy imagina le reste. Le résultat était… Atrocement laid. L'esthétique était vraiment à revoir, se dit Edward en léchant un morceau de doigt. Ça faisait une bonne sucette. Héhé.

« Bien ! » Conclut Ed en tapant joyeusement des mains. « Envy, tu vas donc avec D dans cette maison et tu commences à creuser d'un côté. Sans faire trop de bruit si possible parce que bon, ce serait bête que les voisins se plaignent pour tapage nocturne hein ? » Il ricana. « Pis nous, on va creuser de ce côté-là. Sloth, mon chéri, je sais que tu voudrais dormir, mais est-ce que tu pourrais nous aider à ça s'il te plaît ? Lust m'a dit que le travail de forage te connaissait non ? »

Sloth grogna de manière inintelligible et se dirigea d'un pas lent et balourd vers l'endroit qu'indiquait Ed. Hihihi, c'était amusant de le voir se traîner au travail. Greed se joignit à la tâche, parce que son Bouclier Ultime était plutôt intéressant pour détruire des murs. Envy disparut avec l'humain. Pride et Lust observaient avec désintérêt les deux grands mâles travailler. Wrath… Pensait avec une expression neutre. Il avait des chaussures. Pas drôle. Ed pouvait pas le chatouiller ! Gluttony mangeait de la pierre. Ça avait l'air plutôt marrant ! Il devrait essayer tiens ! Mais seulement quand il aurait fini son doigt, parce qu'il ne faut pas gâcher sa nourriture.

C'était sa maman qui lui disait ça quand il était petit.

« Je pourrai te tuer après ? » Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire à la femme qui restait collée à Wrath en attendant le retour de son mari… C'était… Euh… Z non ? Ou Y ?

« Pardon ?! » S'écria-t-elle en bondissant loin de lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil méfiant et incrédule à l'index qu'Ed mâchouillait toujours.

« Gluttony aime beaucoup manger les humains. Et là, il a que des pierres. Donc, si tu voulais bien, je pourrai te tuer et nourrir mon fils. » Répondit-il. Il la fixa en levant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était stupide les humains ! C'était très logique de vouloir gâter un peu son fils juste ressuscité d'entre les morts, non ?!

« … Hem… Je… Préférerais rester en vie, merci beaucoup. » Qu'elle avait l'air condescendante tout de même, remarqua Ed.

« Père, je ne suis pas sûr que Mr X soit heureux de trouver sa femme morte à son retour avec Envy. » Fit remarquer Wrath en plaçant un bras devant la petite femme. Elle avait des étoiles devant les yeux maintenant. C'était pathétique.

« Hmpf. On s'en fiche. Ce sont de petits humains. Des comme ça, il en trouvera partout Mr Y. » Rétorqua Ed en écorchant encore le nom de l'homme.

« _Je_ suis Mme Y. Mon mari est Mr X. » Affirma l'humaine avec les lèvres pincées. Agaçante femelle.

« TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI OU JE T'ECHARPE VIVANTE ET JE T'OFFRE A TON MARI ! » Hurla le Père en tapant du pied. « JE ME FICHE DE TON NOM OU DE CELUI DE TON ABRUTI D'EPOUX ! VOUS LES HUMAINS VOUS ÊTES TOUS PAREILS. BÊTES COMMES VOS PIEDS, ARROGANTS ET IGNORANTS ! ALORS NE VIENS PAS ME FAIRE LA LECON ! PAS A MOI, FAVORI DE LA VERITE ! »

Il s'arrêta essoufflé. Inspira profondément. Tss. Il n'aimait pas crier. Mais elle le méritait cette prétentieuse ! Il avait l'air d'avoir dix-sept ans, peut-être. Mais il était plus vieux que ça, et il avait la Vérité pour lui offrir des connaissances dont cette abrutie ne pourrait jamais rêver ! Puis un grand sourire fleurit sur son visage et il ajouta joyeusement :

« Oh et puis, c'est pas grave après tout ! Central est rempli de pauvres idiots qui font pas gaffe où ils vont. Alors Gluttony n'aura pas faim très longtemps. Hein mon chéri ?! » Et il partit en sautillant vers la Gourmandise qui mangeait toujours des pierres.

Wrath et Mme Y restèrent tous les deux, interloquée pour l'une, impassible pour l'autre. On s'y habituait, à ce Père lunatique et bipolaire. Et puis bon. Ce n'est pas comme si Wrath se serait _vraiment_ opposé à la mort de cette humaine. Elle était juste utile, comme son mari. De bons petits esclaves, qui le ramèneraient au sommet de la hiérarchie pour semer un peu de chaos et de destruction.

« Il… Plaisantait n'est-ce pas ? » Balbutia l'humaine en se tournant vers son idole.

Wrath lui jeta un regard ennuyé et s'éloigna d'elle pour rejoindre sa… _Famille_. Ed lui sourit avec satisfaction et tira la langue à la petite femme. Les Homonculi n'avaient pas besoin de se mêler aux humains plus que nécessaire. Et puis…

Non il ne plaisantait pas. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir ça…

* * *

><p>Mr X et Mme Y ne comprenaient plus dans quoi ils s'étaient fourrés. Un gros problème. Apparemment, King Bradley faisait partie d'une espèce de secte qui vénérait un gamin complètement fou. D'ailleurs, il avait même essayé de tuer Mme Y. Et il continuait à écorcher leurs noms (<em>C'étaient pourtant pas compliqué X et Y<em>) ! Il ressemblait à un drogué en manque, toujours à glousser pour un rien et à chercher des noises à ceux qu'il appelait « les humains ». Ses longs cheveux longs étaient lâchés et s'étalaient sur ses épaules étroites. Il portait une chemise qui avait dû être blanche, un reste de pantalon et une cape plus marron que rouge (_et pourtant, il s'en vantait régulièrement de sa « belle cape rouge »_). Il parlait fréquemment de chaussures compensées, alors qu'il était pieds nus aussi. Un original, pensait Mr X. Un dérangé qu'il faudrait enfermer, savait Mme Y.

Pourtant, ils avaient offert au Führer (_le légitime, le vrai, le bon_) de rester dans leur maison de Central.

Quand Mr X était parti avec le travesti aux cheveux verts (_Andy non ?_) pour aller… S'occuper de la passation de l'acte de propriété, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner que ces gens avaient des… Pouvoirs aussi étranges. Peut-être étaient-ils des Alchimistes eux aussi ? Ou alors juste des gens très bizarres. Même leur nom était bizarre. Franchement. Homonculi… Il y avait mieux pour une secte. Pas que Mr X parle d'expérience mais quand même…

Mais bref.

Cet étrange adolescent (_d'ailleurs, était-ce un garçon ou une fille ?_) possédait donc une capacité bien particulière. Mr X s'était posé la question, quand on lui avait infligé ce jeune homme (_il parlait au masculin donc…_). Pour quelle raison le lui avait-on imposé ? Et finalement… Mr X n'était pas idiot, bien au contraire. Il vit l'étrange garçon se transformer en vieille dame, à coup d'étincelles rouges et de bruits d'oiseaux qui piaillent. Abîmer sa voix comme celle d'une femme âgée qui a vécu son temps. Mener en bateau avec une facilité déconcertante les responsables de Central, pour les convaincre que oui, il était parfaitement normal que « la vieille tante » aménage en ville, malgré son grand âge.

C'était Mr X et sa femme qui étaient en trop. Qui gênaient.

Tant pis. Du moment qu'il pouvait être utile au Führer Bradley…

La saisie de la maison et la construction d'une « sortie de secours » se firent facilement. Enfin, bien plus facilement qu'elle aurait dû se faire si cette secte était constituée d'humains. Ce qu'elle n'était pas. Mr X et Mme Y s'y perdaient un peu des fois. En tout cas, le couple put observer, chacun de son côté, les pouvoirs inhumains à l'œuvre.

D'un côté, Mr X admirait _Andy_ se transformer en une créature très grosse, très laide et très forte, pour détruire une partie du sous-sol et commencer à creuser la galerie. De l'autre, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Mme Y, Sloth et Gluttony déplaçaient, mangeaient, détruisaient pierres et mottes de terres pour avancer et créer le tunnel jusqu'à la maison. Et puis ce fut fait. La journée n'était même pas terminée. Les Homonculi investirent le manoir. Untel prenait telle chambre, etc.

La vie était belle quoi.

* * *

><p>« Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on est tous là ? » Demanda Envy en baillant ostensiblement. « Nan parce que c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais… Y a pas grand-chose à faire ici. Pis bon, la Flammèche va vite comprendre puisqu'une <em>certaine personne<em> a laissé partir l'humain de Lior... » Rajouta-t-il avec un coup d'œil indiscret vers Lust.

« Alloooons, Envy… Pas d'accusation sans preuve s'il te plaît… » Murmura Edward, allongé sur un sofa, la tête de Pride sur son ventre. Des étincelles rouges jaillirent de ses mains, faisant frissonner la fratrie. _Toute cette énergie_…

« Sans preuves ?! Tu m'as étranglé pendant au moins _vingt minutes_ à cause de cette sale petite… » S'écria la Jalousie en bondissant sur ses pieds. Lust brandit ses ongles d'un air menaçant.

« Ça n'a duré que trois minutes tu sais… » Répondit Ed en se relevant lentement. « Mais je peux recommencer et le faire durer plus longtemps cette fois, si tu veux… »

Envy recula d'un pas et se força à se détendre. Non il avait pas franchement envie de mourir _encore_. C'était pas agréable et plus il avait de vie, mieux il se portait. Alors il baissa l'échine acceptant (_pour l'instant_) l'autorité de son Père. Il changea de sujet de conversation, lançant un coup de tête vers la porte.

« Et les deux esclaves de Wrath, on en fait quoi ? »

« Hmmm… » Dit simplement Ed en s'étirant. « Je sais pas. Je peux les tuer ? »

Wrath eut l'air surpris (_pendant une ou deux secondes_) qu'Edward lui pose la question.

« … Comme vous voulez Père. » Répondit-il avec un ton neutre. « Mais si vous me le permettez… J'apprécierai qu'ils me conduisent d'abord à ces… Rebelles militaires dont ils m'ont vaguement parlé. Ensuite vous pourrez disposer d'eux… Selon vos envies. »

« Ooh, comme tu es chou. C'est d'accord ! » Ronronna Ed. Envy détestait ce bruit. Trop… Répugnant (_adorable, mignon_). Urgh.

« Il n'empêche » Intervint-il, les sourcils froncés. « J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi toi, entre tous les Alchimistes, tu nous as ramenés d'entre les morts. Pourquoi et _comment _? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Fullmetal ? Quel est ton _but _? »

Un silence s'installa. Envy n'aimait pas les silences. C'était trop… Silencieux.

« Je voulais une famille, alors la Vérité m'en a donné une. » Répondit Edward en souriant gentiment.

« QUOI ?! » Hurla Greed en tombant de son fauteuil. Envy gronda de colère. « Pas de domination du monde, pas de conquête ? Pas de guerre ou de combat épique du bien contre le mal ?! » Il en pleurerait presque le pauvre chéri.

« Pour la guerre, je ne dis pas… » Le blond rit en tapant des mains à cette idée. « Mais la conquête du monde ? Peuh. Ennuyeux. Banal. Nanananananananan. C'est pas drôle. Et puis, t'imagines ? Une fois qu'on aura tout conquis, qu'est-ce qui nous restera ? _Rien_. Le vide, le néant. » Il ouvrit la bouche en « oh » rentra ses joues, écarquilla les yeux et plaqua ses mains sur ses pommettes, dans une vague parodie du Cri de Munch. De sa gorge s'échappa un long et sinistre hululement.

_On dirait un loup qui pleure_ songea Envy avec une morbide fascination.

« Donc nous n'avons pas de… Plan ? » Résuma Lust, hésitante.

Pour des monstres qui avaient l'habitude de servir de marionnette, ça devait être déroutant. Pour Envy, c'était juste la promesse d'une liberté quasi-absolue. Comme il en avait rêvé, longtemps. Souvent.

« Effectivement. » Acquiesça Ed en ricanant. « Mais… Rien ne nous empêche de nous amuser. Pourquoi avoir un plan ? Tout ce qui nous intéresse, tout ce qui _vous_ intéresse, c'est d'apporter autant de chaos possible, de faire couler le plus de sang, de larmes. Je vais vous dire, quel est notre plan… NOUS VENGER DE CES HUMAINS PRETENTIEUX, FAIRE EN SORTE QUE LEUR HAINE ET LEUR STUPIDITE SE TRANSFORMENT EN PEUR, EN TERREUR MÊME. » Hurla-t-il finalement.

Son énergie explosa dans la salle. Le verre des miroirs et du lustre éclata, des feuilles s'envolèrent et s'enflammèrent en plein vol. Le sol se mit à trembler. Les Homonculi soupirèrent d'extase. Quel bonheur que de sentir ce pouvoir ruisseler dans leurs veines. Il équivalait bien à une dizaine d'âmes au moins. Sloth se retourna dans son sommeil, à un angle de la pièce. Greed (_et Ling_) frissonnait violemment, les yeux écarquillés. Lust, toujours très digne, fredonnait un air doux et serein, les yeux fermés et un sourire presque tendre sur le visage. Envy se demanda vaguement si elle pensait à cet humain qu'elle avait voulu épargner. Pride restait calme, le regard fixé sur ses ombres. Elles grandissaient, évoluaient, se tortillaient rapidement. De plus en plus vite. Wrath ne bougeait pas, à genoux devant Ed et son pouvoir. Gluttony réclamait à manger, la bouche grande ouverte, la bave aux lèvres.

Envy aussi avait faim.

Le petit discours d'Edward lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Pas le même que Gluttony bien sûr. _Presque_ pas le même. Envy avait soif de sang. De meurtres. Il voulait tuer, et vite. L'avant-goût de la petite prêtresse n'était plus suffisant pour le satisfaire. Il en voulait plus, plus, PLUS.

« Je m'occupe de Central. » Annonça-t-il. Il souriait. Largement. Savourait son petit effet.

Le pouvoir disparut rapidement, quand le nain reprit ses esprits. Il acquiesça d'un air un peu perdu. Sans doute encore occupé à écouter les fantômes qui lui occupaient la tête. A moins que ce ne soit pas des morts. Juste des illusions générées par un esprit malade. Envy n'était pas maître en la matière. La folie, il la déclenchait. Il ne l'analysait certainement pas !

« T'as quelque chose à y redire le lilliputien ? » Railla-t-il en élargissant son sourire. Ed l'imita.

« Non. C'est une bonne idée. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Dis-moi, dis, dis, dis ! Tu vas tuer des enfants ? Egorger des femmes ? Les torturer en prenant l'apparence de ceux qu'ils aiment ou respectent ? Vas-y Envy. Rapporte des âmes. Tue, viole, vole, agis selon ton bon plaisir. Tu as ma bénédiction mon chéri… » Ed ricana hystériquement. « Pour ce qu'elle vaut… »

« Je pense prendre contact avec ces fameux rebelles militaires… Et me mettre à jour en ce qui concerne les dernières nouvelles. Après tout, plusieurs années ont passé… » Annonça Wrath.

Envy lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il aimait tellement avoir l'attention du Père qu'il fallait _absolument_ qu'il passe du coq à l'âne comme ça ?! Pf. Vieux fou. Au moment où il allait dire ses quatre vérités à son cadet, Greed intervint, dirigeant sans le savoir toute la colère d'Envy sur lui :

« Bof, moi je pense que je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil au Devil's Nest… Et p't être retourner à Xing ensuite. Rien de tel qu'être empereur pour pouvoir avoir tout ce qu'on veut ! La gamine là… Mei… Elle avait l'air plutôt appétissante ! » Termina-t-il avec un sourire de prédateur affamé.

« T'es vraiment dégueulasse Greed. » Grimaça Envy. « Tu coucherais _volontairement_ avec une humaine ? Beuuuh… »

« C'est pas parce que tu es un asexué qui aime trop le sang pour que ce soit pas louche que je dois faire pareil. » Rétorqua Greed en fronçant les sourcils. Sans compter que moi, je bave pas aux pieds de Père ! » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malsain. « Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas hein ? »

« JE VAIS TE ! » Hurla Envy en se jetant sur son frère. Greed l'accueillit avec son poing et les deux garçons s'écroulèrent en se rouant de coups, de morsures et autre lames.

« ÇA SUFFIT ! »

La Jalousie et l'Avidité s'arrêtèrent en cœur, stoppés par les ombres de Pride qui semblait hors de lui. A côté, Ed irradiait littéralement de fureur, comme si cette bagarre était un affront impardonnable.

« Greed… Envy… Mes chers enfants, mes fils adorés… Vous allez faire pleurer Solf. Vous n'avez pas envie de le faire pleurer, hein ? Alors il ne faut pas le réveiller, shhhhhh… Et pour ça, il ne faut pas crier, ni se battre… Il y a tant d'humains à tuer dehors, là, juste en bas… Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous entretuer, ça va juste vous faire mal… » Murmura-t-il avec une dangereuse lueur dans les yeux. De qui parlait-il en disant Solf, c'était une bonne question. Peut-être qu'il parlait du Crimson Alchemist. Ou pas.

« Allez ! Un p'tit bisou ! » S'exclama Pride en riant méchamment. Il prenait son pied le petit con. Après tout, voir Greed et Envy se faire _ enfin_ remonter sévèrement les bretelles ça devait être… Comme la fête là, que les humains aiment bien… Nowel. Nawel. Bref, la fête en avance. Et il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'essayer de sortir des dictons humains. C'était horriblement dégradant.

« Tu sais quoi Pride ? Va te faire foutre. » Lança Greed en se dégageant violemment. « Hasta la vista babies ! » Et sur ces mots, il sauta par la fenêtre et s'enfuit. Bonjour le courage.

« … Tu veux que je lui coure après ? » Demanda Pride, se tournant vers Edward.

« … Non. Laisse-le. » Il souriait lui aussi. Mais bizarrement, c'était encore plus effrayant.

Lust et Gluttony n'avaient pas bougé. Sloth non plus, mais comme il passait son temps à dormir, c'était pas très surprenant. Par contre, que Lust n'ait pas encore essayé de lécher les bottes de Père en demandant s'il fallait tuer Greed c'était un peu…

« Et s'il nous trahissait une nouvelle fois ? » Ah bah. Finalement elle faisait parler ses neurones. Pas mal Lust, pas mal… Mais ça nous fera pas oublier que tu t'es entichée d'un petit humain de pacotille.

« Oooooh, t'en fais pas ma jolie ! Il ne le fera pas. Il n'est pas trop bête, il comprendra bien vite que s'allier avec les humains c'est la mort assurée. Tu le sais aussi, hein Lust ? » Répondit Ed en se retournant vers l'unique femme du groupe. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogateur.

« … Bien sûr Père. » Elle acquiesça lentement, en fermant les yeux. Pauvre, pauvre Lust. Ça doit être dur, pensa Envy, ironiquement. Elle ira pas loin dans cette nouvelle vie si elle hésite déjà.

« Alors tu vas poursuivre ce cher Havoc – c'est bien l'humain que tu as épargné, hm ? – et tu vas le ramener ici. Et tu le tueras devant mes yeux. »

« Je pourrai le manger ? » Demanda soudain Gluttony. Il avait le don pour casser les ambiances sombres et pleines de suspens, lui. Enfin, faut bien un élément comique dans chaque groupe. Surtout avec des joyeux lurons comme Greed ou Wrath. Envy au moins, il _avait_ le sens de l'humour.

Lust ne répondit pas mais s'inclina élégamment et sortit de la pièce, entraînant Gluttony dans son sillage. Il ne restait plus que Pride qui ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Il était collé à Ed, les bras autour de sa taille… Cette pensée venait de lui faire réaliser à quel point l'ancien Fullmetal était MINUSCULE. Il fallait qu'il le remarque.

« … T'as remarqué que Pride t'atteignait au menton alors qu'en apparence, vous êtes censés avoir une dizaine d'années de différence ? »

« Va tuer des gens Envy et laisse-moi tranquille. » Marmonna le Père. Son ton étonna l'Homonculus. Ca semblait presque… Doux, tendre. Urh, mauvaise pensée. « Mais attention… Si tu vois mon frère accompagné d'une jeune fille blonde… Reviens. Reviens et dis-moi tout. » Ajouta Edward.

Il avait l'air plus dangereux que jamais avec ce sourire plein de dents et ses yeux écarquillés, remplis de larmes contenus. Des larmes rouges, comme la pierre philosophale.

« Et pour le Flame Alchemist ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le Flame Alchemist papa ? » Envy faillit s'étouffer. _Papa _?! Pride avait bu ou quoi ?!

« Rien mon agneau. » Roucoula Edward en ébouriffant les cheveux sales de son « fils » aîné. Envy allait vomir (_mon agneau, vraiment ? Mon loup, mon sauvage, mon meurtrier, je veux bien mais… Mon AGNEAU ?!_)… « Il s'enterrera tout seul. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'une petite allumette… Et nous, nous… Nous sommes un bidon d'essence. Une caisse d'explosifs prêts à s'allumer à la moindre étincelle. C'est lui qui mettra le feu aux poudres. Juste lui. Alors pour l'instant, je veux juste que nous allions prendre un bain, tous les deux. Ou tous les trois. Tu veux te joindre à nous Envy ? »

_Non. Jamais. Hors de question._

« … Si c'est ce que tu veux le nain… »

Il n'avait pas besoin de prendre de bain. Mais ça pourrait être amusant, d'humilier Pride. Est-ce qu'il y avait un appareil photo dans cette maison ?

* * *

><p>A l'autre bout de la ville, dans les douches communes de l'armée – bien qu'en fait, elles soient réservées aux hauts-gradés alors peu de personnes les utilisaient – le Général de brigade Jean Havoc tentait de se noyer. Avec plus ou moins de réussite.<p>

Hawkeye l'avait renvoyé au dortoir, disant qu'il n'était pas en état de faire ne serait-ce qu'un rapport – et de sa part, ça voulait tout dire. Il avait donc dormi. Beaucoup dormi. Un peu trop même. L'après-midi était bien avancée et il se sentait mieux. Du coup, son esprit remarchait et il se rendait compte de la gravité de situation.

Finalement, il aurait préféré rester malade.

Ne plus avoir à réfléchir, à penser à toutes ces choses désagréables qui fourmillaient dans sa tête. Il était sous le choc. C'est ce qu'un médecin aurait dit sans doute. Il ricana. _C'est ça ouais_. Juste sous le choc. Après tout, il n'avait fait que voir sa petite-amie (_son ex-petite amie_), censée être morte brûlée vive, bien en vie et en bonne santé. En chair et en pierre philosophale. Il avait vu son coéquipier se faire dévorer. Il avait failli se faire tuer par un androgyne psychopathe.

Mais non. _Sous le choc_.

Il n'avait pas été voir un médecin. Il s'était couché, avait allumé la radio, la laissait tourner. Une douche rapide, un peu de « buvons la tasse pour oublier notre vie de merde » et il retournerait au travail. L'eau coulait sur ses yeux. Dans ses oreilles. Le bruit atténuait la musique (_pourquoi arrivait-elle jusque-là alors que sa chambre était au bout du couloir ?_). Il poussa un soupir bienheureux. Calme. Oubli. Solaris n'était pas morte. Lust.

Elle l'avait laissé en vie. Elle l'avait épargné.

Son cœur battait trop vite. Il inspira lentement. Expira. Il entendait le battement. Boom. Boom. Boom. Trop rapide. Le sang affluait. Un gémissement lui échappa. _Lust…_ Pourquoi t'es en vie Lust ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé vivre ? T'aurais dû me tuer. Egoïste. Toi ou moi ? Je sais pas. Toi t'es la Luxure. Ça te va bien, mine de rien.

« _Your tears they mean nothing to me…_ » Qui avait monté le son? Pourquoi il avait allumé cette radio ? Il frappa le carrelage blanc, haletant. Il avait mal. « _The love you never gave I give to you_ » Arrête bordel. Arrête de souffrir pour elle. A cause d'elle. Tu ne la désires pas. Tu ne l'aimes pas. Elle t'a blessé, détruit de l'intérieur ce jour-là. Alors arrête. Pourquoi moi merde…

« _Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, good-bye, it was always you that I despised… I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well… Here's a lullaby to close your eyes. Good-bye. Good-bye._ »

« TA GUEULE ! » Hurla-t-il.

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Enfonça, tordit, tira jusqu'à ce que la douleur couvre la voix suave de la chanteuse. L'eau coulait toujours, froide. Ses larmes aussi, elles étaient froides. Ça suffit, Jean. Tu la reverras pas de toute manière.

« _If I had died, I would have never felt sad at all. __Y__ou will not hear me say I'm sorry…_ »

Il ricana. Lust, dire qu'elle était désolée ? Désolée de quoi ? De l'avoir presque tué. D'avoir failli ruiner sa vie. Nonon. Jamais elle dirait ça. Et puis merde. Il s'en fichait. Il l'oublierait. Havoc sortit de sa douche comme un automate. Dans sa chambre, il y avait Falman, venu lui apporter des médicaments et des instructions du Führer. C'était lui qui avait monté le son. Le militaire lui demanda s'il allait bien, mais la musique était trop forte. C'était le refrain, encore. Here's a lullaby to close your eyes. Haha. Il l'entendait pas, la berceuse. Il entendait juste un ricanement victorieux et un hurlement de douleur. Le sien, celui de Lust.

« Ça va Jean ? T'as pas l'air bien… »

« … J'aime pas cette musique. » Et sans autre explication, il saisit la radio et l'envoya s'éclater contre le mur. Quelques grésillements. Silence.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes. Good-bye. Good-bye. Good-bye. __Good-bye._

_Good-bye._

* * *

><p>« J'aimerais bien que vous expliquiez la situation, Alchimiste. Pourquoi j'ai revu l'une de ces créatures, alors qu'on était censés les avoir toutes exterminées il y a des années. »<p>

Roy soupira. Profondément. Est-ce qu'il y avait un dieu, quelque part, qui avait décidé que parce qu'il avait enfin réussi à devenir Führer, il fallait lui envoyer tous les malheurs du monde sur la tronche ? Sans doute. Il était face à un visage familier. Un peu trop. Le tristement célèbre, Scar, le tueur d'Alchimiste. Enfin, il avait une nouvelle identité maintenant. Mais apparemment, elle ne lui convenait pas plus que ça, puisqu'il s'était présenté sous son ancien nom à la réception. Il allait devoir rassurer sa secrétaire (_et lui offrir à dîner_). Riza était droite, un peu tendue, à sa gauche. Ses fidèles officiers étaient de l'autre côté, à sa droite. Tous prêts à dégainer si Scar se révélait hostile.

Pour l'instant, il était surtout incroyablement impoli. Et déprimant.

« Il… Semblerait, que nos informations sur leur mort n'aient pas été exactes. Ou alors, que quelqu'un les aient ressuscités. » Répondit-il avec reluctance. Si Scar arrivait à la conclusion qu'Ed était impliqué, il n'aurait pas de répit avant de l'avoir trouvé et tué. Et ça, c'était justement ce que Roy voulait éviter.

« Qui ? » Réponse rapide, directe. Du Scar tout craché.

« On l'ignore encore, mais nos recherches avancent. Havoc s'il te plaît… »

Havoc était arrivé avec Falman, en dernier. Au début, en voyant son air épuisé, Roy avait voulu le mettre au repos mais… Havoc avait répliqué que Mustang avait pas l'air mieux et que l'affaire le concernait directement, en tant que témoin et future victime potentielle. Il avait l'air très blasé en disant ça.

« Pour une mission confidentielle, je me suis rendu à Lior il y a quelques jours. Je devais retrouver et interroger une jeune fille nommée Rose Thomas. Malheureusement, quand je suis arrivé, elle venait de se faire tuer par l'Homonculus connu sous le nom d'Envy. Avec lui se trouvait Lust et Gluttony. »

« Je me souviens d'eux. » Affirma Scar en fronçant les sourcils encore plus qu'à son habitude. « Ce sont eux qui m'ont attaqué à Central… C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai appris leur existence. Mais pourquoi vous ont-ils épargné ? » Ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers Havoc.

Roy choisit d'éviter la question. Pas besoin que Scar soupçonne Havoc de s'être retourné contre eux.

« Là n'est pas la question. Nous devons savoir qui est derrière tout ça, et vite. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans la même situation que la dernière fois, surtout que nous sommes… Diminués de quelques aides qui s'étaient révélées précieuses. »

« Vous parlez du Fullmetal ? » Demanda Scar.

« … Oui. Et de son maître, Izumi Curtis. Vous avez peut-être entendu parler de la tragédie de Dublith… »

« Non. Racontez. » Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant à donner des ordres à tout va !

« En fait, « Intervint Riza. « Sid Curtis, le mari d'Izumi, a été sauvagement assassiné il y a peu. Nous cherchons toujours activement le tueur, mais il semblerait que Mme Curtis ait décidé de se faire justice elle-même… Elle a disparu depuis quelques jours déjà. »

Scar resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis le temps. Les mêmes petits yeux rouges, les mêmes sourcils froncés, la même peau mate… Les cheveux un peu plus longs peut-être, mais toujours aussi clairs. Quelques rides en plus. Roy détourna son regard. Lui aussi avait-il aussi peu changé ? Ou alors les marques du vieillissement étaient-elles bien visibles, évidentes ? La veille, une femme l'avait envoyé paître. Pas son genre, avait-elle dit. Trop vieux, avait-il entendu. _Bradley avait une femme, même si ce n'était que pour les apparences. Peut-être est-il temps que je me case, moi aussi…_ Son regard se porta sur la silhouette de Riza. Il étouffa un ricanement, s'attirant les regards interrogateurs ou suspicieux des autres personnes présentes.

Riza l'épouser ? Il gèlerait en enfer avant qu'elle n'accepte ne serait-ce qu'un dîner alors…

« Nous devrions nous faire aider par le Fullmetal. » Annonça enfin Scar. Roy sursauta. « Même s'il n'a plus d'Alchimie, il a des connaissances précieuses… Et sera une cible de choix. Son frère aussi. Où sont-ils ? Toujours à voyager ? »

« … Non. » Plus moyen d'éviter la vérité maintenant. « Ils… Le Fullmetal a disparu, un peu avant la mort de Sid Curtis. Il est d'ailleurs le principal suspect dans cette affaire. Des témoignages disent qu'il ne serait plus… Plus tout à fait apte. Mentalement parlant. »

« Vous voulez dire fou ? » Scar se renfrogna. Apparemment, la nouvelle ne lui faisait pas plaisir. « C'est bizarre… Il avait une grande force morale pourtant. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu le rendre instable ? »

« La perte de l'Alchimie est un choc très dur pour quelqu'un qui a grandi avec. Surtout qu'Edward était un véritable petit génie et qu'il avait eu des contacts presque… Intimes, avec la Porte, et ce très tôt dans sa jeunesse. J'ai également eu droit à cette expérience et croyez-moi… Perdre la capacité de communiquer avec son Alchimie, de la pratiquer… Je ne sais pas si j'y survivrai. » Affirma Roy. Sa voix tremblait un peu.

Il disait vrai. Chaque mot qu'il arrachait à sa gorge était une part de vérité. Et si ça avait été lui ? S'il avait celui qui avait sacrifié son Alchimie ? Est-ce qu'il aurait fini comme Edward (_et ils ne savaient même pas avec précision ce qu'il lui était arrivé…_) ? Riza posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Ça faisait du bien.

« Je me chargerais d'Edward Elric alors. » C'était exactement ce que craignait Roy. Scar n'était pas connu pour son indulgence, s'il se retrouvait face à un ennemi. Et Ed et lui n'étaient pas franchement en termes amicaux…

« Je ne sais pas si… »

« Ecoutez Mustang. Vous êtes un homme occupé et vous avez besoin de chaque membre de votre équipe pour régler le problème de Dublith et celui des Homonculi. Moi en revanche, je suis seul et sans attache. Ishval n'a plus besoin de moi. Je passe le flambeau à la jeunesse. Alors je chercherai Edward. » Les yeux de Scar brillaient. Il avait oublié à quel point cet homme était passionné. Éclatant. « … Vous avez ma parole que je ne ferai pas de mal au Fullmetal, sauf si ça s'avérait nécessaire pour pouvoir le ramener vivant à Central. »

Scar tenait ses promesses. C'était un allié. On pouvait lui faire confiance. N'est-ce pas ?

« … Très bien. Je vous confierai un papier officiel qui vous permettra de voyager partout sans être inquiété. Je vous donnerai également une montre d'Alchimiste d'Etat – et pas la peine de grimacer, ça pourra vous être utile si on ne coopère pas avec vous. Bonne chance Scar. »

« Bonne chance à vous Colo… Führer. » Rétorqua Scar en se saisissant des objets que désignait Roy.

* * *

><p>Al dormait mal ces derniers temps. Il se tournait, se retournait. Cauchemardait. De petites mains noires familières venaient l'étrangler ou l'étouffer dans son sommeil. Elles extirpaient son cœur et devant ses yeux, en faisaient une pierre philosophale à la lueur éblouissante. C'était effrayant. Il se réveillait régulièrement, terrifié et en sueur, de la bile au fond de la gorge. Une vague nausée.<p>

Les journées n'étaient pas mieux. Chaque jour, il endurait la présence constante de Winry. Elle n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Mais elle rappelait chaque seconde qui passait, son amour interdit. Sa folie.

Et puis Ed.

Oui Ed. Toujours pas de nouvelles. Winry n'en parlait jamais. Préférait cuisiner en sifflotant, oublier ces terribles mois qu'elle venait de vivre. Oublier son bébé. Alphonse savait que ce n'était pas sain – qu'elle devrait au contraire en parler le plus possible, pour évacuer. Mais il n'était pas psychologue et… Parler avec elle était assez difficile sans en plus rajouter la culpabilité. Il ne devait pas l'aimer. Il avait honte. Il avait tort.

Et il y avait toujours cette petite voix qui disait _pourtant, quand vous vous êtes battus pour son amour, Ed et toi, qui est-ce qui a gagné ?_

Et c'était mal, très mal de penser comme ça, parce que son esprit lui chuchotait la réponse, lancinante et douloureuse. Winry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'évitait, pourquoi il préférait se concentrer sur ses recherches, ses consultations plutôt que de lui parler. On s'est pas vus depuis si longtemps Al ! Avec les problèmes de… D'Ed… Pourquoi tu ne viens pas discuter au salon un moment ? J'ai fait du thé. Oui, tu sais quoi, j'ai appris à cuisiner depuis le temps ! Avant c'était mamie qui faisait tout mais maintenant…

Et son sourire se figeait. Généralement, à ce moment-là, Al avait flairé le danger depuis longtemps.

Elle cherchait l'étreinte. Il lui en accordait une courte, pas vraiment réconfortante. Le genre d'étreinte qu'un beau-frère offre, parce que le mari n'est pas là mais qu'elle a besoin d'être consolée. Puis il se dégageait, refusait l'invitation, lui proposait d'aller se reposer un peu. Va dormir Winry, t'es crevée. Moi je vais travailler encore un peu.

Tu te tues au travail Al. Sur ce point-là, t'es bien comme ton frère !

Il n'aimait pas quand elle disait ça. Parce qu'elle avait raison.

D'ailleurs, il était en train de travailler quand on sonna à la porte. Des nouvelles d'Ed, espéra-t-il. Vite, vite, aller ouvrir. Redresser un peu les épaules, faire comme si on n'avait pas fait que des nuits blanches depuis la disparition de son frère – depuis l'arrivée de Winry. Lisser un peu ses cheveux, ses vêtements. Inspirer un grand coup.

Ouvrir.

« Alphonse ? »

« … Lieutenant Ross. Vous… Voulez entrer ? » Il aurait préféré que ce soit le Führer. Ou Riza. N'importe qui. Ed lui-même. Il n'était plus à ça près.

« Non… Non merci. Je… Je pars pour Resembool, vérifier qu'on a rien loupé là-bas. Je reviens juste de Dublith et mon train est dans pas longtemps alors… Juste… Je… Tu es sûr qu'Ed pourrait avoir… »

« Je sais pas. Je sais plus… » Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça.

« Ah… Je… Je venais aussi pour… Pour présenter mes condoléances… Ça doit être dur alors… » Hein ? Quoi ?

« Pa… Pardon ? » Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Que se passait-il ?

« Tu… Tu n'es pas au courant ?! »

On lui cachait encore quelque chose. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle lui révélait une mort qu'on lui dissimulait. La première fois, il était avec son frère. Ed était là pour le retenir de craquer. Hugues et maintenant… Qui ?

« Vous… Vous avez bien dit que vous étiez à Dublith n'est-ce pas ? » Il balbutiait. Voix tremblante, chevrotante. Pitié… Pas Izumi.

« Mais… Même si tu n'as pas été mis au courant tu… Ne lis pas les journaux ? Je veux dire… »

« Lieutenant de quoi parlez-vous ? » Répondez et vite. Ne me laissez pas mariner après avoir allumé une telle bombe. S'il vous plaît.

« On… Soupçonne ton frère d'avoir tué… Sid Curtis. » … Non. Impossible. « Et… Izumi Curtis a disparu suite à cela. La thèse de l'enlèvement a été écartée, on pense qu'elle est partie se faire justice elle-même. »

Il ne répondit pas. Sous le choc. Mort de peur, de haine, de tristesse. Pourquoi Ed ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Quelle folie a bien pu te saisir, t'éloigner de nous au point que tu tues l'homme que tu considérais pratiquement comme ton père ? Ce n'est pas possible.

« Al ? Qui est-ce ? » La voix de Winry. Douce. Comme un baume sur son cœur déchiré. _Haha. Je suis foutu, hein ?_

« Personne Winry. Le Lieutenant Ross s'en allait. » Répondit-il en refermant la porte. Ce n'était pas son habitude d'être aussi impoli… Mais elle pouvait le comprendre. Annoncer ainsi, sans tact et sans pudeur que le mari de son maître était mort. Que son frère était un assassin. Que son maître avait disparue.

« … Merde. » Chuchota-t-il en appuyant son visage contre ses paumes. Il avait trop chaud et un goût de bile dans la bouche. Il s'adossa au mur adjacent à la porte. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il entendait vaguement Winry lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas et qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, mais il avait la tête bourdonnante. Le sang battait à ses oreilles. Il avait _mal_. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, c'était comme s'il venait (_comme si Ed venait_) de lui plonger la tête sous l'eau.

« ALPHONSE ! »

Il pleurait.

* * *

><p>C'était trop bien les bains. Vraiment. Avant, Ed aimait pas trop ça parce qu'il n'aimait pas la sensation de l'eau sur sa peau et puis, les douches c'était plus rapide et il était toujours pressé. Mais là… C'était trop bien. En plus, c'était des bains spéciaux, avec beaucoup de mousse et des huiles qui sentaient bon ! Et il était avec ses fils adorés.<p>

Un père ne doit pas avoir de préférence pour ses enfants…

Mais bon, il était pas un père comme les autres. Solf ricana dans sa tête. Et il avait pas de préférence, il avait une tendresse _particulière_ pour certains de ses enfants. Greed était très – trop – indépendant. Wrath était trop… Renfermé. Obéissant. Marionnette. Il n'avait pas assez de sa personnalité propre, ne cédait pas assez à son péché pour qu'Ed ressente plus qu'une affection légère pour lui. Wrath était une jolie poupée qu'on disait incassable. Et Ed allait bien s'amuser à vérifier ça. Lust… C'était une autre histoire. Son attachement à cet humain pouvait apporter des problèmes. Mais si elle le voulait, Havoc, si elle le désirait…

Ed le lui donnerait sans hésiter. Parce que Lust était plus jolie quand elle souriait.

Pride avait besoin de se sentir aimé. Vital. Important. Donc Ed prenait un bain avec lui. Reportait sur lui, l'amour qu'il ne pouvait donner qu'en pensées à Solf. Son petit Solf, son bébé...

« Va me chercher un livre mon agneau, je vais te faire la lecture ! » S'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme. Pride lui sourit, Envy soupira bruyamment et frotta plus vigoureusement.

Ed avait mis Envy à contribution en voyant que la Jalousie n'avait _pas du tout_ l'intention de se baigner. Il était donc de corvée lavage de cheveux, séchage et brossage. Et y avait de quoi faire avec la tignasse d'Ed. Pendant ce temps, Edward s'occupait de la chevelure de Pride (_elle était toute douce et soyeuse, des cheveux dont on prenait soin_) et bichonnait son aîné/plus jeune d'apparence. Est-ce que les Homonculi rajeunissaient au lieu de vieillir ?

« Envy… Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas devenir aussi jeune que Pride ? »

Les mains dans ses cheveux s'arrêtèrent.

« … C'est quoi cette question de merde ? » Comptez sur Envy pour avoir au moins un juron par phrase.

« Je sais pas, ça m'est passé par la tête. Les Homonculi rajeunissent au lieu de vieillir, non ? »

« T'as bien regardé Wrath ? Et puis, si t'en veux des questions pourries, j'en ai une pour toi : POURQUOI c'est moi qui dois te laver les cheveux ?! J'ai l'air d'un coiffeur ? »

… Avec sa coiffure aussi… Il devait s'y connaître pour réussir à créer cette teinte un peu bizarre et tout sauf naturelle et défier les lois de la gravité. Et puis c'était drôle un Envy coiffeur aussi. Par contre, il fallait pas lui dire, parce que c'était sensible les cheveux et qu'Envy avait ses mains dedans. Et un Envy énervé, c'est pas très délicat.

« Je t'expliquerai après si tu veux. Pour l'instant, continue de frotter. » Nouveau geignement. Mais l'adolescent s'exécuta, de très mauvaise grâce. D'ailleurs, il faisait plus mal qu'avant. Tssss.

« Si tu veux garder tes cheveux, arrêtes d'aller aussi fort, aussi loin. Tu me fais mal. J'aime pas quand c'est _dur_ et agressif. »

« Oooh ? Pourtant tu ronronnais presque sous mes doigts tout à l'heure. Et moi, j'aime pas quand c'est doux et tendre. Pas assez de sensations, on s'endort. »

Est-ce qu'ils parlaient toujours de cheveux là ?

« J'ignorais que tu aimais subir Envy… Je m'en rappellerai et te rendrai la pareille un jour. »

« Te gêne pas nabot, j'ai pas besoin de tes caresses gentillettes pour me faire du bien. »

« Ah mais je peux aussi être très violent… Ton cou doit s'en souvenir non ? »

Peut-être pas. Mais c'était rigolo.

« Me parle pas de ça alors que t'es vulnérable Fullmetal… Je pourrai céder à la tentation. » _Oui mais laquelle ?_ Celle de me tuer ou de…

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » Pride entra dans la salle de bain avant qu'Ed ne puisse rétorquer. Le petit garçon tenait un livre aussi gros que lui dans ses bras et sautillait pratiquement sur place pour éviter de le faire tomber. Pas qu'il soit trop lourd – Pride était quand même le plus ancien des Homonculi, et sa force physique devait égaler celle de Sloth, la force brute incarnée – mais il était difficile de garder l'équilibre.

« Pourquoi t'utilises pas tes tentacules pour porter ce bouquin ? T'as l'air sur le point de te vautrer chaque fois que tu fais un pas. » Merci Envy pour ton commentaire avenant et sympathique.

Pride ignora royalement son frère et tendit l'ouvrage à Ed avant de retirer ses vêtements et de sauter dans le bain. Peut-être qu'il éclaboussa un peu trop Envy pour que ce soit accidentel. _Peut-être_. Edward chercha une page au hasard (_c'était plus drôle que de commencer au début_). C'était un livre de contes et d'énigmes, rempli de petites devinettes plus ou moins difficiles.

« Ooooooh ! Celle-là, celle-là, celle-là ! » S'exclama-t-il en arrivant page 54. « Je l'aime bien celle-là ! »

Pride ouvrit de grands yeux et se pencha en avant, toute ouïe. Même Envy ralentit le frottage pour écouter.

« C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille. Elle doit se rendre aux funérailles de sa mère, et elle n'a vraiment pas envie d'y aller… C'est ennuyeux, sans intérêt. Mais elle se force et une fois là-bas, elle y rencontre un homme, un ami de la famille ou un collègue. Il est beau. Magnifique même et elle se dit que ce doit être l'homme de ses rêves. Le coup de foudre quoi. Mais impossible d'apprendre son nom ou son numéro de téléphone ou son adresse. Rien, personne ne le connaît. La journée passe et finalement tout le monde part, y compris le bel inconnu. La femme se résigne, désespérée.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle tue sa sœur. Pourquoi ? »

Silence. Les deux Homonculi sont figés – ils réfléchissent sans doute à la question. Pour Ed, la réponse est évidente mais il les laisse mariner un peu avant d'aller chercher la solution, à la fin du livre. Il ajouta avec un rictus :

« La réponse est en cinq lettres. Ce n'est pas compliqué. »

Envy ricana derrière lui et Ed sut qu'il avait trouvé la réponse. En revanche, Pride ne semblait pas réussir… Etonnant pour un Homonculus de plus de trois cent ans avec une telle soif de sang… Mais peut-être était-ce son âge la raison. Peut-être qu'il était devenu trop mature, qu'il avait suffisamment maîtrisé ses pulsions meurtrières pour ne pas savoir répondre à une énigme aussi simple que celle-là.

« Allez le nain. Dis-nous la réponse. » Réclama Envy en tirant sur les mèches blondes. Ed acquiesça et se pencha lentement pour murmurer la réponse à l'oreille de Pride. « L'enfant » frissonna et ouvrit grand les yeux. Ed leva les bras et saisit la nuque d'Envy pour le forcer à se courber. Il sentit les longs cheveux caresser son épaule nue et le souffle chaud effleura son oreille. Il sourit, satisfait.

« Amour. »

Finalement, c'était peut-être difficile pour un Homonculus, parce qu'ils ignoraient ce qu'était l'amour. Pour eux, c'était un sentiment inconnu, presque méprisable. L'amour rendait faible, instable. La preuve dans cette devinette, créée ainsi que le disait le livre, pour déterminer si oui ou non la personne à qui on la posait avait des pulsions psychopathes.

La femme tuerait sa sœur, ou son enfant ou n'importe qui d'autre, simplement pour avoir une chance de revoir l'homme. Pour pouvoir le revoir, apprendre son nom et vivre la plus belle histoire d'amour de sa vie. Ed comprenait ce sentiment lui. Il ferait la même chose pour ses enfants…

Mais est-ce qu'il pouvait encore ressentir de l'amour, comme cette femme, comme tous les humains le ressentaient ? Pas sûr.

« J'aime bien cette devinette. Je devrai la ressortir à d'autres gens. » Et il éclata de rire, vite accompagné par ses deux fils. Le livre tomba dans l'eau sans qu'aucun des trois garçons n'y prête la moindre attention.

* * *

><p>« Mes amis, si je vous ai fait réunir ici, aujourd'hui c'est parce que l'heure est grave. Terrible même… » Alala. Il avait le sens du théâtre ce Roy Mustang. L'avait toujours eu.<p>

Mais bon, habituellement, Armstrong le trouvait plus drôle que pathétique. Aujourd'hui… Le nouveau Führer avait l'air trop fatigué, trop angoissé, trop… Trop. Son discours contenait des soupirs et des petites inspirations paniquées. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point invisible sur le mur. Comme s'il avait trop peur de constater la réaction de ses subordonnés. Ne t'en fais pas Mustang. On t'abandonnera pas à ces monstres. N'aies pas peur.

« … Et c'est pourquoi je pense qu'il serait sage de partir dès demain, pour pourchasser et exterminer les Homonculi. Faire en sorte qu'ils ne fassent pas plus de dégâts. Je refuse de me retrouver dans la même position que la dernière fois, de perdre autant de vies innocentes… »

Par contre, Armstrong n'approuvait pas son idée. Partir en inspection des villes par ce climat tendu ? West City était au bord de la guerre civile, Ishval s'effondrait lentement mais sûrement dans la famine… Si Roy quittait Central, il courait le risque de voir sa vie finir plus rapidement que prévu.

« Führer… C'est pas une bonne idée. » Havoc. Lui aussi, il avait l'air fatigué. Un peu malade. Déprimé.

« Général de brigade Havoc ? Expliquez-vous. » Ton sec et froid, regard perçant. Il était vraiment trop fatigué, pour en être arrivé au point de se méfier de ses propres soldats. Sa garde rapprochée. Ses pièces d'échec.

« Partir pour essayer de tuer des créatures qui nous surpassent de loin sur tous les plans ? Avec le nombre plus que limités d'Alchimistes d'Etat en ce moment ? C'est du suicide. Et puis, sérieusement, laisser Central City sans surveillance ? C'est comme offrir un coup d'état aux dissidents. Sur un plateau d'argent et avec le sourire en prime. » Il avait pas tort le petit.

« Je soutiens le général de brigade. » Annonça-t-il à voix haute. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il était sérieux. « Faire le tour du pays, même sous le couvert de saluer les dirigeants des grandes villes d'Amestris, c'est vous exposer inutilement au danger. Et ce serait laisser trop longtemps Central sans surveillance… »

« C'est pour ça » Interrompit le Führer avec une voix cassante. « Que je veux que tu restes à Central, Armstrong. Tu es un Alchimiste d'Etat et tu connais bien l'armée. Je te fais confiance pour vérifier que personne ne tente d'usurper ma place pendant que je suis absent. Et pour ce qui est du temps, je pensais nous séparer en duo… Ross, tu rejoindras Fuery à Dublith et ensuite vous irez à… »

« Resembool je sais. Le Lieutenant Hawkeye m'a déjà mise au courant. » Acquiesça Maria en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Alex Louis Armstrong leva les yeux au ciel. Son impertinence lui jouerait des tours un de ces jours à cette jeune femme… Surtout dans l'armée où on ne parle que de discipline, discipline, discipline…

« … Effectivement. Est-ce que je peux continuer sans me faire interrompre ? » Soupira Roy, agacé. Silence dans la salle. « Parfait. Où en étais-je… Ah oui. Ross et Fuery. Ensuite, nous avons Breda et Falman, je veux que vous exploriez toute la région de East City. Allez jusqu'à Xing s'il le faut. Je vous parie que l'Homonculus Greed se trouve dans le corps de Ling Yao, comme autrefois. Puis, il y a Havoc, tu seras avec… »

« Mes excuses pour l'interruption Führer, mais je refuse de faire équipe avec qui que ce soit. » Ouuuh, est-ce que c'était de la fumée, qui sortait des oreilles du Flame Alchemist ? « J'ai déjà vu un coéquipier mourir par ma faute, je refuse… »

« Tu refuses rien du tout et si tu veux partir seul, ce sera en laissant ton insigne et ton arme ! » Rétorqua Roy en abattant son poing sur le bureau. « Je ne laisserai pas un de mes hommes mourir par pure stupidité. C'est toi qui parlais de suicide tout à l'heure ! Alors réfléchis un peu et arrêtes tes conneries. D'autant plus que s'ils t'ont laissé en vie, tu peux très bien être leur prochaine victime, surtout quand on sait quel… _Lien_ il y avait entre toi et Lust. »

Havoc rougit et détourna son regard vers le sol. Pauvre petit.

« Hum. Bref, le capitaine Charlie Jaeger **(1)** t'accompagnera dans l'Ouest, surtout à West City. On peut lui faire confiance et il est assez borné quand il s'agit de ne pas mourir. »

C'était méchant ça, songea Armstrong. Insinuer qu'Havoc, parce qu'il a survécu de manière étrange à une confrontation avec trois Homonculi, n'est plus digne de confiance… En même temps, Mustang avait raison de se méfier de tout et n'importe quoi. En guerre, ça peut vous sauver la vie. Pendant une paix, ça vous fait perdre vos amis.

« Et enfin, Riza et moi-même allons faire le tour du pays, le plus lentement possible, pour fouiller dans les moindres recoins et chercher ces foutues créatures de l'enfer. On commencera par North City, et on passera par Fort Briggs, pour mettre Olivia au courant. Je lui ai déjà passé un coup de téléphone, mais impossible d'être trop précis… On sait jamais qui peut nous écouter. »

Feu le général de brigade Maes Hugues en avait fait l'amère expérience. Armstrong ferma les yeux, comme la plupart des personnes dans la pièce et ils observèrent quelques minutes de silence en souvenir de ce vieil ami, mort avant son heure. Régulièrement, il allait voir Gracia et Elycia, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. La petite fille d'hier se transformait peu à peu… Elle allait bientôt entrer dans la dizaine. Gracia était sortie de son deuil, mais elle gardait le regard voilé. Parfois, il se demandait s'il ne la faisait pas souffrir inutilement, à la visiter aussi souvent. Et d'autres fois, il avait l'impression qu'elle attendait quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui ne rentrerait plus.

Les militaires se mirent soudain en mouvement. Comme si ce rappel, de la mort de leur collègue et ami, avait servi de piqure de rappel. Les Homonculi sont dangereux. Ils doivent être détruits, avant qu'ils ne nous tuent tous. Qui sati ce que serait un monde gouvernés par ces monstres ? Armstrong n'avait pas très envie de le savoir. Il inspira profondément, et se leva à son tour. Quitta la salle, son esprit en pleine réflexion. Il pouvait bien – devait en fait, parce que c'était son supérieur hiérarchique – laisser Roy faire comme il le voulait. Même si ça lui semblait dangereux, et très stupide. Mais bon…

« Lieutenant Hawkeye. » Appela-t-il, courant après la blonde. La jeune femme se retourna, se mettant immédiatement au garde à vous.

« Oui Commandant ? Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ? »

« Certainement. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Prenez soin de lui. J'ai peur qu'il ne réalise pas exactement le champ de mine sur lequel il a mis le pied. »

Elle haussa les sourcils à sa métaphore. Puis acquiesça, quelques mèches blondes retombant sur ses yeux sévères.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne le laisserai pas mourir. » Il y comptait bien.

« Et Hawkeye… » Elle recula d'un pas, comme sachant déjà ce qui allait suivre… « JE VOUS SOUHAITE BONNE CHANCE AVEC LA TECHNIQUE QUI EST PASSEE DE GENERATIONS EN GENERATIONS DANS LA FAMILLE ARMSTRONG POUR QUE VOUS SOYEZ HORS DE DANGER TOUT LE LONG DE VOTRE DANGEREUX PERIPLE ! »

Riza sourit faiblement. Quelques têtes curieuses apparurent dans le couloir pour voir à qui le Commandant Armstrong avait montré ses… Superbes muscles. L'Alchimiste d'Etat sourit avec bienveillance. Mieux valait attirer moqueries ou rire plutôt que haine et quolibets. C'était ça, le vrai principe de sa « technique »… Qui se méfiait d'un clown qui détruisait plus de tee-shirts qu'il n'avait de cheveux ? Personne.

Et c'était là tout le but de la manœuvre.

« Bonne chance à vous aussi Commandant. » Dit finalement Hawkeye, avant de reprendre sa route.

La guerre avait commencée.

_Fin du chapitre_

(1) Jaeger : Nom de famille allemand qui veut dire « le chasseur ». J'aurai préféré soldat, mais voilà, je ne fais pas d'allemand et Wikipédia a seulement une ressource limitée.

Le Angst vous a pas trop tué ? Le chapitre 8 est en bonne voie pour devenir un pavé lui aussi, donc prenez votre mal en patience ^^'


	7. We'll burn up in the night

Hey everyone ! Plusieurs bonnes nouvelles pour vous (à part le fait que oui, y a une update xD) Donc désolée, je vais vous prendre un peu de temps avant le chapitre (et lisez s'il vous plaît, ça pourrait vous intéresser xD) :

1) J'ai acquis un LJ (ou LiveJournal). A part le fait que je parlerais d'un peu de tout ce que j'aime, des livres aux fictions, en passant par les fics et les séries, j'y mettrais également des **updates** et des **infos sur l'avancement des chapitres**. Chat peut être intéressant si vous n'êtes pas inscrits à ou si vous trouvez que je mets trop de temps à publier.

J'y mettrais également les réponses aux **revies anonymes**. Bon, vu leur nombre sur OoM, on s'en fout un peu, mais bon, peut-être qu'avec une promesse de réponse (je réponds toujours aux reviews au passage et j'ai tendance à les rendre longues, même si je dis juste merci xD) mes lecteurs silencieux se bougeront un peu. Pour ceux qui s'intéressent à d'autres de mes écrits, je posterais peut-être des **drabbles, des défis** (si j'en trouve),** des plot!bunnies, des projets **(originaux ou non), etc.

2) Je suis en vacances, donc je vais pouvoir écrire plus, même si je publierai pas avant la fin pour cause de non-internet.

**Explication du titre : **We'll burn up in the night est tiré de la chanson Make me wanna die des Pretty Reckless. En gros "Nous brûlerons dans la nuit". Héhé. A prendre au sens littéral ou figuré :p Et si vous avez bonne mémoire, cette chanson est "l'hymne" de Lust et Havoc.

**Warnings (BEWARE) : **Gore ; Angst ; Lemon ; Angst ; Torture ; J'ai parlé du Angst ? ; Le tintouin habituel ; AAAAAAAANGST.

**La BO : **

Winry : A demon's fate de Within Temptation

Ed & Envy : Le bien qui fait mal de Mozart l'Opéra Rock

Ed & la Vérité : L'assassymphoniede Mozart l'Opéra Rock

Roy & Riza : Rain de Mika

Roy & Cie : This is Warde 30 seconds to mars

Lemon : Bruises and bite-marks de Good with Grenade / Super Psycho Love de Simon Curtis

Ce chapitre est incroyablement long. Le chapitre 8 est pas mal aussi, mais celui-ci le bat de 200 mots à peu près. Et sinon, fans d'enfants, ne me tuez pas, fans d'Armstrong... C'est pas à ce chapitre-là que vous allez vouloir me tuer :D

_**WARNING (oui j'insiste) :**_ Le gore est... Eh bien, disons que c'est tordu. Mais genre encore plus que d'habitude. C'est Envy qui pète un câble et nous savons tous qu'Envy est psychotique. 'fin bref, sérieusement, faites gaffe.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 7 – We'll burn up in the night<span>_

Que c'était amusant. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était… Jouissif, de torturer ces pauvres petits êtres sans défense. Ces créatures à la bouille d'ange, malignes et bruyantes qu'il exécrait par-dessus tout. Les _enfants_. Quelles petites pestes. Toujours à pleurnicher à la moindre blessure, à la plus petite coupure. Ces adorables bestioles qui vous sortaient leurs hurlements castrateurs dès lors qu'ils n'obtenaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient…

Non, vraiment, Envy n'aimait pas les enfants.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi sa première visite de courtoisie était… Une école primaire. Central en avait beaucoup apparemment – une de ces _initiatives_ du nouveau Führer. Entraîner la jeunesse à ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que leurs ancêtres. Malin. Et parfaitement inutile, du point de vue de l'Homonculus. Vraiment, les humains étaient si… Naïfs. Et ils adoraient transgresser les interdits. Envy en était la preuve vivante.

« Z'êtes qui monsieur madame ? » Demanda l'un des diablotins. Sa petite main s'éleva et saisit une mèche d'Envy pour tirer violemment. Envy grimaça. Le gamin n'avait pas assez de force pour vraiment lui faire mal mais c'était désagréable. Quel… Manque de respect. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses cheveux… Et puis. _Monsieur madame ?_ Certes, son véritable être était… Asexué. Son apparence était androgyne aussi. Mais il était indéniablement mâle. C'était plus drôle – les femmes étaient considérées comme plus faibles dans la société humaine. Encore une connerie. Il suffisait de voir l'autre blondasse – l'œil du faucon – pour comprendre qu'il suffisait de leur donner une _chance_ et elles pouvaient surpasser même le plus fort des hommes.

Mais il n'empêche qu'autant Envy préférait être jeune et beau… Autant il refusait d'apparaître comme le sexe _faible_.

« Je suis un mec sale morveux. » Répondit-il avec un rictus. Il devait faire peur, parce que l'insecte recula avec un air terrifié et s'éloigna en courant et en criant. Pauvre chou. « Oooooh… Tu veux jouer… J'adore jouer à chat. » Murmura-t-il en se léchant les lèvres. « Surtout quand c'est moi le chat. »

Viens petite souris, sors de ta cachette, sors des jupes de ta mère. Je t'attraperai et je te dépècerai avec douceur. Juste pour que tu puisses souffrir, longtemps. J'adore voir vos petits visages tordus dans des masques de souffrance. Lécher vos larmes de douleur et ricaner quand vous vomissez de dégoût devant vos propres tripes.

« La p'tite souris est morte… » Chantonna-t-il avec amusement. Les cris avaient attiré une des institutrices. Une jeune femme, brune aux yeux verts. Pas de traits particuliers, à part des lunettes un peu trop larges et un bouton sur le front.

« Eddy ? Où es-tu ? La récréation est terminée ! » Ah. Apparemment elle était un peu sourde aussi. Elle était là, recherchant innocemment son élève qui était en train de se vider de son sang dans les bras de son tueur.

« Y a ses boyaux qui sortent… » Il caressa presque tendrement le ventre ouvert de sa victime. Le petit garçon respirait encore – à peine – et il tremblait. De peur ou de douleur ça… Envy s'en fichait. « C'est pas beau, c'est pas beau… » Et si en plus, le gamin s'appelait Eddy, il était très fier de l'avoir tué. « Alors tu t'appelles Eddy hein ? Quel nom horrible. Tes parents devaient avoir bu le jour de ta naissance. Peut-être pour oublier la catastrophe qui venait d'arriver dans leur vie… » Le petit corps eut un spasme. « Tu ne sers à rien mon petit Eddy. Ta mort est une bénédiction. Pauvre, pauvre Eddy. Tu aurais été tellement plus chanceux si t'avais été malade aujourd'hui… » Il effleura les mèches rousses et tira dessus. L'enfant ne réagit pas. Sa petite bouche entrouverte laissait à peine passer un filet d'air.

Envy sourit avec satisfaction quand l'enfant mourut enfin. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas mourir. Ce petit avait en tout cas une sacrée volonté… Mais bon, aucun humain ne pouvait survivre à ça. Il avait pu tester à de nombreuses reprises. Il prit l'apparence du petit et se précipita dans les jambes de sa « maîtresse ». Il la fit trébucher et elle tomba sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Quelle… Pitié.

« Oooooh Eddy, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça… » Urgh. Eddy franchement. Quelle humiliation. Et quelle sorte d'institutrice gémissait comme ça à son élève. Le gamin devait avoir au moins quinze ans de moins qu'elle ! Sans parler de la taille. Cette femelle était anormalement grande. Surtout ses jambes, de vraies échasses. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle était incapable de tenir debout remarque.

« Vous voulez que je vous aide ? » Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire innocent.

« Oh, tu es adorable. » Mais certainement. Elle hurla. Pauvre femme. Elle aurait mieux fait de pas venir travailler aujourd'hui. Il lui trancha la moitié de ses jambes. Elle n'était pas bien grosse, mais ses os étaient un peu durs. Il dut s'acharner dessus quelques secondes. Elle criait, criait, le suppliait d'arrêter. « Arrêtes ! Arrêtes Eddy ! Pitiéééé… »

« Je vais pas te tuer pour l'instant alors reste tranquille si tu veux pas que ma lame dérape. » Susurra-t-il en léchant son bras couvert de sang. Puis il se chargea de prendre son apparence et la traîna jusqu'à une quelconque cabane à moitié délabrée. « Avec un peu de chance, tu te seras pas encore vidée de ton sang quand je reviendrai. » Il ricana et se dirigea vers les bâtiments, là où les autres personnes devaient se trouver.

Quelle merveilleuse façon de commencer la journée.

« Le p'tit Eddy est mort, hey, hey, oh. Y a ses boyaux qui sortent, c'est pas beau, c'est pas beau… » Il hoqueta de rire. Cette chanson l'avait toujours beaucoup amusée.

« Mina ! Tu as trouvé Eddy ? » Un homme se dirigea vers elle, l'air agité. Il passa une main dans sa coupe – prenant donc bien soin de se décoiffer – et essuya son front couvert de sueur. En d'autres termes, il paniquait.

« Oui, je l'ai trouvé. » Répondit Envy. Il savoura l'air surpris de l'humain. Apparemment, cette femelle fait partie de ces idiotes incapables d'aligner trois mots sans bégayer.

« Oh. OH. Très bien ! Mais… Alors où… »

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre… Je vous montrerai où il est. » L'Homonculus se retourna. A la fois pour guider sa proie vers un endroit désert mais surtout pour cacher son sourire sardonique et victorieux. Faîtes confiance aux humains pour croire n'importe quoi du moment que ça les rassurait.

Il ressortit du bâtiment principal et trottina vers la dépendance où il avait abandonné femme et enfant. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient… Inconscients. Aucune protection. Pas le moindre garde pour veiller à ce que tueurs, voleurs et violeurs restent… Loin des enfants. Evidemment, ça arrangeait Envy, mais… C'était agaçant de constater toujours plus de défauts chez cette humanité qu'il détestait. Pas la moindre qualité – à part leur faculté à mourir vite – pour cette race qu'il désirait anéantir. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait, un jour. Les Homonculi avaient bien plus le droit de dominer le monde. Plus puissants, plus intelligents, plus forts… Plus prudents aussi du moment qu'ils ne perdaient pas la tête. Envy se prit à rêver, un court instant. Un monde rempli d'Homonculi…

Un véritable cauchemar.

« … Mina ? Tu… Tu es sûre qu'il… Leto ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? » … Et en plus, c'était un religieux ce mec. Envy n'en était que plus heureux de le tuer. Il lui rappelait cette pauvre gamine qui pensait pouvoir s'approprier Ed. Il fronça les sourcils. Il redeviendrait crevette avant de laisser Edward à quiconque.

« Je crains qu'il n'ait apporté une… Boule puante avec lui. » Sourit-il. L'homme regarda « sa collègue » avec suspicion. C'était l'odeur du sang frais. De petits halètements parvinrent aux oreilles de la Jalousie. Ah. Elle n'était donc pas morte.

« Eddy ? Ou es-tu ? » Lança l'homme en ouvrant la porte avec brutalité. « Qu'est-ce que… » Et Envy se chargea de la refermer derrière lui, les plongeant dans l'obscurité.

« Si vous cherchez Eddy, monsieur l'humain, il est resté à pourrir dehors, au soleil. Une telle œuvre d'art, j'allais pas la bouger vous comprenez. Par contre, il y a votre adorable petite collègue. Elle a un peu… Diminuée, mais sinon elle est en pleine forme ! »

L'homme frissonna. Pauvre chou.

« Qu… Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? » Envy ricana.

« Si je sombrais dans les clichés, je répondrais ton pire cauchemar. Mais comme je crois que vous avez jamais entendu parler de moi, c'est pas possible. On va donc simplement dire : celui qui va mettre fin à tes jours. »

« N… Non… » Et si.

Envy ne perdit pas de temps avec celui-là, il lui arracha le cœur purement et simplement. Il voulait s'amuser avec les enfants. Les adultes c'était… Lassant au bout d'un moment. _Et puis, plus c'est petit, plus c'est mignon quand c'est couvert de rouge !_ La femme s'était évanouie au son des cris du mâle. Petite nature.

« On va changer de jeu. » Murmura Envy en suçotant ses doigts, couverts du sang chaud. « Maintenant, vous serez des petits cochons, et je serai le loup. L'école c'est votre cachette. Si je vous trouve vous avez perdu… Et je vous trouverai. »

Promenons-nous dans les bois ! Pendant que le loup n'y est pas ! SI le loup y était, il nous mangerait ! Mais comme il y est pas, il nous mangera pas !

Sauf que si. Le loup y était. Affamé.

* * *

><p>Armstrong passait une bonne journée. A part bien sûr, les préparatifs pour « le tour du pays » de son agaçant supérieur hiérarchique – Roy Mustang – et le fait que Selim Bradley était toujours introuvable (<em>même si ce n'était pas dans sa juridiction, il y avait toujours la possibilité que Pride se soit réveillé…<em>). Mais sinon, il passait _vraiment_ une bonne journée.

Puis il y avait eu l'appel, l'appel au secours, venu d'une école privée à l'ouest de la ville.

L'infirmière de l'école. Apparemment un « androgyne à la tenue indécente avec une chevelure noire tirant sur le vert » semait le chaos dans l'école. La pauvre femme avait été incapable de décrire avec précision ce qui se passait mais connaissant l'Homonculus, ça ne prédisait rien de bon. Armstrong ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. A des cadavres partout, du sang sur les murs. Un rire de maniaque. Des explosions. Il connaissait peu « Envy ». Durant leur dernière réunion, ils avaient mis en commun leurs connaissances sur leurs ennemis… Mais ce ne serait sans doute pas suffisant. Envy était le plus dangereux des Homonculi. Pas parce qu'il était plus fort, plus intelligent ou plus rapide. Non. Il était imprévisible. Il pouvait décider de vous laisser en vie ou de vous massacrer sauvagement, selon son humeur et votre provocation.

Bien sûr, c'était aussi le cas pour l'Homonculus Greed. Mais Greed était plus facile à battre – si on connaissait le moyen de contrer son armure. Envy en revanche… Possédait une habileté dangereuse, qui lui permettrait à la fois de s'enfuir si les choses tournaient mal pour lui, mais aussi de tromper la majeure partie des gens et, si ce que Roy avait dit était vrai, de se transformer en une hideuse créature bien trop puissante pour une seule personne. Armstrong était fort certes. Mais il n'était pas invincible. Il connaissait la peur. Le doute.

Et c'était précisément ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il entra, suivi de près par ses hommes, dans l'école.

Un silence de mort l'accueillit. Pas un cri, pas un murmure. Pas même le bruit du vent ou le grincement de la porte. Seuls les chuchotements inquiets de ses soldats et le bourdonnement de ses propres pensées. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bordel ?!_ Il inspira profondément. Avoir l'air calme. Serein. Grave. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer une faiblesse.

« Fouillez le bâtiment. Voir s'il y a… Quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Des survivants ou des cadavres. » Il marqua une pause. « Les survivants en priorité. »

« Vous allez où chef ? » Demanda l'un des militaires. Un brave garçon, qu'il avait déjà vu deux ou trois fois dans les bureaux. Pas vraiment fait pour le terrain.

« … Je pars en éclaireur. Si vous trouvez le moindre signe d'un possible ennemi, informez-en-moi _sur le champ_. Ne jouez pas au plus malin, je dois être celui qui l'affrontera. Pas d'objection possible. »

Il n'y en eu pas. Ils se mirent au garde à vous, et se dispersèrent sans un mot.

Alex avançait lentement, ouvrant chaque porte, chaque placard. Chaque casier d'enfant. On était jeudi. Ils devraient tous être là, assis sur leur petite chaise, devant leur petit bureau. A étudier mathématiques, histoire et sciences. Où étaient-ils tous ? Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche aux innocents. Les enfants devraient être laissés en dehors de l'horreur de la guerre. La Jeunesse était… Pure. Intouchable.

« … Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait ! » Attendez. Qu'est-ce ? « Mais comme il n'y est pas, il nous mangera pas ! » Une voix d'enfant ? De fillette d'après le timbre. « Loup, y es-tu, entends-tu, que fais-tu ? » Le timbre se transforma soudain. Est-ce qu'une petite fille pouvait faire aussi bien la voix du loup ? « Me voilà, me voilà… »

« Petite ? » Demanda-t-il. Il arrivait à l'angle du couloir. Elle devrait être là. Elle _devait_…

Personne. Juste l'écho d'un petit rire.

Armstrong essuya la sueur sur son front. Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ? Un fantôme ? Une vraie fillette qui jouait à cache-cache ? Envy ?

Elle était là, soudain. Devant lui. Elle était vraiment minuscule comparée à lui. Elle devait avoir quoi… Cinq, six ans ? Elle lui rappelait Elycia. De grands yeux bruns innocents, un immense sourire amical qui montrait de belles dents blanches. Des longs cheveux attachés en deux tresses de chaque côté de son visage rond… Une petite marque, sur la joue droite (_peut-être une tache de naissance, ou une cicatrice_). Est-ce qu'Envy pouvait vraiment créer une telle enfant ? Elle paraissait tellement… Humaine.

« Petite ! Je te veux pas de mal ! Je m'appelle Alex Armstrong, je travaille pour l'armée… N'aie pas peur, je suis là pour vous aider, toi et tes camarades… »

L'enfant pencha la tête et plissa les yeux. Puis elle rit et tendit les bras vers lui. Il allait s'approcher quand soudain, un hurlement retentit dans tout l'édifice. Il sursauta et se retourna, prêt à protéger cette gamine contre… Rien. Le cri venait d'ailleurs – un de ses soldats ?

« Viens avec moi, je vais te… » Il s'interrompit. Elle n'était plus là. « Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de jouer à cache-cache… » Lança-t-il avec une moue inquiète. Le silence l'ignora.

Il hésita – pouvait-il vraiment laisser une fillette seule comme ça ? – puis se décida. S'il perdait son temps à lui courir après alors qu'Envy massacrait ses hommes à l'autre bout de l'école… Et si cette enfant était vraiment Envy… Alors elle le suivrait. Parce qu'il était une proie de choix, en tant qu'Alchimiste d'Etat. Même s'il n'était pas aussi puissant que Roy ou Edward… Il avait toujours assez de pouvoir pour appâter un Homonculus.

« … Si c'est toi l'Homonculus, alors suis-moi ! Si on doit jouer au loup… C'est toi qui le seras. »

Un gloussement lui parvint. Il ne s'attarda pas et s'élança vers la source du cri… Et ce qui l'y attendait.

La scène était… Sombre. Armstrong avança lentement, sentant sous ses pas, des morceaux de chair et du liquide visqueux.

« Attention chef ! »

Trop tard. Alex poussa un cri surpris avant de glisser et de tomber en arrière. Il se raccrocha à une des guirlandes de la salle… C'était mou, et chaud et humide. Il approcha la chose de son visage. L'odeur nauséabonde qui flottait dans la pièce venait de là. Lentement, son visage se tordit en une grimace écœurée alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. _C'est un morceau d'intestin ça_. Il regarda par terre, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu le faire trébucher. Des bouts de cervelles traînaient sur le sol. Des yeux aussi. Répugnant. Il plaça une main devant sa bouche et son nez.

Il se sentait nauséeux.

« Pourquoi il fait si sombre ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. « Ouvrez les volets, qu'on puisse enfin tout voir ! »

Les soldats les moins touchés par l'odeur obéirent. Ils évitèrent ce qu'ils distinguaient des obstacles. L'un d'eux tomba par terre et ne bougea plus, sans doute trop terrifié de savoir sur _quoi exactement_ il était tombé. La lumière passa enfin, éclairant la pièce et son décor… Abject. Trois de ses hommes sortirent en courant. L'un d'eux vomissait bruyamment. Deux autres soldats restèrent au centre de la salle de classe, observant avec dégoût les dégâts. Celui tombé à terre pleurait en constatant ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Combien de personnes mortes, pour cette mise en scène morbide ?

Les tables avaient été renversées, toutes. Leurs pieds, taillés en pointe. Et on – Envy – avait planté des têtes dessus. Des têtes d'enfants, portant le masque morne des morts. Sur les murs, du sang, partout, étalé. Le liquide séché s'écaillait un peu et formait des arabesques presque artistiques. Il y en avait tellement… La salle entière avait été repeinte avec de l'hémoglobine. Envy avait dû utiliser tous les enfants. C'était une véritable tragédie. Ce qu'Armstrong avait pris pour des guirlandes… C'était effectivement des morceaux d'intestins qui pendouillaient. Comment Envy avait pu les attacher au plafond ? Comment pouvait-on être capable d'une telle… Monstruosité ? Par terre, on trouvait toutes sortes d'organes. Ici un cœur, un tout petit. Là une écharpe de chair sanguinolente. Où était le reste ? Le seul corps à peu près entier était celui de l'instituteur. Il lui manquait un bon morceau de crane, mais sinon le cadavre était intact, placé délicatement dans les bras du squelette qui servait pour les cours d'anatomie.

« Ce fut sa dernière danse… » Murmura l'un des soldats avec écœurement. Armstrong se tourna vers lui avec surprise et l'homme pointa le tableau du doigt.

Sa dernière danse.

_Connaissez-vous l'histoire des trois petits cochons ? Chacun se construisit une maison, une forteresse, pour échapper au loup. Loup y es-tu ? Oui, oui. Je suis arrivé à la maison de paille… Et j'ai mangé le petit cochon._

_Plus que deux maisons Monsieur l'Alchimiste. N'essaie pas de te cacher ou de t'enfuir – je te retrouverai._

_Le pire est à venir._

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

« On dirait… Un jeu. Un jeu de course-poursuite. » Chuchota le soldat en fermant les yeux. Pour ces pauvres recrues, peu habituées à de telles atrocités, ce devait être difficile à supporter. Armstrong avait vu pire – pendant le conflit à Ishval, puis en farfouillant dans le passé d'Amestris avec les frères Elric. Mais des enfants…

« Même l'Alchimiste Ecarlate avait plus de respect pour la vie humaine. » Souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il allait arrêter ce monstre. Il le devait.

« Commandant Armstrong ? Vous avez vu l'Adjudant Beek ? »

Un sous-officier interrompit ses pensées en se présentant devant lui. C'était celui qui pleurait un peu plus tôt. Il avait les yeux rouges. Son visage était tordu en une grimace amère – comme s'il s'empêchait de pleurer plus face à ce spectacle.

« Non, pourquoi ? » Répondit Alex en sortant lentement de la pièce, suivi par ses soldats. Inutile de rester plus longtemps, la scientifique se chargerait d'analyser tout ça – eux, ils devaient arrêter le tueur avant qu'il ne récidive… Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

« Eh bien, il était malade tout à l'heure et… Il est parti se rafraichir mais on ne l'a pas revu depuis. » Et dans une situation comme celle-là, mieux valait rester groupés.

« Nous allons nous mettre à sa recherche. Inutile de nous séparer, ce serait nous affaiblir inutilement. Le message sur le tableau parle de « première salle ». Ça veut donc dire qu'il y en a plusieurs. En route ! » Ordonna-t-il calmement.

Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Il devait se concentrer sur retrouver l'Homonculus. Ensuite, tout irait mieux. Ses soldats étaient forts – ils réussiraient à oublier cette scène. A l'effacer de leur mémoire, comme lui avait pu refouler les souvenirs de la guerre d'Ishval au plus profond de son esprit. C'était sa force. Ne pas se laisser abattre. Avancer, toujours. Il vengerait ces enfants.

« Commandant ! Il y a une enfant là-bas ! » S'écria soudain un des gardes. Armstrong tourna brusquement la tête, ses yeux se fixant sur la petite silhouette un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Elle souriait, les mains dans le dos. Sa robe était rouge. Alex eut soudain un doute.

« … Tu n'es pas une enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »

La « fillette » ne répondit pas et se mit à courir en riant. La troupe se mit en route à son tour, se bousculant pour passer sans problèmes dans un couloir pas vraiment fait pour ce genre d'exercice. Armstrong dépassa ses soldats et poursuivit la fillette sans prendre garde à où ils allaient. _Le toit non ?_ Non, ils tournèrent avant d'arriver au dernier escalier. Il comprit soudain _où_ les menait l'enfant : la deuxième salle. Ce n'était pas Envy. Elle essayait de les aider. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne leur parlait pas ? Trop timide ? Muette (_mais non, elle chantait juste avant…_) ? Effrayée ?

La deuxième salle était dans le même état que la première, à une exception près : l'état de l'institutrice. On l'avait déshabillée et… Envy lui avait retiré ses parties génitales. Et les lui avait enfoncées dans la gorge. Armstrong eut un haut le cœur. Comment pouvait-on faire preuve d'autant de cruauté ? Trouver des tortures toujours plus terribles ? Il secoua la tête et détourna le regard, par pudeur.

« Reposez en paix. » Dit-il faiblement. Il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui soudain. Envy avait sans doute déjà terminé sa mise en scène. Etait-il seulement encore sur les lieux ? Ou bien tout ça n'était-il qu'un avertissement sanglant ? _Ne m'approchez pas ou c'est ce qui vous arrivera._

Alex s'approcha du tableau, lisant avec répulsion les mots moqueurs. Il avait mal à la tête.

_Alors ? Satisfaits de mon petit spectacle ?_

_Le deuxième cochon qui se cachait dans la maison de bois a été dévoré… Plus qu'un. Plus qu'un et le loup aura gagné. Sauras-tu trouver la petite maison de brique avant qu'elle ne soit soufflée par le loup ?_

_Je peux arrêter ta douleur tu sais ? Je peux te tuer. Ne ferme pas les yeux, regarde-les en face, ces victimes que tu plains et que tu pleures._

_Passe un bon moment !_

« … Dans la vraie histoire, le loup ne la souffle pas. Le loup passe par la cheminée et meurt ébouillanté dans la soupe des cochons. » Marmonna Armstrong en grinçant des dents. Il en avait assez de jouer.

Il sortit précipitamment de la salle de classe, cherchant du regard sa troupe. Personne. Il les avait dépassés, obnubilé par l'idée de rattraper la petite… Où avaient-ils disparus ? Est-ce qu'Envy… Non. Il avança lentement, prêt à attaquer le premier venu. Ouvrant peu à peu chaque porte du couloir. Ici et là, il trouva des corps sans tête ou ouvert de part en part. Sans doute les « restes » qu'Envy n'avait pas utilisés pour son petit passe-temps. Quel gâchis. Des vies à peine entamées qui déjà s'éteignaient. Il allait enseigner à ce monstre le respect selon la technique ancestrale de la famille Armstrong !

« OU TE CACHES-TU HOMONCULUS ?! VIENS DE TE BATTRE COMME UN VERITABLE HOMME ! » Hurla-t-il en frappant son torse du poing. « JE TE MONTRERAI MA TECHNIQUE ANCESTRALE… »

« Ça a l'air ennuyeux. » Lança une petite voix derrière lui.

La petite. Il écarquilla les yeux. Comment était-elle arrivée là ?

« Dis… Alchimiste. » Chuchota-t-elle avec ses grands yeux violets. _Violets ?!_ « C'est l'heure de mourir. »

_Loup où es-tu, m'entends-tu, que fais-tu ? Je suis prêt, me voilà._

_Le loup est là._

* * *

><p>Winry n'aimait pas les grandes villes. Elle avait décidé ça très tôt, après son deuxième ou troisième séjour à Central. Elle venait réparer l'automail d'Ed. Encore. Déjà. Elle secoua la tête et lissa nerveusement sa mèche blonde. Jeta un coup d'œil vers Alphonse qui la guidait vers le magasin le plus proche. Frémit un peu, mal à l'aise. D'habitude, c'était Ed qui allait faire les courses, à l'épicerie du coin – sauf s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose en particulier, dans ce cas-là il prenait la voiture jusqu'en ville. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'une sortie à deux. Surtout avec Al.<p>

_Al._

C'était tellement bizarre ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans sa vie. Elle ne pouvait plus rien contrôler. Elle pleurait tous les soirs, en emprisonnant son ventre entre ses paumes. Et chaque matin, les yeux rougis et gonflés, elle se levait en prenant une grande inspiration. Je ne peux pas être faible. J'ai perdu mon enfant c'est vrai. Mon mari est en vadrouille c'est vrai. Mais tout n'est pas perdu. J'ai toute ma vie devant moi après tout – je suis encore jeune ! Un premier mariage raté, ce n'est pas si rare. Puis elle se faisait un grand sourire un peu tremblant devant le miroir et partait préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ce n'était pas dans le caractère de Winry de se laisser abattre, même si chaque jour apportait une nouvelle fois son lot de déceptions. Ed était toujours introuvable. Les Homonculi étaient de retour – elle l'avait soutiré à Al quand elle avait vu à quel point il était préoccupé. _Ils étaient en danger_. Lui surtout. Et Ed, s'ils le retrouvaient… Winry s'inquiétait, oui. Mais elle refusait de se laisser détruire – elle était forte. Toujours. Encore.

« Winry… Attends-moi là. » Ordonna soudain Alphonse, s'arrêtant brusquement devant un portail entrouvert.

La jeune femme cessa de marcher, son regard interrogatif se tournant vers son compagnon. Que se passait-il ? Une école ? Qu'est-ce qui avait attiré le regard d'Al au point qu'il décide de l'abandonner ?

« … Al ? » Murmura-t-elle, inquiète.

« … » Il ne répondit pas au début. Il semblait écouter, se concentrer. « Cette sensation… Elle m'est familière… » Il ouvrit grand les yeux soudain, alerte et agité. « De l'alchimie ! »

Un mur explosa soudain. Une mince silhouette s'échappa des décombres, poursuivie par une carcasse plus grande, plus épaisse : le Commandant Armstrong. Winry se souvenait de lui – il était difficile à oublier. Gentil, drôle. Fort.

Et pourtant, il était là, saignant comme un porc et beuglant au moins aussi fort. Sa main droite était serrée sur son flanc gauche. Il boitait aussi. Elle écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour hurler. D'autres passants et passantes l'imitaient déjà, affolés par ce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir. Central était un oasis de paix dans un monde dévasté par la guerre. Mais même Winry, dont les parents étaient médecins n'avait jamais vu autant de sang. Elle pleurait désormais – pour cet ami qu'elle voyait en danger, pour son impuissance à aider mais surtout pour Al qui, valeureux et téméraire s'était jeté dans la bataille.

L'opposant qui donnait autant de mal au Commandant, Winry ne le connaissait pas. Mais elle le haïssait déjà, d'avoir fait du mal à Armstrong. Pour l'avoir blessé au point qu'il pose un genou – deux – au sol, malgré toute sa force. Al, en revanche, semblait bien le connaître. Et était apparemment très surpris de le voir. Il semblait combattre un fantôme, un esprit à qui il vociférait des insultes. Mais la créature – impossible qu'il soit humain, pas en se déplaçant à cette vitesse, pas en transformant son bras en lame acérée sans sourciller – ne répliquait pas aux coups d'Al. Ou si peu. Juste assez pour le mettre à terre et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner. Al ne bougea plus.

Winry ferma les yeux, essuya les larmes et inspira profondément.

« Y A-T-IL UN MEDECIN DANS L'ASSEMBLEE ?! » Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Oui il y en avait un : Al. Mais il faisait partie des victimes et Winry n'osait pas s'approcher sans support militaire. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'approcha et lui signala qu'il avait appelé armée et hôpital, que le tout était en route. Il n'était pas docteur, mais il avait quelques vagues notions. Il avait aidé à la guerre d'Ishval. En tant que bénévole. Winry le remercia d'un sourire et s'élança auprès d'Al… Ou tenta de le faire.

« Ou tu crois aller petite humaine ? » Une main griffue lui saisit la gorge et serra fort, allant jusqu'à la soulever de quelques centimètres. Elle haleta, cracha, crachota pour essayer de retrouver son souffle. « Pffff… Et c'est _ça _qui cause tant de soucis à notre Père ?! Tss. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment un microbe tel que toi peut lui donner autant… D'envies de meurtre. » Une langue récupéra une partie du sang qui coulait de son cou. Elle eut la nausée soudain, d'être touchée par un tel _monstre_. Chercha ses mots et dans un dernier effort d'audace jeta toute sa hargne dans une phrase.

« Je suis peut-être un microbe, mais moi au moins, je peux me prétendre _humaine_ et pas monstre ! »

Un silence puis un rire narquois.

« On dirait que tu as des crocs gamine. Mais j'ai jamais prétendu être humain, terreur. Au contraire, ça me donne envie de vomir. Et puis, sérieusement, si je suis un monstre… Alors ton Ed, il est quoi ? Le diable en personne ? »

Elle se figea soudain. Perdit le peu de souffle qui lui resta. _Ça _connaissait Ed ?! Des questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais elle n'avait plus la force de les poser… Ni le courage. La créature – l'Homonculus – ne lui répondrait sans doute pas de toute façon. La main la lâcha, et Winry s'écroula par terre, le visage dans les débris. Son front la faisait souffrir, sa nuque aussi. Elle frémissait. Sa main trouva le chemin vers son ventre et se crispa sur le tissu de sa robe. Inspire, expire Winry. C'est bon, il t'a lâchée. Tu vas survivre, il ne va pas te tuer maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

_Tu peux t'évanouir maintenant. Al te protégera. C'est un héros, ton héros. Comme Ed._

_Mais Ed t'a-t-il jamais vraiment protégé, toi ?_

« T'as de la chance, Elric. J'ai pas le droit de te tuer, ordre du boss. Par contre… Par contre, je pense que je peux jouer un peu avec toi. Il m'en voudra pas… » A quel Elric s'adressait-il ? Al ou elle ? Winry entendit un gémissement étouffé. Puis un cri. Il parlait d'Al. Il allait torturer Al. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa vision était floue.

« Al… » Murmura-t-elle. Un autre cri.

_Même les héros ont besoin d'être sauvés parfois. Même Al et Ed. Surtout Al et Ed._

_Ed était hors de portée – pour l'instant. Mais Al… Al était là…_

« Laissez-le… » Sa voix ne portait pas. « Laissez-le ! » Un peu plus fort. Encore un peu. Elle ouvrit la bouche et…

« ENVY ! »

Winry sentit un poids disparaître de sa poitrine. Roy Mustang était là. Ils étaient sauvés - au moins pour l'instant. La voix du monstre ricana et adressa quelques moqueries au Führer. Puis des coups de feu. Une explosion ou deux. Winry ne voyait plus que des taches de couleurs. Elle se sentait bizarre, comme si le monde tournait autour d'elle. Elle était couchée là ? Debout ? Plus rien n'avait de sens. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer fut la voix rassurante de Riza.

« On est là Alphonse. C'est fini. »

_Oh non. Ça ne fait que commencer._

* * *

><p>Voir Envy – vivant et en bonne santé – ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Pour Roy comme pour les autres. Riza le voyait bien : il tripotait ses gants, son pouce s'attardant sur le symbole alchimique. Il voulait brûler quelque chose, un Homonculus de préférence. Ils payeraient, mourraient autant de fois que nécessaire. Parce qu'ils avaient tué Hugues, et tant d'innocents que chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, Riza avait la nausée.<p>

Ces dernières années paraissaient être une illusion. Ils retournaient en enfer.

L'heure revenait à la guerre, à la douleur et au sang. Le monde devenait noir, noir comme le désespoir. Riza n'était pas femme à déprimer ou à s'appesantir sur les malheurs. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère et elle avait mieux à faire. Mais parfois, seulement parfois, elle se demandait si un démon les avait maudits pour qu'ils aient à faire face à ces ennemis maléfiques. Œil pour œil. Dent pour dent. Cadavre pour cadavre. Elle se sentait prise dans un cercle vicieux, où chacun aurait à payer pour les fautes d'un autre.

« On les fera payer pour tes blessures, Alex ! » Disait Roy, en brandissant son poing comme s'il voulait frapper un ennemi absent. Ils étaient entassés dans la chambre d'hôpital du Commandant Armstrong, juste avant leur départ. Vengeance, revanche, juste retour des choses… Il n'avait plus que ces mots à la bouche, le Führer et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Riza ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à Wrath. A tort. Roy Mustang n'avait rien en commun avec l'ancien Führer… Sauf peut-être leur rage de triompher.

« Franchement… Ne faites pas ça Führer. » Armstrong interrompit Roy dans son monologue. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il avait un air grave (_il ne lui allait pas du tout d'ailleurs_). « Vous avez vu ce que cette… Chose a fait aux enfants, aux professeurs, _à mes propres hommes_. On les a combattus une fois, et on a gagné de justesse… Mais plus j'y pense, et plus je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment. Ils sont bien plus forts, bien plus malins que nous… Nous aurions dû perdre. »

« Ils étaient trop arrogants. » Intervint Riza, ses sourcils froncés. « Ils se sont perdus dans leur propre puissance… Ils avaient bien mérité leur nom. Des péchés capitaux. Chacun s'est fait engloutir par le sien. »

« Peut-être mais… » Alex Armstrong ferma les yeux. Il avait l'air vieilli, affaibli. Comme un soldat qui s'est battu trop longtemps. « Je sais pas. C'est comme si _quelque chose_ voulait qu'on gagne une première fois… Cette Vérité, qui sait si elle n'a pas le contrôle sur nos vies, nos destins. »

« Ça ne vous ressemble pas, Commandant, d'être aussi abattu. » Grimaça Roy. Les autres soldats se taisaient, attentif. « Je ne serai contrôlé par personne. Ni la Vérité, ni Dieu, ni personne. Nous nous battrons toujours, je n'abandonnerai _pas_. Si les Homonculi devaient revenir… Alors je les vaincrai, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent enfin ! »

Riza combattit le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître. Elle reconnaissait enfin son Colonel Mustang. Paresseux, colérique, taquin et coureur de jupons… Têtu, battant, courageux, optimiste, _libre._ Il les mènerait vers la bataille, avide de vengeance. Certes. Mais surtout, il les mènerait vers la victoire.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un humain, Führer. Vous ne pourrez pas gagner à chaque fois. » Murmura Armstrong en fixant ses mains bandées. Il se blâmait, réalisa Riza. Pour la mort de ses hommes, de ces enfants. Il pensait que c'était de sa faute.

« Et parce que nous sommes humains » Dit-elle doucement, sentant le regard brûlant de son supérieur sur elle. « Nous avons le droit à l'erreur. Ils ne sont pas morts à cause de vous, Commandant. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ils sont plus forts et plus intelligents et… »

« Et vous avez le droit – le devoir même – de les venger ! » Roy prit le relais, flamboyant. La lueur d'espoir dans les yeux des troupes devint une flamme brûlante. La haine pouvait les mener loin. L'espoir encore plus. Les deux combinés… « Nous allons vaincre Alex Louis Armstrong. Les vaincre une bonne fois pour toute, au nom de la liberté, et de tous ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour elle ! » Il parlait fort, les bras tendus et le regard rêveur. Le Commandant l'observait avec un air dubitatif, mais moins sombre.

« Chaque erreur nous coûtera des vies. » Ajouta Roy. « Mais si nous ne faisons aucune faute, si notre jugement est toujours le meilleur possible, alors qui nous dit que nous ne finirons pas comme ces choses ! Je n'oublierai _jamais_ que je ne suis qu'un humain. Que je ne sais pas tout. Et c'est pour ça, que quand je planifie une guerre, je fais attention. Que je pleure quand il y a des victimes. Que je fais en sorte de ne pas me tromper encore et encore pour que lorsque nous ressortirons victorieux, la saveur du triomphe ne soit pas rendu douce-amère par nos larmes ! »

Alex Louis Armstrong, commandant de son état, n'avait rien à ajouter. Le discours du Führer ne l'avait pas convaincu, c'était évident. Que de belles paroles, contre des monstres à la puissance phénoménale ! Mais dans la pièce, l'atmosphère était plus chaude, plus souriante. Les gens quittèrent la salle, le sourire aux lèvres. La réussite paraissait plus proche, soudain. Armstrong soupira et leur souhaita bonne chance, avant de s'enfoncer dans ses draps et de fermer les yeux pour chercher le sommeil. Riza posa la main sur son épaule, et serra doucement en guise d'au revoir. La culpabilité, aucun médicament ne la soignerait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que l'Alchimiste l'oublie assez pour venir se battre à leurs côtés.

Elle sortit de l'hôpital en marchant à côté de Roy Mustang. Le brun était silencieux, plongé dans des pensées apparemment sombres. Elle sourit doucement et chuchota, son regard fixé vers un point invisible, droit devant elle.

« Beau discours Führer. » Roy rit imperceptiblement et répondit sans élever la voix.

« N'est-ce pas ? On aurait presque pu croire que j'avais répété ! Et pourtant… » Du coin de l'œil, Riza vit sa mine s'assombrir. « Le Commandant n'était pas convaincu. Je brassais de l'air en lui parlant. Et même moi, je sais que ce n'étaient que des jolis mots. »

« Ne dites pas ça. » Riza s'arrêta brusquement et saisit le bras du Führer. « Le Commandant souffre de sa culpabilité. Vous avez fait au mieux. Et des hommes encouragés valent mieux que des super soldats désespérés. Nous avons une mince chance de gagner, je vous l'accorde. Mais elle _existe_. Nous devons retrouver Edward, et gérer les Homonculi un par un. »

« Bien sûr Riza. » Le sourire de Roy revint. Après un court instant de silence, l'homme dégagea gentiment son bras et recommença à marcher. « Tu as toujours su me redonner courage Riza. J'apprécie ça chez toi, en plus de ta volonté inébranlable à me garder en vie. »

Bien qu'il ne la regarde pas, la jeune femme s'arrêta net, troublée au-delà du possible. Elle réussit à grand-peine à s'empêcher de rougir, embarrassée et rétorqua avec agacement :

« Si seulement vous faisiez aussi bien votre travail que vos beaux discours ! Je dormirai mieux la nuit. Et n'oubliez pas de contacter Olivia Armstrong ! »

« Promis, promis ! » Assura Roy en levant les deux mains en guise de reddition. Puis il marmonna quelque chose du genre de « tortionnaire », Riza tira quelques coups en l'air et tout redevint normal.

Au loin, le soleil rayonna quelques secondes avant de disparaître derrière les collines, laissant place à la nuit. Une brise froide se leva et Riza frissonna. Sans un mot, Roy lui passa son manteau et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

* * *

><p>Envy s'emmerdait. Vraiment. Il avait foutu le bordel, comme demandé, il avait trouvé des sacrifices, comme demandé, les avait massacrés, <em>comme demandé<em>. Et maintenant, obéir aux ordres l'ennuyait. Même si c'était Ed. Surtout si c'était Ed. L'Ed fou était drôle un moment, mais maintenant, Envy se rendait compte qu'il était surtout beaucoup plus difficile à gérer. Entre les crises de rage qui faisaient trembler les murs et les sourires innocents (_et adorables mais shhhh_), Envy ne savait jamais comment agir avec son Père. Déjà, rien que le considérer comme un père lui donnait la nausée…

Disons plutôt un allié utile.

Et même, c'était déconcertant, de voir Edward déambuler dans les couloirs en s'arrêtant parfois pour parler aux murs ou aux objets. Les autres Homonculi étaient plus là. Lust était toujours en vadrouille pour retrouver Havoc – et le tuer, normalement – avec Gluttony, Wrath devait être en chemin pour trouver les dissidents, Sloth… Avait disparu dans une des caves pour dormir et Greed faisait ce qu'il voulait et pouvait aller crever dans un caniveau. Quant à Pride, il avait disparu. Il explorait sans doute la maison. Ou autre chose. C'est pas comme si Envy s'y intéressait de toute manière, mais au moins, Pride avait une occupation _lui_.

Et c'était une autre raison pour laquelle Envy s'emmerdait. Pas qu'il y ait rien à faire… Enfin si d'ailleurs, _il avait que dalle à faire_. Ed était parti dans il ne savait quel monde, en ricanant avec un sourire pervers donc impossible d'aller l'ennuyer sans se faire empaler par l'un de ces maudits pics ! Les livres étaient tous des immondices, des romances de midinettes ou de vieilles filles frustrées qui attendaient toujours le prince charmant, des soi-disant polars dont le méchant était toujours pitoyable – et mourrait une fois sur deux – bref, rien de passionnant.

« Pffff… Que faire… » Soupira-t-il en s'étirant sur son fauteuil.

Il était dans l'un des très nombreux salons, avec l'un des fameux romans policiers endormant au possible. Mais impossible de se concentrer. Trop ennuyeux. Alors oui que faire ? Un sourire sardonique fleurit sur son visage. Puisqu'il s'ennuyait autant, il n'avait rien à perdre à aller voir Ed pour un petit combat (_plus ou moins à sens unique_). N'est-ce pas ?

C'est donc d'un bon pas qu'Envy se dirigea vers sa mort prochaine. Enfin son père. Son allié.

Bref, vers Ed quoi.

Le petit Alchimiste (_d'ailleurs, c'était même plus drôle du tout de l'appeler nabot, parce qu'il ne réagissait quasiment plus… Ça dépendait de son humeur du moment disons_) était dans sa chambre, couché sur son lit. Il était torse nu, avec un pantalon brun et dormait calmement. Envy pencha la tête sur le côté. Uuuh… Étonnant. A voir comme ça l'ancien Fullmetal, on pourrait le prendre pour un simple humain en train de faire un somme… Envy sourit brusquement. Il allait s'amuser. Un flash de lumière rouge et un changement de sexe plus tard, Envy grimpa sur le lit, tout doucement, pour ne pas réveiller sa future victime. Envy n'aimait pas trop se battre – même s'il cherchait toujours la bagarre – mais par contre, il _adorait_ torturer. Il ricana silencieusement et se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus d'Edward. A nous deux. On verra bien si j'arriverai à te dominer psychologiquement, puisque physiquement – et à mon grand regret – je ne peux pas… Pas encore.

« Eeed… Réveille-toi… Ed ? » Dit-il doucement, avec la voix la plus mièvre possible. Beuh.

« … » L'adolescent ne réagit pas, se contenta d'entourer un des bras d'Envy avec les siens et de s'enrouler autour. Envy faillit tomber d'ailleurs, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à servir de peluche. Qui aurait cru que le Père des Homonculi était du genre câlin…

Remarque, vu les nombreuses étreintes plus ou moins suspicieuses qu'il partageait avec Pride (_et avec Envy aussi_) ce n'était pas si étonnant une fois qu'on le fréquentait un peu au-delà du « Je vais te tuer pour me venger et aaargh tu m'as eu. » que les humains déblatéraient généralement au moment de la rencontre avec Ed. Quel _gâchis_ songea Envy avec ironie. Sa main vint caresser la joue du garçon en-dessous de lui (_qui soupira d'aise_) tandis qu'il se penchait un peu plus, pour aller murmurer :

« Je crois qu'il est temps que tu te réveilles, _Edward_. »

Le petit blond remua en marmonnant quelques insultes. Envy sentit son sourire s'agrandir. Il n'avait pas remarqué apparemment. Il susurra, en se redressant à peine :

« Tu m'as manqué, _Ed_… Et moi je t'ai manqué ? »

Bingo. Edward se figea, remarquant enfin la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. _Ils_ se trouvaient en fait. Son regard se planta dans les yeux – actuellement bleus – d'Envy puis dériva sur les longs cheveux blonds… La plantureuse poitrine.

« Va te faire foutre Envy, je sais que c'est toi. » Finit-il par lancer en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, paumes vers le ciel.

Envy fit la moue, puis ricana.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a vendu ? » Edward avait l'air si sérieux… Et sain. C'était assez bizarre à observer après des jours passés avec un timbré sanguinaire.

« Winry est plus lourde. » Répondit Edward.

Ok. _Presque_ sain.

« Hm… Et que me vaut le _dé_plaisir de t'avoir à moitié allongé sur moi au fait ? » Edward n'avait pourtant pas l'air si mécontent… En tout cas, il ne l'avait pas encore tué. Mais c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il soit si… Sensé.

« C'est drôle Fullmetal. T'as l'air presque normal comme ça, allongé sous moi… Un petit humain délicieusement soumis, prêt à se faire croquer par le grand méchant loup. » Ronronna-t-il, en évitant la question. Après tout, à part pour éviter de s'ennuyer (_et pour envie suicidaires_), il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu emmerder Ed.

« Qui te dit que c'est moi qui me ferait croquer ? » Contra Ed avec un petit sourire. Envy était ravi. _Voilà_ un Edward amusant. Avec de la répartie. « Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es la _fille_ ici. » Ajouta le Fullmetal en levant la main pour effleurer les mèches blondes.

Envy fronça les sourcils et saisit la main aventureuse et la plaqua contre le matelas – et l'autre aussi pour ne pas faire les choses à moitié. Puis en quelques secondes il reprit son apparence habituelle.

« C'est ta _position_ qui me dit qui se fera manger… » Murmura-t-il en baissant la tête jusqu'à pratiquement toucher le cou d'Edward. « Enfin bon. » Il se redressa brusquement et lâcha les poignets de son presque prisonnier. « Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi… Normal ? Sans vouloir t'offenser… » Il retint un ricanement moqueur devant l'air froissé d'Ed. « Tu n'étais pas aussi… Éveillé. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Edward gloussa avec un air apitoyé.

« Je suis toujours sain d'esprit merci bien. » Répondit-il en tentant de se relever – sans grand succès puisque Envy s'était assis sur ses jambes. « C'est plutôt toi qui est un peu foufou sur les bords. »

Envy cessa de se retenir et explosa de rire. Complètement fêlé. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte quand il avait des accès – un accès ? Difficile de savoir si ça allait se reproduire – raisonnables… Envy passa ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée – elle était beaucoup plus douce qu'avant, avec tous les soins qu'il avait dû utiliser sur leur Père. Oooh… Le pauvre chou avait l'air vexé.

« Très bien, je suis fou et tu es normal. » Acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. « Alors tu me pardonneras ma question – puisque je suis fou de toute façon – mais… Qui est Solf ? »

Ça le titillait depuis quelques temps. Parce qu'à part le mec aux explosifs il ne voyait pas vraiment de qui Ed pouvait parler en disant Solf… Et imaginer un gamin blond appeler un mort « mon bébé » était quand même _un peu trop_ pour lui. Mais apparemment, il avait posé la mauvaise question parce que le visage d'Edward s'assombrit.

« … Mon fils. Il est mort. Mort-né je veux dire. » Oh. Ah ouais quand même. Bon, Envy s'en foutait comme de sa première apparence, mais il préférait ne pas trop agacer le Fullmetal. Il était bien, assis là, et cette nouvelle facette d'Edward – que personne, personne d'autre que lui n'avait encore vu ! Un visage qui n'était qu'à lui – lui plaisait bien pour l'instant. Il était plus agréable que l'ancien et plus gérable que Père. Et puis… Il réagissait de nouveau à ses insultes !

« Pauvre, pauvre chibi … » Chuchota-t-il en se penchant une nouvelle fois. Le vieux surnom fit tiquer Ed mais il ne bougea pas. Attentif aux moindres faits et gestes d'Envy. « Il faut te consoler non ? Tu dois être si triste, mon chibi à moi… » Son souffle rencontra celui d'Edward. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus, noir contre or.

Puis Envy sourit, et descendit du lit, en tournant sur lui-même. Le jeu était vraiment très amusant, et lui permettait de dominer de nouveau Edward. Un sentiment de victoire l'envahit. Il pouvait toujours dominer Edward Elric, au moins sur un point. Il l'avait déjà dit, le sexe ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Mais si c'était pour montrer que, tout Père qu'il soit, Edward Elric lui resterait toujours soumis (_au moins sur ce plan-là_)… Pourquoi pas. Il ricana en sentant la main d'Edward (_de __**son**__ chibi_) se refermer sur la sienne et l'empêcher de s'éloigner trop. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à apprécier ce petit jeu de domination pervers. Il sourit et se retourna, se détachant de l'Alchimiste par la même occasion.

« Qui veux-tu pour te consoler, mon chibi ? Cette jeune femme blonde, là, Cindy ? » En un clin d'œil, il se retransformait. Puis il prit une moue songeuse et rajouta. « D'ailleurs, je l'ai croisée aujourd'hui. Avec ton frère. Il est plus mignon sans armure… Ça doit être pour ça qu'elle l'a préféré à toi, hein ? »

Il ricana et esquiva le premier coup d'Edward qui gronda furieusement. Le blond lui sauta dessus, mains sur sa gorge (_dis donc, c'est la seconde fois qu'il essaie de m'étrangler, il doit être sadique sur les bords… Tant mieux_). Ils tombèrent au sol et Envy rit en maîtrisant facilement Ed : il saisit les poignets de l'ancien Fullmetal et les força de part et d'autre de son visage, avant de rouler pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois au-dessus d'Edward.

« Il semblerait que la blondasse ne te fasse plus autant d'effets qu'avant… Tu n'aimes plus les blonds ? » Railla-t-il en grimaçant comiquement avec le visage de la fille. Le visage d'Edward était tordu par un mélange de haine et de désir. Envy ignorait si c'était envers lui ou l'humaine et franchement il s'en fichait. Réciproque ou non, son désir était là et – quitte à ressembler un peu trop à Greed – il allait l'assouvir. « Tu préfères Lust ? Elle est belle je te l'accorde. » Rajouta-t-il en prenant l'apparence de son unique sœur.

« Non… Lâche-moi Envy. » C'était tellement jouissif, de voir son ancien ennemi juré rougir comme ça, embarrassé… Même si ce n'était plus le même, la sensation restait semblable.

« Oooh nan, chibi… Certainement pas. Alors dis-moi… Qui désires-tu _vraiment _? Blond, brun ? Homme, femme ? » Envy pouffa légèrement. « Toi-même ? Ce doit être… _Orgasmique_ de se baiser soi-même tu ne crois pas, Ed ? » Chuchota-t-il, la voix mielleuse.

Edward haletait désormais. Il avait cessé de lutter contre la poigne d'Envy et fermait les yeux. Est-ce que des images de désir interdit envahissaient son esprit ? De qui rêvait-il ? La Jalousie lécha presque tendrement une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur le front du Père des Homonculi. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir lire l'esprit d'Ed pour pouvoir le torturer un peu plus avec ses convoitises… C'était si amusant, jubilatoire même de le voir se tortiller pour échapper à l'envie qui montait en lui, lentement. C'était presque trop facile. Ed était si humain de ce point de vue là… La frustration peut-être, songea Envy en mordant la lèvre inférieure de sa proie.

« Allez chibi… Avoue donc… Tu n'iras nulle part tu sais ? » Murmura-t-il, avec un sourire qu'il pensait affectueux (_sadique, tordu, vicieux_).

« Arr… Arrête… S'il te plaît… Envyyyy… » La demande se perdit dans un long gémissement quand l'une des mains d'Envy partit en promenade, l'autre tenant toujours les poignets d'Ed.

« Dis-le… Dis-le-moi et j'arrêterai, promis. » Bien sûr, les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient… Et Envy s'amusait beaucoup trop pour stopper tout maintenant.

Il savait qu'après ça, il n'aurait plus d'occasion après tout. Edward serait trop sur ses gardes.

« Vrai… Ugh… Vraiment ? » Envy ne l'avouerait jamais, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'air mignon, le petit Alchimiste, avec ses joues rougies, ses yeux humides et sa lèvre tremblante.

« Bien sûr, un enfant ne mentirait jamais à son _papa_, hein ? » Etrangement, Ed prit une brusque inspiration après cette phrase… C'était peut-être dû aux doigts d'Envy qui venaient de lui effleurer un téton ou alors au mot papa, tellement… Décalé dans cette situation.

« La… La… Vérité… Des Alchimistes… Elle… Elle me parle… Et je la vois dans… Dans mes rêves… » Finit par avouer Edward. Enfin. _Enfin !_

Envy sourit, triomphant, et se recula légèrement (_vraiment très, très légèrement_) pour savourer sa victoire. Ed, essoufflé, encore tremblotant après ses attouchements, rouvrit les yeux. Il y avait comme une lueur déçue dans ses yeux. Mais Envy n'en avait pas fini, oh non. Le jeu était _très_ loin d'être terminé. Et puis… Si Ed ne voulait pas ça… Et même si Envy ne l'admettra jamais autre part que dans ses pensées les plus profondes… Son Père était bien plus fort que lui, il pouvait l'arrêter quand il voulait. Il était sa source d'énergie – d'une grande partie – après tout. Envy caressa doucement la bouche entrouverte de l'ancien Fullmetal Alchimiste.

_Bientôt, je t'aurais gémissant sous moi, me suppliant pour plus. Qu'importe le nom que tu crieras, ce sera mon corps, mes baisers, mon toucher qui te feront jouir… Mon chibi, moi aussi je sais être très __possessif envers ce que je possède… Et puis, tu me connais… Même si tu appartiens à cette vérité, je sais pas trop quoi… C'est dans ma nature, c'est mon péché de désirer ce que les autres ont… Et de le leur voler si j'en ai l'occasion. Hein, mon chibi ? Tu sais très bien dans quoi tu t'engages en me tentant comme ça. Alors rejette-moi, tue-moi maintenant, ou il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière._

« … Décris-la-moi Ed… Allez chibi, dis-moi à quoi elle ressemble, ta vérité. Dis-moi ce qui te fait rêver chez elle, ce que tu veux qu'elle te fasse... Dis-moi tout chibi. » Ordonna-t-il avec ferveur et excitation. Ed le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Tu avais dit qu'on… » Oh que c'était _bon_ de le voir inquiet, petit, docile, séduit et séducteur sans même le savoir.

« Oui, oui… Mais je suis si curieux, chibiii… » Gémit doucement Envy en pressant ses lèvres sur la clavicule du blondinet. Blondinet. C'était mignon comme surnom ça, il le lui resservirait plus tard. « Ferme-les yeux, imagine-la à ma place… Décris-moi… Son apparence… _Tout_. » Il continua à lécher et embrasser la peau un peu humide tout en murmurant ses instructions.

Finalement, Ed laissa tomber et obéit. _Oui, oui, OUI. _Obéis, laisse-toi dominer Ed, laisse-moi te guider jusqu'à l'extase, que je puisse ensuite te la renvoyer à la figure. Montre-moi tes désirs et je les réaliserai pour toi, juste pour toi comme je l'ai promis à cette saleté de voix à la con… Mais je le ferai à ma manière, parce que je ne suis pas une marionnette, je suis mon propre maître et parce que, tu comprends Fullmetal, j'aime tellement te faire languir, souffrir… Mourir aussi, la petite mort, je te la ferai connaître… Mais pour mon plaisir seulement. Alors dis-moi tout, raconte à Envy tes rêves les plus secrets.

Et nous verrons bien jusqu'où cela nous mènera.

« Elle… Elle est intangible… Transparente… Sans identité autre que la Vérité… Dieu… Je sais pas… Ce n'est pas un désir _normal_. C'était juste une envie de tout savoir, de tout connaître… Et après la mort de Solf – ou avant, je ne sais plus – c'est devenu autre chose… Différent. Physique. » Racontait Ed en poussant de petits gémissements approbateurs. « Mais… Elle n'a pas d'apparence… Juste une voix, des voix… je sais pas… Envyyyy… » Il poussa un cri quand l'Homonculus suça un téton avec passion, sans crier gare.

Puis Envy se redressa, se léchant les lèvres avec un sourire ravageur :

« Tu aimes taper dans le difficile hein ? » Lentement, il posa son front contre celui d'Ed, sans cesser de fixer ces yeux dorés. « Pas grave… Regarde-moi, chibi… Regarde, savoure, et corrige-moi s'il le faut. Laisse donc la… Vérité t'amener jusqu'au septième ciel, mon chibi. »

Et tandis qu'il parlait, une lumière rouge l'entourait. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir saisi ce que lui décrivait Edward mais… Mais il pouvait essayer. C'était le jeu. Il se souvint soudain de cette voix avec qui il avait passé un contrat. Une voix désincarnée, qui sonnait comme un chorus ? Ça sonnait bien.

Ça sonnait comme ce que lui décrivait Ed.

« Montre-moi, dis-moi à quel point tu La veux, cette chose que tu ne pouvais pas toucher. » Murmura Envy, caressant lentement la peau blanche avec ses ongles. « Hein, chibi… »

Ed inspira profondément, sa poitrine se soulevant à la rencontre des doigts joueurs. Il transpirait un peu plus, ses mains se crispaient à la recherche de quelque chose à tenir.

« Je l'imagine… Masculine… »

Un reste de machisme peut-être. Envy sourit. Il dominerait d'autant plus facilement l'ancien Fullmetal. Je te montrerai, Edward Elric. Je te ferai ravaler toutes ces insultes, ce regard supérieur que tu me lançais en m'étranglant. Parce que maintenant, c'est toi qui t'étouffes, mais sous une forme d'attention très différente. Et tu aimeras ça, tu me _supplieras_ pour en avoir plus, toujours plus.

« Quelle taille, quel âge ? Dominateur, tendre, passionné, _amoureux _? » Susurra-t-il. Sa voix résonna comme un chœur d'église (_de culte d'un Dieu qui n'existe pas vraiment, sauf pour les Alchimistes assez fous pour transgresser les règles_). Ed frissonna violemment et ouvrit les yeux. Chercha une silhouette qu'il ne trouva pas.

« Comment ? » Balbutia-t-il.

« Oh ? Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Je l'ai entendu ta Vérité. Une voix attrayante et originale non ? » C'était plutôt amusant, de voir Edward trembler juste à l'écoute de cette voix. Des sons épars qui finissaient par former un seul timbre. « Est-ce que tu as l'habitude de l'entendre ? » Chuchota-t-il en mordant le lobe de l'oreille de sa proie. « Est-ce que tu te donnes du plaisir en pensant à elle ? Ce son que tu entends, ma voix, _sa voix_, elle t'a déjà amené jusqu'au septième ciel ? »

Ed se contenta de gémir.

Réponse affirmative donc. Envy ricana. Savoir ça ne l'avançait à rien en fait, mais c'était tellement _bon_ de savoir que ce petit Alchimiste avait déjà cédé au désir. Ça ne rendrait que les choses plus faciles pour lui. Il observa rapidement sa main: transparente, on voyait à travers. Littéralement. C'était pas encore tout à fait ça, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire mieux. Il sourit, pratiquement satisfait.

« Non… Nononon… » Dit soudain Ed. Envy le regarda en penchant la tête. « Ce n'est… Pas le bon sourire… Plus grand, plus joueur… Plus enfantin… » Envy haussa les sourcils. Ooh ?

« Comme ça, chibi? » Et il _sourit_.

De ce sourire plein de dents, terrifiant et excitant. Il rendrait Ed fou, fou de désir pour lui et lui seul. La Vérité n'était qu'un prétexte. Ed émit un sanglot de désir insatisfait et gigota. Essaya de se donner plus de friction, plus de toucher, _n'importe quoi qui lui donnerait un peu de plaisir_. Envy sourit avec un contentement malsain.

« Tu vas me regarder comme ça longtemps ou enfin te décider à passer à l'acte ?! » S'écria le blondinet faisant rire Envy à gorge déployée. Ed en profita pour se redresser et lui mordre le cou, dans un claquement bruyant de mâchoires qui se referment sur la peau.

« Donne-la-moi… l'extase… Ce plaisir que tu ne fais que promettre… Tu en as besoin aussi… Hein Envy ? » Chuchota-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le matelas. Ses yeux étincelaient en se fixant sur l'érection d'Envy, _évidente_. « Tu as allumé ce feu… Alors charge-toi de l'éteindre. »

Envy sourit. Prédateur.

« Je te montrerai la douleur. Je te ferai crier mon nom. »

_Et ne viens pas te plaindre si après, tu reviens en rampant, m'en réclamer encore._

* * *

><p>Ed n'attendait que ça. Il découvrait que c'était difficile de contrôler son désir. Franchement, quelle plaie parfois, les sentiments humains. Il aurait apprécié en être débarrassé. Mais non en fait, parce que, parce que comme ça il pouvait penser à sa chère Vérité… Ou à Envy.<p>

Envy était bien aussi.

Franchement, sincèrement, vraiment, Ed ferait n'importe quoi pour ses _enfants_. Greed voulait tout, qu'il devienne empereur. Un empereur a tout. Sloth voulait dormir, qu'il dorme. Lust voulait le petit humain qui fumait tout le temps ? Très bien. Tant pis pour elle si ça la détruisait. Ed serait là pour la consoler de toute façon. Wrath, petite marionnette avide de liberté et de pouvoir, voulait redevenir Führer ? Pourquoi pas. Ça apporterait un peu plus de confusion à ce monde trop bien rangé. Pride voulait l'amour paternel, celui qui lui dirait « bravo mon fils, je suis fier de toi » ? Pas de problèmes, Ed adorait être fier de ses enfants. Son enfant. Il était un peu perdu quand même.

Solf, Sloth, Pride, Greed, Lust, Wrath…

Et Envy. Aaah Envy. Le plus complexe des désirs celui-là. Quel étrange péché que la Jalousie. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait exactement, de quoi, de qui était-il jaloux ? Dis-moi, dis-moi tout mon petit Envy. Toi qui cherche à tout prix à me dominer, toi qui veut nous prouver à tous les deux que tu es meilleur que moi…

Très bien. Prends-moi. _Baise-moi_, si t'en as besoin, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Ed s'en fichait. Il pouvait bien vendre son corps à Envy. Le corps n'avait plus trop d'importance à ses yeux de toute façon. Peut-être bien qu'il était un peu fou finalement. Avec plaisir. Une étincelle brilla dans ses yeux dorés. Il aimait bien jouer au fou. Ou à l'esprit sain. Les deux étaient drôles. Il n'aimait que la Vérité. Mais Envy avait ce pouvoir, si pratique…

Alors oui. Ed pouvait bien se laisser toucher, prendre par lui.

Il pleurerait de désir, supplierait pour plus. Rendait les armes. Il se coucherait sur le dos, jambes écartés, prêt à _recevoir_ la supériorité perverse d'Envy. Il le faisait déjà d'ailleurs, et les doigts d'Envy touchaient, se tordaient, écartaient, effleuraient _ce point-là, précis, et il en voulait plus, plus, plus, s'il te plaîîîîît…_ Il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait rien en face de lui. Juste un sourire. Un sourire tordu, démoniaque, fier… Comme le sourire du Chat de Cheshire. _C'est toi Alice alors ? C'est moi ? Mais non bien sûr que non, Alice est une petite fille sage et gourmande, pas une débauchée avide de se faire prendre par le Péché lui-même._

Je suis mes propres péchés. Je suis Père.

Comme pour le précédant, ses enfants représentaient ses péchés, ses désirs. Mais Ed ne s'en était jamais débarrassé. Au contraire. Sa luxure était bien là, stimulée par Envy et son joli (_sardonique, victorieux_) sourire. Les doigts fins. Trois en lui, cinq autres en train de retracer chacune de ses balafres, entailles, estafilades, coupures. Chaque petites marques était découverte et retracée.

« Je n'aime pas tes cicatrices. » Déclara la Jalousie.

« Moi non plus. Mais si en fait, parce qu'elles représentent le passé que je cherche à rattraper. Alors si, je les aime bien. » Répondit Ed en gloussant. Le son se perdit dans les draps alors qu'il s'étranglait de plaisir. Donne m'en plus, Envy, Vérité…

A qui s'adressait-il finalement ? Il ne savait plus trop. Sans importance.

« Qui te les a faites ? » Murmura Envy avec _envie, jalousie, haine_. Possessif jusque pour ses amants.

« Personne. Moi. La Vérité. Pinako. » Énuméra Ed. « Je sais plus trop en fait. Mais elles sont là. C'est pas grave. Et puis si elles te plaisent pas… »

Si elles te plaisent pas, marque ton territoire. Je t'en prie Envy, fais-le donc. Je t'ai offert mon corps après tout. Alors griffe-moi, mords-moi. Fais-moi mal. Je m'en fiche. Plutôt la douleur que rien du tout. Je te donne tout, tu m'as, tu me possèdes, exactement comme tu le voulais depuis si longtemps. Corps. Sang. Chair. Sperme. Même mes larmes.

Surtout mes larmes.

Fais-en bon usage.

Ed sourit. Des ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, au niveau de son cœur. Tracèrent de nouvelles plaies. De nouvelles cicatrices. Ces ongles, étaient-ce ceux de la Vérité ? D'Envy ? C'est si bon de souffrir quand on sait pourquoi. Hein Vérité ? Hein ? J'ai le droit. Je suis le Père, je fais ce que je veux. Je veux faire plaisir à mes enfants. Alors, Ed avait le droit de faire ça. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, quel était ce sentiment qui lui serrait la gorge, qui faisait que son corps s'arc-boutait à la rencontre des mains tortueuses d'Envy ? _Sans importance_.

Il avait déjà perdu la raison de toute façon.

Il versa quelques larmes quand Envy s'enfonça en lui. D'un coup, violemment. Adieu tendresse, douceur et volupté. La douleur était quelque chose de familier. Une vieille amie qu'Ed accueillait sans timidité. Viens, viens donc Souffrance. Douleur physique. Il ne me tuera pas, il n'osera pas.

Et puis peu importe. Je _ressens_.

Et c'était comme si la Vérité était vraiment en lui, comme si son fantasme le plus cher des dernières années se réalisait. Son sexe était dur. Douloureusement dur. Encore de la douleur. Sympathique, agréable. Plus, plus fort, plus vite, plus dur.

« N'ai pas peur Envy… Je ne suis pas une femme, ni un humain. Je ne me briserai pas. » Chuchota-t-il. Sa main se perdit sur le torse de celui qui le dominait actuellement. Boom, boom, faisait le cœur d'Envy. Il avait donc un cœur. C'était presque amusant.

« Très bien chibi. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu peux pas marcher ensuite. » Rétorqua Envy en se léchant les lèvres. Ed hésita à se relever pour les embrasser. Un coup de rein plus violent que les autres l'en dissuada.

Pas encore.

« J'ai l'air de me plaindre ? » Susurra-t-il, ricanant. Il tira la langue. Envy l'attrapa entre ses lèvres.

_Maintenant._

Il n'y avait plus de douleur. Juste du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. La jouissance qui arrivait. Allez. Envy le mordit à la gorge. Suça. Embrassa. Ses ongles traçaient des lignes écarlates sur la peau blanche d'Ed. Plus de marques. Plus de cicatrices. Marquons à jamais cet instant. Tu as peur que je t'abandonne Envy ? Que je ne sois plus à toi après ça ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait exactement de toute façon ? Qu'Ed le supplie ? Qu'il se traîne devant lui ?

Ed ne fera pas ça. Non. Ed est patient. Pas Envy.

Mais il pouvait jouer le jeu. Faire comme si Envy avait gagné (_pour l'instant_). Il atteignit l'orgasme sur cette pensée. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, bouche presque fermée, râle aux lèvres. Son corps convulsa deux ou trois secondes. Son propre sperme couvrit son torse, se joignit au sang qu'Envy avait libéré de sa prison de chair. Le mélange semblait délectable. Au moins du point de vue d'Envy. L'Homonculus pencha la tête et lécha du ventre jusqu'à la clavicule. Lava Ed de ses propres liquides.

Laves-moi de mes péchés. Ou bien empoisonne-moi un peu plus, avec ta langue et tes mots trompeurs. Qui trompait qui ? Qui dominait qui ? Ed s'y perdait un peu. Il n'arrivait pas bien à réfléchir, perdu dans un monde post-orgasme. C'était bien le plaisir. Mais après, pour redescendre sur terre, c'était plus compliqué. Il se sentait _humide_ plus bas. Envy avait joui en lui. Il grimaça : pas très agréable, une fois passé la baise en elle-même.

« Consolé ? » Ricana Envy en reprenant son apparence et sa voix habituelles. Les longs cheveux noirs aux reflets verts avaient quelque chose de réconfortant, après ce vide (_vice_). _Satisfait ?_ Demanda la Vérité, à l'intérieur de sa tête. Oh oui. Aux deux questions.

« Tu ne peux plus détourner les yeux ? » Répondit simplement Ed. Envy rit légèrement. Il avait la voix éraillée.

« Non, mon chibi m'a ensorcelé. Te voir te tortiller sous des mains invisibles était très… _excitant_. » Murmura la Jalousie avec un sourire sensuel. Prédateur. Repu aussi. « Je me demande si tu en tirerais autant de plaisir si c'était quelqu'un de _réel_ qui te possédait. »

Bonne question, songea Ed. A tester un de ces jours.

« Pourquoi, intéressé ? » Répliqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Jouer le jeu, avoir de la répartie. Ça le rend heureux. Envy se contenta de se relever. Passa la main dans ses longs cheveux et l'agita en guise d'au revoir.

« Peut-être. A toi de voir _chibi_. » Et, comme dernier mot, il lui lança un baiser.

Ed rit, toujours couché. Il avait peut-être eu tort. Envy n'était pas patient, ça non. Mais il avait beaucoup de volonté quand il cherchait à obtenir quelque chose. Et là, il voulait qu'Ed revienne le supplier pour plus. Pourquoi pas. Ça pourrait être amusant, ajouter un peu de piment à leur existence éternelle. Et puis qui sait. Envy était un partenaire égoïste, mais satisfaisant. Joueur aussi. Et Ed était partant pour essayer, cette chasse. Restait à savoir qui chasserait qui. Pas comme si Ed y accordait de l'importance.

Seul comptait le plaisir charnel.

Edward se lécha les lèvres en fermant les yeux. Sa main effleura les blessures que lui avait infligées Envy. Ça picotait, sans plus. Il y enfonça les ongles, pour raviver la douleur, se rappeler de ce que c'était, de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il ricana. Il lui rendrait la pareille, la prochaine fois.

Je veux bien jouer avec toi Envy. Pas de problèmes. Mais on jouera selon _mes_ règles. Je suis le Père, le Maître du jeu. D'accord ? Enfin. C'est pas comme si t'avais le choix non plus de toute façon. Il ricana un peu plus fort et s'enroula sous les couvertures.

Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas fini sa sieste.

* * *

><p>Havoc ne savait pas exactement où il allait. Il suivait, silencieux, Charlie Jaeger. L'homme est froid et impassible. Blond aux yeux bruns, plutôt pâle de peau et grand. Rien de particulièrement beau, ni de particulièrement laid. Et, à vrai dire, Havoc n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Il restait plongé dans ses pensées, le menton dans sa main, le regard fixé vers l'extérieur de l'automobile. Il n'aimait pas l'ambiance. Jaeger était un homme terriblement ennuyeux et surtout absolument détestable. Il était un ancien fidèle du Führer Bradley et avait retourné sa veste juste après la mort de ce dernier. Après deux ans de prison, on avait révélé qu'il passait secrètement des informations à feu le Führer Grumman, le grand-père de Riza Hawkeye. On l'avait donc libéré et Jaeger avait retrouvé rang et honneur. Mais Havoc n'avait jamais réussi à l'apprécier. En l'observant, il avait l'impression de contempler quelqu'un de vicieux et de retors. Quelqu'un prêt à vendre des informations au plus offrant, et à jurer fidélité sans vraiment y croire. D'ailleurs, on avait jamais réussi à comprendre comment Grumman était mort, si soudainement. A l'époque, il était toujours officiellement Führer, mais Mustang avait déjà repris les rennes, sans que la populace le sache…<p>

Et Jaeger aussi l'ignorait.

Alors non, Jean ne lui faisait pas confiance. L'homme avait un regard de pervers, quelqu'un avide de pouvoir et prêt à tout pour l'obtenir. C'était courant, dans l'armée d'Amestris. Ça ne voulait pas dire que Jean les appréciait, ni qu'il ne cherchait pas à les faire échouer. Et si Charlie Jaeger faisait partie de ce genre de personne… Alors Havoc pouvait toujours se débrouiller pour qu'il y ait un _accident_ durant cette mission.

Et tant pis s'il sonnait comme un assassin. Comme un Homonculus.

C'était son devoir après tout, de garder son Führer en vie, et cela à n'importe quel prix.

« … Beau temps hein ? » Souffla-t-il en détachant enfin son regard du paysage qui défilait. « Après cette tempête, ça fait du bien. »

« Vous fatiguez pas à me parler Lieutenant Havoc, je ne suis là que pour vous surveiller. Après tout, vous avez un curieux lien avec l'Homonculus nommé Lust et il est de mon devoir de garantir la sécurité du Führer. Surtout que vous faites partie de sa garde rapprochée et que rien ne vaut les coups de poignards dans le dos, n'est-ce pas ? »

Havoc fronça les sourcils et siffla entre ses dents. Jaeger souriait d'un air satisfait et lorsque sa main se posa sur le levier des vitesses, Havoc ressentit la furieuse envie de la cribler de balles. Jaeger était un serpent aux mots empoisonnés… Et il savait où ça faisait mal. Il connaissait les faiblesses de Jean : sa relation controversée avec Solaris et le fait que pour un mec très proche de Mustang, il avait royalement foiré son coup. C'était un coup bas, mais de la part de Jaeger, il y avait eu pire. Havoc avait déjà entendu des rumeurs de rétrogradation ou de démission, après qu'il ait glissé quelques phrases bien tournées dans l'oreille de la bonne personne.

Jaeger pila soudain. Havoc se sentit partir vers l'avant, et sans la ceinture, il se serait pris le pare-brise.

« Nan mais ça va pas ?! Vous êtes timbré ou quoi ?! » S'écria-t-il avec rage en brandissant son poing, prêt à frapper son _partenaire_.

Mais l'autre homme lui fit le signe de se taire avec la mine grave. Havoc écarquilla les yeux. Droit devant eux, les cheveux longs voletant autour de son visage gracieux, les yeux violets aux longs cils, les longues jambes à peine cachées par la robe… Lust. Solaris. Havoc inspira brusquement, le cœur battant, la sueur au front. Jaeger lui sourit, sardonique.

« Alors comme ça, vous avez vraiment le béguin pour elle, Lieutenant Havoc ? Pas étonnant, c'est une vraie bombe, mais j'aurais pensé que Mustang saurait s'entourer d'une clique un peu plus efficace. Et puis bon, elle a quand même un peu l'air d'une chaudasse… Ou d'une pu… »

Havoc ne savait pas ce qui court-circuita son cerveau. Il hésitait entre les insultes contre Lust et les sous-entendus malveillants sur Roy. Mais dans tous les cas, le coup partit sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience. Le poing droit, contre la joue droite de Jaeger, ce bel enfoiré. Il ne regretta absolument pas ce qu'il avait fait, même quand il sentit le canon froid et familier d'un flingue contre son cou.

« Espèce de connard. » Persifla le capitaine, essuyant de son autre main le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Il avait mordu sa langue apparemment, et articulait mal. « Je vais t'exploser le crâne et si ton cher Mustang vient m'emmerder avec des questions je lui dirais que c'est ta pétasse qui t'a dé… Fon… Cé… ? » Il finit à grand-peine sa phrase. Les yeux cruels perdirent de leur concentration, s'égarèrent sur le côté, puis en bas. Vers le trou que Jaeger avait désormais dans la poitrine. Un petit trou, tout petit. De la taille d'un doigt.

Havoc expira. Lust venait de tuer Jaeger. Et de lui sauver la vie en même temps.

La situation n'aurait pas pu plus dégénérer.

* * *

><p>Lust aurait peut-être dû laisser mourir l'humain. Jean. Havoc. Mais elle se rappela que Père lui avait dit de le ramener – vivant – pour qu'elle le tue elle-même. Gluttony salivait devant le cadavre. Le pare-brise était en morceau, il y avait du verre partout. D'un air impassible, elle ouvrit la portière côté passager, saisissant le bras de son ancien amant. Sexfriend. Jouet. Il se laissa faire, comme une poupée ou un cadavre. Perdit un peu l'équilibre une fois debout. Il gardait la tête baissée, comme s'il ne pouvait pas <em>se permettre<em> de la regarder en face. Pourquoi ? Le Jean Havoc qu'elle avait connu (_dont elle s'était servie_) était fier, joueur, gentil, drôle… Humain. L'homme devant elle était une loque. Elle sourit avec désabusement. Il devait – devrait – la haïr. Elle avait joué avec lui. S'était servie de lui. Et maintenant, maintenant… Regarde dans quel état tu es mon pauvre Jean.

« Pourquoi t'es là Solaris ? » Il tremblait. De peur ? « Pourquoi tu me laisses pas tranquille ? » Non. Colère. « POURQUOI T'ES TOUJOURS LA ?! » Fureur même. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

« J'ai ordre de venir te chercher et de te ramener vivant auprès de Père. » Répondit-elle. Voix monotone, regard froid. Ne rien montrer. Il ne te touche pas Lust, tu ne ressens rien.

« … Ça doit te faire bien rigoler de me voir comme ça, hein ? » Il la fixait soudain. Le regard brûlant, poings serrés. Elle avait envie de reculer d'un pas. Ne le fit pas. C'est lui qui s'approcha. « Tu sais, Solaris – non pardon, _Lust_ – j'aurais tout fait pour toi. J'aurais volé, tué, j'aurais _crevé_ pour tes beaux yeux. Un sourire de ta part. Chaque fois que tu me regardais, que je sentais tes yeux se poser sur moi, c'est comme si je devenais un autre homme. Quelqu'un de plus fort, plus beau, plus intelligent. Je me serais damné pour ne serait-ce qu'un mot gentil. Chaque fois que tu me disais que tu m'aimais, ou que tu me faisais un compliment… C'est comme si le monde devenait plus beau. »

Il rit, avec une désinvolture froide et amère. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Lust et elle se raidit, prête à sortir les armes.

« Pas la peine de sortir tes griffes, _chaton_. » Murmura-t-il avec un sourire presque tendre. « Je te ferai pas de mal. Je pourrais pas. Je t'aimais… Je t'aime Lust. T'étais… Tout pour moi. Et là, quand je te vois, j'ai mon cœur qui devient trop lourd et qui tombe dans mon estomac. J'ai envie de crever quand je regarde tes yeux. Tu me donnes envie de crever Lust. Je t'aime beaucoup trop, je devrais pas, je devrais te détester pour ce que tu fais, pour ce que tu m'as fait, et pour ce que tu feras encore… Et pourtant, pourtant… »

Sa voix se brisa. Lust ferma les yeux. Elle sentait le souffle d'Havoc contre sa joue. Elle ne bougea pas quand il l'embrassa une première, puis une deuxième fois. Les lèvres étaient chaudes – trop chaudes, il était fiévreux – et douces et exactement comme elle s'en rappelait. Et pourquoi s'en rappelait-elle ? Elle était la Luxure, elle en avait séduite des hommes. Mais Jean Havoc… Il était comme un poison pour elle. Ils étaient un poison l'un pour l'autre, et ils en savouraient le goût. Les mains sur ses épaules se crispèrent contre sa robe, la langue dans sa bouche se fit plus impétueuse encore et le corps contre le sien défaillit lentement.

Jean Havoc délirait, réalisa-t-elle.

Il se releva abruptement et la repoussa. Lust ne fléchit pas et refusa de se laisser blesser ou vexer par ce rejet. Il se tenait la tête entre les mains, sanglotait à moitié. S'agenouilla dans la poussière du bas-côté. Lust posa ses doigts sur ceux d'Havoc et, lentement, les retira du visage décomposé de l'humain. Les entrelaça avec les siens. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent. Bleu contre violet. Lust ouvrit la bouche.

« … Je… » Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, Jean Havoc, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

« Je peux le manger lui aussi, dis, Lust ? » Gluttony la coupa dans son élan, et peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi.

Parce qu'elle réalisa soudain ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, à côté d'une voiture à moitié détruite et contenant un cadavre. Enfin, si Gluttony ne l'avait pas déjà dévoré. Sa mission, au final, c'était de rapporter une proie, pas un amant. Lust ne devait pas se laisser aller à des divagations d'humaine. Elle ne l'était pas. Aux yeux d'Havoc, elle n'était qu'une traîtresse et une séductrice aux mots doux et menteurs. Pourquoi lui promettre la vie quand elle ne pouvait pas le protéger ?

« Tue-moi maintenant, Lust. » Murmura-t-il. Il avait posé son front contre celui de la Luxure. Il avait les yeux pleins de larmes contenues. « J'ai juste envie de mourir dans tes bras maintenant, même si ça doit sonner niais et débile… »

« Non. » Et elle paniqua un peu, un tout petit peu, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Pas encore, jamais, plus maintenant. « Je dois te ramener à Central. Père te demande. »

« Lust, je peux le manger ? » Elle avait envie de tuer Gluttony, il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça.

« Non Gluttony. Tu ne peux pas. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Pas celui-ci. » Répondit-elle sèchement. Les yeux d'Havoc s'écarquillèrent un peu, remarqua-t-elle. Puis il les ferma et rendit les armes. Lui offrit ses larmes.

Alors, parce qu'elle n'était plus à ça près et que Gluttony ne pourrait de toute façon pas comprendre la notion de ce geste, elle embrassa, doucement, oh oui, tout doucement, les paupières fermées de son humain préféré, but l'eau salée qui en coulait.

Elle n'aimait pas voir Jean pleurer.

Ça faisait mal.

* * *

><p>On pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait à propos d'Olivia Armstrong, on ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle aimait sa famille. Elle était dure avec ses subordonnées. Cruelle avec ses ennemis, sans merci ni pitié. Mais la famille… C'était sans doute ce qui comptait le plus pour elle. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que lorsque Alex, son petit frère, avait <em>failli<em> lors de la guerre d'Ishval, elle avait été extrêmement déçue… Et avait agi en conséquence. Après le problème avec les Homonculi, les deux Armstrong avaient discuté, s'étaient battu et étaient arrivés à un certain compromis. Olivia avait des attentes très élevées, surtout pour sa famille. Mais elle n'était pas sans cœur, malgré son surnom bien mérité. Son frère était important, primordial. Il avait de la force et son unique faiblesse était son cœur trop faible – trop ouvert aux autres. Bien qu'Olivia ne le dirait sans doute jamais à haute-voix, elle admirait – un peu, juste un tout petit peu – cette capacité à croire en autrui. Même si c'était une faiblesse.

Les coups de fil de Mustang avaient été assez inattendus. Le premier lui signifiait une crise, de grande importance et de niveau national. Son frère, Alex, obtiendrait temporairement le pouvoir pendant que Mustang lui-même se déplacerait dans tout le pays pour… Régler cette affaire. Il avait refusé de donner le moindre détail, affirmant qu'il serait bien assez tôt à Fort Briggs pour lui expliquer toute la situation.

Puis il y avait eu le deuxième. Alex Louis Armstrong, après une rencontre avec un Homonculus – parce que oui, les Homonculi étaient revenus, plus puissants et cruels que jamais – se retrouvait à l'hôpital et dans l'incapacité d'exercer le moindre rôle politique ou militaire. D'où la demande de Roy Mustang de descendre à Central et de prendre la place de son frère. Olivia lui avait ri au nez. Laisser Fort Briggs ? Jamais. Il avait ajouté qu'elle devrait rendre visite à son frère qui était apparemment un peu déprimé. Comme après le conflit à Ishval. Olivia avait juste eu envie de raccrocher.

Puis finalement il l'avait convaincue, avec des mots sournois et des flatteries à peine déguisées. Et quelques menaces de la rétrograder si elle ne se pliait pas à cette demande. Olivia avait obtempéré avec reluctance. Roy Mustang était retors. Mais il était son supérieur hiérarchique et elle _devait _lui reconnaître un peu de respect. Il savait y faire avec les mots certes. Mais il savait surtout montrer sa force. Et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'Olivia respectait.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Elle était à Central, avait pris ses marques. Mustang était déjà parti avec sa troupe, pressé par le temps. Olivia avait déjà terrifié quelques sous-fifres, crié deux, trois fois et signé une bonne dizaine de formulaires sans intérêt. Pourquoi Mustang voulait ce job, jamais elle ne comprendrait. Et encore, elle ne s'occupait que de maintenir les apparences, les vrais problèmes restaient en suspens jusqu'à ce que le vrai Führer _daigne_ revenir mettre le nez dans ses papiers.

Devait-elle visiter son frère ou pas ?

Le connaissant, il devait déprimer. On lui avait raconté l'épisode. Elle méprisait la pitié et encore plus la faiblesse et savait que si elle allait voir son frère, elle le frapperait et l'agresserait. Elle n'y pouvait rien si Alex était incapable de lui plaire ! Malgré une force certaine, il ne faisait rien pour surpasser ses faiblesses et aller de l'avant. Elle aussi avait perdu des hommes contre les forces de Drachma et pourtant, elle n'avait pas encore essayé de se pendre. C'était moche la guerre, et les massacres aussi. Mais s'il détestait autant ça, il aurait dû faire pâtissier.

Et pourtant… Elle ne pouvait nier que ce cœur d'or qui caractérisait son frère, et qui le rendait aussi fragile quant à la mort de ces quelques soldats, c'était bien ce qui le différenciait des monstres et des Homonculi. Ce qui l'avait aidé à gagner lors du « coup d'état » qu'ils avaient lancé, des années plus tôt. Olivia ne se sentait pas différente. Elle ne s'était pas ramollie avec l'âge ou une autre bêtise du genre.

Et pourtant, elle quitta son bureau et partit vers l'hôpital.

Si Alex décidait de trop l'agacer, elle pourrait toujours rallonger son séjour de quelques mois.

_Fin du Chapitre_

__Si vous avez tenu jusque-là, je vous aime lecteurs, vous êtes les meilleurs ! xD (et je répète, me tuez pas, j'ai d'autres projets...)

Je transforme tous les persos en monstre, c'est horrible. Et j'ai la vague impression que je devrai me poser des questions sur mon problème avec la notion de "père" vu l'ampleur qu'elle a sur cette histoire. On en revient toujours au paternel, c'est terrible (j'vous donne des indices sur un perso là =D).

Reviews ?


	8. No one will cry

Konbanwa~ ! (oui quitte à publier une fanfiction sur un manga, autant vous saluer en japonais... Même si je n'ai que de très, très vagues notions de cette belle langue :p). Bref. here is the chapter 8.

Il est pas drôle, comme le précédent. De toute manière, je crois que le jour où un chapitre de cette fic sera vraiment _drôle... _Ce sera une parodie. Hem. Et je sais que j'avais promis de publier vite, mais il s'avère que certains personnages du chapitre 9 ont décidé de me faire chier (et vous connaissez ma routine, il me faut toujours un chapitre d'avance ^^)

**Explication du titre :** C'est en vérité, une partie d'un vers dans la chanson Life is Beautiful de Sixx Am : _Will you swear on you life, that no one will cry at my funeral?_ Il y a un magnifique AMV basé sur cette chanson (qui d'ailleurs, fait partie des trois amv m'ayant inspirée pour écrire cette fic ^^) qui s'appelle L.I.B Amv, de Bestamvsofalltime. Je vous mets le lien (s'il ne marche pas ici, il sera sur mon livejournal... Ou vous pouvez aller chercher sur Youtube xD) : www . / watch?v= Na4t1Egqax0.

**Warning : **L'habituel... Torture psychologique et physique... Angst (j'ai encore besoin de le préciser ?)...

**Playlist : **

Wrath : Over my Head de Sum41

Riza : Again de Yui

Izumi : Pain de Three Days Grace

Scar : We're all to blame de Sum41

Les dissidents : Re-education de Rise Against / Riot de three Days Grace

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 8 – <span>__No one will cry_

Ross n'aurait jamais pensé revoir Resembool. Pas dans ces conditions en tous cas. Joli petit village, charmant, calme. Tout ça. Pas franchement le genre de Ross, qui avait vu assez de vaches pour le restant de ses jours quand elle était jeune. Et maintenant, maintenant, la voilà à Resembool, devant la maison – les ruines – d'Ed et Winry Elric. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher des décombres, amères preuves de la chute aux enfers d'Edward. La militaire inspira profondément, et toussa. Des cendres s'étaient faufilées dans sa gorge. L'odeur âcre de la fumée lui serrait la poitrine – alors qu'il n'y avait pas de fumée, pas de feu non, plus rien, même plus de braises. Juste des cendres et du charbon. Du noir et du gris.

Petite, Ross détestait le noir et le gris. C'étaient des couleurs tristes, sombres et déprimantes. Elle avait l'habitude de crier à tout va que plus grande, elle aurait une maison remplie de couleurs. Et de rires aussi. Puis elle avait grandi, et ses rêves d'enfants étaient désormais enfouis au plus profond d'elle-même. Pas le temps ni l'argent d'avoir une maison. Elle attendait le bon moment, le bon mari. Un court moment, elle avait espéré que Danny... Maria ferma les yeux. Expira lentement. Ressasser le passé, même récent, ne servait à rien. Elle avait une mission à accomplir.

Elle tourna les talons et revint vers le centre du village. Les gens la regardaient avec méfiance, s'arrêtant dans leurs activités quotidiennes pour vérifier où elle allait, ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'y prêta pas attention. Dans son métier, on s'habituait vite à de telles attitudes. Et il était plus facile de faire avec de la suspicion justifiée que de l'hostilité ouverte qui pouvait très vite dégénérer. Ed lui avait parlé de ses « aventures » aux mines de Youswell. Tout s'était bien terminé. Et Ross espérait que ce serait aussi le cas pour Resembool.

Mentalement, elle cocha l'étape examiner les lieux. _Les lieux du crime_. Il n'y avait pas eu de crime, mais c'était tout comme. Pour les riverains notamment, qui n'avaient pas hésité à commenter avec agressivité les actions de l'aîné des frères Elric. « On en a bavé pour lui construire son nid ! Et là, pouf, y a plus rien juste parce que Môsieur l'ancien Alchimiste d'État a décidé de péter son câble ! » La plupart n'avaient d'ailleurs eu guère de scrupule à commenter avec acidité les déboires du couple Elric, et la lente descente aux enfers d'Edward.

« Non mais vous comprenez, mariés si jeunes, c'était supplier pour le divorce trois ans après ! Bon d'accord, ils sont restés mariés un peu plus longtemps mais quand même... Il paraîtrait que... » Disait l'épicière.

Et le laitier de renchérir : « Ils faisaient chambre à part. Mam'zelle Elric l'a confié à ma fille, y a bien quelques mois. »

Chacun y ajoutait son grain de sel, tout en affirmant qu'ils l'avaient vu venir, que des gamins Elric, Ed avait toujours été _bizarre, à problèmes, agressif_. Pour une des anciennes, c'était l'enfant du Diable, le surdoué en Alchimie. Toujours à entraîner son frère dans les pires situations. « Une fois, je les ai choppé à escalader le mur du vieux Feldmann! Franchement, de mon temps, la volée qu'ils se seraient pris ! Surtout le petit Edward ! Un vrai casse-cou, toujours à courir partout, surtout dans les ennuis ! Au moins, Alphonse était un gamin poli qui savait sa place. »

Ross ne croyait pas la moitié des rumeurs. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, les villageois ne juraient que par Ed et « son adorable fiancée » et vice-versa. Al était trop souvent absent, les gens ne le mentionnaient que rarement, et toujours après son frère. Mais il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis. Et des idiots, Maria avait l'impression que ce village en était rempli. De l'épicière au laitier, en passant par le docteur et le facteur. Chacun y allait de son petit commentaire, en lui jetant des regards en biais pour voir si elle écoutait. Elle n'écoutait pas.

Son objectif était ailleurs que dans les racontars sournois de ceux qui n'avaient rien d'autres à faire. Elle alla plutôt chercher chez les anciens amis. Les camarades d'école, les baby-sitters, les voisins. La plupart confirmèrent qu'ils avaient vu l'orage venir de loin. « Edward n'était plus le même après être revenu. » Confia la vieille sage-femme qui avait fait naître les frères Elric, et aurait dû s'occuper du bébé de Winry si un accident ne l'avait pas clouée au lit deux mois avant l'accouchement. « Et puis, entre nous, la petite Winry, je la voyais plutôt avec Alphonse ! Edward était plus solitaire, plus sauvage et quand je les voyais se disputer, je me disais que ça, c'était pas un couple qu'allait finir heureux ! »

La meilleure amie de Winry, fille du laitier ajouta qu'ils faisaient effectivement chambre à part « au moins depuis la mort de Pinako ». Winry lui avait prétendu que c'était parce qu'Ed lisait tard le soir et se plaignait quand elle se levait tôt pour aller travailler dans son atelier. L'amie en question s'était bien gardée de rappeler que Winry ne travaillait plus depuis longtemps.

Enfin, le dernier objectif de Ross était d'aller visiter le fameux médecin, première victime de la fureur d'Ed, cette nuit-là. A son arrivée, Ross avait eu la bonne surprise de découvrir que Winry, sans doute trop choquée, avait largement exagéré ses propos. Le médecin n'était pas mort des suites des coups de plâtre d'Ed. Non, il avait survécu et récupérait tranquillement chez lui, sans autres problèmes qu'un bandage à la tête et une certaine aversion pour le plâtre. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Edward n'était bel et bien pas un meurtrier. Ross n'en avait jamais douté, mais c'était toujours agréable d'en avoir la confirmation. Restait l'affaire Curtis, toujours irrésolue. Mais le suspect était un _adolescent_ blond. Aux dernières nouvelles, Edward n'était plus un adolescent depuis longtemps. Et Maria avait du mal à croire à la théorie de l'éternelle jeunesse.

« Merci de me recevoir, c'est très aimable à vous. » Dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

« Dîtes pas de bêtises, c'est normal, surtout vu la situation. » Répondit le médecin en secouant la main d'un air négligeant. « Mais asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, vous allez pas rester debout ! »

Son salon était tout à fait agréable, trois fauteuils, un sofa, une table basse. Quelques rideaux aux fenêtres, une nappe en dentelle. Trois étagères, remplies d'ouvrages divers. Ross reconnut quelques titres mais la plupart étaient des livres de médecine. Sur la table, un plateau argenté avec une coupelle garnie de fruits secs, des tasses de porcelaine et une théière fumante. _Il le vit plutôt bien son accident, si c'est pour savourer du thé chaud tous les jours, enfoncé dans un fauteuil moelleux en savourant un bon bouquin_.

Elle s'assit au bord du sofa, mal à l'aise dans cet environnement inconnu. La vie bourgeoise, elle connaissait mal. Apparemment, même un médecin de campagne gagnait bien sa vie. Sans s'embarrasser de mondanités, elle sortit un crayon, un calepin et débuta son interrogatoire :

« Je ne vais pas vous prendre trop de temps, mais si vous pouviez me donner l'état mental et physique de M. Edward Elric et Mme Winry Elric, ainsi que ceux de leur enfant, Solf Elric le jour de votre accident... ? »

« J'espère que ma mémoire me fera pas défaut alors ! » Tenta de plaisanter le docteur. Silence. Maria se demanda si elle devait rire. « Hum. Je vais commencer par le plus facile : le bébé. Je dois dire que de ma carrière, je n'ai rien vu de plus bizarre – et pourtant croyez-moi, c'est pas parce qu'on est en pleine cambrousse que rien ne se passe jamais... Tenez, je me souviens d'un cas où le patient avait avalé un – »

« Les faits, monsieur. » Interrompit Ross.

« Ah oui, excusez-moi. » L'homme rit un peu, gêné. S'épongea le front. « Oui, oui. L'enfant donc. Très bizarre. Je vous avoue d'ailleurs, que s'il n'y avait eu ce malheureux incident avec Sieur Elric, j'aurais prévenu les autorités compétentes parce que ce genre de truc, c'est jamais bon. Un tas de paperasse pas possible, qu'Elric m'a évité avec ses coups de plâtre. Enfin bref. Le môme, il était vivant une semaine avant l'accouchement, ça je peux vous l'assurer. Aussi vivant que vous et moi. Et pourtant, en une semaine – et y a pas eu de chute, pas d'accident, aucun choc qui aurait pu tuer le gamin. Mais quand il est sorti, il était mort. En fait, j'ai pas osé le montrer à la mère... Faut avouer qu'une vision pareille, on la montre pas aux esprits sensibles... »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Maria, à bout de nerfs.

« Il avait pas de peau. C'était un amas de muscles, une bouillie d'organes qui tenaient à peine ensemble. En fait, après réflexion, c'est comme si le bébé était pas fini. Il était même pas prématuré ! C'est comme si... Je sais pas, il avait régressé. Et c'était vraiment pas beau à voir, croyez-moi. » Grimace écœurée. Puis il tendit la main et goba trois abricots secs en une bouchée. Cette fois, ce fut Ross qui prit une moue dégoûtée. « Donc état du petit, c'est fait. Pas d'état mental bien sûr, il était déjà mort. Et à vrai dire, c'était pas vraiment possible d'établir une date de décès, mais je suppose que tout allait bien avant que les contractions commencent... Un truc pareil, ça se sentirait je pense. Enfin, j'suis pas une femme enceinte mais... » Un regard de Ross le coupa dans son élan et il toussota.

« Euh oui... Mlle Elric, née Rockbell. État physique, tout allait bien, à part une ou deux marques louches sur le cou et le torse. J'ai bien tenté de lui poser deux, trois questions, mais elle a prétendu qu'ils avaient des _pratiques particulières_ si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Première fois qu'on me la sortait celle-là. D'habitude, c'est plutôt, « tombée dans les escaliers » ou « me suis prise la porte ». C'est pas beaucoup plus crédible mais bon, j'ai laissé passer parce que y avait le bébé en route. Et après... Après, ben Elric s'est révélé avoir quelques tendances violentes donc j'ai décidé d'ouvrir une enquête, mais Miss Elric s'est barrée à Central quand j'étais sur le billard... Alors j'ai laissé tomber. Son état mental était celui qu'on peut attendre d'une femme qui vient de perdre son enfant et d'apprendre que son mari a brûlé leur maison avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. A mon avis, y a une maîtresse quelque part mais personne n'y croit alors... » Ross n'y croyait pas non plus, mais elle nota la théorie dans le coin gauche de sa page.

« Et enfin, on arrive au cas compliqué, c'est à dire celui du Sieur Elric, Edward de son nom. Physiquement, il avait un bras cassé – mais toujours sacrément de force, mon crâne peut vous l'assurer. Rien de bien notable... A part que d'après son dossier, c'était le bras qu'il avait perdu puis récupéré. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il m'a frappé avec celui-là et pas l'autre. S'il avait l'habitude de tabasser ses ennemis avec son automail, logique qu'il ait encore le réflexe d'utiliser ce bras-ci. Bref. Pour le mental, je suis pas psy donc prenez pas mon opinion comme absolue mais... Il était secoué. Je crois que son fils, c'était un peu comme le dernier rempart qui le protégeait de sa névrose. Je sais pas ce qui l'a provoquée, mais elle était déjà bien ancrée parce qu'il y a cédé dès que j'ai dit que son fils était mort. Et bon, il a des antécédents violents, hein. J'ai regardé son dossier, et même petit il montrait déjà des signes. Rien de bien grave, il tuait pas ses animaux de compagnie ou quoi que ce soit, c'était pas un sociopathe. Ni un psychopathe – enfin je crois pas, mais j'y connais rien à ces trucs. Enfin bref, il avait juste tendance à toujours en venir aux poings dès que quelque chose le contrariait. Je crois que les seuls épargnés, c'était sa future femme, son frère et leur mère. Même Pinako Rockbell, des fois ça dégénérait. Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que si vous voulez mon avis, cette nuit-là, c'était juste le déclencheur. Edward Elric était déjà parti depuis un bon moment. Peut-être depuis la perte de son Alchimie. Y a eu des cas vous savez ? Prenez l'Alchimiste Écarlate. Un frappe-à-dingue ! Je l'ai étudié – la curiosité est un vilain défaut, je sais, mais que voulez-vous... Enfin bref, j'ai regardé un peu, et il était pas comme ça avant une certaine période de sa vie. L'avait jamais été très stable et je suis quasiment sûr qu'il a été perçu comme sociopathe lui, mais il a vraiment basculé après un très long enfermement, juste avant la guerre d'Ishval. Deux-trois mois l'affaire. Et à part dire qu'il avait été enfermé, il a jamais dit ce qu'il était arrivé, mais bon... Entre vous et moi, je me demande si y a pas _quelqu'un_ qui lui a retiré son Alchimie durant ce laps de temps. »

Quelqu'un comme les Homonculi. Quelqu'un qui avait intérêt à voir l'Alchimiste Écarlate, déjà instable mentalement, définitivement passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. Et que ce basculement arrive juste avant le conflit à Ishval... Une piste à creuser. Mais ça voudrait dire aussi que les Homonculi – ou leur marionnette – avait la capacité à retirer, ou au moins contenir, l'Alchimie et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. S'ils s'en servaient sur le Führer...

« Je vais devoir y aller. » Dit-elle soudain en se levant brusquement. Le médecin interrompit son bavardage en sursautant. « Vous m'avez été très utile, mais je dois maintenant aller vérifier vos théories qui sont loin d'être stupides. » Le médecin cligna des yeux avant de sourire largement.

« C'est gentil ça ! Je vous souhaite une bonne route alors, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à repasser si vous avez besoin d'infos supplémentaires, ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre une aussi jolie fille que vous après tout... » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Maria le fixa. Il n'était pas laid à regarder mais son débit de parole était vraiment trop élevé pour l'intéresser.

« Merci de votre hospitalité, c'était très aimable à vous. » Répondit-elle simplement en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte. « Je vous recontacterai si besoin est. »

Le sourire diminua légèrement, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter et saisit sa main pour y déposer délicatement un baiser, avant de la reconduire à la porte. Maria lui reconnut un certain talent de _gentleman_. Et ce n'était pas comme si on la séduisait tous les jours après tout.

« Aucun problème, j'attendrai votre appel ! » Dit-il avec enthousiasme. Il lui donna un petit mot griffonné – son numéro, bien que Ross l'ai déjà – et lui sourit une dernière fois de toutes ses dents. Puis il ferma la porte.

En quittant le village de Resembool, Maria se surprit à regretter sa froideur face à cet homme. Au moins, en l'écoutant parler, elle n'avait pas à ressasser le dossier. Et le silence dans la voiture lui semblait bien pesant tout à coup... Comme le calme avant la tempête.

Le glas va sonner.

* * *

><p>Retraverser Amestris avait été <em>désespérément<em> facile. Sérieusement c'était comme si on lui _offrait_ le voyage. Il n'avait même pas la capacité de se métamorphoser, comme cet enfoiré d'Envy, et pourtant il passait inaperçu. L'empereur de Xing, l'un des Héros du Peuple pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait dans un pays qui n'était pas le sien (_un corps qui n'était pas tout à fait le sien non plus_).

Greed avait d'abord insisté pour aller au Devil's Nest mais Ling avait heureusement réussi à l'en empêcher. D'abord parce qu'il avait le mal du pays et voulait au plus vite rentrer régler le _bazar_ qu'il avait foutu (_que Greed avait foutu_) mais surtout parce que si l'armée d'Amestris et son Führer avaient maintenant conscience du retour de leurs anciens ennemis, nul doute qu'ils iraient vérifier au Devil's Nest... Et à Xing. Et Ling préférait se mettre à dos son capricieux locataire pendant une partie du voyage plutôt que de risquer de mettre en danger son pays.

SON pays. LEUR pays.

L'argument réussit à convaincre Greed et ils partirent donc vers l'est, utilisant la même technique qu'à l'aller : ils échangeaient régulièrement de place, laissant à l'autre le temps de reposer son esprit. Bien sûr, le corps lui, finirait par ne plus pouvoir suivre la cadence, mais au moins, ils devraient avoir déjà dépassé les frontières d'Amestris et se trouver en plein désert quand ça arriverait.

…

Ling s'arrêta brusquement. S'ils allaient effectivement jusqu'au bout de leur stratégie et finissaient par s'épuiser... Qu'ils soient en plein désert à ce moment-là n'était _pas_ une bonne nouvelle. Greed protesta, en assurant que ce n'était pas un peu de soleil qui allait les tuer. Ling rétorqua qu'épuisement physique rimait certainement avec déshydratation et sommeil. Or, va dormir en plein désert, où il fait horriblement chaud le jour et froid la nuit. Sans parler des scorpions, serpents et autres agréables bestioles qui sauteraient sur l'occasion. Et l'eau, dans un désert, on en trouvait pas à tous les coins de rue. Il n'y avait pas de rue dans un désert d'ailleurs.

_Ben si t'es pas content, qu'est-ce que t'as d'autre à proposer ?! Et puis, on a bien réussi une première fois à le traverser, ce foutu désert ! Pourquoi pas une deuxième ?_

Soupir. Greed ressemblait à un enfant capricieux. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, tous les Homonculi ressemblaient à des enfants. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'Edward était tellement obsédé avec son idée de famille. Inconsciemment, Ling se tendit. Penser à Ed, son vieil ami, celui qui avait détruit l'ancien Père, seulement pour reprendre sa place... C'était douloureux. Il n'y pouvait rien. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Et pourtant, pourtant... S'il avait été là, s'il était resté à Amestris avec les frères Elric, s'il avait renoncé au trône... Est-ce que les choses auraient tournées différemment ? Lan Fan serait encore en vie. Ed ne serait pas fou.

Il n'aurait pas retrouvé Greed. (_Arrête de penser, tu me donnes mal au crâne ! Ça sert à rien de te dire, et si, et si, et si, ce qui est fait est fait. Point. Va de l'avant plutôt que de penser à ce que tu as perdu !_)

C'était... Étonnamment intelligent pour un conseil qui venait de Greed (_et c'est censé dire quoi ça ?!_). Ling sourit et reprit sa course. Le voyage continua donc, _presque_ normalement. A part que Greed chantait. Mal. Que ce soit dans sa (_leur_) tête ou à voix haute, c'était infernal.

« All I want, is a little of the good life ! All I need, IS TO HAVE A GOOD TIME ! OOOOH ! THE GOOD LIFE ! »

Mais qu'il se taise ! Ling grommela quelques insultes en essayant de se reposer (et de ne pas devenir sourd) tandis que son partenaire l'ignorait royalement et continuait à s'égosiller. Mais il fit l'effort de changer de chanson.

« The road, I walk, is paved in GOLD ! To glorify my platinum soul ! » Mais bien sûr Greed. Tu marches sur une route en or, tout le monde te vénère. Continue de rêver. Et arrête de chanter. « I am the lie that you adore ! I feed the rich and FUCK THE POOR ! »

Ils avancèrent. Chaleur, soleil, pluie, froid, vent, rien ne les arrêtait. Ils dépassèrent bientôt les mines de Youswell – que Ling connaissait de nom pour avoir entendu plus d'une fois les frères Elric lui raconter leurs aventures – puis la frontière. Enfin. Le désert se dévoilait devant eux, comme une mer de sable remplie de vagues immobiles (_et pourtant, le moindre pas pouvait changer tout le paysage, car un simple grain pouvait entraîner une avalanche_).

Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois rentrés ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient dire ? Greed avait la réponse, dans ses chansons. On va vivre la belle vie, oh yeah, on va s'en mettre plein les poches, on va profiter de tes femmes (_tu as des femmes pas vrai ? Non ? Tu fais chier, on va corriger ça vite fais !_), on va boire et manger comme des porcs. Ah et puis, on va déclarer la guerre à Amestris. C'est pas une bonne idée ça ?

C'est vrai. Ling approuva, influencé par la voix tentatrice de son avidité. Les dissensions politiques Amestris, il y en avait plein, mais plus y en avait, mieux c'était pour Père (_Ed_). Et puis, comme ça, ils auraient une excuse pour se débarrasser des gens qu'ils n'aimaient pas : Trahison. Félonie. Traîtrise. Forfaiture. Espionnage. Ling avait déjà quelques noms sur les lèvres et Greed l'encourageait intérieurement. Qu'ils t'aiment ou disparaissent, qu'ils t'acclament ou meurent. Tu es l'empereur, tu es comme un dieu pour eux alors qu'ils te vouent un culte... Ou je les ferai payer pour l'affront qu'ils t'ont fait.

Je veux leur amour, je veux leur terreur, je veux leurs cris et leurs chants, leur sang et leurs larmes. Donne-moi tout, j'en prendrai soin, nous en prendrons soin parce que même si nous sommes deux en fait nous ne sommes plus qu'un.

_I am the closest thing to God, so worship me and never stop_.

* * *

><p>Breda et Falman n'avaient rien trouvé. Xing leur avait refusé l'entrée de leur frontière – problèmes internes – et les deux militaires n'étaient pas assez stupides pour tenter de traverser le désert et de pénétrer le territoire étranger malgré tout. Ils étaient donc rentrés à Central, rapidement. Ross leur avait téléphoné, elle et Fuery étaient en chemin avec des nouvelles assez intéressantes sur ce qu'ils appelaient désormais « L'affaire Elric ».<p>

C'était assez triste, vraiment, pensait Breda.

Voir ce gamin haut comme trois pommes avec un cœur aussi doré que ses cheveux et ses yeux, et une volonté aussi dure que son automail se faire ainsi rabaisser... A un espèce de monstre sans foi ni loi qui semblait trouver sa délivrance dans le meurtre. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve bien sûr – à part des témoignages douteux de gens qui semblaient vivre dans le passé (_parce qu'Edward n'avait plus seize ans, loin de là_) et les empreintes – et leurs esprits nieraient l'évidence jusqu'à ce qu'on la leur mette en face. Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas de véritable preuve, une preuve visuelle... Ils chercheraient à prouver l'innocence d'Ed et pas sa culpabilité.

Ça vous faisait ça, l'amitié et la loyauté. C'était bien ses qualités qui leur avaient obtenus leurs places auprès du Führer. Et Breda savait qu'envers et contre tout, ils y resteraient. Même si ça signifiait devoir se sacrifier. C'était leur serment.

Armstrong avait déjà bien encaissé. Breda se demandait régulièrement s'il allait aller lui rendre visite – seul. Il l'avait fait, quand Havoc était hospitalisé. Mais est-ce que le temps le leur permettrait ? Est-ce que bientôt, ce ne serait pas Breda qui serait allongé dans un lit d'hôpital (_ou dans un cercueil_) ?

Il n'était pas optimiste. Il pouvait faire comme si, prétendre que tout allait bien, que cette histoire aurait une fin heureuse. Mais le militaire en lui lui criait que ça n'existait pas les Happy-End, que ce serait folie de se laisser berner par l'espoir. Il hésitait encore. Espérer, désespérer. Il était peut-être trop désabusé comme gars. Il avait pas eu la vie facile, il avait vu des personnes qu'il aimait (_un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie et pas du tout_) mourir. Il avait tué aussi, sous les ordres du monstre – King Bradley. Breda n'était pas croyant mais il savait que s'il y avait un enfer quelque part, il s'y retrouverait certainement à sa mort, à côté de ceux qu'il avait tué.

« Eh. C'est pas le gamin Bradley là-bas ? » Murmura soudain Falman. Ils étaient restés ensemble (_fidèles coéquipiers_) et patrouillaient dans la ville sur ordre de Olivia Armstrong. Mustang n'avait pas donné d'indications quand il avait appris leur retour impromptu. Breda supposait que malgré son discours flamboyant, l'ampleur de la tâche l'effrayait lui aussi. Il était humain, un humain un peu fou qui pensait pouvoir combattre de terrifiantes créatures qui auraient eu leur place dans un cirque (_ou mieux, en enfer, les bourreaux de l'enfer_).

« Tu penses vraiment que le gosse se promènerait à la vue de tous, comme ça sans problèmes ? » Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire forcé. Il n'avait rien vu, lui. Mais Falman avait une bonne vue et faisait toujours attention aux détails. Mieux valait prendre en compte son avertissement.

« Je sais pas, s'il est juste perdu, peut-être bien que oui ! » Répondit son coéquipier en haussant les épaules. Breda fouilla la rue du regard. Ici une adolescente qui tenait la main de son amoureux, là deux enfants qui jouaient au ballon. A droite une vieille femme qui avançait, aidé par un garçon d'au moins trente ans son cadet. A gauche un homme qui lisait son journal en marchant, évitant de justesse les obstacles sur sa route.

_Et là, juste là. Il est là._

Une moue furibonde plaqué sur son visage de chérubin et des ombres virevoltantes derrière lui. Il se glissait entre les passants, comme un prédateur se faufile dans les hautes herbes avant d'atteindre sa proie. Et ce regard, _ce regard_. Breda n'était pas farouche, il n'était pas trouillard mais face à cette rage qui oscillait entre celle d'un enfant à l'orgueil blessé et celle d'une abomination vieille de plusieurs siècles, il se sentait minuscule. Voulait se cacher dans un trou de souris, loin, très loin de ces yeux meurtriers.

« Cours Falman. » Chuchota-t-il. Il recula. Ce n'était pas un enfant perdu qui se tenait devant lui. _Cours pour ta vie_. Saisit son arme. Il pouvait au moins essayer. Une ombre le saisit à la gorge et il suffoqua, lâchant son pistolet. Les gens criaient maintenant. Falman avait sorti son arme et tirait à l'aveugle. Pride (_parce que c'était Pride, ce jeune homme qui pouvait paraître si petit, si innocent mais __qui bouillait d'une rage mal-contenue_) l'envoya valser contre un mur. Ça ne le tuerait pas, évalua Breda en se débattant un peu plus, mais ça l'assommerait suffisamment pour qu'il ne soit plus une menace. Il était seul.

« Écoute-moi l'humain. » Siffla la chose. « Je suis _furieux_. Hors de moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer à chat avec toi alors tu vas être gentil et tu vas juste me dire où se trouve Mustang. » L'Homonculus ne se contrôlait pas apparemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait au Führer ? Pourquoi il était aussi en colère ?

Pride le jeta à terre. _C'était l'occasion. _Breda étendit brusquement son bras vers la gauche (_il y avait son arme, juste là, juste à sa portée, oh faites qu'il y arrive_) et (_oui, oui, oui!_) attrapa l'arme à feu. Les ombres l'absorbaient déjà, il était à l'agonie, ça faisait mal, mais mal, et pourtant il rassembla ses force, visa et tira.

La balle atteignit le monstre en plein front.

_On peut sonner le clairon maintenant._ Songea Breda, avec un faible sourire satisfait. J'aurai combattu jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et même si je peux pas l'emporter dans la tombe, au moins, je l'aurai touché. (_je l'ai eu Führer. Vous êtes fier de moi?_). Il songea distraitement à Rebecca Catelina, sa vieille amie. Ils étaient restés en contact, vaguement. Elle avait le béguin pour Havoc lui avait-elle confié récemment. Il avait ravalé son amertume et sourit en disant que oui, ils feraient un beau couple certainement. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'Havoc ne pensait qu'à ce qu'il avait perdu (_si tu nous trahis Havoc, je te maudirais depuis l'enfer_).

« Hey Breda ! Sérieusement, tu peux pas me faire ça Breda ! Breda ! Hey, Breda ! »

Et pourquoi je pourrais pas ? Il en avait marre. Il en avait marre des échecs. Il n'était qu'une tour, et il fallait bien à un moment que la tour s'effondre, s'effrite, avalée par le temps et les larmes. Son cœur résonnait dans ses oreilles, il avait du mal à respirer.

« On l'a eu Breda, on a un Homonculus de capturé. On le tuera lentement, pour toi Breda et pour les autres. Mustang, il va revenir. Et Elric, Breda, pense à Elric. Alphonse va te soigner, il peut t'aider, tiens le coup ! »

L'Alchimie, Breda n'y avait jamais cru. Ça faisait trop facile, c'était comme tricher aux échecs en donnant des armes en plus aux pièces. Et la triche, ça te retombe toujours sur la gueule au moment où tu t'y attends le moins. Comme là, ces Homonculi, c'était quoi à part des fruits pourris de l'arbre ?

« Respire Breda, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, j'ai pas envie de rester seul. Et Havoc, t'en fais quoi d'Havoc ? Il a déjà perdu celle qu'il aimait, tu penses quoi s'il perd l'un de ses meilleurs amis ? »

Ah mais, cher Falman, Havoc n'avait pas perdu, il n'avait déjà rien au départ. Lust, la luxure, c'est guère que du physique, quelque chose de vague qu'on oublie bien vite une fois qu'on a satisfait son désir. Breda n'avait jamais aimé Solaris. Trop sournoise, trop charmante. Il préférait les femmes plus directes, celles qui te disaient ce qu'elles aimaient pas plutôt que ce qu'elles aimaient chez toi. Des femmes comme Riza et Maria et Rebecca. Ah, Rebecca.

« Putain, Breda... Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi... » C'était bizarre d'entendre Falman (_c'était bien Falman ? Il n'était plus sûr d'un seul coup._) s'épancher ainsi sur un futur cadavre. Breda sourit vaguement, et du sang (_ou de la salive_) coula sur son menton, dans son cou.

« Ça va aller Falman. Même sans moi, vous pouvez y arriver. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait après de toutes manières. »

« Breda... »

« T'en fais pas. Ça va aller. » Il ferma les yeux. Expira une dernière fois. Laissa tomber. Direction un nouvel enfer. Il y reverrait sans doute quelques connaissances. Le visage de Rebecca apparut dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'elle le pleurerait ? Est-ce qu'elle lui en voudrait, de la laisser tomber comme ça ? Est-ce qu'elle le rejoindrait bientôt ? Sans doute oui.

Il avait toujours été doué pour prétendre qu'il y aurait une fin heureuse.

* * *

><p>Wrath aimait beaucoup faire croire aux gens qu'il était parfaitement sain d'esprit. Bien sûr, c'était faux. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il n'était pas fou, pas comme Père (<em>l'ancien comme le nouveau<em>) ou Envy. Mais tous les Homonculi avaient la tendance à céder à leur Péché. Et malgré son solide entraînement, Wrath ne faisait pas exception. Sous un masque souriant ou impassible, le chaos régnait.

Wrath était juste très, très bon à cacher sa Colère.

C'était un maître de la tromperie. C'était d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'il avait choisi de retourner sur la scène publique. Quand Pride ou Envy excellaient à œuvrer dans les ombres, Wrath se sentait bien plus à l'aise en plein soleil, là où il pouvait montrer tout son talent d'acteur et son talent en manipulation. Un véritable monstre de mensonges.

Un monstre avide d'arracher bientôt le masque, de montrer enfin le vrai visage de la puissance à des humains qui n'avaient décidément rien compris, malgré les quelques années passées.

Pas tant que ça en fait, pensa Wrath (_King Bradley_). Mine de rien, il s'était écoulé moins de dix ans et ça montrait à quel point les humains étaient instables jusque dans leur cœur. Il avait fallu moins d'une décennie pour qu'Edward Elric succombe à ses propres désirs (_des désirs fous, assoiffés de sang et de Vérité_). Bradley aurait pu en rire, s'il s'était permis cette expansion.

« Nous sommes arrivés Führer. » Lui annonça Mme Y. S'il n'avait pas aussi bien maîtrisé son masque charmant et humain, _Wrath_ aurait craché qu'il avait vu, puisque la voiture s'était arrêtée devant un bâtiment en particulier.

Le bâtiment était apparemment une ancienne base militaire, maintenant désaffectée depuis que Mustang avait ordonné qu'on ne maintienne la présence militaire que dans les grandes villes. Bradley trouvait cela particulièrement imprudent, d'autant plus s'il laissait simplement le bâtiment ainsi, sans le démolir. Mais bon, si ça se trouve, Mustang avait utilisé les fonds de démolition pour faire construire des _crèches_ ou des églises, ou une autre bêtise du genre.

Si l'on exceptait son origine militaire, la base n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Les murs étaient jeunes, lisses et gris. Aucune bannière, ni drapeau n'étaient présent. Quelques vitres, fumées, apparaissaient de-ci, de-là mais rien d'extravagant. En somme, une excellente place, pour qui veut rester discret.

Devant ce qui devait être les portes principales, et en plus de M. X et Mme Y, il y avait deux humains. Bradley réfléchit un court instant et reconnut finalement le Colonel H. Douglas et, plus surprenant, le Major général Hakuro. Bien sûr, Bradley avait déjà remarqué le dédain que les deux portait aux idéaux politiques de Mustang, mais il aurait pensé que le Flame Alchemist les aurait poussé à démissionner après son accession au pouvoir. Si Mustang avait été moins idéaliste, il aurait même pu penser à quelques tentatives discrètes d'assassinats, mais il fallait admettre que ça ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'image du politicien au grand cœur que voulait se donner l'Alchimiste.

« Ainsi, la rumeur était fondée. Bienvenue parmi les vivants, Führer King Bradley. » Salua Douglas. Sa voix tremblait un peu – l'âge sans doute. « Ravi de vous voir en pleine forme. »

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Colonel Douglas. » Répondit Bradley d'un ton léger. Le colonel se renfrogna.

« Colonel... J'aimerais bien, mais Mustang m'a permis de garder mon poste – comme à beaucoup d'autres – à condition que j'accepte une rétrogradation. Il manquait de personnel après le coup d'état et tous ces événements, mais ça n'allait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il permette à des gens qui le détestaient de garder leur pouvoir. » Il rit, et fit signe à Bradley d'avancer. « En tout cas, même si nous ne sommes plus aux même postes qu'avant, ça ne nous empêche pas de voir les dégâts considérables que Mustang est en train de faire à notre économie et à notre pouvoir politique et militaire. »

Hakuro leva les yeux aux ciel, et approuva vivement :

« Effectivement. Ces chiens d'Ishval sont en train de dévorer l'argent que _nous_ donnons à l'état et Mustang est parti on ne sait où vagabonder. A croire qu'il se prend plus de temps libre maintenant qu'il est Führer ! Pas comme vous, sir, qui alliez jusqu'à mettre votre famille après vos devoirs, malgré les demandes de votre femme. Mustang n'a même pas l'excuse d'avoir une femme et un fils ! »

Bradley cligna de l'œil, lentement. Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il parle de sa femme ? Il n'avait pas pensé à l'humaine depuis longtemps mais il était probable que pour eux, le Führer King Bradley éprouvait toujours une tendre affection pour son épouse. Et même si la prendre pour femme n'avait jamais fait partie de ses plans à l'origine, même s'il devait avouer qu'elle devait être la seule humaine dont il avait _cherché_ la compagnie... Il n'était pas Lust. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une compagne ou d'un compagnon. Il n'était pas... _Faible_. Ces émotions humaines, il ne les avait pas – et même s'il les avait, il les chasserait, parce que ce serait une faille dans son être, une erreur.

Mais malgré tout, il fallait jouer le jeu. Garder le masque. Ici, il était King Bradley, pas Wrath.

« Comment va ma femme ? Et où est-elle ? Et mon fils ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant un air affecté.

Les deux hommes (_où étaient passés les deux idiots qui l'avaient conduit ici d'ailleurs?_) échangèrent un coup d'œil embarrassé. Étant donné que Bradley savait _parfaitement_ où se trouvait Pride, il n'était pas spécialement attentif à leur réponse... Et c'est pourquoi il ne put retenir un soupir surpris quand Douglas lui répondit.

« Votre femme est ici. Nous l'avons rapatriée incognito et je ne pense pas que Mustang ait remarqué quoi que ce soit, il était trop occupé à chercher votre fils. Et... » Il baissa les yeux vers le sol. « Une source interne nous a dit qu'ils avaient retrouvé Selim. Et qu'ils le détenaient quelque part à Central. »

Les nouvelles allaient vite, décida Bradley, par rapport à son époque. Apparemment, Alchimie et technologie avaient bien évolué. Néanmoins... Pride s'était fait avoir ? Pride, le plus ancien et le plus puissant des Homonculi ? Le préféré de Père (_quel que soit le Père_) ?

Ça méritait investigation.

« Dîtes-m'en plus. Je veux savoir où est mon fils. »

* * *

><p>Mei avait décidé de continuer seule. D'abord parce qu'il lui serait beaucoup plus facile d'avancer si elle n'était pas suivie d'une garde qui boitait et rampait suite à leur combat contre Sloth. Ensuite, parce que <em>jamais<em> la garde ne se rebellerait contre Ling. Homonculus ou pas, il était leur Empereur et elle avait eu tort de surestimer leur désir d'indépendance. Ils obéiraient à Ling avant tout, même si Ling n'était plus qu'un monstre.

_Monstre_. Elle était tombée bien bas pour assumer sans savoir, se dit-elle avec un soupir.

Elle n'avait plus treize ans. Elle n'était plus une petite fille qui pouvait juger sans connaître et s'en tirer ensuite. Il fallait qu'elle voit Ling, qu'elle s'assure que non, Greed n'avait pas repris le dessus. Et puis qui sait... Greed avait été de leur côté avant. Peut-être qu'il recommencerait ? Mei avait l'impression de se voiler la face, de se donner de faux espoirs.

Elle jeta un dernier regard, un peu déçu, à ce qui aurait dû être ses troupes. _Ses troupes_. Elle aurait pu être impératrice. Elle aurait pu exiger de Ling une meilleure position qui lui aurait garantie bien plus de liberté (_et alors peut-être que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire – trahir son pays – aurait semblé plus lourd, moins... familier._).

« Je vais à Amestris. Je vais rejoindre Al. Al saura quoi faire. » Murmura-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Disparaître ainsi, pendant ces temps troublés... Ling n'aurait d'autres choix que de la faire mettre à mort si elle était retrouvée. Ou peut-être le ferait-il avec plaisir, qui sait.

Elle était en train de s'éloigner quand _il_ attira son attention. Une silhouette qui courrait, de manière bien trop rapide et gracieuse pour être humaine. C'était un homme, aux longs cheveux noirs. Et son costume, bien que déchiré, ressemblait beaucoup à celui de son demi-frère quand il avait disparu. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle voulait pleurer. Elle voulait se jeter dans ses bras et pleurer de tout son soûl, comme le jour où leur père était mort.

_Est-ce que Ling avait disparu ? Est-ce qu'il allait ordonner à ses gardes de la poursuivre et de la tuer ?_

_Est-ce qu'il allait la déclarer traîtresse ?_

Soudain, Mei était redevenu la petite fille courageuse mais terrifiée, oh combien terrifiée par le monstre qui se cachait dans le placard. Le monstre dont tout le monde niait l'existence, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar Mei, réveille-toi Mei, tu rêves Mei, ne t'en fais pas Mei, ce n'est qu'une illusion. Mais non, ce n'était pas une illusion, pas un rêve, pas un cauchemar. Le monstre était là, bien réel, bien vivant et il était sorti du placard.

Elle s'enfuit, courant pour sa vie (_vers Al, Al la sauverait, le héros Al, son prince charmant, dans son armure brillante, et son épée d'Alchimie_) en ignorant les appels du capitaine, la tentative d'un des soldats de l'arrêter – et il avait une arme à la main, il était prêt à utiliser la violence, parce qu'elle était déjà une traîtresse, parce qu'elle fuyait son devoir. Elle fuyait la mort.

Et si, après, Ling annonça aux gardes « Rentrons à Xing, je dois parler à mon peuple. », si Greed, l'Homonculus, le monstre du placard prit sa place pour annoncer avec délectation que désormais, Amestris était l'ennemi, que Mei Chan n'était qu'une félonne, à tuer à vue, elle ne le savait pas.

Cours Mei, cours. Cours avant que la réalité ne te rattrape.

* * *

><p>Elle marchait. Il faisait froid maintenant, et il avait neigé. Un peu. Un peu plus tôt, une voiture s'était arrêtée et le chauffeur lui avait dit de monter., qu'il faisait froid et qu'elle allait attraper la mort. Elle l'avait ignoré. La mort, elle connaissait. Elle l'avait dans son ventre, la mort, elle la portait sur ses épaules.<p>

La mort susurrait des promesses de vengeance et de sombres lendemains.

La mort était devenue la meilleure amie d'Izumi Curtis.

Au début, cette amitié, ce partenariat, Izumi ne l'avait pas vu venir. Tout lui souriait dans la vie. Elle était Alchimiste. Elle avait un mari aimant et attentionné. Elle attendait un enfant. Et puis, plus rien. De ces trois choses, il ne restait que l'Alchimie, celle qui lui importait le moins. Celle qu'elle aurait pu donner, comme Edward.

A la place d'Edward ?

Parfois, la mort faisait des suppositions, qu'elle lui chuchotait à l'oreille. Ou alors ce n'était que le vent froid qui s'engouffrait dans son cerveau et cherchait à faire s'éparpiller sa raison. De la buée s'échappait de sa bouche, chaque fois qu'elle soufflait. Et elle pensait, si j'avais ramené Alphonse, si c'était _moi_ qui avait donné mon Alchimie. Est-ce que tout irait encore bien ? Est-ce que la vie aurait mieux tournée ? Si, si, si, si, si...

Avec des si, on met le monde en bouteille. On le refait le monde. Izumi n'était pas contre l'idée parce que _bordel_ le monde actuel était pourri jusqu'à la moelle, ne valait plus un clou, n'était plus bon qu'à jeter. Izumi voulait crier au secours, envoyer une bouteille à la mer, la mer de la mort en espérant qu'un ange les sauverait tous.

Edward aurait pu être cet ange.

Elle avait envie de voir la mer. Depuis toute petite – c'était leur rêve, à Sid et elle. Voir la mer, au sud. Mais pour ça, il fallait arrêter de faire la guerre à leurs voisins, il fallait ouvrir leurs frontières, il fallait beaucoup de choses qui n'étaient pas arrivées. N'arriveraient jamais. Même si Mustang réussissait cet exploit, de faire la paix avec tous, sans Sid, plus rien n'avait de sens.

C'était comme escalader la plus haute montagne du monde, et avoir le pic qui lâche une fois arrivé au sommet. Pour redescendre, il n'y avait qu'une solution. Tomber, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'impact, jusqu'à la mort.

Izumi était en train de faire cette descente mortelle, ce vol libre. Voler, pas comme un oiseau, ou alors un oiseau à qui on aurait coupé les ailes.

Il faisait froid.

Ses jambes s'écroulèrent soudain sous son poids. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mangé ? Elle qui voulait faire un régime... Elle l'avait. La sensation de faim avait complètement disparue, remplacée par ce vide, et _ce froid_.

Si seulement Sid avait survécu. Si seulement ça avait été elle. Si, si, si. Elle tournait en rond. Peut-être qu'elle s'était cognée la tête, ou que le manque de sommeil la rendait folle. Elle n'avait pas très envie de devenir folle. Plutôt mourir. Rejoindre Sid et leur enfant. Elle avait été folle. Folle s'espérer, de croire en une fin heureuse, un « Happily Ever After ». Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Foutaises. Conneries. _Mensonges_.

Elle resta seule, abandonnée dans le froid, avec pour seule amie, la mort, cette sacrée salope qui emportait tout sur son passage. Sauf elle. Le rêve avait pris fin. Et c'était une fin tragique. Elle était si seule. Elle voulait quelqu'un, _n'importe qui_ qui la réconforte, lui dise que si, ça allait aller, elle pouvait survivre. Elle allait mourir ici, dans ce trou perdu, avalée par son chagrin et l'hiver. L'hiver qui régnait dans son cœur, et son cœur seulement.

« Izumi Curtis. »

Et elle avait des voix maintenant. Peut-être qu'elle était déjà morte. Peut-être que tout ça n'avait déjà plus d'importance.

« Ouvrez les yeux. Réveillez-vous, rappelez-vous au monde, le vrai ! »

Elle connaissait cette voix. C'était Scar, le tueur d'Alchimiste d'État, l'un des héros qui avait aidé à sauver Amestris. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Malgré ses divagations et ses errances, Izumi était presque sûre de ne pas être près d'Ishval. Sa conscience revenait. Le gel se tapit dans un coin de son esprit, attendant qu'elle ressombre dans la mélancolie pour l'envahir de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Sa voix était un peu pâteuse, et rauque. Depuis combien de jours n'avait-elle pas ouvert la bouche ?

« Et vous ? » Répondre à une question par une autre est impolie voulait-elle rétorquer. Elle l'aurait fait, si elle avait toujours sa hargne d'autrefois. A la place, elle haussa les épaules. « Je cherche le Fullmetal. » Se crispa. Ed ? « Venez avec moi. Vous êtes son maître. S'il a besoin d'être raisonné, il vous écoutera sans doute plus que moi. »

Elle voulait hurler qu'il ne s'approcherait pas d'Ed, qu'il avait déjà tenté de le tuer et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Mais Scar n'était pas – plus – un meurtrier. Et Ed ? Elle n'en était plus si sûre. _Je te vengerai Sid. Envers et contre tout, je te vengerai même si je dois y laisser ma peau_. Le froid s'enroula autour de son cœur et serra, murmurant des phrases traîtresses dans son cerveau gelé.

« D'accord. »

Envers et contre tout. Je découvrirai ce mystère qui se cache derrière toi Edward. Je te l'arracherai des mains, s'il le faut. Mais je veux savoir. Tu me caches des choses, tu l'as toujours fait.

J'ai toujours été la dernière au courant.

Et je l'ai toléré, jusqu'ici, j'étais un bon maître n'est-ce pas, je t'ai laissé avoir ton indépendance, devenir Alchimiste d'État, ressusciter ta mère, ramener le corps de ton frère, trouver le secret de la Pierre Philosophale. J'ai toujours laissé passer tes désirs. T'ai laissé avoir tes secrets. Plus maintenant. Maintenant, c'est moi qui prends les rênes, c'est moi qui te poursuis et s'il s'avère que tu as trahi tous les principes que je t'ai enseigné...

« Très bien. Où allons-nous ? » Elle accepta la main tendue pour l'aider à la relever. Dans ses yeux noirs, il y avait un nouveau feu qui brûlait. Elle n'était plus seule. La mort s'éloignait, le froid reculait. Elle brûlait, brûlait d'envie de retrouver son élève, de tout lui faire avouer. Qu'as-tu fait, Ed, qu'as-tu fait ?

Parce que malgré toutes mes blessures, malgré ma douleur, malgré mon âge, malgré mes cicatrices... Je peux toujours me battre.

* * *

><p>Jean ne sentait plus ses jambes. A vrai dire, il ne sentait plus grand-chose. Son corps pesait lourd, très lourd. Comme si une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur ses épaules. Le poids de la culpabilité peut-être. Allez savoir. Il avait comme un vide dans le ventre, un creux dans la poitrine. Le manque d'une drogue qu'il apprenait à peine à connaître.<p>

Lust n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à marcher. Aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe. Gluttony faisait quelques commentaires et demandait régulièrement s'il pouvait manger Havoc. Lust ne répondait jamais, mais son regard seul suffisait. _Touche-le et je te tuerai jusqu'à ce que tu ne reviennes plus_. Même l'Homonculus à la cervelle de moineau reçut le message.

Jean ne comprenait pas.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, que les jours passaient, le temps et l'environnement changeaient. D'un désert chaud et sableux, ils étaient maintenant plutôt dans une région tempérée et humide. Jean avait déjà reçu quelques gouttes. Il les comptait, mentalement, pour se maintenir éveillé. Il n'avait pas dormi, même dans les courts moments de pause que lui accordait les Homonculi. Il restait alerte, la peur au ventre que s'il fermait les yeux, Gluttony cède à son appétit. Ou pire, que Lust l'abandonne encore une fois. Mais parfois, Havoc se surprenait à penser que ce ne serait pas plus mal. Qu'elle ferait mieux de le laisser sur le bas-côté, comme on abandonne son chien quand on en veut plus. Mieux valait être un chien misérable, trempé par la pluie drue, plutôt qu'un bon toutou qui suivait sa maîtresse partout... Le meilleur ami de l'homme – ou de l'Homonculus – qui revient toujours, même s'il se fait battre, même s'il se fait abandonner. Lassie, chien fidèle. Hachiko, la chienne qui aura toujours attendu son maître, sera toujours restée à la même place... Et ce jusqu'à en mourir.

Le maître n'est pas revenu.

Jean savait que s'il venait à Lust l'envie de l'abandonner, elle le ferait sans hésitation. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas déjà fait, pourquoi elle s'embarrassait d'un humain sans importance, un jouet de plus. Lorsque la fièvre se faisait trop intense, Jean se prenait à imaginer ses pires cauchemars : la torture, la douleur, la trahison – encore. Et d'autres fois, c'était ses rêves les plus fous. Plus de larmes, plus de guerre. La peur disparaissait et _quelque chose _remplissait enfin son ventre, un coulis chaud et agréable. Rassurant. Rien que cette pensée suffit à le faire sourire amèrement.

C'était beau l'innocence. La naïveté.

Tout ça ne resterait qu'un beau rêve, tellement beau qu'il donnait envie de pleurer, et Havoc avait envie de hurler _ne t'en vas pas, ne me laisse pas, je veux encore de cette belle vision, cette utopie irréalisable_. Et puis il reprenait conscience, parce qu'il y avait un obstacle, un changement de direction, de vitesse. La réalité se rappelait à lui. Acide. Âcre.

Jean Havoc n'avait jamais envisagé le suicide. Honnêtement. C'était une méthode de lâche, celle de quelqu'un qui fuyait ses problèmes avec couardise. Mais maintenant... Maintenant, Havoc se rendait compte que peut-être, _peut-être_ parfois, ces problèmes étaient tellement énormes, tellement _insolvables_ que ça devenait la solution la moins pire. Pas la meilleure, non ça jamais. Mais celle qui apportait le moins de déchirement. Souffrance. Chagrin.

Deuil quoi.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi Lust ? Tu vas me tuer devant ton Père ? Tu vas me garder comme animal de compagnie ? Prendre mon cœur et le dévorer (_il est déjà tien de toute façon_) ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que ma seule envie est de saisir tes épaules pour t'enlacer, t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que nos deux souffles ne fassent plus qu'un ?

Un mot d'elle, un mot et Jean Havoc se damnerait à nouveau. En étant au courant cette fois.

« Dis-moi que t'y croyais. » Souffla-t-il, et ses mots se perdirent dans le vent humide. « Dis-moi que t'y crois encore et je te suivrai jusqu'en enfer. » Peut-être qu'il y était déjà et que ces mots – les mots qu'ils attendaient et qui ne viendraient jamais – étaient les clés du paradis.

« Tu es fou Jean Havoc. » Répondit Lust, ralentissant suffisamment pour arriver à sa hauteur. « Un fou et un naïf. Je ne suis pas humaine. Je suis l'incarnation du péché de mon Père. Je ne peux ressentir de sentiments ou d'émotion. Ta dévotion est vaine et ton amour, sans espoir de retour. »

Oh mais il le savait. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer. Qu'y pouvait-il, lui, s'il ne pouvait s'arrêter ? S'il ne voulait pas la quitter (_et pourtant, il devrait, il le devait parce que c'était mieux ainsi, qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, elle a raison Havoc, c'est folie, c'est stupide_). Oui. Oui, peut-être que c'était stupide.

Mais c'était mieux que rien.

« Oui, je dois être fou. » Et il riait soudain, parce que oui, même lui l'admettait. « Mais ma mémoire ne me laisse pas tranquille et je ne suis que la moitié de moi-même sans toi. Ma main veut prendre la tienne, mes lèvres appellent les tiennes, mon cœur ne sait plus s'il doit battre vite ou s'arrêter et si j'avais vraiment voulu laisser tomber, si j'avais vraiment cessé d'y croire... » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, parce que Lust l'embrassait et que c'était beaucoup mieux que ses babillage d'homme pris par la fièvre et la fatigue.

Et dans son esprit, il y avait la fin, celle que Lust n'aurait supporté d'entendre, la preuve de cet amour trop lourd à porter seul.

_Si j'avais vraiment cessé d'y croire, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais appuyé sur la gâchette._

* * *

><p>Quand Pride se réveilla, il était dans une cellule de prison. On lui avait attaché les mains, les bras, les chevilles, on lui avait bandé les yeux et mis un foulard dans la bouche. Il ricana silencieusement. S'il voulait, il pourrait s'échapper dans la minute. Mais il était trop en colère contre son Père et Envy pour y songer.<p>

De toute manière, ici ou ailleurs... Au moins, entre les mains des militaires, il ne s'ennuierait pas trop et il apprendrait peut-être des choses intéressantes.

Il avait quitté le manoir à pas rageur après avoir surpris Père (_son cher Père, le meilleur de tous, celui que jamais oh grand jamais il aurait pu imaginer à genoux_) et Envy dans une position plus que compromettante. Enfin, surpris. Aucun des deux n'avait bougé, donc Pride n'était pas sûr s'ils _savaient_ que Pride était dans la pièce. Envy (_ce sale profiteur, cet ingrat, ce petit bâtard que Pride rêvait d'étrangler avec ses ombres_) était adossé contre un buffet, avec un sourire goguenard et ses mains pales enfoncées dans la chevelure dorée. Il donnait le rythme avait remarqué Pride. Père ne se plaignait pas, _se soumettait_ comme une prostituée de bas étage. Comme un humain.

Pride détestait la notion de rapport sexuel. Enfin non. Il la méprisait plutôt. Fort heureusement, sa forme – jeune, juvénile, un angelot, un fruit encore vert – lui permettait d'éviter les séductions nauséeuses des femelles en chaleur. Il devait par contre supporter leur piaillements devant lui (_qu'il est chou cet enfant, quel bel ange, ce sera un vrai bourreau des cœurs plus tard, oh mon dieu, regardez-moi ces yeuuuuux_). Écœurant aussi mais un peu plus supportable. Et au moins, avoir la forme d'un petit garçon lui donnait la possibilité d'écouter tous ces adultes stupides et naïfs qui pensaient qu'être enfant rimait avec être sourd et idiot. Bien sûr c'était le cas de la plupart des marmots mais Pride était loin d'en être un en vérité.

« Réveillé ? » Il avait sentir venir l'intrus. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter (_faire semblant de_) parce qu'avoir l'air vulnérable faisait partie de son rôle. Il n'allait pas arrêter de jouer, même s'il était en colère contre Père et Envy. Il avait une réputation à tenir. Et puis, il était Pride. Échouer n'entrait pas dans ses principes.

On lui enleva le tissu et il toussa un peu, pour donner l'impression d'avoir souffert le martyr avec ça enfoncé dans sa gorge.

« Pas la peine de jouer au souffre-douleur, je sais que ce truc ne t'a fait ni chaux ni froid. Tu dormais comme un bienheureux, en soignant les dégâts que la balle de Breda a fait. C'était plutôt lent comme réparation d'ailleurs, à croire que tu t'es rouillé avec le temps. Et ça se prétend le meilleur des Homonculi ! Ah. Laissez-moi rire. » Il ne connaissait pas cette voix – presque féminine – mais apparemment, son ravisseur le connaissait plutôt bien. Effectivement, Pride avait dû passer par le stade de l'inconscience pour guérir de sa blessure. Une seule blessure en plus. Mais il était plutôt chanceux d'avoir survécu (_le pouvoir que Père lui – leur – avait donné faisait encore effet et remplaçait les pierres_), car après tout, le pouvoir de sa pierre restait dangereusement bas.

C'était pour ça, à l'origine, qu'il était parti voir Père et Envy. Il voulait savoir comment ils allaient récupérer la puissance qui était la leur au commencement. Et, même si ce n'était pas Père qui la lui avait donnée, il avait sa réponse.

Tuer. Tuer, sacrifier, massacrer, torturer. Du sang, le sang rouge et chaud qui coulait dans les veines de ces pauvres insectes d'humains. Un rire victorieux lui échappa. On le gifla et le bandeau devant ses yeux glissa. Son bourreau était une femme forte, blonde. Son esprit divagua quelques instants, puis il l'identifia – il avait étudié avec Wrath chaque Alchimiste de ce pays, avec leurs familles. Olivia Mira Armstrong, la sœur de l'Alchimiste d'État Alex Louis Armstrong. Avec un sourire narquois, il cracha :

« Vous cédez à la violence Armstrong ? Et après, ça se prétend sauveur de l'humanité, pourfendeur des _démons_ et autres maux de cette terre ! Quelle hypocrisie. Je vous serrerai bien la main, mais vous me les avez attachées ! » Il rit une nouvelle fois et cette fois, c'est un poing qui s'enfonça dans son ventre. Il recracha quelques gouttes de sang – il s'était mordu la langue.

« A vrai dire, ton apparence me pousserait presque à être gentille, mais toi et tes congénères avez envoyé mon frère à l'hôpital et _toi,_ tu as tué un soldat qui était sous ma responsabilité. Et pour ça, tu vois, je ne me retiendrai pas contre toi. »

« Mais, s'attaquer contre quelqu'un sans défense, un enfant en plus, ça ne vous dérange pas ? Qui est le monstre ici... » Se demanda Pride à voix haute, simulant des larmes. La douleur avait déjà disparu, absorbé par ses capacités hors-normes. Il pourrait s'échapper, là, tout de suite. Tuer cette femelle sans importance et retrouver Père. Mais il avait envie de faire la tête, de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Alors il allait rester là. Il se moquerait d'eux, les pousserait à franchir la limite impardonnable. Ils le tortureraient et Pride pourrait ensuite aller tout raconter à Père, se plaindre, pleurer dans son giron et Wrath allait le _venger_ avec les dissidents.

Après tout, des adultes torturant un enfant, c'est mauvais pour la réputation. Surtout quand ce sont ces adultes qui dirigent le pays.

« Alors Miss Armstrong, on a perdu sa langue ? » Cracha-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

On lui remit le bandeau et il sut que l'enfer (_le paradis_) allait commencer.

* * *

><p>C'était un matin comme les autres pour Armstrong. Il n'avait pas de visites de sa sœur programmées. Heureusement. Elle avait tendance à repartir furieuse et lui se retrouvait avec un bleu de plus à soigner. On était samedi. Ça voulait dire frites – froides et mal cuites – et steak – trop cuit. Ça voulait dire pas d'infirmières se pressant autour de lui. Enfin, pas trop. Elles le laissaient tranquille le week-end. De toute manière, à part laisser ses blessures se soigner seules et lui donner des antidouleurs, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.<p>

Alors il se détendait, tranquille dans son lit trop dur. Il avait le journal, et quelques rapports à lire. D'autres à écrire. Parfois, il entendait les cris des médecins qui courraient aux Urgences. Il faisait de son mieux pour les ignorer mais souvent, son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander « Est-ce que c'est une autre victime des Homonculi ? Est-ce que c'est Roy ? Riza ? » Non. Olivia n'avait pas reçu de coup de téléphone indiquant la mort d'un militaire. Pas encore. (_elle n'avait rien dit, rien dit de tel et il espérait que leur chance durerait encore longtemps_) Mais Alex savait qu'un jour, oui un jour, la personne aux Urgences serait de l'armée. Serait une victime des Homonculi. Il attendait.

Et ce samedi-là, ce jour comme les autres à l'hôpital de Central City, ce qu'il attendait vint à lui.

« Hello, Commandant. »

Alex Armstrong sursauta et son regard dériva de la fenêtre à la porte. Adossé au bois de sa porte, l'air ennuyé, se trouvait Edward Elric. Indemne. En bonne santé. Jeune aussi. Trop pour un homme qui devrait dépasser la vingtaine. Alex se sentait revenir en arrière en voyant la cape rouge, le tee-shirt et le pantalon noir. Il portait même des chaussures compensées. Seule la natte manquait. Non, les cheveux d'Edward étaient libres de tout mouvement. Il retombaient _élégamment_ sur les épaules étroites du _jeune homme_. Jeune homme. Garçon même. Adolescent.

« … Edward ? » Dit-il enfin, échouant à cacher la surprise et l'incrédulité dont sa voix était pleine.

Ed sourit, (_et ce sourire semblait faux sur son visage, trop petit et rempli de malveillance_) et s'inclina légèrement avec condescendance.

« En chair, en os et en métal, cher Commandant. » Répondit-il. « Encore que, je ne suis même pas sûr que ma jambe soit encore constituée de métal... » Et il la souleva avec agilité (_et dieu oui, ça semblait facile, trop facile même pour un habitué des automails) _et _l'enfonça_ violemment dans l'estomac d'Alex. Le militaire éprouva une soudaine envie de vomir son repas, et retint un haut-le-cœur à grand-peine. Le coup n'était pas si douloureux une fois le choc passé. Sa sœur avait fait bien pire, même avec son alitement. Mais qu'Ed, le garçon rempli de compassion et au cœur débordant de gentillesse de la frapper aussi _gratuitement_... Quelque chose n'allait pas. Alex le savait depuis le début bien sûr, mais ça ne faisait que confirmer l'évidence.

« Envy ?! » S'écria-t-il en tentant d'atteindre le bouton lui permettant de prévenir les infirmières.

« Ed » ricana et, son genou toujours dans l'abdomen d'Armstrong, plaqua le bras de sa victime sur le matelas. La position était très étrange et ne pouvait pas être très agréable pour lui, nota Alex. Ces contorsions presque inhumaines lui évoquaient de plus en plus celles des Homonculi.

« Biiiiip ! » Cracha Edward. « Je ne suis pas Envy non. J'aurai pu remarque. J'ai toujours été jaloux de ceux qui avaient ce que je ne pouvais pas avoir. Plus avoir. Pareil. Bref. Mais non, si j'avais été un Homonculus, j'aurais plutôt été Pride. Toujours guidé par mon orgueil tu sais ? Ressusciter ma mère. Ramener mon frère. Trouver la pierre philosophale. Détruire les Homonculi. Refuser la défaite même quand tout semblait perdu. Oui, oui. J'aurais été Pride. Mais je n'en suis pas un, oooooh non. La Vérité, ma douce et tendre Vérité, notre vérité à tous, elle m'a donné bien mieux. » Il prit un air exalté, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son sourire béat évoqua à Alex, ces pauvres gens, accros à la drogue qui leur faisait voir des étoiles. « Elle m'a rendu mon Alchimie. Elle m'a redonné ce que je lui avais offert pour ramener Al. Elle a rattrapé ma bêtise, ma bévue! »

Son erreur. Faire revenir son frère serait une bévue ?

« Edward n'aurait jamais fait passer son Alchimie avant son propre frère ! Tu mens, créature diabolique, tu n'es qu'un mauvais copieur qui essaye de m'induire dans l'erreur ! LACHE-MOI AVANT QUE JE NE TE FASSE GOÛTER AU POUVOIR DE LA FAMILLE ARMSTRONG QUI PENDANT DES GENERA – »

Le genou se souleva et se ré-enfonça et cette fois, Armstrong ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Edward sourit et recommença. Encore. Et encore. Alex gémit. Une côte de cassée. Deux. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, Edward se releva et s'assit dans la chaise réservée aux visiteurs. A nouveau, un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Satisfait. Victorieux.

Ou était l'enfant innocent qu'Alex avait protégé, il y avait quelques années de cela ?

« Passons aux choses sérieuses si tu veux bien, Commandant de mon cœur. Tu sais, je n'aime pas quand on me prend quelque chose. Appelle-ça comme tu veux, l'instinct paternel, l'amour, la possessivité... En tout cas, j'aimerais que vous me rendiez Pride. Je sais que vous l'avez, mon petit doigt – ma Vérité – me l'a dit. Mon tout petit Pride, mon enfant chéri. Mon agneau... »

Armstrong écouta vaguement ce que disait Ed – l'Homonculus. La douleur lui avait coupé la respiration. Inspire, expire. Ses bras vinrent s'enrouler sur son torse, compresser sa poitrine. Mauvais réflexe. La douleur s'intensifia dès lors qu'il appuya sur son poitrail. Ed continuait son babillage.

« … Et en échange, nous pourrions vous donner Jean Havoc. » Armstrong arrêta de respirer, un court instant. Havoc ? Ils avaient Havoc ? « Ah, je vois que tu prêtes beaucoup plus d'attention maintenant que j'ai mentionné ton petit camarade. Vous faites souvent ça, vous les humains. Je devrai peut-être te punir. Je n'aime pas parler dans le vide. » Armstrong attendit le coup, les yeux fermés. « Mais en fait non. Tu ne me seras pas utile si tu t'évanouis. D'ailleurs, ça va les côtes ? Pas trop secoué ? Les poumons fonctionnent encore ? »

Entendre celui qui vous a fait du mal demander des nouvelles de votre santé, c'était une nouveauté pour Alex. Et une qu'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

« Je supporterai. » Siffla-t-il, dents serrées. Ses yeux devaient montrer ses émotions, parce que la créature éclata de rire.

« Aaaaah, toujours aussi expressif ! J'ai toujours aimé ça chez toi. Tu n'hésite pas à montrer ce que tu penses. Je n'aime pas les hypocrites. J'ai bien fait de te choisir comme messager. Je compte sur toi pour prévenir notre Allumette préférée : _il va perdre._ Cette petite guéguerre qu'il veut mener contre mes enfants, il va la perdre. Ça m'embêterait de tuer des serviteurs de la Vérité, alors si vous pouviez éviter de nous provoquer, ce serait sympa. »

Il aurait donc dû laisser Envy s'amuser à massacrer des enfants sans défense ? Encore une fois, Ed sembla lire ses pensées.

« Je punirai Envy pour les enfants. Mais c'était un simple avertissement tu sais. Promis, il ne tuera plus trop de gamins, mais pour ça, il faut que vous respectiez votre part du marché. _Laissez-nous tranquille_. Nous ferons ce que nous voudrons, quand nous voudrons. Nous serons libres. Libre de vous laisser vivre... Réfléchis Commandant. C'est une opportunité. Pas de guerre, pas de mort. Pas de blessures. » En disant ça, il appuya sur le côté droit de la poitrine d'Alex. Armstrong inspira brusquement. Ed s'approcha et souffla dans son oreille : « Je te laisserai vivre, petit messager. Mais n'oublie pas de préciser _qui_ te l'a donné, hein ? Dis-lui, à Mustang, dis-lui qu'Edward Elric est père de famille, mh ? »

Edward se redressa et s'apprêtait visiblement à partir quand Alex ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole.

« Pourquoi Ed ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait exactement ? En quoi la perte de ton Alchimie a-t-elle pu te rendre fou à ce point ? »

Le garçon s'arrêta. Tourna la tête. Ses yeux dorés rencontrèrent le regard d'Alex. A l'intérieur, il y avait comme un feu qui brûlait. La folie ? La colère ? Le pouvoir ? Qui sait. Mais c'était effrayant à voir, et Alex regretta soudain d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait, de ressentir un _manque _? » Demanda soudain Ed. « D'avoir l'impression qu'on a coupé un morceau de toi, et que ça ne repoussera jamais, que tu vas simplement devoir apprendre à vivre avec. Sans. » Il secoua la tête. « Devoir supporter chaque seconde la sensation qu'il y a quelque chose qui devrait être là et _qui ne l'est pas et ça te tue parce qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire !_ AS-TU DEJA RESSENTI CA ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG ?!

Alex ne répondit pas. Pas besoin.

« Non. Non, bien sûr que non. Tu ne sais pas, alors ne viens pas me faire la morale, parce que j'ai _perdu la tête_. » Il riait, et c'était un ricanement amer, rempli de ressentiment et avide de vengeance. « Quand je te disais que je connaissais la Jalousie, la vraie, je ne plaisantais pas. Chaque fois que je voyais Al, il y avait ce _monstre_ en moi qui me disait que j'avais fait une erreur. Que j'aurais dû laisser mon propre frère, mon sang, ma famille, dans les ombres de la Porte. Que si j'avais gardé mon Alchimie... Et je me détestais. Parce que tu vois, Commandait Armstrong, j'étais trop gentil. Je croyais avoir tort. Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas fait d'erreur, je me disais. Al est là et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Alphonse et Winry, ma famille. Mais le problème... Le problème c'est que Al, justement, il était jamais là. Il voyageait. Il apprenait à soigner les gens, _avec l'Alchimie, avec ce que j'avais plus_. J'étais jaloux. Horriblement. Ça me tuait de l'intérieur. Alors j'ai lu. J'espérais pouvoir, tu sais, enseigner l'Alchimie. Me rapprocher de ce que j'avais perdu pour oublier. Et ils ne voulaient pas, les gens, ceux pour qui je m'étais _sacrifié_... Ils préféraient que je croupisse dans une vie qui n'était pas faite pour moi ! Que je meure, lentement, à cause de ce putain de vide en moi ! Je sais, _je sais_ que c'est mal, que je ne devrai pas ressentir ces choses, entendre la voix de la Vérité qui me murmure des propositions obscènes... »

Il s'arrêta. Reprit son souffle. Il n'avait pas crié, mais ses paroles résonnaient dans l'esprit d'Armstrong comme des échos morbides. Alors c'était ça, avoir conscience qu'on était fou. Comprendre que oui, on avait tort. Mais vouloir quand même essayer, parce que c'était mieux que de pourrir de l'intérieur.

« Et vous savez, Commandant Armstrong. » Reprit Ed, passant soudain au vouvoiement. Alex espéra que c'était parce qu'il redevenait un peu lui. « Je n'y crois plus. J'ai eu... Des _phases_ si l'on peut dire. Des phases de folie, j'ai... » Inspiration. « J'ai tué Sid. Mais je préfère céder à la Vérité, à ses promesses alléchantes, plutôt que... Plutôt que de rester comme ça, balbutiant et gloussant. » Il ferma les yeux.

« Edward... On peut t'aider. On peut... » Commença Alex, plein d'espoir. Il y avait forcément une solution. Mais Ed secoua la tête.

« Oh non. Vous savez pas... Vous savez pas ce qu'il y _à l'intérieur de ma tête_... Elle est là. Elle me parle, me chuchote des choses. Des informations. Des histoires. C'est comme avoir un vers, qui rampe en vous. Il rampe, vous le sentez, mais vous ne pouvez rien faire, parce qu'il est à l'intérieur et il s'enroule autour de votre cerveau et... Et... »

Il baissa les yeux. Se tut.

Alex ne savait que penser. La Vérité serait en train de _manipuler_ Ed pour qu'il tue et se range du côté des Homonculi ? Mais ça voudrait dire qu'Elle serait du côté de ces monstres... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi préférer des créatures pareilles aux humains ?

« La Vérité... T'a-t-elle expliqué pourquoi elle te voulait sanguinaire ? Belligérant ? »

Ed secoua la tête.

« Non. La Vérité est un être qui ne comprend pas les principes humains, de vertu, loyauté ou même le concept d'émotions. C'est à vrai dire, ce qui m'a rendu... Fou. Elle m'offre la Connaissance universelle, quelque chose que chaque Alchimiste rêve de posséder un jour. Je peux transmuter ce que je veux. Je peux... Comment disait-il, l'ancien Père... Avoir un soleil dans le creux de ma main si je le veux. La Vérité me veut son incarnation, son messie sur cette terre. Et pour cela, je dois me détacher de chaque Péché. C'est ce qui donne naissance aux Homonculi. Je ne suis pas du côté des Homonculi. Ce sont eux qui sont du mien. »

Silence. Lourd, pesant. Alex tentait d'absorber les informations.

« Donc... Donc tu pourrais arrêter ce conflit. Empêcher les Homonculi de... De faire ce qu'ils font. »

Ed acquiesça. Ses yeux scintillaient de nouveau.

« Je pourrais oui. » Sa voix se brisa un peu à la fin de sa phrase. « Mais je ne le ferai pas. »

Ales cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Hein ?

« Tu m'as cru ? » Edward souriait. Amusé. Cruel. « Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais dans le panneau. Peut-être que je devrai recommencer avec l'Allumette, voir s'il marche aussi. Et si je te tue, et que j'accuse Envy, je pourrai même infiltrer vos rangs. Mais je ne veux pas te tuer, tu es mon messager... Donc, non. Pas pour l'instant. On verra plus tard. » Il haussa les épaules. Alex écarquilla les yeux. « Franchement, tu crois vraiment que si la Vérité me possédait contre mon gré je pourrai me confier à toi ? Que les Homonculi ne sont que des incarnations de mes Péchés ? » Il ricana. « Tu me connais mal. Ce sont mes enfants. Je voulais une famille. Je voulais l'Alchimie. Je voulais la Connaissance. La Vérité me les a données. En échange, j'ai donné une partie de mon esprit, mon premier-né et un sacrifice. Enfin. Un premier sacrifice. Tu comprends, la Vérité aime beaucoup le sang. Elle aime qu'on en verse pour elle. Elle en réclame. Et plus je lui en donne, plus mes enfants et moi deviendront puissants. Le principe de l'échange équivalent. »

« … La pierre... » Murmura Alex.

« Oui. Ouiiiii. La pierre philosophale. Cette splendide petite pierre rouge sang. _Sang_. Nous allons vous écraser, petit homme. Vous détruire lentement... Très lentement. Jusqu'à ce que vous suppliez, que vous criez _grâce, grâce, ayez pitié _! » Singea Edward en faisant de grands gestes. « Et ce jour-là... Ce jour-là je dirai, il ne fallait pas m'enlever ce qui m'était précieux, il ne fallait pas s'opposer à moi, il ne fallait pas, il ne fallait pas... je manque encore de raison pour vous tuer. » Haussement d'épaules. « Je suis sûr que d'ici à ce que le jour arrive, j'en aurai au moins une. Enfin bon. Je ne vais pas tout te révéler. Ce ne serait pas drôle, hein ? »

Il s'avança, jusqu'à ce que son ventre cogne le rebord du lit. Petit.

« … Qu'est-ce que – »

« … Je vais te faire ? Je sais pas. Je me tâte encore. Mais je pense que je vais juste te montrer. »

Et soudain, il avait une lame à la main. Rien de bien méchant. Un simple cutter. Et puis, le cutter n'en fut plus un. C'était un hachoir soudain. Pour avoir vu le dossier, Alex reconnut le hachoir qui avait servi à tuer Sid Curtis. Ed allait-il le tuer ? Non. Il avait dit que non. Mais Ed était fou. Il avait déjà menti. Alors...

« Rassure-toi, je t'ai dit que je te tuerai pas. Ce serait contre-productif. Je vais simplement... Te donner ce que j'ai vécu pendant toutes ces années. Je vais te donner_ un manque. _»

Le hachoir s'abattit sur son poignet gauche. La douleur ne vint pas tout de suite. Puis, inexorablement, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Alex Armstrong était un homme fort. Il avait eu son lot de blessures de guerre. Mais là, cette _torture_... Il hurla. Fort. Longtemps. Ces cris se synchronisèrent avec chaque coup. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Il arrêta de compter. Seule comptait la souffrance physique. Son esprit divaguait. Il pensa à sa sœur. A la mort. Au sang que versait Ed. Pensait-il à la Vérité ? Sans doute. Est-ce que les antidouleurs qu'il avait pris avaient cessé d'agir ? Quelle heure était-il ? Ses côtes aussi lui faisaient mal. Moins. C'était plus diffus. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il pleurait aussi. Les larmes coulaient, se glissaient dans son cou, dans sa bouche ouverte. Tièdes et salées. Il devait beaucoup transpirer : son dos était trempé. Son front aussi, et s'il avait eu des cheveux...

Une infirmière rentra. Edward ne s'arrêta pas, il passa au poignet droit. Alex se demanda vaguement s'il allait mourir d'hémorragie.

« Dépêche, les visites sont terminées. Ils font partir les gens et j'aimerai être loin quand ils découvriront le massacre. » L'infirmière n'en était pas une. Envy. Alex n'entendit pas la réponse d'Ed. Peut-être que le Père ne répondit pas. Peut-être qu'il pouvait communiquer mentalement avec ses enfants ? Ses Péchés.

Il avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts, sans vraiment le vouloir. Un réflexe. Plus il criait fort, plus il écarquillait les yeux. Il les ferma. Les rouvrit, quand Ed frappa une nouvelle fois. Dernière. La douleur ne partit pas avec le hachoir. On lui ouvrit la bouche. Cachets. Eau. Il avala avec difficulté. Le sang gouttait sur le carrelage. Alex l'entendait avec précision, et c'était très désagréable. Il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir avec ce bruit. C'était son sang, non ?

« Dors pas encore, stupide humain, j'essaye de te garder en vie là ! » Qui était-ce ? Ed ? Envy ? Un docteur ? Alex voulait dormir. « Mais réveille-toi, merde ! » Une claque. Laissez-moi dormir...

De nouveaux, on enfonça des cachets dans sa bouche. On le força à mâcher, puis à avaler. Il geignit, tout doucement. Avec tout ces cris, il n'avait plus de voix. Il ne sentait plus ses mains. Où Ed les avaient mises d'ailleurs ? Sur le sol ? La table de chevet ? Est-ce qu'il les avait emportées pour un quelconque rituel ?

« C'est bon, va te coucher. Enfin t'es déjà couché, mais t'as pigé le principe. » Il pouvait dormir ? « Dors, abruti ! » Il avait les yeux fermés. Sa respiration se ralentit.

Il s'endormit et rêva qu'il avait des mains à la place des pieds et que sur ces poignets, des têtes d'Ed lui riaient au nez, répétant « Tu vas perdre, tu vas perdre, tu vas perdre. » Encore et encore.

* * *

><p>Quand Olivia leur avait téléphoné, ils venaient à peine d'arriver à North City. Quelques jours seulement étaient passés depuis leur départ et pourtant, pourtant, Central City avaient déjà besoin de son Führer. Riza, qui désapprouvait le voyage dans son entier, n'avait pourtant pas été très contente des nouvelles.<p>

Au contraire.

Olivia leur avait dit – pour Pride, pour Havoc, pour _Breda_. Et Riza, en conduisant la voiture, elle retenait ses larmes parce que pleurer un compagnon ne le ramènerait pas, mais au moins, ça soulageait. Breda ne serait plus jamais là pour proposer une partie d'échec ou de shogi, pour hurler à la vue de Black Hayate (_et pourtant, il n'était plus dangereux Black Hayate, il se faisait vieux et préférait se reposer sur le tapis près de la cheminée plutôt que de courir après une balle ou un bâton désormais_), pour leur sourire et leur assurer que bien sûr que si, tout irait bien. Un grand optimiste, Breda, jusque dans la mort.

Riza avait du mal à y croire. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il serait là pour les accueillir, avec quelques pâtisseries et son grand sourire. Qu'Havoc serait à ses côtés, fumant et se plaignant d'être encore célibataire. Et le Fullmetal serait là aussi, à crier et à taper du pied après Roy, parce que Roy, tout Führer qu'il soit, ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de taquiner Edward sur sa taille.

Ce serait le paradis, pensa Riza, ou ça s'en rapprocherait.

Ils arrivèrent aux bureaux tard dans la nuit. Il n'y avait personne pour les accueillir, même pas la secrétaire. Le week-end, suggéra Roy quand Riza fronça les sourcils devant ce manquement au travail. Oui et puis, il était minuit passé et elle avait bien le droit à un peu de repos.

« Je vais me rafraîchir un peu. » Annonça-t-elle à Roy. Il acquiesça d'un air absent et se dirigea vers son bureau sans commentaires. Il devait être fatigué, supposa-t-elle. En temps normal, il lui aurait proposé de l'accompagner, avec un sourire pervers. Et elle aurait tiré quelques coups en l'air – ou dans le mur – pour lui faire peur. Il serait partie en riant, avec un clin d'œil complice.

Elle ignorait si elle était heureuse d'un tel changement.

Dans les toilettes pour femmes, elle prit le temps de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, histoire de se réveiller un peu. Elle avait conduit toute la soirée, et la fatigue se faisait sentir. Elle observa son visage avec attention. Elle avait des cernes, réalisa-t-elle, et quelques rides de soucis qui faisaient tache sur un visage encore jeune. Peut-être qu'elle travaillait trop.

« Riza ? Tout vas bien ? Tu prends beaucoup de temps... » Roy. Il surgit dans la pièce.

Et ça ne devrait peut-être pas la surprendre plus que ça, mais... Mais il ne l'appelait pas Riza. Pas sans raison, pas sans certaines circonstances. Et puis Roy, aussi coureur de jupons soit-il, n'entrerait pas ainsi dans la salle de bain des dames.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! » Elle sortit son arme et la braqua sur « Roy ». Son instinct la trompait rarement.

« Wooooh, doucement avec ça, tu vas blesser quelqu'un! » S'écria l'imposteur en levant les bras. Geste d'apaisement qui ne fonctionna pas : Roy avait changé de gants, il y avait de cela quelques mois. Cet imposteur portait une réplique de ceux qu'il portait le Jour Promis. Ce n'était qu'un détail, Roy n'ayant jamais vraiment changé le design de ses gants, mais la couleur était légèrement différente et les lignes cousues n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes.

Pour quelqu'un comme Riza Hawkeye, c'était un détail crucial.

Cet imposteur n'avait pas revu Roy depuis le Jour Promis. Cet imposteur devait être Envy, l'Homonculus.

« Montre ta véritable apparence Envy, je sais que c'est toi ! »

Envy rétrécit ses yeux et fit la moue (_et ça donnait à Roy une apparence d'enfant boudeur_). Puis, d'un coup, il se mit à sourire et un crissement strident retentit, forçant Riza à amener sa main libre à une de ses oreilles, un flash de lumière rouge (_rouge comme le sang qu'il aimait tellement verser, rouge comme la pierre philosophale_) illumina la pièce.

Envy, dans toute sa splendeur sauvage, sourire plein de dents et bras transformé en une longue lame noire, se tenait devant elle.

« Comment t'as deviné ? » Demanda-t-il (_et il semblait presque sincèrement curieux, si seulement il n'avait pas eu ce sourire narquois qui dévoilait des dents presque trop pointues_).

« Le Führer Roy Mustang ne m'aurait pas appelé par mon prénom sans raison. » Répondit-elle en rechargeant son arme. « Et j'ose espérer qu'il aurait été assez courtois pour ne pas rentrer dans cette pièce en sachant qu'elle était occupée. » Marmonna-t-elle ensuite.

« Tssss. C'est même plus drôle, si tout le monde me reconnaît ! » Se plaignit Envy d'un ton geignard. Puis la créature se reprit et éclata d'un rire méchant. « Enfin peu importe. J'ai ordre de t'occuper pendant que Père discute avec ton petit copain tout feu tout flamme. » Son sourire s'élargit. « Apparemment, tant que je ne te tue pas, je peux faire _tout ce que je veux_. »

Riza évalua rapidement ses chances. Il bloquait la sortie, mais était un combattant au corps à corps. Il faudrait forcément qu'il bouge, et il lui laisserait à ce moment-là le champ libre pour sortir et rejoindre Roy. Le seul problème, c'était sa vitesse – Riza se savait incapable de la surpasser. Par contre, elle pouvait tenter de vider ses balles et compter sur le temps qu'il récupère pour s'enfuir. Si il était dans le même état que Pride, d'après ce que leur avait dit Olivia, il devrait mettre un certain temps avant de pouvoir bouger de nouveau, si elle visait correctement.

Et Riza visait _toujours_ correctement.

_Trois._

« Tu n'as pas peur ? » Ricana l'Homonculus, dansant légèrement sur ses pieds. Il se préparait à charger lui aussi, mais apparemment, il préférait d'abord tenter de jouer avec ses nerfs. Mauvais choix, Riza avait des nerfs d'acier et ce n'était pas quelques taquineries de mauvais goûts qui allaient la déstabiliser.

_Deux._

« Tu devrais pourtant... SI c'est pas pour toi, au moins pour ton chéri. Je sais pas ce que Père lui veut, mais il était pas content ! En fait si je sais ce qu'il lui veut. » Son visage se tordit en une grimace atroce. Il perdit toute la beauté qu'il avait pu avoir (_révélait son vrai visage de monstre tordu de laideur et de méchanceté_).

_Un._

« On veut que vous nous rendiez Pride. Je veux Pride. Je veux mon _frère_. » Cracha Envy, martelant le mur de deux, trois, quatre coups. Le mur se fissura, puis s'effondra sous sa force et Riza attaqua. Son esprit avait bloqué un court instant sur le mot « frère » puis elle s'était reprise devant la démonstration de violence.

Les Homonculi ne ressentent pas d'émotions ou d'attachement, même envers leurs semblables. Le mot « famille » leur est étranger. L'amitié, l'amour, la fraternité, c'était des notions qu'ils méprisaient, détestaient, repoussaient.

Ce n'était que des Péchés.

_Zéro._

Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que cette fois, Envy avait été sincère ?

* * *

><p>Roy inspira. Ferma les yeux, en essayant d'oublier la douleur dans sa poitrine, cette souffrance qui n'avait rien à voir avec une blessure physique, mais qui exprimait simplement toute sa <em>tristesse<em>.

« Ça faisait longtemps Colonel. » Ricana Edward, seize ans (_la vingtaine avancée_), assis derrière le bureau de Roy comme si c'était le sien et l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

FIN DU CHAPITRE (oui je finis comme ça, je sais je suis cruelle.)


	9. At my funeral

Hey ! Alors, je vous publie ce chapitre, non pas parce que j'ai fini le 10 (qui promet encore d'être loooong T.T) mais parce que Real Life is a BITCH et que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Et parce que j'avais envie aussi.

Donc bref, je repars sur le chapitre 10.

Fans d'Elycia : Hm. Comment dire. Je ne peux que prier pour votre pitié xDD

**Explication du title :** Pas compliqué, c'est la suite du titre précédent ! Who will cry at my funeral?Bon, après, c'est aussi lié à ce qui se passe ici (mais shhh, spoilers.)

**Quelques chansons :** Peuple de Xing : Des Sauvagesde Disney (Pocahontas)

Les Homonculi : From Heads Unworthyde Rise Against

Les jeux d'Ed : Player Onede Machinae Supremacy

Pride : You're gonna go far, Kiddes Offspring

Al & Winry : Things left unsaid de Disciple

Voilà ! Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 9 – At my funeral<em>

« Salut Fullmetal. » Répondit Roy. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Devait se demander sous quel masque Ed allait se présenter. Ami ? Allié ? Adversaire ? Ennemi ?

« Tu dois te demander ce qui m'amène, non ? Rassure-toi, je ne viens pas te tuer. » Le blond haussa les épaules. « Ce serait pas drôle. J'aime bien te regarder te débattre, courir pour ta vie, cours, cours, pauvre petit insecte. Tu es une fourmi, Roy, une petite fourmi qui voit le pied géant qui vient l'écraser. Et tu ne peux rien faire, rien du tout, à part courir, courir aussi vite que tu le peux. Tu espères t'en sortir vivant, Roy ? » Il ricana encore. C'était si facile de se moquer des humains. Surtout de celui-ci.

Il était si plein de vie le Führer. Il avait l'air fatigué, certes, mais surtout il était rempli d'envie de se _battre_. Il en brûlait. Ed n'attendait que ça de le voir se brûler les doigts à force de jouer avec le feu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ? » Soupira Roy, en se frottant les tempes.

Ed haussa les sourcils. Pas d'accusation mélodramatiques ? Pas de répliques dignes d'une tragédie ? Pas de monologue sur l'amitié et l'amour ? Mais... Mais... C'était d'un_ ennui _!

« … C'est tout ? » Balbutia-t-il en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il faisait l'effort de se déplacer, mettait en scène une entrée théâtrale à souhait, préparait avec soin sa répartie et se retrouvait en face... D'une telle lavette ? Ou était la bravade et le tempérament fier ? Le regard de braise et le claquement de doigts répété à la seconde près ?

Bref, où était le spectacle ?

« Tu t'attendais à quoi Ed ? » Répliqua Mustang avec un froncement de sourcil. « A ce que je t'accuses de tous mes maux ? A ce que je te demande pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je sais même pas ce que tu fais. Tu disparais sans explication, après avoir brûlé ta maison. Tu te retrouves principal suspect d'une affaire de meurtre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Félicitations, tu me fais royalement chier ? On est pas dans un roman ou un feuilleton. Je vais pas te supplier à genoux de voir la lumière. »

Ed sourit, satisfait. Apparemment, il restait un peu de flammèche dans les cendres.

« Ah mais, je m'attendais simplement à ce que tu me demandes _pourquoi_ cher Colonel. Führer, pardon, ma langue a fourché. » Il saisit un stylo et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Avec ça, il pourrait sûrement crever un œil ou deux. « Et puis, je pensais juste te donner quelques nouvelles de moi. Enfin, ton téléphone ne devrait pas tarder à sonner. Tu sais déjà hein ? Pour ton petit copain, là... » Il fit mine de réfléchir, parce qu'il savait que Roy attendait un signe, n'importe lequel, qui montrerait qu'il était toujours... _lui_. « Breda, voilà ! Le pauvre. Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place, ça doit pas être sympa de mourir comme ça. Et puis, pauvre Havoc hein ? C'est vraiment pas de chance ! »

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais. C'était juste excellent de pouvoir jouer avec le nerfs de ce cher Mustang. Ça lui avait manqué, il devait l'avouer. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas lui, lui le pauvre gamin incapable de garder son caractère en laisse. Mustang, tu vas payer, payer juste parce que ton existence même m'a tellement _fait chier_.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si... Joyeux ? » Demanda Roy d'une voix soupçonneuse. Ah, elle était maligne, la petite allumette ! Il avait compris qu'Ed était là pour une seule chose. _On va parler business_.

« Tu verras, tu verras ! Disons que pendant que Pride s'amusait à se faire capturer, je n'ai pas perdu mon temps. Alors tu vois, une fois que tu auras répondu à ton coup de fil, on va pouvoir discuter tranquillement. »

Le téléphone sonna, exactement comme l'avait prédit Ed. Roy hésita.

« Réponds. » Ordonna Edward avec un sourire sardonique. Ils ne savaient pas encore pour Armstrong. « _Réponds_. »

Roy saisit le combiné. Il avait la main qui tremblait. L'autre s'était braquée sur Ed, prête à claquer des doigts.

« Führer Mustang à l'appareil... Al ? » Le militaire jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Ed dont le sourire s'était soudainement agrandi.

_C'était Alphonse qui avait trouvé Armstrong_. Oooooooh. Sa journée (_sa nuit_) ne pouvait pas mieux se finir. Ed se leva calmement et se prépara à sauter. Il évita ainsi le premier jet de flamme, en caquetant de rire.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT !? » Hurla Mustang. Il semblait soudain fou de rage, et Ed devina qu'Alphonse, le pauvre, avait raconté la triste histoire au Führer. Alex Louis Armstrong avait perdu ses mains. Le méchant loup les lui avait volées. Méchant, méchant loup ! « POURQUOI ED ! POURQUOI ! » Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes aussi, et Ed n'avait qu'une envie : les percer et boire à même le trou, le sang mélangé au liquide salé.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'avais envie c'est tout ! » S'écria-t-il en évitant une nouvelle attaque. « Et puis ça va, je n'ai fait que lui prendre deux membres, il survivra. J'ai vérifié. » Il ricana une nouvelle fois. « C'est la guerre Mustang, et c'est pas comme si ce que tu combattais était humain. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que je me rende en pleurnichant ? Eh ben nan. Ça marche pas comme ça chez nous. Je veux du chaos, et du désordre et du _sang_. C'est la Vérité qui le veut. Alors écoute bien mon avertissement, mon cher, cher Roy Mustang. »

Et il était près de Roy soudain, la bouche contre l'oreille, prête à mordre et arracher la chair. Mais il résista et se contenta de chuchoter :

« Je suis le Père. Je suis l'envoyé de la Vérité. Je suis Alchimiste. Je serai vainqueur. Et toi, tu ne seras que cendre et poussière et je danserai sur ta tombe et piétinerai tes entrailles. Je vais _détruire_ ton joli petit monde rose Roy. Tu vas perdre. Je brûlerai le monde avec tes flammes, tu es mon détonateur et moi je suis la poudre, non mieux, la nitro qui va t'exploser au visage parce que tu l'auras trop secouée. Je suis secoué mon petit Roy, aussi secoué qu'une bouteille de champagne un soir de Noël. Tiens d'ailleurs, tu veux quoi pour Noël ? C'est bientôt non ? » Et il partit dans un fou rire qui lui coupa le souffle. Jouer avec les nerfs de Roy Mustang s'avérait aussi amusant qu'il l'avait prévu. Peut-être même plus amusant que de couper les mains d'Armstrong... Encore que...

« Tu es fou. » Marmonna Roy, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres tremblantes. « Complètement fou. » Il leva la main et claqua des doigts au visage d'Ed, l'inondant d'un torrent de flammes. Un caquètement strident retentit, suivi d'une phrase crachée avec mépris et haine. A jouer avec le feu, tu vas finir par te brûler Alchimiste. C'est ta première leçon.

_Burn baby burn._

* * *

><p>Pride se sentait vaguement fatigué. Apparemment, quelques heures entre les mains de militaires pas franchement heureux, et même plutôt furieux et prêts à tout pour vous tuer était épuisant. C'était une première pour Pride, qui n'avait ressenti la <em>fatigue<em> que lorsqu'il était scellé. Lorsque son nom n'était pas Pride mais Selim.

« Ah, tu es réveillé ! » Une nouvelle voix. Une femelle, à l'évidence. La voix était plus douce et agréable que celle, grave et grinçante, d'Olivia Armstrong. Devait être jeune. Peut-être même pré-pubère. Mais non, la voix était vaguement cassée, comme si elle muait. C'était moins identifiable que chez les mâles, mais Pride avait l'ouïe fine. En pleine puberté donc. « Tu te souviens de moi Selim ? »

Non. Désolé. Il s'appelait pas Selim.

Il y avait une main sur sa joue soudain, et la caresse le fit frissonner. Le bandage tomba dans son cou, défait. Il cligna des yeux. La pièce était sombre (_pas de fenêtre et l'ampoule qui servait de lampe était éteinte_) mais il avait de bons yeux. La fillette – quel âge avait-elle ? Douze, treize ans ? - était brune et elle avait de grands yeux verts qui brillaient dans le noir. Pour un humain, ça aurait pu être effrayant. Pride trouvait ça fascinant. Il se souvenait vaguement d'elle à présent. Elle gardait Selim, quelques fois. Quand Môman Bradley avait un rendez-vous et qu'elle ne faisait pas assez confiance aux gardes pour ne pas tenter de tuer Selim dès qu'elle se serait éloignée. (_C'était quoi son nom déjà ?_)

« Ah. Tes yeux ont eu une lueur de reconnaissance. Tu sais qui je suis. » Dit la jeune fille. Elle avait un visage sans expression. Ni sourire, ni grimace. Juste un masque. Et peut-être que ce n'était pas un masque, peut-être que le visage qu'elle montrait aux autres (_le sourire joyeux et l'excitation permanente_) était la vraie mascarade. Pride sourit avec cruauté, juste pour voir s'il pouvait lui faire peur (_qu'elle montre juste un sentiment, rien qu'un_).

Elle sourit doucement, comme si le rictus de l'Homonculus était attendrissant.

« Non vraiment, je ne comprends pas Selim. Pourquoi tu as fait ça, je veux dire. » Qu'est-ce que c'était _ça _? Le meurtre de ce petit militaire enrobé ?

« Ils envoient des gamines s'occuper de moi, maintenant ? T'es pas un peu trop jeune pour le moins de dix-huit ans ? »

« J'ai bientôt quinze ans. » Fut sa réponse et encore ce vide d'expression. Même les yeux semblaient désintéressés. Comme si elle s'ennuyait continuellement, comme si son existence toute entière était _un embarras_. Comme pour Sloth en fait. Sauf que Sloth en faisait tout un cinéma, se cachant derrière son péché alors qu'en fait, il n'était pas si fatigué, Sloth, non, il s'emmerdait juste profondément. La vie n'avait pas de sens sans plaisir ou excitation. Et cette fille, là, elle se dévoilait devant Pride, lui révélait son vrai visage. « Et puis, je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai voulu rendre visite à Oncle Armstrong. » (_Oncle?!_) « Mais il est à l'hôpital et Olivia m'a dit qu'on lui avait coupé les mains. » Et soudain, son visage se transforma, prenant l'air avide du scientifique qui observe une nouvelle espèce d'insecte. « J'aurais bien aimé voir ça. Il paraît qu'il est resté éveillé durant tout le processus. Malgré la douleur. » Moue pensive. « Pourtant, le cerveau ne peut endurer qu'une certaine dose avant de fermer le corps. C'est comme ça qu'on ne devient pas fou. Et c'est pour ça qu'on torture les gens quand ils sont réveillés. Tu crois qu'Oncle Armstrong est devenu fou ? »

Pride n'écoutait que distraitement. Son regard restait fixé sur les orbites indifférents. Même lorsque le visage exprimait _enfin_ quelque chose, les yeux de cette fille ne s'allumaient pas.

« Alors, on parle tout seul Homonculus ? » Ah. Les ennuis arrivaient. Pride ricana et tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant qui s'était figé en voyant que, _bon dieu, le prisonnier n'est pas seul, il a un otage, il faut que je prévienne..._

« A vrai dire, c'est elle qui parlait. Ma vieille baby-sitter, qui tentait de comprendre comment le si gentil, si mignon petit Selim avait pu tourner si mal. » Il se tourna vers l'adolescente. Il y avait une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux trop grands. Il eut envie de lui cracher au visage mais se contenta de murmurer, la voix suave : « Quand tu danses avec un Démon, ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. Il serait capable de te voler ton âme. »

« Mais... Mais tu es... » Le pauvre militaire n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Oh, merci d'être venu M. le militaire ! » Le coupa l'adolescente en se redressant avec un grand sourire (_faux, faux, il était faux, le masque était revenu_). « J'avais peur toute seule avec Selim. Il est bizarre maintenant, il me fait peur ! »

« Hum. Oui, je suppose que tu as dû avoir très peur... » Marmonna le soldat en se grattant le crâne. « Enfin, hem, tu... Tu pourrais ne pas en parler, je me suis endormi et j'étais censé monter la garde alors... » La fillette acquiesça avec enthousiasme avant de se retourner vers Selim. Le masque était triste désormais, presque déçu.

« Selim... Je... Suppose que... Au revoir Selim. »

Et, sans que l'humain ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, elle lui mima trois mots, puis tourna les talons et partit en sautillant. L'humain la suivit, non sans jeter un regard torve à Pride, parce que bon, il était le méchant loup qui avait attiré l'innocente brebis, le petit agneau sans défense, dans sa grotte.

Pride sourit.

Parce que l'homme pouvait penser tout ce qu'il voulait, mais dans l'histoire, Pride ressemblait plus à un agneau que cette fille. Il rit.

_A plus tard._

Elle savait. Elle savait pour lui, pour les Homonculi.

Elle savait, et elle était de leur côté, _volontairement_. Si ça, c'était pas l'ironie suprême. Pride laissa échapper quelques gloussements et se mit à chantonner, sa bonne humeur revenue.

_Now dance fucker dance, he never had a chance, and no one even knew, it was really only you._

Et avec un sourire narquois, il souffla les derniers vers.

« T'iras loin, gamine. »

* * *

><p>Sloth était... Fatigué. Pas une grande nouveauté, c'était son état d'esprit la majeure partie du temps quand il était réveillé. Sauf que là, on l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit, donc en plus d'être fatigué, il était vaguement agacé. Parce que bon, il avait besoin de son sommeil. Son cerveau tournait trop vite quand il était debout. Ça tournait, tournait, lui donnait les réponses à des questions qu'il n'avait pas posé. Père était surexcité. Il sautillait partout, et enlaçait chacun de ses enfants (<em>ceux qui étaient présent, puisqu'ils avaient perdu Pride et que Greed était parti vagabonder. Quelle plaie<em>). Sloth avait cligné des yeux en guise d'étonnement quand le petit blond lui avait sauté dans les bras et l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche. Il était un peu bizarre quand même, ce nouveau Père. Que de câlins.

Il était défiguré aussi. Son visage avait comme fondu, en une masse à peine humaine. Parfois, de petits éclats de puissance rouge s'échappaient, montrant que l'Alchimie était en train de le soigner. C'était laid, mais aussi étrangement déconcertant. Ce visage monstrueux, ce n'était pas Edward Elric. Ce n'était pas Père non plus. Père était beau et jeune, Père était joyeux et souriant. Père ne montrait pas à ses enfants une face laide et difforme.

« Acclamez-le ! Acclamez-le, l'humain qui se mêle à nous. Acclamez-le, Jean Havoc, le soldat perdu, l'homme amoureux ! » Criait-il, frappant dans ses mains, les bras levés bien hauts. Il lui manquait aussi une partie de ses cheveux blonds et ceux qui restaient étaient trop courts.

Sloth ne l'imita pas, c'était trop fatiguant. Envy observait Père avec un air affamé et victorieux. C'était éreintant de réfléchir à ce que ça pouvait signifier, mais Sloth supposa que ça voulait dire que la Jalousie approuvait leur nouveau Père – ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Sans doute.

« Lust a rempli sa mission ? » Demanda Envy avec un sourire railleur. « J'aurais crû qu'elle s'enfuirait avec lui. Deux amoureux en fuite, trop apeurés pour regarder la vérité en face. Tu as peur Lust ? Peur qu'on te vole ton amant, qu'on le torture et le tue ? » Il ricana, et ses yeux s'agrandirent comiquement. « Ah mais non. C'est ton boulot ça. »

« Envy, sois gentil devant notre invité. » Le sermonna Père. Mais il avait un grand sourire et ses yeux scintillaient. Sloth savait (_et c'était vraiment dur de savoir les choses_), que c'était parce qu'il aimait bien quand Envy était comme ça. Ça prouvait qu'il allait bien, qu'il était en bonne santé. Et apparemment, pour Père, c'était une bonne chose. Pour l'humain, ça ne l'était pas autant.

Il se tenait dans l'entrée. Il n'avait pas de liens, rien que le retenait. A part la peur sans doute, la peur que s'il se mettait à courir, il se ferait tirer dans le dos. Il était blond, les yeux bleus. Assez grand – plus que Lust en tout cas. Peut-être un peu plus qu'Envy aussi. Et certainement plus que Père. Et sur son visage, il y avait de la stupéfaction. Sans doute parce que Père était... Eh bien, son ancien allié. Sloth n'était pas trop sûr, c'était trop fatiguant de suivre.

« Ed... Edward ? » Balbutia l'humain. Il avança – tenta d'avancer. Ses jambes le lâchèrent après deux pas (_elles aussi trouvaient toute la situation épuisante_) et il bascula sur le sol, à genoux. Ses paumes s'écrasèrent contre le tapis et ses ongles (_mordus, arrachés, sanglants, torturés_) s'enfoncèrent dans la moquette moelleuse. « Haha... Hahaha... Alors comme ça... Tout ce temps... T'étais là, sous notre nez... » Et l'humain riait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il avait la voix trop aiguë, comme s'il tentait de retenir ses larmes. Le cerveau de Sloth diagnostiqua avec lenteur une crise d'hystérie.

Même ses genoux lâchèrent et il tomba face contre terre. Il était secoué de part en part, sanglots ou rire. Ou convulsion. Il avait l'air malade. Épuisement sans doute. Lust s'était approchée, mais Envy l'avait saisie par le bras, l'immobilisant. Les ongles meurtriers se figèrent contre la gorge de la Jalousie et le frère et la sœur s'observèrent avec des émotions vacillantes. Peine, pitié, colère, jalousie, _haine._ Lust aimait l'humain. C'était évident pour n'importe qui. Sloth n'était pas sûr de comment c'était arrivé (_parce que les Homonculi ne pouvaient pas aimer, ce n'était pas dans leur nature_). Et pourtant, depuis leur résurrection, n'étaient-ils pas plus _humains _? Envy était moins sauvage. Lust amoureuse. Greed semblait presque _tenir_ à son hôte, durant le voyage effectué avec Sloth. Même Sloth se sentait moins fatigué par ces petites bestioles grouillantes comme des insectes, jamais lassées, toujours pleines de vie et d'énergie. Pride s'était laissé aller dans les bras de son père. Et quand il avait découvert la relation entre Envy et Edward, il avait piqué une crise si _humaine_.

Ils changeaient. Les Homonculi changeaient. Sous l'influence de Père, et peut-être de sa Vérité. Sloth n'en savait rien et honnêtement, s'en fichait comme de son premier oreiller. Il était ce qu'il était et le reste était trop chiant à comprendre.

« Et tu vas faire quoi de moi maintenant ? Me tuer ? Me torturer ? Ordonner à _Lust_ de me tuer ? » Il avait de jolis yeux l'humain. On aurait dit un ciel d'orage, avec la pluie qui tombe dru sur le monde.

« Pourquoi je ferai ça ? » Demanda Père, sourcils froncés. Il avait l'air sérieux pour une fois et l'humain hoqueta – parce que là, tout de suite, Père ressemblait à l'humain qu'il était autrefois. « Tu as envie de mourir ? De quitter Lust, ma douce et unique fille ? » L'humain secoua la tête. Sa voix sortait par de petits cris désespérés, alors qu'il essayait de retrouver son souffle. « Je n'ai pas de dot à donner tu sais – on est un peu dans l'illégalité pour l'instant. Par contre, je peux te laisser la vie sauve... Si tu fais quelque chose pour moi, pour prouver ta valeur. » Père souriait de nouveau.

Mais ce sourire... Pour montrer sa surprise, Sloth laissa échapper un râle. Père souriait gentiment, presque _tendrement_ à l'humain. Comme s'il comprenait. Comme s'il n'allait pas tuer l'insecte dans quelques minutes, ou le torturer. Père n'était plus capable de sentiments. Père ne connaissait pas la pitié, comme ses enfants.

« Je vais te laisser en vie Jean Havoc. Tu vas rester avec nous, ici, le temps de récupérer. Et ensuite... Ensuite, parce que tu aimes Lust de tout ton cœur, tu vas aller pourfendre le dragon. » Ricanement. « Ah non pardon. Espionner le terrible monarque de ce royaume maudit. »

Il n'y avait pas que Sloth de surpris cette fois. Lust avait les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle ne pouvait croire à la chance qu'on lui (_leur_) donnait. Que son Père lui donnait. Envy souriait (_méchamment, comme s'il connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire_) et lâcha Lust, pour saisir l'humain – Havoc – à la place et l'entraîner dans son sillage. Sloth l'entendit murmurer « On va te trouver un lit, petit insecte. Même moi je n'aime pas me battre contre un animal blessé – ce n'est pas drôle, il n'y a pas de challenge. » _Repose-toi humain. Dors, dors, parce qu'il n'y a que là que tu pourras enfin oublier ce monde en guerre, cette histoire d'horreur. Tu n'es qu'une marionnette et jamais tu ne pourras couper tes fils – sauf en dormant. Le Démon (_la Vérité_) nous regarde avec ses grands yeux avides et tu dois fermer les tiens pour oublier. Oublier ton corps tremblant de __fièvre, oublier ton cœur battant d'amour, oublier ton destin tragique. Ne la regarde pas dans les yeux, ta belle, parce que sous ses charmes ce n'est qu'une Médusa qui te condamne à être changé en pierre._

_Tiens bon. Tiens bon Jean Havoc. Endors-toi, rêve de beaux lendemains ensoleillés et attends que l'orage passe, bien enroulé dans une couverture d'illusions._

« … Bien ! Maintenant qu'il est parti, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre le retour d'Envy et nous pourrons discuter du PLAN. » S'exclama Père.

« … Un plan Père ? » Lust hésitait, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sloth la vit se tortiller les doigts et avoir un visage tordu par l'anxiété. Elle voulait savoir, devina-t-il. Elle voulait demander pour Havoc. Que vas-tu faire de lui, pourquoi ne dois-je pas le tuer alors que tu m'avais promis cette épreuve ? Est-ce que tu m'accordes le droit, au moins une fois dans ma longue vie de solitude, d'être heureuse ? Est-ce que moi, Homonculus (_monstre, démon_) j'ai aussi le droit au bonheur ?

« Douce Lust. » Et le visage de Père exprimait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour eux, cet amour que l'autre (_le faux, le mensonge, le traître_) Père n'avait jamais eu pour eux. Et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils changeaient. Que désormais, quand Sloth fermait les yeux, l'oubli se refusait à lui. Maintenant quand il dormait, il rêvait. Et Sloth n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce changement en lui... Mais il savait que même s'ils ne le diraient jamais, ses frères et sa sœur aimaient ça. Car, s'ils n'avaient jamais, au grand jamais voulu être humain, ils les avaient tous enviés, au moins une fois, pour ces émotions si mystérieuses qui dictaient la vie de ces petites créatures. « Ma tendre enfant. Je vais te laisser cette amourette, pour le temps qu'elle durera. Mais Pride, mon agneau, il nous a été enlevé et refuse de rentrer à la maison. Alors tu comprends, je dois avoir une monnaie d'échange, un point d'avance. J'ai déjà prévenu l'allumette. »

« Père... » Commença Lust. Était-ce des larmes dans ses yeux ? Des larmes rouges, des larmes de la pierre philosophale. Ce cœur de pierre qu'elle possédait, il en saignait de cet amour interdit.

« Shhh. » Et il la prit dans ses bras, lui le petit Père si jeune et inexpérimenté, et elle l'entité ancienne qui avait tant vécu qu'elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules – comme eux tous. Envy était revenu et en passant devant l'étreinte, il effleura de sa main blanche l'épaule dénudée de sa sœur. Un infime geste de soutien. Sloth ne comprenait pas. Et son cœur, il battait trop fort, trop vite. « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit Lust ? Aimer un humain, une créature si _éphémère_ c'est demander à faire son deuil. C'est prier des jours durant qu'il survive ne serait-ce qu'une heure de plus. Et quand il rend son dernier souffle, tu pleures Lust. Je te vois pleurer, comme une simple humaine qui perd son mari. Tu dépéris et tu supplies quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pour qu'on te le ramène. Si tu es prête à endurer cette souffrance, ces jours solitaires où tu n'auras que la mort en tête, où tu survivras et lui partira, alors je te soutiendrai. Je le protégerai, de toutes mes forces. La Vérité lui sourira. Parce que tu es ma fille, ma douce et tendre petite fille et que je ne veux que ton bonheur. »

Envy ne bougeait pas. Son regard restait fixé sur le dos de Père. Il y avait quelque chose de _bizarre_ avec son expression. Comme de la satisfaction. Ou de l'envie. Et pourquoi c'était si étrange, qu'il soit jaloux ? C'était son péché, sa malédiction. Sloth ne devrait pas éprouver de malaise devant Envy. Il ne devrait pas avoir envie d'expliquer que l'amour qu'Ed portait à Lust était _très différent_ de celui qu'il portait à Envy. Mais c'était trop fatiguant. Éreintant. Sloth n'arrivait plus à se convaincre. _Et ce cœur qui battait la chamade ! __Arrête, arrête-toi ! Les Homonculi n'ont pas de cœur, juste une pierre froide et chaude à la fois, mais qui ne __bat pas vite ou lentement, elle bat juste assez pour nous maintenir en vie !_

« Je le veux, Père. Je veux cet homme, je veux qu'il soit à moi. Rien que de l'imaginer avec d'autres femmes me déchire le cœur et _je ne comprends pas _Père(_Et Sloth ne comprenait plus non plus_) parce que je ne devrais pas éprouver ça, je devrai simplement être heureuse de lui causer de la souffrance et je ne le suis pas au contraire. Je ne rêve que de voir son sourire. Je meurs lentement loin de lui et si vous le tuez Père, si vous le tuez... Je mourrai avec lui. » Et cet aveu fit sursauter Envy mais son regard brûlait toujours le dos de Père et dans ses yeux, il y avait aussi de l'incompréhension.

« C'est remarquable Lust. » Murmura Père. Et il y avait une sorte d'émerveillement dans son sourire, comme un père quoi voit son enfant grandir. « Tu es si belle, si forte, si _admirable_. Je te le promets Lust, Jean Havoc sera protégé. Mais tu comprends que j'ai quand même besoin qu'il reparte avec le flamboyant, parce que je veux récupérer Pride. Tu le comprends hein, ma gentille Lust. Et j'aurais besoin de tes talents, tu comprends ? Je suis si désolé ma petit fille adorée, mais tu ne pourras le voir que pour ses rapports... »

Lust hocha la tête. Lentement. Mais elle acquiesça, parce que oui, elle devait comprendre, supposa Sloth. Elle restait une Homonculus. Obéir à Père était son devoir, et le devoir passait avant son cœur, ou quelque chose comme ça. Le ventre de Gluttony gargouilla, mais il resta silencieux. Même lui, l'attardé de la famille, le bêta, l'inutile, comprenait mieux que Sloth que ce moment était _important_. Pourquoi je ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas être comme eux, heureux de ce changement qui allège mon péché ? Pourquoi j'ai ce poids dans ma poitrine et mon cœur semble-t-il si lourd ? Pourquoi...

_Pourquoi j'existe encore, moi qui n'ait rien qui me rattache en ce monde à part l'envie de le quitter ?_

* * *

><p>C'était une fête comme les autres. Une boom qu'ils appelaient ça les jeunes. Ils avaient entre douze et quinze ans et se déhanchaient sur les rythmes endiablés à la mode. Les plus vieux sirotaient de l'alcool ou allaient fumer dehors, cigarette ? Quelque chose de plus fort si t'as. Bien sûr. C'était une fête d'enfants gâtés qui ne connaissaient de la vie que ce qu'elle avait à leur offrir. Des enfants innocents qui tentaient de se corrompre en se shootant au whisky-coca ou en planant grâce à un joint trop fort. Quand Ed entra, il fut submergé par l'odeur infecte d'alcool mélangé au vomi et à la sueur. Comment les gamins faisaient pour ne pas suffoquer ? Va savoir. Mais il grimaça pour le principe.<p>

Il avait mal au visage. Il n'avait pas vu sa tête, mais ça devait faire peur.

Il sourit. Parfait.

Ses enfants ne lui avaient pas demandé pourquoi il était défiguré – n'avaient pas osé sans doute. Havoc était trop malade et hystérique pour le remarquer. Ou en parler en tout cas, ça devait être assez difficile à louper. Il guérissait lentement – encore au moins une semaine de torture. Une torture pour les autres, qui auraient à supporter ce spectacle repoussant. Son sourire s'agrandit, étirant sa peau douloureusement.

« Wow mec, t'as fait fort sur le maquillage ! » S'écria l'un des enfants. « On est plus à Halloween tu sais, t'étais pas obligé d'être aussi... » Il arrêta de parler – il tanguait un peu, comme le reste de ses camarades, mais il paraissait assez lucide pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas un masque. C'était vrai.

« Surprise ! » Cria Edward en ouvrant sa veste. Tic tac, tic tac, dit la bombe attachée à son torse. Les chiffres rougeoyaient doucement dans la pénombre. L'enfant recula d'un pas. De deux. Son visage joyeux grimaça soudain, et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour hurler. _A l'aide, à l'aide_. Crie, crie, Hansel. La sorcière te dévorera quand même. Tu vas bouillir, cuir lentement dans le four trop chaud. Brûle, brûle. Roy m'a fait mal avec son feu rouge et jaune alors je vais lui rendre la pareille. Tu seras mon premier. « PLUS UN GESTE CECI EST UN HOLD-UP ! »

Avec la musique et les cris, son exclamation passa presque inaperçue. Quelques adolescents, un verre à la main, se retournèrent vers lui, leurs sourcils froncés. Fais moins de bruit gamin, on écoute la musique. C'était un boucan désagréable, jugeait Ed. Il préférait quelque chose d'un peu plus sympathique à écouter. Quelque chose qui parle de mort et de souffrance, de relation brisée et de haine. Quelque chose qui parle de la vie.

« T'as bu deux, trois bouteilles de trop j'ai l'impression ! » Rigola quelqu'un proche de lui.

« Génial le déguisement, mais t'as pas l'impression d'en fait un peu trop ? » Renchérit quelqu'un d'autre.

« Uaip, et d'ailleurs t'es qui ? » Annonça finalement une jeune fille près de lui. Elle était jolie sans plus, et sans doute l'une des rares à paraître complètement lucide. Elle le regardait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la curiosité... Mais pas tout à fait. Elle lui sourit gentiment et il réalisa le problème.

Elle était vide. Cette fille qu'il regardait, ce n'était qu'un masque sans profondeur. Il ricana. Intéressant.

Voyant le peu d'attention qu'il recevait, il décida de pousser les gens à le regarder... Et pour ça, rien de plus simple que de supprimer ce qui les attirait le plus : la musique. Saisissant deux bouteilles, il s'approcha du coin « DJ » (_il y avait une pancarte avec une faute d'orthographe à « coin » et au fait,c 'était quoi un DJ ?_). Le garçon qui s'en occupait eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son visage puis lui sourit d'un air pas très rassuré.

« J'peux t'aider mec ? » Lut Ed sur ses lèvres. Il avait un casque aux oreilles, branché aux enceintes et à l'appareil à musique. Autour de lui, il y avait plein de disques vinyles éparpillés.

La technologie avait vraiment beaucoup évoluée, supposa Ed. Les jeunes dansaient sur une cacophonie qui n'existait pas il y avait à peine dix ans. Leur système de diffusion était très performant aussi. Les organisateurs devaient être riches. Sourire. Tant mieux.

« Non ça ira. » Répondit-il en levant ses bouteilles. « J'ai ce qu'il me faut. »

Crash. Le verre éclata contre les appareils. Un morceau érafla le visage du garçon qui se mit à hurler, les doigts plaqués contre son œil. Pauvre enfant. Il ne fallait pas venir à cette fête. La seconde main arracha le casque des oreilles. Des grésillements retentirent dans toute la pièce, et les adolescents se retournèrent pour savoir _mais mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi il y a plus de musique, c'était un cri ça, mais non, tout va bien, ça doit être un bug..._ Bande de naïfs.

« CECI EST UN HOLD-UP. » Hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois. Le bip, bip de sa chère bombe retentit clairement cette fois, dans le silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce. Enfin, à part les sanglots du gamin blessé, mais il ne comptait pas vraiment lui.

« Euh... Sérieux, c'est pas drôle ta blague. » Lança une fillette – douze, treize ans peut-être ? - en fronçant les sourcils. « Maintenant arrêtes de te foutre de nous et remets la musique. On veut danser nous ! »

« Ouais ça devient lourd là. » C'était le premier braillard avec qui il avait parlé. Lui aussi devait avoir treize ans. Des jeunes, des vrais. Enfin. On est jamais trop jeune pour mourir, pensa Ed. Il sortit le stylo qu'il avait piqué à Roy et le transmuta tranquillement en pistolet. Les regards de son audience, d'ennuyés ou agacés, devenaient lentement étonnés, fascinés ou même effrayés. Bien.

« Okay, le coup du Hold-up, c'était pas vrai. » Reconnut-il. « Mais c'est vrai que je suis là pour vous tuer. Enfin avant on va faire un jeu, et si vous trouvez la bonne réponse, je vous laisse partir. Ça vous dit ? » Les enfants le regardaient d'un air dubitatif. Apparemment, ils ne croyaient pas que la bombe était une vraie. « Allez on commence ! Bienvenue dans notre émission de ce soir, le_ Quitte ou Double _! Vous connaissez ? Je suis _Monsieur Champagne_ et c'est moi qui vais vous poser les questions. L'enjeu ? Votre vie bien sûr, c'est plus drôle que de parier de l'argent. Allez, premier candidat, première question ! Toi là. Tu sembles siiiii malin. Comment appelle-t-on le phénomène où il n'y a aucune résistance à l'électricité ? »

Silence. Certains gamins avaient une lueur de reconnaissance dans le regard – ils savaient la réponse. Ed ricana. Pas son candidat apparemment.

« … Hein ? Et tu vas me faire quoi si je te dis que je sais pas la réponse ? » Fit le jeune garçon avec un air bravache. Vas-y, vante-toi petit homme. Fais comme si tu savais tout, comme si tu étais invincible. Ça va t'aider dans la vie. Ah pardon. Tu n'as plus de vie désormais.

« Biiip, mauvaise réponse. » Répliqua Edward avec un gentil sourire. Dans sa poche, il y avait le flingue. Trois candidats, trois questions, trois balles. Plus son énigme favorite bien sûr... Et les bombes. Quelle merveilleuse soirée. « Essaie encore. Ou pas. Tu es le maillon faible. Je te souhaite une belle mort. »

Bang.

Un de moins.

A qui le tour ?

* * *

><p><em>Who's to know if your soul will fade at all ? The one you sold to fool the world.<em>

Bien sûr, quelques uns commencèrent à _paniquer_ en voyant le cadavre frais s'écrouler disgracieusement par terre. Mais à part sa chute, tout en lui était de l'art pur. De son teint pâle, presque vert à la mince goutte de salive qui s'échappait de la bouche entrouverte. Le cri silencieux s'éteignait avant même d'avoir commencé. Le trou était parfait – tout rond, tout sanglant, laissant échapper le sang rouge. Délicieux.

L'adolescent blond se tenait toujours sur son estrade improvisée – ce qui restait du coin à musique.

Elle ? Elle connaissait la réponse à sa question depuis le début. Elle savait aussi qu'il avait fait exprès de prendre une question difficile pour un enfant aussi... Idiot n'était pas le mot, mais il correspondait assez. Elle n'avait pas la tête à chercher un synonyme correspondant. Trop ennuyeux. Alors que pour _une fois_ dans sa vie, il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant !

Un Quizz où on joue sa vie. N'était-ce pas excitant ? Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, elle entendait son cœur battre dans ses tempes. C'était un jeu mortel et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentait ses émotions jaillir par vagues, envahir sa tête. _Exprime-nous, libère-nous, ris, souris, pleure, crie. Tu le veux, tu le veux. Montre ta cruauté. Montre que tu n'es pas comme les autres, ces pathétiques insectes qui ne pensent qu'à vivre et à s'aimer. Détruis-les, apporte malheur et désespoir sur ton passage. Ravage-les car nous sommes tes émotions folles et solitaires. Tu n'as besoin de personne n'est-ce pas ? Papa n'est plus là, il est parti, il t'a abandonné. Maman pleure quand elle te voit, parce que tu lui ressembles tellement. Elle entrave tes recherches, t'empêche d'étudier ce que tu veux. Venge-toi._

_Suis ce garçon_.

Fake it. Fake it if you're out of direction. If you don't belong. Oh yeah...

Et elle fit exactement ça. Il en était à trois morts et si personne ne courait dans tous les sens dans l'espoir d'échapper à ses balles, c'était uniquement parce qu'il y avait le tic-tac de la bombe qui leur rappelait qu'ils exploseraient tous s'ils se laissaient aller à la panique. Idée tentante, mais elle voulait tellement aller avec cet adolescent blond au regard sauvage et libre. Les yeux dorés lançaient des éclairs de fierté devant la réussite de ce jeu macabre. Vous ne m'aurez pas. Je ne laisserai pas tomber mes loisirs, même au prix de votre vie. Vous ne valez rien, vous êtes des imbéciles. Et comme elle était loin d'en être une, elle avait hâte de le lui prouver.

« Booooon. Vous êtes tous des incapables apparemment. » Fit-il l'air déçu. « Tant pis ! Une dernière énigme – ma préférée – et tous le monde fait boum. Elle est générale celle-là, vous allez tous devoir chercher ! Celui qui réussit... Sera récompensé. » Ooooh, comme elle voulait être celle qui trouverait la réponse ! Crache le morceau jeune homme. Je t'épaterai, car je suis aussi intelligente que je suis incapable de la moindre émotion. Sociopathe qu'ils appellent ça. Je ne les crois pas. Je ne suis pas malade, je suis libre de ces contraintes désagréables. Le seul défaut, c'est ce masque insupportable que je dois porter. Je dois mimer les sentiments humains, faire comme si leur vie _m'importait_.

« Commençons ! L'héroïne s'appelle... Hm... Garcia tiens ! Garcia donc, elle est triste. Son mari est mort, elle est toute seule et elle doit élever sa fille. Pauvre petite chose. Elle est à l'enterrement, et tous les invités viennent lui présenter leurs condoléances. Bouh, bouh, nous sommes désolés. Hypocrites. Et soudain, il y a cet homme, beau, intelligent, fort. Un homme pour elle. Elle en tombe immédiatement amoureuse mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui parler, il disparaît. Il s'en va, part tout seul, loin d'elle. Elle passe le reste de la journée à parler à tout le monde de cet inconnu. Qui est-il ? D'où vient-il ? Quel est son nom ? Quel âge, quelle ville, marié, enfants, TOUT. Mais personne ne connaît cet homme. Lorsque l'enterrement se termine, elle ne sait toujours rien de lui, et elle est désespérée. Pauvre, pauvre Garcia. » L'adolescent fait une moue triste et mime les larmes qui coulent. Puis il reprend un visage sérieux et pose sa question. « Quelques jours plus tard, elle tue sa fille. Pourquoi ? »

Elle savait la réponse. C'était logique. Cette femme obsédée par un homme, un homme fantôme, au point de lui préférer sa fille... Ça lui rappelait sa mère. Une gentille femme, sans aucun doute. Mais tellement obnubilée par le passé qu'elle en oubliait que sa fille n'était _pas_ son mari. Dommage pour elle, elle aurait peut-être pu voir à travers la mascarade.

« Toi. Réponds. » Il désignait sa voisine et elle pria pour que la pauvre gamine ne sache pas la réponse.

« Euh... Elle espère que l'homme sera plus séduit par une femme célibataire et sans enfant ? »

« Biiiiip, mauvaise réponse. » Bang. Une balle dans la poitrine. « Réfléchis mieux la prochaine fois. Enfin, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, mais bon, c'est un conseil que tes camarades suivront peut-être, mh ? » Ricana-t-il.

Elle leva la main, tremblante. Anxiété, trac, envie, _excitation_.

« Ah, nous avons une volontaire ! Alors, ta suggestion ? » Il ronronnait presque, ses yeux vifs plongés dans les siens.

« Par amour. Elle voulait tellement revoir l'homme que même la vie de sa fille n'était pas un gros sacrifice. Elle espérait probablement qu'il vienne à l'enterrement de sa fille, puisqu'il était venu à celui de son mari. »

Silence. Sa voix avait été ferme, et vide. Ses « amis » la regardaient avec curiosité et crainte. Pourquoi se taisait-il ? Est-ce qu'elle avait raison ? Bien sûr. Il se taisait pour l'effet de suspens. Il aimait ça, le spectacle, faire son _show_. Il aimait parader et montrer sa folie au grand jour. Elle le savait, parce qu'elle le voulait aussi.

« Eeeeet...Nous avons un gagnant ! Enfin, une gagnante ! »

Elle sourit et elle sentait qu'elle était sincère, qu'elle voulait vraiment sourire. C'était étrange, un peu surprenant. Ses mains tremblaient d'impatience quand elle les tendit vers le jeune homme. Elle voulait qu'il l'enlace, qu'il la fasse danser. Elle voulait rejoindre Pride et embrasser ces lèvres d'enfant. Étudier ce corps immortel et éternellement jeune. Boire le jus d'éternité à travers sa bouche. Elle voulait rejoindre les Homonculi. Souffrir avec eux, rire avec eux. Elle était humaine, mais son âme – son absence d'âme- ne l'était pas. Elle ne rêvait que de rejoindre ces êtres supérieurs. Utilisez-moi, maltraitez-moi, je ne veux que votre bonheur. Ne me tuez pas, je veux le voir, le toucher de mes mains et pouvoir vous le voler avec mes lèvres. Vous mordre, vous arracher votre sourire narquois et le partager avec vous.

Il était près d'elle soudain et elle se souvint de son nom. Edward Elric, le sauveur, l'alchimiste, le traître. Tout semblait clair dans sa tête embrumée de sentiments inconnus. Elle voulait le suivre, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Edward Elric. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et la protège. Qu'il dépose des baisers doux et légers dans ses cheveux. Qu'il lui murmure « tout va bien je suis là ».

« Sois mon père. » Chuchota-t-elle. Les yeux dorés se rétrécirent et un sourire immense fleurit sur les lèvres fondues. Il était laid cet Edward Elric, faux. Ce n'était qu'un masque et il devait tomber, disparaître.

« Promis ma petite fleur empoisonnée. » Répondit-il. « Mais tu devrais peut-être me donner ton nom... Quoique non. Fleur empoisonnée te va si bien. Si jolie et adorable en apparence. L'innocence incarnée, on te donnerait Leto sans confession... Mais tu n'es pas si pure, n'est-ce pas ? Je me trompe, jolie fleur ? »

Oh non. Il ne se trompait pas. Du point de vue des ignares qui gouvernaient, elle était sans aucun doute l'un de ces monstres qui expérimentaient sur les animaux (_faute d'humains, il lui fallait bien de la matière_), qui n'hésitaient pas à se blesser pour aller au bout de leurs expériences morbides... Pire.

Elle aimait ça. Elle aimait la douleur, elle aimait se sentir vivante et savourer la vue de son sang rouge qui coulait sur sa peau blanche. C'était artistique, magnifique et le seul moment où dans son esprit analytique, la tempête se levait et ravageait ses convictions froides et mortes. Le seul moment où elle était plus qu'une poupée de porcelaine jolie et sans âme. Sans émotions.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je t'aime bien. » Décida Edward. « Je vais te garder. Tu es assez jeune pour jouer avec Pride. Il devrait t'apprécier. Accroche-toi. » Il la saisit par la taille, attrapa la ceinture avec la bombe et la lui tendit. « Me feras-tu l'honneur, petite fleur ? »

Elle lança la ceinture. Les étudiants observèrent, bouche bée, l'objet faire un arc de cercle avant d'aller s'écraser sur le sol. Le bruit devint assourdissant. Certains criaient et couraient. Elle n'avait pas peur – Ed était un alchimiste, il allait les sauver. Tous les deux.

Il claqua des mains.

La bombe explosa.

_I feel so right man, so follow me down and just... !_

* * *

><p>Ils étaient à Xing. La dernière fois, Greed n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'apprécier la beauté du paysage (<em>et des filles, et des garçons et les richesses, et la nourriture, et TOUT<em>) avant qu'ils ne doivent fuir. Cette fois, le peuple les acclamait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. La mort de Lan Fan avait déjà dû faire le tour... Tout comme la rumeur comme quoi le prince avait poursuivi Mei, la félonne. Des jeunes femmes lui donnaient des fleurs en faisant les yeux doux, dans l'espoir de remplacer Lan Fan. Les hommes l'applaudissaient avec ferveur et envie.

Cette fois, Greed savoura l'idée que, oui, ce pays tout entier lui appartenait.

Ravi, il laissa la place à Ling pour leur sauver la peau et expliquer pourquoi Mei était l'ennemie, pourquoi elle avait fui vers Amestris, pourquoi eux n'étaient pas des traîtres.

« Peuple de Xing ! Mon cœur est lourd aujourd'hui, car la mort de ma fiancée a été suivi d'un autre malheur, plus grand encore ! » Commença-t-il et son cœur pesait bel et bien dans sa poitrine, pour le mensonge qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Pardon Mustang, pardon Alphonse. Mais Edward... Père... Il a raison. Je suis un Homonculus et vous trahir fait partie de ma nature. Je veux l'immortalité, je veux la puissance, je veux ma _famille_. Vous n'êtes que des humains, vous n'avez pas vécu cette sensation... D'avoir trouvé sa place, aux côtés de cet être immortel et impressionnant. Greed. C'est pour toi que je fais ça, pour tes désirs, pour tes envies, pour ton péché. Applaudis-moi. « La nation d'Amestris n'est remplie que d'infidèles et de menteurs ! Mei Chang, cette renégate était une espionne pour leur Führer Roy Mustang ! Elle avait l'intention de vendre nos secrets sur l'élixirologie et les arts martiaux ! Elle pensait ainsi obtenir argent et pouvoir, afin de prendre ma place et devenir votre impératrice ! »

Le peuple était silencieux à présent. Aucun n'osait crier menteur, car leur empereur était bon et sage.

Mais Mei ? Mei, une conspiratrice ? Beaucoup connaissait la jeune femme pour ce qu'elle était, quelqu'un de généreux et de sincèrement _gentil_.

« Je sais que c'est difficile à avaler. » Soupira l'empereur, en prenant une pose désolée. « Moi aussi elle m'a surpris, tuant sans remords ma pauvre Lan Fan avec l'aide d'un garde royal ! Je ne pouvais croire à une telle félonie... Et pourtant. Toutes les preuves sont devant nous, je ne peux qu'accepter l'amère vérité. »

Cette fois, c'était des grondements de colère qui secouaient la foule. Les gens acceptaient les mots de leur empereur. Des cris de haine (_A mort ! A mort la traîtresse ! A mort Mei Chang !_) se répandaient, accentuant la fureur du peuple de Xing. Greed ronronnait de plaisir. Aah discorde, quelle joie de te voir de nouveau, quelle joie de te propager à travers toute une nation pour mon bon plaisir !

« Oui, à mort, à mort ! » Les exhorta Ling, emporté lui aussi par l'acharnement de ses citoyens. « A mort Amestris ! A mort les menteurs ! A mort les meurtriers ! A mort les infidèles ! Ils ne méritent pas de vivre, eux qui nous ont trahis sans regrets ! Ce sont des sauvages ! Nous allons semer mort et terreur dans leur cœur, car ils ne méritent que l'enfer ! Qu'on prépare armes et chevaux, provisions et eau ! Xing s'en va-t-en guerre ! Ce sont des barbares, des vipères qui crachent leur venin et nous empoisonnent de leurs mensonges ! Chassons-les, exterminons-les, cette race impure ! Nos dieux nous sourient, l'élixirologie nous aidera et nous guidera ! Qu'on sonne les alarmes et qu'on se prépare au combat ! »

Le flot d'humains fébriles élevaient les bras, hurlaient à la mort, réclamaient du sang. Nous les éventrerons ces rats abjects qui nous ont mentis, nous les écorcherons vivants. Aiguisez nos épées, préparez les fusils et les pistolets.

Ling sourit, satisfait. Greed était heureux, c'était un parfait divertissement pour lui. Tout n'était que loisirs et jeux pour lui, et Ling commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Victoire ou défaite, tout ça n'était pas important. L'essentiel, c'était de retirer du plaisir du massacre que ses chers sujets allaient faire _pour lui_. Ils l'aimaient tellement, ils voulaient tellement lui plaire, qu'ils traverseraient un désert pour aller mourir en terre étrangère.

Braves petits.

Lentement, Ling se pencha vers le capitaine de sa garde et murmura d'un ton doucereux : « Qu'on m'amène la bête de l'infidèle et le garde qui nous a trahis. Ils serviront d'exemple. »

Le soldat acquiesça, ses yeux rougeoyant d'allégresse devant le spectacle qui arrivait.

Les humains aimaient le sang au moins autant que Greed après tout.

« Bien mes doux esclaves... » Chuchota Greed avec le sourire carnassier qui le caractérisait. « Très bien même... Pétez un câble, un boulon, une durite. Je veux vous voir énervés, hors de vous, furieux, _enragés_. C'est l'idéal pour mourir, vous ne trouvez pas ? Soyez fous, chers sujets. C'est comme ça que vous mourez le mieux. »

* * *

><p>Winry faisait la lessive quand <em>elle <em>était arrivée. Elle la connaissait peu, pas très bien. Elle l'avait vue quelques fois, mais elle connaissait son histoire. _Elle_ s'était battue aux côtés d'Edward et Alphonse, les avait aidés tout au long du chemin jusqu'à la victoire. Winry l'aimait bien cette gamine, elle avait du cran.

Et _elle_ aimait Al.

C'était évident, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle rougissait dès qu'Al lui souriait, triturait ses manches quand il lui parlait. Winry trouvait ça adorable. Mais ça lui rappelait son propre malheur et l'amertume lui brûlait la gorge, parfois.

_Pourquoi moi ?_ Pourquoi pas eux ? Pourquoi Alphonse n'est pas le fou, le meurtrier, l'absent ? Pourquoi c'est mon mari qui a disparu et pas Alphonse ? Pourquoi c'est mon enfant qui est mort et pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Et puis elle se reprenait parce que c'était blessant et égoïste de penser ça.

Mais parfois, quelques fois, rarement vraiment, elle pensait... Elle songeait que c'était mieux quand Mei n'était pas là. Parce qu'elle apportait des nouvelles désastreuses, parce qu'Al s'enfermait avec elle dans son bureau pendant de longues heures et que Winry se sentait délaissée et mise à l'écart. _Encore_.

Parce qu'Alphonse était son beau-frère et qu'en l'absence d'Ed, Winry avait pris l'habitude de s'appuyer sur lui... C'était mal, elle ne devrait pas, c'était comme une tromperie... Mais il n'y avait pas de gestes, pas de mots particuliers. Juste un soutien moral... Winry était écœurée par ses propres pensées. (_tu es dégoûtante, tu cherches l'amour là où tu peux le trouver, même si ça signifie tromper ton mari disparu, tu n'as pas honte ?! Tu es corrompue, salie et exécrable, une femme qui mérite d'être lapidée!_). Elle faisait d'abominables cauchemars.

Dans son sommeil elle embrassait Alphonse, il lui répondait. Elle le caressait intimement et ils faisaient l'amour. Elle portait son enfant et ne le perdait pas, ils étaient une famille heureuse sans souci. Et un soir, elle tirait une arme à feu de sous son (_leur_) oreiller et la chargeait de balles. Apparaissait alors Edward, désespéré, la suppliant de l'aider, en larmes et maladif. Elle le tuait en deux coups. Un au ventre et un à la tête. Il se vidait de son sang, tachant les draps blancs. Des plumes les entouraient, et elles s'envolaient quand le cadavre encore chaud tombait sur le lit. Des plumes blanches, comme celles d'une colombe et elles s'enfonçaient lentement dans la gorge de Winry, l'étouffant sans pitié. Une main invisible semblait appuyer contre sa poitrine, la forçant à expirer, la privant d'air.

Et quand elle mourait enfin, quand la souffrance s'arrêtait, Al était mort aussi et le cadavre d'Ed lui riait au nez, embrassé par une silhouette invisible.

« Tout va bien Winry ? » Lui demandait généralement Al au réveil.

Non tout ne va pas bien. Comment veux-tu que ça aille, pauvre idiot ! Je te désire, probablement parce que tu ressembles à ton frère (_ou était-ce l'inverse, était-ce parce qu'Ed ressemblait à Alphonse qu'elle l'aimait?_) et je suis jalouse de l'attention que tu portes à Mei – ta fiancée officieuse – et j'en ai assez de cette situation. Winry n'était pas aveugle. Elle savait quand elle faisait une erreur, et céder à son désir d'être aimée, même pour quelques secondes était un péché qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de commettre.

Ed reviendrait. Elle l'attendrait.

Si elle en avait la force.

« Et il a tellement changé, Al, je ne sais plus quoi faire et... » C'était la voix de Mei. Elle et Al discutaient dans le salon. Tant que Winry n'était pas là. Parce que bien sûr, Winry ne pouvait être au courant de rien. Winry ne servait qu'à réparer l'automail d'Ed (_mais Ed n'était plus là, alors elle ne servait plus à rien..._)

Quand elle entra, la jeune fille s'interrompit et lui jeta un coup d'œil gêné.

« Mais vas-y, continue ton histoire. » Lui proposa Winry. Sa voix sonnait fausse, froide et doucereuse.

« Winry je... » Commença Al. Si doux et gentil, toujours prêt à la protéger, même de la vérité.

« Tu réalises Alphonse, » L'interrompit Winry. « Que je n'ai plus quinze ans ? Que je suis une femme mariée, que j'ai vécu mon lot de souffrance et que j'en ai _marre_ que tu me caches tout pour soit-disant ma sécurité. Tu es _pathétique_ mon pauvre. Je ne suis pas une princesse et tu n'es pas mon chevalier servant. Je veux que vous me disiez ce qui se passe, pourquoi elle » Elle pointa du doigt Mei qui avait l'air vexée. « est ici, dans quel BORDEL on est fourré _ENCORE !_ »

« Winry... »

« TA GUEULE ALPHONSE ! » Hurla-t-elle et la violence de ses paroles la surprirent autant que son ton. « J'EN AI _**MARRE **_D'ÊTRE LA POTICHE DE SERVICE QUI SERT A RIEN ! JE NE SAIS JAMAIS RIEN, JE SUIS LA DERNIERE AU COURANT ! QUAND ON ME DIT QUELQUE CHOSE, C'EST PLUS PAR OBLIGATION QU'AUTRE CHOSE ! EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS _COMPTE_ ALPHONSE ? A QUEL POINT TOUJOURS ÊTRE DANS LE NOIR C'EST _**IMPOSSIBLE A VIVRE?! **_»

« Winry, je suis désolé... Mais c'est une affaire internationale et une simple citoyenne... »

« ET TOI T'ES QUOI ?! » Elle saisit un vase posé près d'elle et le balança violemment en direction d'Alphonse. Le vase éclata et ses morceaux s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce. Un court instant, Winry s'aperçut dans la glace, juste en face, quand elle observa les morceaux de porcelaine tomber. Elle était échevelée, passionnée, désespérée. Une partie des informations. Rien qu'un petit bout. « T'ES PLUS QU'UN SIMPLE CITOYEN PEUT-ÊTRE ?! »

« Non mais je suis concerné parce qu'Ed est mon frère et... »

« EDWARD EST MON MARI ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! » Levant les bras en signe d'impuissance, elle soupira et finit sa diatribe plus calmement en se retournant pour sortir de la pièce. « Tu sais quoi Al ? Va te faire foutre. J'en ai marre de toi, d'elle, de cette situation, de _tout_. »

Alphonse n'essaya pas de la retenir. Juste avant de refermer la porte, elle l'aperçut en train de consoler Mei, apparemment très secouée par la colère de Winry.

Sa rage remonta, lui apportant un goût de bile dans la gorge.

* * *

><p>Havoc avait été mis au courant à la dernière minute. Il reviendrait avec ses <em>amis<em> le jour d'un enterrement.. Il serait accompagné par Ed – Edward, le Fullmetal, le traître, le Père – et ils iraient droit vers Roy Mustang.

Sa coopération pour sa protection.

Ses amis ou Lust.

C'était triste vraiment. Il avait tant combattu pour eux, il avait tout sacrifié pour eux. Et là, pour une fille, pour une romance impossible et sans avenir, il les laissait tomber. Sans hésitation. Il était fatigué. Mais il allait mieux – il le devait. Le métier d'espion, c'était un challenge. Il n'aimait pas mentir. Il était doué pour, ironiquement. Prétendre que tout allait bien, qu'il n'était pas en train de se noyer dans un deuil qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Ça faisait quoi, dix ans, qu'il y jouait, à ce jeu des masques ? Tout n'était que mensonges.

Il voulait Lust, le seul rocher dans un océan déchaîné. L'iceberg qui le faisait couler, mais son seul espoir de s'accrocher à la surface, de ne pas mourir noyé. Il préférait affronter mers et vents plutôt que de laisser Lust à sa solitude. Pour elle (_ou pour lui, parce qu'elle allait bien Lust sans lui, elle était seule mais pas tout à fait, il y avait sa famille. Jean n'était qu'un égoïste_).

« Prêt pour la comédie ? » Grinça Edward. Son visage ressemblait moins à celui d'un monstre. En quelques jours à peine, il était en forme, suffisamment pour affronter celui qui l'avait mis dans cet état. « On va faire comme si c'était une fin heureuse, hein Jean ? Comme si tout le monde allait bien, comme si on n'était pas au bord de la guerre. »

Parfois, Jean se demandait si être Père impliquait aussi des dons de voyance. Ses paroles énigmatiques le hantaient dans son sommeil, lui rappelant que peu importe où il allait, Ed le retrouverait. C'était terrifiant. Parce que quand il y pensait, il était rassuré._ Tu es protégé Havoc, on assure tes arrières._ Et il ne devrait pas penser ça, parce qu'il avait pactisé avec l'ennemi, parce qu'il était un traître, comme Ed. Non. Pire. Il trahissait ses amis mais aussi son peuple et son pays. Le serment qu'il avait prêté en devenant soldat, il était en train de le piétiner et tout ça pour une histoire de cœur brisé. Il devrait avoir honte.

Il en était fier. Mon cœur passe avant mon devoir et maintenant, c'est Lust mon cœur.

Il avait passé un pacte avec le Diable et ne le regrettait pas un seul instant. Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé Roy, mais je peux pas, je peux plus faire comme si de rien n'était. La mascarade que j'ai mis en place, cette comédie dramatique, elle est finie.

« Je ne vais pas jouer la comédie. » Répondit-il. « Je vais jouer la tragédie. »

Ed sourit et Jean eut l'impression qu'il voulait le consoler, malgré le visage difforme. Ça ne lui réchauffa pas le cœur, mais il sourit en retour. C'était toujours ça. Il pouvait faire comme s'il n'en voulait pas à Ed pour ce merdier dans lequel ils étaient tous. Il pouvait faire comme s'il n'était pas _terrifié_ par cet homme-adolescent qui n'était pas tout à fait inconnu mais qu'il ne pouvait pas reconnaître. Le reconnaître, c'était admettre qu'Ed était taré, un meurtrier sans autres lois que celles d'une Vérité que seul lui pouvait voir. Jean détestait ce nouvel Ed parce qu'il avait le corps d'un ami très cher, le corps de quelqu'un à peine sorti de l'enfance mais déjà prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

Il avait tué des enfants. Havoc dormait à ce moment-là, mais il le savait. Tout le monde en parlait, de cette monstrueuse explosion à une fête de jeunes gens. On parlait de terrorisme, d'accident, d'assassinat. On parlait de chantage, d'histoire de cœur, de jeunes à problèmes. Les gens ne savaient rien. Ils ne se doutaient de rien, continuaient à vivre en se lamentant.

« C'est sans doute mieux, oui. » Acquiesça Edward sans perdre son sourire. « La comédie, c'est la spécialité de ma petite fleur empoisonnée. Tu ne l'as pas encore rencontrée n'est-ce pas ? Elle va s'occuper de Pride. Le divertir et le délivrer. » Une autre humaine ? Encore quelqu'un de corrompu, quelqu'un à qui Ed enlevait sa vie et promettait mille merveilles. Pauvre fille.

L'enterrement ressemblait à celui d'Hughes. Gracia était là, sans sa fille. Quel âge avait-elle, la petite Elycia ? Quatorze, quinze ans peut-être ? Une adolescente, dans la fleur de l'âge. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais c'était tout juste. C'était un jour gris, un jour morne et solitaire. Un jour qu'on détestait et qu'on fuyait. Havoc voulait en finir au plus vite, passer à autre chose. Espérer survivre à cette guerre froide que se livraient Homonculi et Führer.

« Va. Va Jean Havoc et n'oublie pas. » Murmura Ed. Havoc sentit une main dans son dos qui le poussait en avant. Il n'osa pas regarder. « Lust attend. »

Il avança d'un pas. De deux. Riza tourna la tête vers lui, quittant le cercueil des yeux. Les yeux du faucon s'agrandirent légèrement, trahissant surprise et inquiétude. Il n'avait pas disparu longtemps. Quelques semaines tout au plus. Mais pour Riza, Roy et les autres, ça devait avoir été de longues semaines. Sans doute. S'étaient-ils inquiétés ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient pensé à lui, envisagé de donner Pride ? Si Ed n'avait pas tout prévu, est-ce qu'ils auraient accepté un marché aussi peu avantageux ?

Pride contre Jean Havoc. Qu'est-ce qu'ils y gagnaient eux, à part un ennemi de plus ?

Jean n'aimait pas les doutes. Mais les graines étaient plantées, parce qu'Ed était doué pour manipuler les esprits. Même avec cette connaissance, Jean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Est-ce que mes amis croient vraiment en moi ? Est-ce que je compte suffisamment à leurs yeux pour qu'ils abandonnent un prisonnier aussi important que Pride, le plus vieil Homonculus, le plus puissant ?

Ed disait que non.

Jean ne savait plus quoi penser.

« Hey Führer. J'vous ai manqué ? » Marmonna-t-il. Il n'avait plus qu'un filet de voix. Sa gorge lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Je suffoque, sous le doute, la peur, l'inquiétude, la tristesse. Je me noie, je veux partir, m'échapper, m'envoler loin de ce monde trop douloureux.

« … Jean ? » Riza était stoïque mais son regard prouvait que oui, elle _s'inquiétait_. Roy n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait le cercueil qui, lentement, descendait dans le trou. Et soudain, c'était là. Une petite question, qui chamboulerait son monde, et ses convictions.

_Qui on est en train d'enterrer là ?_

* * *

><p>« <em>You should know that your lies won't hide your flaws... <em>» Chantonna-t-elle. La clé tournoya en l'air avant de retomber dans sa main tendue.

Elle était de retour dans la cellule de Pride. Il n'avait pas changé – ou peut-être que si mais que ses capacités de guérison étaient telles qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. C'était passionnant. Plus passionnant que de trucider quelques souris pour voir comment marchait leur intérieur. Plus passionnant que de lire, relire, apprendre par cœur les vieux ouvrages sur la pierre philosophale et les Homonculi qu'elle avait pu trouver en s'infiltrant dans la bibliothèque de l'armée, les soirs où elle ne gardait pas Selim. Plus passionnant que Selim lui-même, l'enfant humain-Homonculus. L'enfant qui est si vieux qu'il en paraît jeune. Pride était ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde.

Sa délivrance et son péché.

« Tu réalises que tu paris sur ta vie là ? » Susurra l'Homonculus avec un sourire sardonique. Elle venait de lui expliquer le marché qu'elle avait passé avec Edward. Elle donnerait tout aux Homonculi, à la seule condition qu'ils la laissent les étudier. Observer leur pierre, leurs faits et gestes, leurs jeux, leurs désirs et leur haine. Observer la déchéance humaine et savourer la victoire de ceux qui devraient être ses ennemis mortels.

Elle sourit en retour, et c'était un sourire presque sincère, qui sortait de son cœur autant que d'un réflexe cérébral. _Si quelqu'un sourit, réponds-lui. N'attire pas de soupçons. Tu es une fille normale, tu n'as que quatorze ans, tu es innocente._ Elle lui répondit, avec une voix un peu rauque. Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de chuchoter. C'était assez pitoyable de tomber deux fois dans le même piège. Des gâteaux empoisonnés pour ses amis les gardes qui se donnaient tant de mal à garder le démon... Sauf que bien sûr cette fois, elle avait mis de la ciguë. Pas du somnifère. C'était plus drôle, comme effets.

_I can fake it with the best of anyone. _

« Il était une fois, une fillette qui vivait une vie presque parfaite. C'était une jeune fille souriante, brillante et généreuse. Elle aimait s'occuper des autres et _vivait_ pratiquement pour s'assurer que son entourage était heureux. Sa mère s'enfonçait lentement dans une dépression, mais sa fille ne la laissait jamais tomber. Lorsqu'elle restait couchée deux jours d'affilée et refusait de se nourrir, l'enfant ne renonçait pas et laissait chaque matin des plateaux entiers remplis de nourriture riche. Quand la mère « oubliait » de préparer le repas ou de faire la lessive, sa fille était là et s'en occupait sans rechigner. Elle avait appris très tôt à ne pas attendre une mère aimante et joyeuse le soir quand elle rentrait de l'école.

Et puis un jour, la mère s'était relevée. Sans doute parce que son défunt mari n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle se laisse mourir et laisse leur fille seule. Ou bien parce que Alex Armstrong lui avait secoué les puces. _Tu as une fille bon dieu ! Tu n'es pas toute seule ! Pense un peu à cette pauvre gamine qui assume un tel rôle alors qu'elle n'a même pas dix ans !_

Elle avait dit à sa fille « Je suis désolée », on lui avait pardonné et tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

La mère avait commencé à observer sa fille, à vérifier ce qu'elle étudiait, qui elle fréquentait. Sa peur la plus grande était bien sûr que sa fille décide de rejoindre l'armée comme son père ou _pire_. Qu'elle décide d'étudier l'alchimie. Le sujet était pratiquement banni chez elles puisqu'il finissait toujours en violente dispute. La fille adorait lire. Elle passait la majeure partie de son temps à étudier les mystères de la vie, les mystères du corps humain, les mystères des chimères. Tant qu'il y avait de l'inconnu, elle aimait ça. Mais sa mère lui avait expressément interdit d'étudier tout sujet en rapport avec l'alchimie, malgré les supplications de sa fille. Mais c'était une bonne fille, alors elle avait laissé tomber. Ça oui, elle était bonne. Bonne actrice surtout. »

_I can fake with the best of them all_.

« Aimer les autres ? Les aider ? Leur apporter conseils et soutien ? Mensonges.

Accepter l'autorité de sa mère qui lui retirait sa seule joie de vivre ? Dédain.

Renoncer à chercher le secret de l'immortalité et surtout, _surtout_, le moyen de ramener son père ?

Foutaises.

Tu vois, c'est ça l'histoire de ma vie. Un spectacle drôle où rien n'est comme il paraît. Des fois, j'ai presque envie d'en rire, parce que j'imagine la tête désolée de ma mère quand elle se rend compte que sa fille, son adorable petite fille, a tué des animaux pour faire des expériences sur eux. Que _j'ai_ déjà ôté la vie à des humains. Que je déteste notre espèce et que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de la voir disparaître, avalée par la gueule d'un monstre aux pouvoirs supérieurs. Et toi Pride... _Toi_... Tu es l'incarnation de tout ce dont j'ai rêvé. Tu es l'abomination qui signera la fin de l'humanité. Tu es le démon qui vient pour m'enlever et me torturer, m'arracher mes moindres secrets et me faire souffrir. Tu es celui qui les emmènera tous jusqu'au cimetière. »

Sa voix avait pris un ton passionné, ses émotions s'emballaient enfin devant l'abomination qu'elle admirait tant. Homonculus. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour en devenir un ? Pas d'émotion qui vous barre la route, pas d'incompréhension de la part de vos pairs. Juste l'immortalité, la puissance et l'éternelle jeunesse. Elle savait comment créer des chimères humaines – c'était facile. Mais les Homonculi ? C'était une autre histoire. Seules deux personnes à ce jour avaient réussi. L'ancien Père et Edward Elric, le nouveau.

Le Diable avait frappé à sa porte et elle lui avait répondu avec ravissement. Je vendrai mon âme. Je l'ai vendue, et j'en suis fière. Et maintenant, je ris, je suis _morte de rire_ parce que c'est hilarant de vous voir vous débattre pour échapper aux griffes mortelles de la Vérité. Vous ne savez pas contre quoi vous luttez, pauvres ignares. Mais vous luttez quand même, parce que c'est une tragédie et que ce ne serait pas drôle sinon !

Elle se releva, épousseta son jean, et lentement, plaça la clé dans la serrure. _Clic_. Pride tomba à terre et se releva en se frottant les poignets. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil complice. La belle et la bête. Frankenstein et sa créature. L'humaine et le démon.

_Fake it if you feel like infection..._

« Et qui dois-je remercier, petite humaine ? » Ricana l'Homonculus en lui tendant la main. _You're such a fuckin' hypocrite !_

« Elycia. Elycia Hughes. »

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ça, les envoyer tous se faire foutre pour son bon plaisir. Hypocrite ? _Et alors?!_

* * *

><p><em><em>Voilà. Je suis un monstre, je sais. Je tords tous les persos j'ai (presque) honte. Et au fait, il y aura vraisemblablement une quinzaine de chapitres (à un ou deux près) donc on a normalement dépassé la moitié ;)

Sinon, petite question : qu'est-ce que vous pensez du thème du "père" et de la paternité qui est quand même omniprésente, à la fois dans ma fic et dans le manga ?

Review ?

See ya~ (je retourne déprimer parce que fuck, IRL = VDM. NA.)


	10. It's a war it's a game

Hello~ Comment allez-vous ? Vous savez quel jour on est ? Nous sommes le 06 avril. Il y a un an, je publiais le premier chapitre d'Orchard of Mines ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE FIC DE MES CAUCHEMARS. (oui parce que c'est une véritable horreur cette fic. Elle me hante, elle me suit.)

Du coup, chapitre pour vous ! Le 11 avance, vous en faites pas. Et comme je suis en dépression, mon médecin m'a arrêtée pour le reste des cours. Du coup, plus de temps pour écrire (du moins, jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant à faire.)

**Why this title :** C''est un vers du premier couplet de la chanson Kick in the Teeth de Papa Roach. _It's a war, it's a game_, basiquement, c'est une guerre, c'est un jeu. Très "Ed-esque" non ? x)

**Some music :**

Greed/Ling : Don't stop d'Innerppartysystem

Elycia : Sweet Dreams d'Emily Browning

Elycia & Pride : Paint it Black des Rollings Stones

(je commence à être à court)

Ah et, Nomya et Karazu-Dess, la réponses à vos reviews sont sur mon lj (lien dans mon profil) !

Et une dernière chose : **MERCI A VOUS LECTEURS ET LECTRICES, MERCI AUX REVIEWERS, MERCI DE ME LIRE, DE ME COMMENTER, D'AIMER CE QUE J'ECRIS DEPUIS UN AN. C'EST LA PLUS BELLE RECOMPENSE QUE JE PUISSE AVOIR. JE VOUS AIME.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 10 – It's a war, it's a game <em>

Ils attendirent Pride dans le silence. Sloth dormait – il dormait tout le temps et bizarrement, ça faisait vraiment chier Envy – Lust s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, attendant sans doute son _prince charmant. _Gluttony était dans la cuisine, en train de manger la dernière chaise. Le chibi lui avait interdit de manger les provisions (_la vraie nourriture_) du coup il s'était reporté sur les fournitures. Envy trouvait ça très stupide, mais eh, on parlait de Gluttony hein. Wrath était absent – normal, il traînait toujours avec ses petites marionnettes. Et ça faisait qu'Ed et Envy étaient seuls, à attendre Pride et sa copine.

Envy avait été surpris, quand il l'avait vue, cette gamine.

Jean Havoc c'était une chose. Il avait vu la relation de Lust et il avait _adoré_ la faire chier avec, parce qu'il voyait à quel point elle aimait jouer avec l'humain. _Elle aimait ça et maintenant, elle l'aime lui. Bordel qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'on s'adoucisse à ce point ? _Enfin bref. Ouais ils s'étaient adoucis. Merde, Envy avait même dit à cette blondasse là, qu'il voulait son frère. Envy et Pride n'avaient _jamais_ eu de liens fraternel. Ils s'entre-tuerait avant. Oh ils ne se détestaient pas, enfin, certainement pas autant qu'avec Greed. Mais ils s'évitaient le plus possible. En fait, Gluttony et Lust étaient les seuls à avoir un semblant de liens fraternels et c'était parce que la Gourmandise était un attardé. Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous là, à écouter leur Père les appeler _famille_ et à acquiescer. Quelle bande de ramollis ils étaient devenus...

Et le meilleur ? Envy s'en foutait parce qu'il avait Edward Elric, le chibi, le Père, à ses pieds. Et putain, _il adorait ça_.

Mais pour revenir sur Havoc.

L'humain il était... Normal. Enfin, pareil que tous les autres insectes qu'Envy avait vu dans sa longue vie. Faible. Amoureux. Insupportable dans son humanité. Il arrivait vraiment pas à piger qu'est-ce que Lust aimait chez l'humain mais... Il devrait sans doute pas trop en parler. Elle mettrait sa... _Relation _avec le Père sur la table et Envy n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre Lust lui parler de ça. Et cet humain, que Lust aimait tant, il n'avait _rien à voir_ avec la gamine qu'Edward avait ramenée.

Un monstre.

Si Envy avait été influençable, il aurait sans doute dit que c'est ce qu'elle était. Pour les humains, c'était le cas. Mais là... Non. Il l'appellerait plutôt _maligne. _Elle savait où était sa place. Et elle aimait ça et c'était sans doute le plus drôle. En voyant Envy, elle l'avait pratiquement _suppliée_ de la torturer. Et Envy l'aurait fait. Mais elle avait une mission – libérer Pride – et Ed l'avait dit. Elle était le nouveau jouet de Pride. Le cadeau du Père pour le fils – le cadeau pour dire « pardon » parce que Pride n'avait pas bien pris qu'Envy _baise_ Ed. Envy ne savait pas trop ce qui avait dérangé Pride le plus. Que Père ait des relations sexuelles, que ce soit Envy qui mène la danse ou que ce soit Envy et pas _Pride lui-même_ qui touchait Edward. Va savoir. Envy s'en foutait.

Et vu le grand sourire de Pride quand il rentra dans la maison, sa petite main tirant celle d'Elycia, comme si le bras de la jeune fille n'était qu'une laisse, lui aussi avait laissé tomber. Il devait adoré son cadeau aussi. Et quelle ironie. Son ancienne baby-sitter, la fille du mec qui avait commencé toute cette guerre – Maes Hugues, le premier à avoir tout découvert – était la plus fervente esclave des Homonculi désormais.

Et rien que pour ça, Envy avait envie d'aller _récompenser_ son cher Père. Parce qu'il avait la permission de Pride maintenant (_et bordel pourquoi ça lui importait, d'avoir la permission de son aîné ? Il s'en foutait – il était Envy, il faisait ce qu'il voulait de toute façon_) et qu'Ed avait mérité de recevoir un peu de plaisir. Ou de douleur, tout dépendrait des envies d'Envy.

C'était sans doute ça le meilleur.

« Nous sommes de retouuur~ ! » La voix mélodieuse de la fillette résonna dans la maison. On aurait dit un oiseau gazouillant qui se serait perdu chez les vautours. Qu'est-ce qui mange les oiseaux ? Des plus gros oiseaux ? Envy ne s'était jamais posé la question.

« Ma petite fleur adorée ! » S'écria Ed et d'un seul coup d'un seul, le voilà au cou de l'humaine. Pride grimaça à côté. Envy ricana, parce que Pride et sa fierté pouvaient aller se faire foutre, ce que ressentait le plus vieil Homonculus, c'était de la jalousie. Envy s'y connaissait après tout – il en était fait. Et pourtant, voir _son_ chibi jouer avec les cheveux d'une gamine, ça le gênait pas. Parce qu'au final cette morveuse ? Elle comptait pas. Elle appartenait à Pride, et Edward _lui_ appartenait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on met deux esclaves l'un à côté de l'autre qu'ils vont cesser d'être à leurs maîtres respectifs. Et c'est pour ça qu'Envy laissa Ed faire, un sourire railleur aux lèvres (_parce que peu importe qui il serre dans ses bras, au final, c'est vers moi qu'il reviendra, moi qu'il voudra dans son lit, moi qui gagne._). « Oh, tu m'as manqué ! Havoc est parti, tu peux te promener où tu veux ! Par contre, je veux que tu restes dans la chambre de Pride la nuit. »

Ed sourit. Et ce sourire aurait effrayé n'importe qui de raisonnable (_et d'humain_). Mais la gamine se contenta de rire doucement et enlaça les épaules de Pride, comme une grande sœur embrasse son petit frère. Quoique non. Ils étaient trop proches, elle serrait trop fort. C'était possessif, _malsain_. Comme un Homonculus en somme. Cette gamine était un Homonculus de cœur et d'âme. La preuve, elle n'en avait pas, comme eux.

« Promis. Pride me protégera, hein ? » Elle murmura ça dans l'oreille de son maître et Pride s'éloigna en rétorquant d'un ton sec :

« Compte là-dessus. »

Ce n'était pas si ironique que ça, mais Pride était trop orgueilleux pour montrer qu'il protégerait une humaine. Ce serait avouer une faiblesse et les Homonculi n'ont pas de _faiblesses_. Envy le savait. Pride le savait. Et leurs esclaves le savaient aussi, c'est pourquoi ils laissèrent passer l'insolence de Pride envers un ordre quasi-direct de son Père.

« Ma douce Elycia, voici Envy, la Jalousie. » Dit Ed. Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il présentait à Elycia le meurtrier de son père.

« Ah oui, c'est toi qu'a tué papa, c'est ça ? C'est à cause de toi qu'il m'a abandonné. » Répondit Elycia. Ses fausses émotions étaient parties, et Envy se prit presque à les regretter. Les sentiments, il savait jouer avec. Le vide ? Beaucoup moins amusant. « Bah, j'te pardonne. » Ah bon. Il s'en foutait mais si ça t'amuse. « J'aurai pas découvert autant de _merveilleuses choses_ s'il était resté. Je serai sans doute pas devenu comme je suis non plus et je regrette rien. » Elle rit et la tension s'envola parce qu'une humaine sans émotions c'était juste _pas normal_. Il aimait pas ça. « En échange t'as qu'à me promettre que tu essayeras pas d'échapper à ma prochaine expérience sur toi ! »

Bah si c'était que ça. Il acquiesça et dans les yeux d'Elycia brilla une joie douteuse.

« Cool. Promis, ça te coûtera qu'une ou deux vies. Enfin je crois. »

Envy rit en levant les bras en l'air. Oui vraiment, si tous les humains étaient aussi anormaux, ce serait beaucoup plus fun d'être avec eux ! Il l'aimait bien cette Elycia. Décidément, il regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir tué ce Maes Hugues, si ça leur donnait un tel _trésor d'amusement_ sur un plateau. Elle quitta la pièce avec un dernier ricanement et Edward se leva de son trône. Enfin trône. C'était juste une chaise un peu plus grande que les autres, mais elle était au centre de la pièce, faisait face à la porte et il y avait un putain de tapis rouge qui y menait. Envy appelait ça un trône. Il était plus classe que celui de l'ancien Père, c'était sûr. Tout aussi glauque, parce que toute la maison était glauque, mais ça, ça venait sans doute avec le côté _méchants de l'histoire, tout ça_.

« T'es content maintenant ? » Susurra-t-il. « T'as ta petite famille de _timbrés_ qui te font justice. Qui t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil comme de bons petits toutous. Et ils s'en foutent. Pride, le graaaand Pride, l'Orgueil incarné, est à tes pieds, content de suivre le moindre de tes caprices. T'es heureux, hein... Satisfait ? »

Et Edward de l'enlacer avec un _ronronnement_, ses lèvres effleurant lentement celles d'Envy. C'était vraiment _hilarant _comme situation, se dit-il. Oh oui, Ed les avait tous à ses pieds, suppliant pour un ordre, une caresse, une tape sur la tête, n'importe quoi qui signifierait qu'ils _comptent à ses yeux_. Et lui Envy ? Il en faisait pas partie, pas vraiment. Parce que lui, il avait d'autres récompenses. Lui, il était pas aux pieds d'Ed, mais à son niveau et il recevait _bien plus._

« Très. » Répondit Edward en un souffle. Envy rapprocha leur deux visages avec un sourire sardonique. Ils étaient tous envoûtés par cet adolescent (_qui n'en était plus un depuis longtemps pourtant, qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment été_) et si ce qu'il leur proposait, c'était des supplices, des délices à dévorer sans hésitation, alors ils étaient tous prêts à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. _Parce que c'est tellement bon qu'on en redemande encore et encore_.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu nous réserves Chibi. J'ai toujours hâte. » Murmura-t-il. Il baissa la tête, sa bouche tout contre le cou blanc. Il se sentait d'humeur de sangsue et quand il ouvrit la bouche, ses dents (_ses crocs_) s'enfoncèrent comme un couteau dans du beurre. Ils perdaient tous la raison, emportée qu'elle était par cet ange au visage de démon. Ce diablotin qui leur tendait le fouet et leur montrait les condamnés. « Donne-moi ton sang Chibi. » Il ricanait sans raison, parce qu'Ed s'abandonnait dans ses bras comme une poupée (_poupée de cire poupée de sang_) et c'était tellement jouissif...

« Tout Envy. » Répondit Ed. La poupée reprit vie et s'éloigna, lui envoyant un dernier baiser qu'il reçut et écrasa. « Un jour tu auras tout. »

_Mais pas tout de suite, parce que le jeu n'est pas terminé. Il y a encore trop de participants._

Des fois Chibi, tu me donnes envie de te tuer, comme avant, songea Envy, laissé seul frustré et extatique, parce qu'il avait encore le goût de sa drogue personnelle dans la bouche. Mais c'est rare, parce que t'es trop marrant pour que je te tue. Alors je vais juste te torturer lentement jusqu'à ce que tu cries _pitié, pitié_.

Un rictus fleurit sur ses lèvres, corrompît la beauté pâle de son visage d'emprunt. _Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Tôt ou tard Chibi, tu seras à moi. Et t'auras beau fuir, ce jour-là, c'est toi qui viendras ramper devant moi pour que je te prenne jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses._

Et sur ces douces pensées, Envy partit à la chasse.

Et s'il semblait désespéré, quand il plaqua Edward contre le mur le plus proche, leur bouche s'écrasant l'une contre l'autre, lèvres contre lèvres, les dents s'entre-choquent, cherchent à mordre ce qui est à leur portée, s'il avait l'air désespéré, c'était un mirage. Juste un mirage.

_Ce sera toi qui viendras supplier. Pas moi. Surtout pas moi._

Et il ne gémit pas quand Ed le saisit à la gorge et renversa leur position, et mordit son cou à son tour. Le sang coulait entre eux, il avait toujours coulé. C'était leur moyen de communication, la manière qu'ils avaient d'exprimer leur _affection_.

Vas-y, Chibi, fais-moi mal, je te le rendrai en cent fois pire. T'enfonce tes dents dans mon cou ? Je t'arracherai les ongles. Tu me griffes le dos ? Je mordrai ton sexe. Tu tires mes cheveux ? Je te crèverai les yeux.

Œil pour œil, on finira tous aveugles de toute façon, aveuglés par cette passion qui nous dépasse.

T'appelles ça un jeu ? J'appelle ça de la torture. Tu me fais mal Chibi, et j'ai beau aimer ça, je sais que c'est pas normal – Je suis un Homonculus, t'es mon Père, et je rêve que d'une chose, de ton plaisir (_mais le mien passe avant, c'est mon péché j'y peux rien_). On va finir en enfer, Chibi, l'enfer sur terre, c'est notre monde, rien qu'à nous. Un monde où tous finissent un jour ou l'autre. Et dans ce monde, _noter enfer personnel_, on rampe Chibi, on rampe parce qu'on est fou, fou de ce désir qui nous dévore.

_Oh oui, je suis fou de toi mon cher, cher Chibi._

Et c'est pour ça que je me fous de cette sensation de malaise qui me ronge les entrailles, que je me fiche si je _perds_. Parce que si je perds, si tu me bas, je reviendrais et réclamerais revanche, encore et encore. T'es à moi Chibi.

« Rien qu'à moi. » Haleta-t-il, et Ed pendant un court instant, arrêta ses vas et viens. Puis il sourit et se redressa. La tête d'Envy cogna le mur. C'était trop tendre, trop vanille pour lui. Il voulait la violence. « Si tu me traites comme tu traitais ta garce, je te jure que je renverse les rôles. » Grogna-t-il et invoquant toute sa force, il renversa les rôles.

Ils étaient sur le tapis maintenant, en plein milieu d'un couloir. _N'importe qui peut venir et nous voir_. Envy s'en foutait. Pride avait appris sa leçon. Et les autres ? Des pions, de simples pions qui n'avaient pas leur mot à dire dans ce grand jeu de volonté entre Jalousie et Paternité. Envy bougea et testa les eaux dans lesquels Ed l'avait plongé. C'était _bizarre_.

Il voulait dominer. Il était celui qui devrait s'enfoncer dans Ed, celui qui pénétrait. Mais là non, il y avait le sexe d'Ed en lui et c'était vraiment très bizarre parce qu'il ne détestait pas ça. C'était trop gentil, trop doux pour lui, mais... Il avait l'impression d'avoir fini sa course. D'avoir fini le parcours, d'être arrivé juste là où il devrait être. (_et putain voilà que je deviens sentimental_)

« C'est toi qui le voulait, mon Envy. » Répondit simplement Ed. Il les fit rouler sur le côté et le dos d'Envy brûlait parce qu'il recommençait à s'enfoncer et _bordel ce que c'était bon_. Envy ne pouvait plus dire grand-chose, parce qu'il comprenait enfin _pourquoi_ Ed avait aimé ça malgré la douleur, malgré la gentille torture qu'Envy lui avait infligé. « Je suis ton Père tu sais, je sais ce que tu veux. Sans doute mieux que toi. »

Ah mais la ferme Ed. Ferme ta grande gueule parce que même si Envy était en train de _gémir _(_et merde pour sa réputation_) il admettrait jamais que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu m'aimes Envy ? » Chuchota ce petit connard de blondinet. « Tu m'aimes ? Tu m'aimes ? Tu m'aimes ? Tu m'aimes ? Tu m'aimes ? (_Non_) Tu m'aimes ? (_Non_) Tu m'aimes ? (_Non_) Dis, tu m'aimes ? (_NON_) » Mais ta gueule. « Moi je saiiis~ Je sais la vérité, celle que tu caches, que tu dis pas. Tu sais, tous mes chers enfants sont comme toi. Pride se demande pourquoi il tolère Elycia, Wrath ne comprend pas pourquoi il doit passer du temps avec sa femme, Ling ne voit pas qu'il est corrompu par Greed, Lust pleure dans son lit, pleure cet amour indésirable qui l'enfonce lentement, Gluttony, mon adorable Gluttony perd l'appétit (_sérieusement?_) et Sloth... Mon pauvre Sloth, il dort pour oublier, oublier que son péché s'efface et qu'il peut _penser_ maintenant. »

Fais chier Ed, tu peux pas parler d'autre chose pendant une partie de jambes en l'air ? Les yeux dorés brillèrent dans la pénombre du couloir et il accéléra. Envy oublia soudain pourquoi il était énervé contre son... _Amant. _Il irait tuer des innocents après, pour être sûr de pas être devenu trop niais. Il irait... Il irait... Il savait pas trop où, mais il reviendrait parce que _oh putain c'que c'est boooon... _Il enfonça ses mains dans la chevelure blonde et _tira_ juste pour faire mal et montrer qu'il avait beau se laisser faire, il restait _Envy._

« Oooh, ne t'en fais pas, je sais qui tu es Envy. Tu es mon reptile à sang chaud, mon cher lézard qui peut se faufiler partout sous toutes les formes possibles... De tous mes enfants, toi seul ne _peut pas_ me trahir Envy. » Front contre front, Edward haletait et Envy se retint de mordre les lèvres qui étaient juste là, juste à sa portée. Mais écouter le Chibi parler, lui susurrer des phrases qui se gravaient en lui comme la meilleure (_la pire_) déclaration d'amour. « La Vérité me parle, elle me murmure des choses, Envy. Elle me parle et j'écoute et j'apprends. Je sais beaucoup de chose Envy. Ce qui se trame dans ta tête, dans celle de Roy Mustang. » Il rit, comme si le fait de parler de Mustang était la chose la plus hilarante du monde. « Et tu sais quoi Envy. _Tu sais quoi, mon dragonnet préféré ?_ De tous, oui de tous, tu es le _seul_ à n'avoir _jamais_ pensé une seule fois à me trahir. »

Envy écarquilla les yeux. Le _seul _? Mais. C'était le marché. Juste ça, le marché, c'était parce qu'il l'avait _promis_. Un deal est un deal, et il tenait à la vie merci bien. Et qu'est-ce qu'il aurait à y gagner à passer de l'autre côté ? Rien. Ed était son seul salut dans ce monde de _tarés_.

« Bon, il y a mon petit glouton aussi, mais ce pauvre Gluttony ne sait sans doute même pas ce que ça veut dire, de trahir son père. » Il y eut une douleur aiguë quand Ed planta ses ongles dans la joue d'Envy. « Alors que les autres, tous, il y ont pensé. Au moins une fois. Et j'étais tellement _déçu_ quand Elle m'a dit ça... Mais toi... Toi, Envy, non. Tu as respecté ta parole. Tu veux me soumettre, me faire couler de tes propres mains, mais me trahir ? Ça jamais. »

Envy haleta un instant, tenta de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais le plaisir était trop fort et les murmures d'Edward contre son oreille, sa respiration gentille qui effleurait à peine sa peau quand il parlait, c'était _trop_.

« Oh je sais, t'en fais pas, je sais. » Ed caressa doucement la joue d'Envy. Il ralentit et la Jalousie pouvait presque penser de nouveau. Il y avait toujours cette... _Vague de plaisir_ mais elle était moins dense, moins exaltante. « Je sais tout Envy. Et c'est pour ça, mon adorable lézard, que _tu_ es celui à qui je fais le plus confiance. »

Ok. Et pourquoi Envy se sentait _flatté_ en entendant ça ? Il s'en foutait de la confiance de Père !

« Shhh... » Et c'était trop doux, et il en avait marre. Arrête. « Tout va bien. C'est une bonne chose, la confiance tu sais ? » Arrête bordel. « Tu ne me trahiras jamais, tu ne me quitteras jamais... Et quand je regarde dans tes yeux, Envy... Quand je te regarde comme ça, aussi soumis et obéissant qu'un gentil petit pantin... » _ll était pas un pantin. Arrête._ « Tu me donnes envie de te tuer. Je te tuerai avec amour, encore et encore, Envy. Tu reviendras toujours, hein, Envy. Tu reviendras, t'en redemanderas et t'aimeras ça. Parce que tu sais quoi, Envy ? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu seras toujours mon fidèle soldat, pourquoi toi tu n'as jamais pensé à fuir, vraiment fuir, à essayer de me tuer sérieusement, pourquoi le mot _trahison_ t'a jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleuré l'esprit ? »

Non il savait pas, il avait pas envie de savoir. Ta gueule, Ed, ta gueule. C'est plus drôle, ce jeu de domination. Il avait plus envie de jouer, il avait plus envie de baiser, parce que ce plaisir qu'il recevait, il était trop douloureux. Mais il ne bougea pas, Envy était comme un guignol sans fils, écoutant avidement les paroles rassurantes de son maître. Envy était battu. Et Envy reviendrait, il l'avait dit. Se battre, encore et encore. Se faire tuer, encore et encore. Et tout ça... Tout ça...

« Tout ça, parce que tu m'aimes, Envy. » Sourit Ed. C'était un sourire victorieux, le sourire des conquérants qui viennent d'abattre le dernier rempart. Ses yeux brillaient encore plus qu'avant. Un court instant, Envy les vit rouges ces yeux, rouges comme du sang ou une pierre philosophale, rouges comme _ce putain d'amour qui le rongeait déjà_.

« Ja... Gah ! Jamais, chibi. Jamais. » Il répondit, par bravade. Dans sa tête, les pensées fourmillaient, avec la triste vérité, celle qu'il avouerait que dans ses pires cauchemars.

T'as gagné Elric. Je suis pris dans ta toile comme une mouche, et j'ai plus qu'à attendre que tu m'avales tout entier. Ce désir de merde qui me retient à toi, comme les barreaux d'une prison dorée, dorée comme tes putains d'yeux trop brillants. Et j'en perds la raison, de te regarder dans les yeux, _démon_. Et je m'en fous. Je m'en fous, parce que je t'aime trop pour vraiment t'en vouloir. Et ça fait chier. Mais t'attends pas à ce que je te le dise, ça jamais. Tu fais battre mon cœur trop vite Chibi, tu le bats et tu le laisses ensanglanté, couvert de bleus noirs, parce que si moi je te trahis pas, je sais que toi tu le feras. T'abuseras de moi et tu me laisseras sur le trottoir, comme ton père l'a fait avec toi. C'est dans ton sang. Et c'est pour ça... C'est pour ça qu'il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux pas dire.

« Tu le regretteras Envy. » Ce murmure trop doux dans ses cheveux, encore. Ferme-là. Tu comprends pas. Tu peux pas comprendre alors tais-toi. « Ok, Envy, comme tu veux. Je peux pas y faire grand-chose c'est ton choix. »

_Je te déteste. Je te déteste Edward Elric. Tes connards d'yeux, quand je les vois, je veux les arracher. Les arracher et te les faire bouffer. Si je le fais pas, si je le fais pas, alors y aura ton regard sur moi et ce que j'y verrai, ça me donnera envie de crever._

_I don't need your condescending words about me, looking lonely. I don't need your arms to hold me._

« Va te faire foutre, Elric. »

Et sur ces mots, Envy ferma les yeux et laissa faire. Il avait plus envie de se battre.

* * *

><p>« Votre rapport, Ross. » Ordonna Roy sans attendre. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de mots gentils, de bons retour, voyage et ces autres conneries, parce qu'ils avaient plus droit à ce luxe. Ils pouvaient plus se le permettre.<p>

« Pas grand-chose Führer. » Soupira Maria, en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Elle avait l'air fatiguée. Ils l'étaient tous. « Enfin si, il y a bien deux-trois trucs que j'ai pu soutirer au médecin. Celui qu'Ed était censé avoir tué. »

« Et... T'as fait ça comment ? Nécromancie ? » Demanda Jean Havoc. Il était stressé lui, sur les nerfs même. Roy ne voyait pas pourquoi. Enfin si, mais pourquoi il le prenait si mal, pourquoi il était tellement plus à cran que les autres. _Comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Tu sais, c'est quand même l'ancien petit-ami de Lust, cette ça se trouve, ils se sont..._ Il secoua la tête et fit signe à Ross de continuer.

« J'ai dit censé. Apparemment, Miss Elric était un peu trop chamboulée, parce que le docteur allait très bien. Top de la forme même. » Elle rougit un peu et Roy sourit, goguenard. Y en avait qui en profitait apparemment. « Il se faisait opérer quand elle est partie pour Central. Et donc il avait quelques trucs intéressants à dire. D'autres moins, comme sa théorie comme quoi Ed avait une maîtresse mais... Mais il a comparé l'Alchimiste Écarlate et Edward. » Elle s'arrêta soudain. Peut-être qu'elle pensait que ce serait mauvais. Que quelqu'un n'accepterait pas cette comparaison, qu'il dirait que non, Ed n'avait rien à voir avec ce monstre. Mais le silence persista et Maria continua.

« C'est à creuser, parce qu'il savait pas grand-chose, mais apparemment, Solf Kimblee n'était pas toujours aussi... Instable. Un peu avant la guerre d'Ishval, il aurait été capturé par... On ne sait qui, et il y serait resté deux ou trois mois. Et quand il est revenu, bam, complètement fou. Le médecin a sous-entendu que la perte d'Alchimie aurait pu déclencher ce genre de comportement. Je sais pas si c'est possible mais... »

« L'Alchimie... » Interrompit Roy. « C'est comme une part de nous-même. Et plus on l'utilise, plus elle... _S'attache_ à nous. Dans le cas d'Edward encore plus, parce qu'il avait vu la Vérité. Plusieurs fois. Kimblee... Kimblee il avait un lien particulier lui aussi. Il _aimait_ son Alchimie comme personne, c'était une extension de lui-même, exactement comme Edward et la sienne. »

« Voilà. » Dit Maria. « Et en plus... En plus, apparemment, niveau psychologique, il y avait un lien. Solf Kimblee était _connu_ pour son instabilité mentale bien sûre, même avant qu'il craque, mais Ed ? Ed non. Et pourtant, j'ai vérifié, en fouillant un peu : il était pas... Dramatique, mais il avait effectivement des tendances violentes. Il frappait avant de réfléchir, des petits trucs comme ça. Rien de trop grave, mais associé à un mariage malheureux, la perte d'une part de lui-même, l'éloignement avec son frère, la mort de son fils... »

« Ça ferait craquer n'importe qui. » Remarqua Havoc en tirant sur sa cigarette. Roy se retint de lui dire d'arrêter de fumer dans _son_ bureau.

« Enfin voilà. Y pas grand-chose de plus... Winry et Ed faisaient chambre à part depuis un bon bout de temps apparemment. La meilleure amie a dit qu'elle était même pas sûre qu'ils aient passé la nuit de noces ensemble et ils sont même pas partis en lune de miel. Et sinon, il y a _le_ gros problème... L'état du bébé. »

Silence. Suspens, suspens, se dit Roy avec sarcasme.

« Hum, c'est assez dégoûtant. Apparemment, il aurait... Régressé à un moment ou à un autre. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, mais le médecin l'a décrit comme une _bouillie d'organe et de muscle_. Quelque chose de pas humain... »

« Bon appétit. » Havoc. Toujours Havoc.

« C'est pas vraiment matière à plaisanterie. » Intervint-il avec acidité. Il en avait marre de ces conneries. Jean le regarda, de la surprise dans ses yeux et...Du _mépris _?! Roy fronça les sourcils. (_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel encore..._) « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Que le bébé a rebroussé chemin ? Qu'il se préparait à redevenir fœtus en plein milieu de l'accouchement ?

Maria secoua la tête.

« Je sais pas, je sais vraiment pas Führer. C'est jamais arrivé – enfin, j'ai jamais entendu parler d'un truc pareil. Mais je parie que ça a un rapport avec la Vérité qu'Ed semble tant vénérer. » Merci Armstrong pour ce précieux renseignement.

« Je pense... » Commença lentement Havoc, les yeux dans le vague, « Je pense qu'il y avait un prix. Je veux dire, il a perdu sa jambe pour ressusciter sa mère, son bras pour ramener l'âme de son frère, et son Alchimie pour ramener _tout_ son frère, c'est ça ? Alors il faudrait une autre vie pour la lui redonner non ? Et quoi de mieux que la personne qu'il _aime_ le plus ? Son propre fils. »

« D'accord sauf que si on suit cette petite théorie, » Coupa Roy, « alors le gamin aurait dû complètement disparaître ! Pourquoi y a que la moitié qu'est parti ? Pourquoi pas tout ? Et pourquoi Ed aurait ensuite tué Sid Curtis ? Alex a dit que c'était un _sacrifice_ à la Vérité, sauf que ton raisonnement dit qu'il l'avait déjà fait. A ce moment-là, pourquoi Sid Curtis ? »

« Pour les Homonculi. Il a tué plusieurs militaires aussi. » Répondit Havoc. Il prenait un ton tranquille, mais Roy voyait ses doigts trembler. « Et Gluttony, avant de se réveiller, il a mangé la sœur, là, Rose Thomas. »

Ça tenait debout. Tout prenait sens. Pourquoi sacrifier autant, à part pour ramener cette putain de famille. Mais pourquoi la Vérité réclamerait autant de sang ? Et il y avait toujours ce problème...

« Ça répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi que la moitié du gamin ? »

« Il y a un autre truc que je comprends pas... » Dit soudain Ross et Roy savait déjà qu'il allait pas apprécier, que ça allait soutenir la théorie d'Havoc et il _voulait pas_. « C'est... Enfin... ils ont fait chambre à part, à peine six mois après leur mariage. Et... Herm... » Elle bafouilla un peu. Inspira. Roy commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. « Enfin, je veux dire... Comment ils ont pu concevoir un enfant ? »

Voilà c'était dit. Maria baissa les yeux. Roy détourna le regard. Le silence était lourd dans la pièce. C'était gros comme un éléphant – parce que pourquoi la Vérité se serait ainsi déchaînée sur l'enfant de son Elu ? Sauf si bien sûr... Ce n'était qu'une énième trahison. Est-ce qu'Ed savait ? Est-ce que c'était la raison de sa _haine _pour Winry et Alphonse ?

Roy sentit une vague de dégoût monter en lui. Oui, dégoût. Il aimait beaucoup Alphonse et respectait Winry. Mais infliger ça à Ed qui avait déjà presque tout perdu ? _Une aventure, hein ?_ Et le pauvre Ed, le pauvre Ed qui perdait lentement la tête à côté, on s'en fout. Roy retint un sifflement de nausée, parce qu'intérieurement, il se disait, _pauvre Ed_.

« … Comment ils ont osé lui infliger ça ? » Murmura Havoc. Roy n'avait pas envie, mais il était d'accord avec Jean. (_Et pourquoi il n'en avait pas envie ? Pourquoi il était mal à l'aise devant son subordonné, comme s'il y avait un truc, un truc bizarre qui se passait?_) « Enfin, je veux dire... Sa femme et son frère, merde. Remarque, ça explique aussi pourquoi le gamin était en morceaux. »

« En quoi ça explique ça ? » Demanda Riza, les yeux baissés. Elle tremblait. Ils y avaient tous cru, au couple Ed et Winry. Alphonse, il avait jamais été dans l'équation. C'était pas possible.

« Parce que si Ed, qui adorait son gamin, l'a proposé consciemment ou inconsciemment en sacrifice, ça pouvait pas marcher. » Expliqua Jean en soupirant. « Ça marche pas, si c'est pas _son _gamin. Et la Vérité savait ça. Donc elle a tué le gamin, pour je sais pas quelle raison, par vengeance pour Ed ou parce qu'elle voulait pas qu'Ed sache que c'était pas son fils, je sais pas. Mais en tout cas, elle a dû prendre autre chose. Ou elle va le faire. »

Le silence régna longtemps après cette tirade, lourd et malsain. Personne n'osait le briser, parce que ça semblait trop _mal_ pour être vrai.

« … C'est bien beau tout ça. » Dit enfin Roy, en se disant qu'il pouvait pas les laisser couler dans le désespoir. Parce qu'après tout, si une entité aussi puissante que la Vérité soutenait Ed, quelle _putain de chance __avaient-ils_, eux simples humains ? « Mais c'est qu'une théorie. N'est-ce pas Havoc ? Nous pouvons aussi nous tromper. Si ça se trouve, Winry était une femme parfaitement fidèle. Innocente tant qu'on a pas de preuves, bien sûr. »

« … Ouais. Bien sûr, Führer. » Marmonna Havoc.

« Toujours à voir tout en noir hein ! » Il se força à sourire et lui donna une bourrade sur l'épaule. Peut-être un peu trop fort, mais qui s'en rendrait compte. « Faut rajouter des couleurs dans la vie Jean, hein ! C'est pour ça que vous vous faites toujours larguer. »

Il y avait quelque chose, dans les yeux bleus, qui n'était pas _normal_ comprit enfin Roy. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant sa capture.

_Une raison de vivre._

* * *

><p>« C'est tellement <em>passionnant<em>. » Commenta Elycia. Ton léger, yeux rieurs, les cheveux lâchés et la robe un peu trop courte, elle était l'incarnation d'une adolescente normale et heureuse. Ce qu'elle n'était pas. « Je veux dire, je vis avec les Homonculi, je peux t'étudier comme je veux Pride, _comme je veux_. Enfin, si Père m'en donne la permission, mais il l'a fait implicitement, hm ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Ah, tu boudes ? Je comprends. Ou non, je comprends pas, c'est pourtant une merveilleuse manière de découvrir combien de temps exactement tu peux rester en vie sous des contraintes... _Difficiles_. C'est mon rêve tu sais, de tout découvrir sur toi. Si tu veux après ça, je te laisserai me torturer. Je ne sens pas la douleur de toute façon, alors du moment que tu ne me tue pas, vas-y fais-toi plaisir. Mais d'abord...

Elycia caressa tendrement la joue ensanglantée.

« On va danser ensemble d'accord ? Comme un ballet. On dansera, jusqu'à ce que mes jambes lâchent et que je m'écroule dans tes bras. Et là, là, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux. M'arracher mes dents, mes cheveux, mes ongles. Me percer les yeux, me couper la langue. Je m'en fiche, du moment que c'est toi qui le fais. Mon corps n'est guère plus qu'un outil pour moi, alors si tu l'abîmes, ce n'est pas grave. Je sais faire des chimères humaines, je n'aurai qu'à me transmuter moi-même. J'ai toujours eu envie d'essayer de toute façon. »

Pride n'ouvrit pas les yeux – c'était sans doute trop douloureux, elle lui avait versé de l'acide dessus. Il était encore conscient, elle le savait parce qu'elle avait étudié les signes. Mais il n'était pas en très bon état pour répondre, elle devait le reconnaître. Dommage, elle aurait apprécié que les Homonculi soient suffisamment puissants pour parler, même en étant au seuil de la mort.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

C'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas assez de sacrifice. Sa pierre n'avait pas autant de puissance que la dernière fois – elle avait entendu Olivia le dire à un de ses soldats. Il lui fallait du sang, un sacrifice humain pour retrouver la puissance phénoménale qui donnait leurs pouvoirs aux Homonculi...

Et quoi de mieux que sa très chère mère ?

« Tu sais Pride. Je pense que je vais te faire un cadeau. Une preuve de mon amour, tu comprends. Tu m'en veux pas si je te laisse un peu comme ça ? Je vais le chercher. Ne t'en fais pas, je reviens vite, tu n'auras pas le temps de mourir. Si tu as besoin d'aide, crie – enfin si t'y arrive – je pense qu'Envy et Père sont dans les parages. Remarque ils ne veulent sans doute pas être dérangés. De vrais lapins. Tu crois qu'ils me laisseraient observer leur accouplement, que je vois si les Homonculi copulent de la même manière que les humains ? Remarque, il y a toi mais... Tu es un peu trop jeune pour me satisfaire je pense. Est-ce que ton corps a la capacité d'éjaculer ? Les Homonculi sont humanoïdes généralement, mais il n'y a qu'à voir Sloth et Gluttony pour comprendre que vous ne faites pas partie des mammifères... Et Envy. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi le genre sexuel d'Envy au final ? Je dirais transsexuel, mais il a l'air de préférer le côté mâle alors peut-être que c'en est un... Mais il s'habille comme une femelle pourtant... »

Elle sourit. Une question de plus à poser à la Jalousie donc. La liste était longue, mais elle avait le temps. Et la motivation. Du moment qu'elle avait la réponse, peu importe à quel point ils la faisaient_ souffrir_. Souffrir. Ce mot lui était pratiquement inconnu. Il manquait beaucoup de choses chez elle. La peur, la douleur, la gentillesse, la compassion, l'humilité, l'instinct de survie... L'amour aussi parfois. Quand elle voyait sa mère allongée sur le lit, fixant le plafond avec l'air désespérée de la veuve éplorée, elle ne ressentait qu'une vague forme de mépris. L'affection pour sa famille avait disparu avec son père. Elle ne le regrettait pas d'ailleurs, ainsi qu'elle l'avait dit à Envy : le regret aussi, elle connaissait pas. La disparition de son père, c'était tragique, d'accord. Mais elle s'en souvenait à peine de son père. Juste une présence chaude et réconfortante, et, parfois, le son de sa voix bourrue et remplie d'amour.

Mais nan, vraiment, elle ne voulait pas le venger ou le ramener. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et Envy était _tellement_ plus passionnant à observer qu'à tuer. D'autant que Père serait sans doute en colère si elle le tuait. Peut-être qu'il la torturerait ? Peut-être qu'elle serait à la place de Pride, sans espoir de survie ? Elle en frissonna d'excitation. Elle aurait été normale et remplie d'émotions faiblardes et encombrantes.

Elle aurait pleuré, supplié, attendu de l'aide. Preux chevalier, viens délivrer la princesse du monstre (_ogre, dragon, sorcier, terrible, terrible ennemi_) qui la retient prisonnière. Mais non. La princesse se révèle être une méchante sorcière elle aussi et s'allie avec l'ogre pour détruire toute trace du bien dans ce monde. _Je devrais écrire des contes de fée, je suis sûre que ça aiderait les enfants à voir la triste vérité de cet univers_.

Elycia arriva tard chez sa mère. Ça devait bien faire une semaine qu'elle avait disparu, songea-t-elle. Police et armée devaient tous la chercher, persuadés qu'elle avait été kidnappée par cette terreur de Pride. Elle en ricana presque. Pride, la kidnapper ? Plutôt le contraire. Il était toujours attaché à sa table de massage, dans une quelconque chambre du manoir. Elle en avait fait sa salle de torture personnelle, rassemblant vinaigre, sel, acide, couteaux, ciseaux, rasoirs, tout ce qui pouvait servir d'instruments de torture. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle en profiterait pour rapporter sa trousse d'outils en plus de sa mère. Ses poisons lui manquaient. Elle aimerait bien voir la réaction de Père à de l'arsenic à haute-dose.

_Toc toc. Ouvre la bobinette et la chevillette cherra. Ou quelque chose du genre. Ouuuh, ouuuuh, je suis le grand méchant loup._

Gracia Hughes ouvrit la porte lentement, un mouchoir dans sa main droite, une arme dans l'autre. Ah. Pas l'accueil qu'Elycia attendait, mais bon, on ne pouvait pas avoir tout dans la vie. Elle a dû voir ma patte noire. Ou simplement fouiller ma chambre et trouver mes livres et carnets. J'en ai une collection assez conséquente après tout – des écrits volés à la bibliothèque et complétés par mes soins après les diverses expériences que j'ai menées en secret. Pauvre maman.

« Elycia. » Voix froide, tremblotante comme une flammèche sous la force du vent.

« Hey ma petite maman ! Je t'ai manquée ? » Voix joyeuse, sourire aux lèvres, couteau au poing.

Gracia n'avait jamais manié une arme à feu, même si elle avait conservé celle de son mari, par souci de sécurité. Dommage. Le poignard s'enfonça dans la poitrine menue comme dans du beurre, et Elycia se retint de pousser un gémissement de satisfaction. Le voilà mon sacrifice, le voilà.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'appartement. Étrange, Elycia se serait attendue à se retrouver au bout du canon d'une dizaine de pistolets. Peut-être que Gracia n'avait pas prévenu l'armée finalement, apeurée par ses découvertes sur son propre enfant. _Fallait pas me laisser toute seule, connasse_.

Elycia rassembla ses affaires, puis s'arrêta en face du corps ensanglanté de sa génitrice. Que faire maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas la transporter dans toute la ville. D'abord parce que son corps ne serait pas assez robuste et ensuite parce que ce serait un peu trop... Évident. Qu'importe, sourit-elle.

J'ai tout mon temps pour trouver une solution.

* * *

><p>Pride la détestait cette sale petite peste. Ça faisait <em>un mal de chien<em> de l'acide dans les yeux. Ça brûlait et il ne pouvait plus bouger sans déclencher une protestation générale de la part de son corps. Pas comme s'il pourrait se libérer, il avait trop mal pour se faire obéir de ses Ombres. Tsk.

Je me vengerai, humaine. _Je vais t'étriper lentement. Je vais faire en sorte que ton amour pour la douleur se transforme en haine. _Ce n'était pas qu'il _n'aimait pas_ la douleur mais... Il préférait largement l'infliger. Et même s'il n'éprouvait pas une telle aversion pour la torture, il aurait préféré qu'elle lui demande avant... Pas qu'elle demande à Père de lui ordonner de se laisser faire. Un peu de confiance en son maître, que diable. Il aurait souri si sa bouche n'était pas si douloureuse. Elle lui avait arraché les lèvres avec une _putain de pince à épiler_. Même lui n'était pas aussi sadique. Encore que. Au moins elle lui donnait des idées.

« Priiiiiide~ » Et la revoilà. Ça fait combien d'heures qu'elle est partie ? Une, deux, trois ? Plus ? Peut-être plus. Il n'était pas sûr. Il avait perdu le fil quand l'acide avait pénétré sa bouche et commencer à ronger l'intérieur de ses joues. « Désolée d'être partie aussi longtemps, vraiment, mais j'ai eu du mal à me convaincre de la soigner pour la forcer à marcher avec moi dans la rue. Bon, elle est _un peu_ mal en point, j'ai été obligée d'utiliser la force pour la... _Persuader_ de venir avec moi dans le calme et la tranquillité. Mais elle a tenu le coup ! Elle a encore de la force pour son âge. »

Il y eut un gémissement pitoyable et c'est comme ça que Pride comprit _exactement_ où était parti Elycia. Elle était allée chercher un sacrifice. Pour lui rendre sa force. Sa colère diminua un peu, parce qu'il voyait bien que malgré cette très agaçante tendance à tout prendre comme une expérience, Elycia _l'aimait_. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, elle voulait simplement comprendre comme il fonctionnait.

Et maintenant, Pride voyait pourquoi. Pour le protéger. Savoir où et quand s'arrêter. Savoir quand il avait besoin de sang pour le revigorer, si cette blessure-ci ou celle-là serait trop grave pour qu'il se soigne. Elle se prenait pour sa _protectrice_. Mignon vraiment. Inutile, dérisoire, mais Pride se sentit presque flatté de cette délicate attention.

Très bien Elycia.

Très bien, je me laisserai faire, _j'apprécierai_ tes caresses, qu'elles soient brûlantes ou glacées, pour me faire plaisir ou me faire mal. Tu seras mon Joker, la carte folle et imprévisible, celle dont les règles changent selon le jeu. Tu seras la messagère qui leur fera comprendre à ces humains, que rien ne nous retiendra. _Plus rien_, pas même nous-même.

« Alors il te plaît mon cadeau ? » Et malgré la douleur, malgré le feu qui lui dévorait les entrailles, Pride acquiesça, parce qu'il devait bien ça à sa petite esclave peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste, mais ô combien satisfaisante.

Et quand il pourrait de nouveau parler et marcher, il irait voir Ed. Il lui dirait : « Merci papa, merci pour Elycia. Elle sera le général de nos armées. Je veux des chimères papa, je veux qu'elle en crée, des folles, des barbares, qu'elle mette ses talents de scientifique et d'alchimiste à notre service. Elle mènera nos soldats au combat._ Vraiment, merci papa. _Elle est mienne maintenant et pour toujours. »

* * *

><p>« Venez mes fidèles sujets ! » Appelait Ling. Il avait un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, sans vraiment savoir si c'était celui de Greed ou le sien. Il y prenait goût à cette comédie sanglante. Entre deux nausées de dégoût contre lui-même, il <em>aimait<em> ça. Ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur son peuple, ce peuple naïf qui suivait chacun de ses caprices avec vénération. « Voici devant vos yeux, le vrai visage de ce cher traître de Wang Laolong ! Un criminel sans foi ni loi qui n'a pas hésité à aider Mei Chang dans ses plans diaboliques visant à la destruction de mon empire. Ce chien va mourir, il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait à ma pauvre fiancée! »

L'homme pleurait et en écho il y avait des cris de haine dans la foule. Du coin de l'œil, Ling aperçut une vieille femme qui en larme essayait de franchir le barrage de ses gardes. La mère sans doute, persuadée de l'innocence de son enfant. _Elle n'a pas tort_. Mais il ne le dirait pas. Il la laisserait s'épancher et tuerait son fils sans remords.

Le peuple de Xing voulait du sang. _A mort les barbares, à mort Amestris, à mort les traîtres !_ Ils avaient toujours été très portés sur le nationalisme. Nous sommes plus avancés, plus intelligents, plus mortels. Nous vous ferons souffrir. Vos cadavres pourriront à l'entrée de notre empire, laissant le morbide message _Vous ne passerez pas_. Vous ne survivrez pas car notre colère n'a pas de limite.

« Pitié... » Murmura Wang et Ling lui sourit avec froideur. « Je... J'ai rien fait... Je n'ai pas... Jamais... »

« Silence pitoyable créature ! » Répondit avec ferveur le bourreau. L'homme avait les yeux remplis d'une envie de sang qui pourrait rivaliser avec celle d'Envy. Peut-être. Ce n'était qu'un humain après tout, mais Ling (_et Greed_) savait qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer son ancienne espèce. Nous sèmerons la mort, sans remords.

« Tu n'es pas digne de mourir d'une lame si tu oses encore prétendre ton innocence. » Rétorqua Ling. Un plaisir sadique le fit frissonner en voyant le prisonnier pleurer plus fort. _Pitié, pitié, aidez-moi, sauvez-moi, ne me tuez pas, tout sauf ça..._ Pauvre gamin. Quel âge avait-il ? Dix-huit, peut-être dix-neuf ans ? Un jeune soldat, sans doute tout juste enrôlé. Il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Dommage. Tant pis pour toi. « Ton châtiment, ta peine... Sera celle réservée aux traîtres et aux prisonniers de guerre ! » Hurla-t-il à la foule qui lui répondit avec un rugissement de joie.

_Tue-le, tue-le, tue-le, tue-le, tue-le, tue-le, tue-le, tue-le, tue-le, tue-le, tue-le, tue-le!_

La place d'exécution était construite dans une petite vallée de sable, juste à l'entrée du désert. Il y avait quelques tribunes, mais seul les sujets royaux ou nobles pouvaient avoir l'honneur d'y pénétrer. Les prisonniers et le bourreau entraient à l'opposé, après un pèlerinage de cinq heures dans le désert où seul le bourreau pouvait se nourrir et boire, devant le condamné, qui devait porter l'objet qui le tuerait sur les épaule, coincé contre sa nuque. Ça pouvait être une hache, une épée, une pelle, ou il pouvait être attaché à la laisse d'un animal sauvage. Tout dépendait des caprices de l'empereur. En l'occurrence, le châtiment serait le pire de tous et il demandait la pelle.

Une jeune femme noble se pencha vers lui depuis son siège, éventail à demi-fermé et lui murmura à quel point il était beau, dans sa colère vengeresse. A l'abri des yeux avides de la foule, elle lui lécha la joue et ajouta qu'elle le croquerait bien, s'il voulait d'elle. Il ferma les yeux. Elle puait le désir et Ling se retint de lâcher l'avidité de Greed sur elle. Plus tard. _Plus tard nous aurons tout_. Oui Greed. Encore un peu de patience. Ils mangeront dans le creux de ma main, ils se jetteront à mes pieds. Ils me craindront et m'aimeront à la fois. Attirés comme des papillons vers une lampe qui les brûlera jusqu'à la moelle.

_All we are is entertainment_.

« Que le prisonnier commence à creuser. » Ordonna-t-il.

Premier coup de fouet. Les hurlements le rendraient sourd. Ils criaient, criaient pour plus. Sauf la femme là-bas, qui le regardait avec haine. Il se baissa vers son capitaine de la garde.

_Cette femme, là. Elle me regarde de travers. Elle sera la prochaine._

Quand l'ancien garde eut fini de creuser un trou assez grand, le bourreau le poussa dedans. C'était une punition terrible, la pire de toutes, celle réservée pour les crimes si horribles que même la mort ne suffirait pas à racheter le coupable. Ici, l'homme était innocent, mais c'est la pensée qui compte. Et celui qui la prononce.

Remplis le trou. Remplis jusqu'à ra-bord, enterre-le dans le sable, ne laisse que la tête. Il pleurait et crachait du sable et de la poussière. Ses cris se perdaient dans ceux de la foule, mais ses yeux, oh mon dieu, ses yeux. Des yeux terrifiés, les yeux d'une proie qui sait, qui_ sait_ qu'elle va se faire bouffer, mais qui essaie quand même de supplier.

Il va abandonner, pensa Ling en fixant son ancien garde. Ils le font tous.

Mais il ne baissa pas la tête, il continua de regarder son empereur comme s'il avait encore une chance, _une seule_ d'être sauvé. Même quand le bourreau lâcha les insectes, fourmis, puces de sables et autres scarabées qui se réfugièrent dans ses cheveux, ses oreilles, son nez, sa bouche, lui piquèrent les joues et le front.

Il hurlait, le condamné, hurlait.

Ce n'était qu'une illusion et il le savait, tous le savaient, mais tous y succombaient. Ling n'était pas assez cruel et vicieux pour _vraiment_ leur faire subir un tel supplice... Pas encore. Pour l'instant, une petite inhalation de gaz hallucinogène suffisait. Ils étaient tous tellement terrifiés par cette sentence, qu'aucun n'avait jamais pensé _mais et si je n'y crois pas, si j'y crois pas aux insectes qui viennent me dévorer ?_ Une fois pris dans l'illusion, c'était trop tard.

Le prisonnier avait baissé les yeux. Comme les autres. Il avait abandonné et maintenant, il gémissait juste _tuez-moi, pitié, tuez-moi_. Et bien non, désolé cher Wang. Comme tes prédécesseurs, tu vas mourir de faim et de soif, rester sous un soleil de plomb et la lune glaciale jusqu'à ce que ton corps n'en puisse plus et que ton esprit soit brisé.

« … Qu'on apporte la bête. »

Le panda familier de Mei subirait un sort bien plus clément. Il aurait juste à se battre contre les chimères impériales. Rien de bien cruel, mais mortel malgré tout. Et quand le petit animal succomba et s'écroula sans vie, le ventre percé par les griffes et les crocs des créatures monstrueuses que Ling conservait précieusement dans une arène près de son palais, la population cria victoire.

_Un traître de moins ! Au prochain, au prochain !_

Ling songea que pour satisfaire le féroce appétit de sang de son peuple il lui faudrait créer des traîtres plus souvent. Il y aurait bien deux ou trois personnes pour le contrarier avant qu'ils ne partent à la conquête du désert et d'Amestris. Deux, trois personnes de moins... Qu'est-ce que c'était, pour s'assurer le soutien de toute une communauté. Et s'il y avait des rebelles ? Tant mieux, ça ferait plus de viande pour ses chimères.

* * *

><p>Il savait pas trop ce qu'il pensait ressentir. Seul – seul à nouveau. Quelque chose comme du désespoir sans doute. Doute. Oui, des doutes aussi. <em>Est-ce que ce que je fais c'est bien ? Est-ce que trahir tout ce en quoi j'ai cru, mes amis, ma vie toute entière, c'est bien ?<em> De la honte.

Mais il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Il ne se sentait pas seul, parce qu'il savait que Lust était là, quelque part dans la ville, _qu'elle l'attendait_. Il sentait sur lui les yeux attentifs d'Envy. La Jalousie gardait un œil sur lui. Havoc ne savait pas pourquoi exactement – le protéger ou le surveiller. Un peu des deux.

Il n'y avait pas de doutes, les doutes étaient pour la nuit, quand il essayait de dormir et qu'il voyait les visages de Breda, et Alex et Maes. Des visages accusateurs, remplis de haine. Des visages qu'il connaissait et acceptait. Oui, ses amis ne comprendraient pas s'ils savaient. Merde, même Jean ne comprenait pas vraiment. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, en fait ? Pour Lust ? Pour toi ? Pour Ed ? Pour Dieu ?

Est-ce qu'Ed a raison finalement ? Est-ce que la Vérité – Dieu – est-ce qu'Elle veut que les humains perdent ? Est-ce que tu veux juste rester avec celle que t'aimes, même si ça conduit à la mort tout ceux qui comptaient pour toi ?

Mais personne ne compte plus qu'elle. Plus personne.

Quand Ed l'avait laissé (_abandonné_), il avait vu le cercueil de Breda. Du beau bois, noir et poli. Recouvert du drapeau national. Les trompettes claironnent, les gens pleurent. Et lui, il ressentait plus rien. C'était comme si d'un coup il se rendait compte _enfin_ de ce qu'il foutait là.

C'est pas de ma faute.

C'est pas de ma faute si je suis tombé amoureux.

J'ai aussi droit au bonheur.

Havoc avait décidé d'être égoïste. Il avait décidé que tant pis, on tente le tout pour le tout. Il serait plus heureux avec Lust. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il acceptait les actions d'Ed, qu'il appréciait sentir le regard sournois de la Jalousie, qu'il ne regrettait pas _parfois_ que les choses en soient arrivées là. Maintenant, quand il voyait Roy se débattre avec lui-même, il pensait que c'était dommage.

Roy n'était pas un mauvais soldat. Au contraire. Mais fait pour régner ? Non. Il s'y prenait mal, comprenait pas que les gens s'opposent à lui, luttait pour éviter de regretter ses propres décisions. Roy Mustang était un soldat, pas un homme politique. Havoc ne regrettait pas de l'avoir aidé à parvenir à ce siège de Führer. Wrath était un salopard là où Roy avait grand-coeur.

Mais pourtant, le pays n'allait pas mieux, le pays coulait et son dirigeant avec lui. _Le capitaine n'abandonne __jamais son navire_. On prend l'eau Führer. Tout ce pays de merde est en train de se noyer et toi, tu pars à la chasse aux chimères, tu donnes sans compter à une ville qui s'effondre, tu laisses tomber tes devoirs pour aller faire le tour du pays à la recherche d'un ami disparu (_déformé_).

Roy avait le cœur sur la main. Et à force, il se faisait bouffer jusqu'à l'épaule.

Jean Havoc n'y croyait plus, aux rêves de Roy, et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'était pas si surpris de découvrir qu'il se fichait de ce que devenait le pays. Qu'il n'était même pas surpris de la disparition de Grace Hughes – avec sa fille. Ça le touchait plus, même la nuit.

Les cauchemars s'effaçaient, prenaient le visage de Lust. Lust qu'il embrassait, qu'il enlaçait. _Lust, Lust, Lust_. Elle était son monde maintenant, et que le reste aille se faire foutre. La nuit leur appartient, songea-t-il. La nuit et bientôt, tout le reste aussi. Jean ne croyait pas aux miracles. Il ne croyait pas qu'Ed avait raison – Ed était fou, malade. Mais si Lust aimait Ed, si Ed les protégeait, eux et leur amour...

Alors oui. _Mille fois oui_.

Parfois, Jean se demandait ce qu'il se passerait à la fin. Après que Roy ait laissé tomber – soit mort. Greed dirigeait Xing (_et avait déclaré la guerre, la nouvelle était tombée ce matin et Roy avait sorti trois petites bouteilles et avait bu leur contenu d'un trait. Puis il était passé au rhum._) et Havoc avait toujours voulu voyager. Ce serait intéressant.

« Hey, on se réveille Havoc ! On a du boulot, faut qu'on essaye de convaincre l'empereur qu'attaquer nos frontières est _vraiment_ pas une bonne idée. » La voix sèche de Riza claqua dans ses oreilles.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle deviendrait elle ? Est-ce qu'Ed la tuerait ? Est-ce qu'elle soulèverait son propre revolver pour se tirer une balle dans le crâne ? Est-ce qu'elle partirait.

C'était bizarre, de penser à la mort de ses amis (_anciens amis_). Jean se sentait vide d'émotions, comme si quelqu'un avait éteint le bouton sentimental. Ou alors que toutes ses émotions s'étaient tournées vers Lust. Lust était toujours dans ses pensées, quelque part, n'importe où, n'importe quand.

« Je m'y mets. » Répondit-il. Pour la forme seulement, parce qu'il était 11h45, et que dans trois quarts d'heure, il rencontrait Lust.

Roy dormait sur son bureau. C'était normal, ça devait bien faire une semaine qu'il restait nuit et jour au QG, essayant de trouver une solution à tous les problèmes qui s'accumulaient. _On se croirait dans un roman._ Riza le bougea un peu pour le rendre plus confortable et plaça gentiment une couverture de survie sur ses épaules.

Ils étaient mignons tous les deux. Mais Havoc ne savait pas vraiment quel avenir avait leur relation. Ça faisait tellement d'années que les paris étaient là. _Quand est-ce qu'ils vont enfin s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment ?_ Est-ce qu'ils s'aimaient ? Il y avait du respect. De l'amitié. Un désir de protéger. Et puis, une bonne dose de méfiance, parce que chacun avait été trahi à plusieurs reprises et ne faisait pas confiance à ceux qui avaient accès à leur dos.

Olivia était partie voir son frère. Alex se remettait à l'hôpital, encore. Il voyait des psys, il parlait, encore et encore, de ce que lui avait sorti Ed. Havoc pourrait presque ricaner, parce que c'était tellement _typique_ d'Alex de tomber dans le panneau du méchant repenti. Ça allait avec le caractère, peut-être.

Alex voulait mourir, avait confié un des psys à Olivia. Si Havoc le savait, c'était à cause de la crise que la femme avait piqué ensuite, hurlant à tout va que son frère ne _se suiciderait pas_. Peut-être. Jean devrait avoir honte (_peut-être_) mais il se fichait de ce que devenait Armstrong. Il n'était plus une menace pour Lust, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Peut-être que c'était ça le vrai péché de Lust. Faire mourir les gens pour elle, faire que plus rien d'autre ne compte. Amis, famille, travail, _vie_. Ça n'a plus d'importance, parce que l'amour dans tes yeux, c'est ce qui me laisse vivre. Et Havoc était heureux.

Il était plus heureux que jamais, même s'il devait mentir, torturer, tuer, voler, _violer_. Dans son esprit, il y avait Lust et leur amour. Il y avait l'espoir. Il y avait un feu qui brûlerait tout sur son passage pour arriver au bonheur.

_Notre bonheur_.

Et le pire. Le pire c'était qu'Havoc le sentait ce changement. Il l'avait vu venir, avec ses gros sabots. Il savait que ce qui lui arrivait, c'était pas très sain, pas très normal, _pas très humain_.

Et il s'en foutait.

Quand il retrouva Lust, le soir, dans une chambre un peu crasseuse, louée à un vieillard au regard de rat, son cœur explosa presque dans sa poitrine. Parce que Lust lui _sourit_ heureuse, ravie de le voir. Et avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il sentit les lèvres de Lust sur sa joue, dans son cou, et elle murmurait des mots dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais c'était des mots d'amour, ça il le savait.

Son cœur le savait.

* * *

><p>Il faisait beau. Très froid aussi, et sec. Le ciel était recouvert de petits nuages blancs, mais on pouvait apercevoir le bleu du ciel et la clarté du soleil. Dans la rue il y avait beaucoup de monde – les gens qui visitaient le marché de Noël, ceux qui faisaient leurs dernières courses, se faufilant un peu partout à la recherche DU cadeau qui plairait à leur fils, fille, neveu, et autres grands-parents.<p>

Il y avait des groupes d'enfants qui riaient, et dansaient et chantaient. Ed trouvait ça trop mignon. Envy soupirait de manière très exagérée pour rappeler qu'il s'ennuyait.

« On peut rentrer maintenant ? » Et il ne geignait pas. Enfin, pas aux oreilles d'Ed en tout cas.

Une mère jeta un regard courroucé vers la Jalousie, comme si le fait qu'il se plaigne risquait de contaminer ses enfants. Un garçon et une fille. Le gamin, pas plus de sept, huit ans. Adorable avec ses petites bouclettes (_on dirait un mouton. Mouton, mouton, c'est bon le mouton_) et son nez un peu retroussé. La fillette était encore mieux. Ed pourrait la manger. Elle sautillait en évitant les flaques de neige fondue et chantonnait une ritournelle. Trop mignon.

« _Ring a ring o' roses ! Pocket full of posies, Ashes, Ashes ! We all fall down !_ » Et elle serait tombée certainement, si sa mère ne tenait pas fermement sa main.

Ed ricana, parce que si seulement cette gamine savait ce dont parlait la chanson. Les morts et la maladie, le désespoir, le feu. Les gens qui tombent, tombent et toussent. Qui toussent et crachent et saignent et pleurent. C'est la _Peste_.

« Tu crois qu'elle sait qu'elle chante à propos d'une maladie mortelle ? » Demanda-t-il à Envy, et la mère lui jeta un regard effaré, avant de chuchoter furieusement à sa fille. _Tais-toi, tais-toi, cette chanson est mauvaise, malsaine._ Ed rit. « Allons, souriez, c'est Noël. Il va neiger demain et on va tous être heureux ! Le Père Noël va sans doute apporter de jolis cadeaux bien emballés. »

Il sait déjà ce qu'il va offrir à Roy. Noël, c'est important pour les humains apparemment. Ses enfants ne veulent pas de cadeaux. Mais bon, il peut bien jouer au Père Noël avec son humain préféré, non ? Enfin. Au Père Noël ou au Père Fouettard, il ne sait pas trop parce que Roy n'a pas été _si_ sage que ça cette année. Il ricana et se mit à chantonner.

Et puis quelqu'un le saisit par l'épaule et lui envoya une droite.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Edward était vraiment interloqué. _Vraiment, Roy, tu en es réduit à ça maintenant ? La violence ? Pauvre chou._

* * *

><p>Riza ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait entraîné Roy au marché de Noël. Pour lui changer les idées, lui rappeler qu'il y avait un monde au-delà de son bureau. Que le monde tournait toujours même après la mort de Breda. Havoc était parti avec un sourire aux lèvres et un bouquet de fleurs. Riza ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle avait une main qui lui tordait les entrailles en voyant ce sourire.<p>

Havoc avait récupéré. C'était bien non ?

Peut-être que c'était elle qui devait se changer les idées, et qu'elle voulait le faire avec Roy. Elle ne savait plus trop de toute façon. Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de Roy ? Depuis longtemps sans doute. Ou pas tant que ça.

« Je n'aurai jamais crû que ce soit toi qui me traîne dehors ! » Roy riait et ses yeux s'étaient éclairés. Ou peut-être que c'était juste un jeu de lumière. Mais il _avait l'air_ d'aller mieux, alors Riza sourit aussi.

« Vous devriez avoir plus confiance en moi, Führer. »

« Tsk, pas de Führer ici ! » Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule, soudain très sérieux. « Généralement, on appelle son rendez-vous par son prénom. » Elle ne se dégagea pas.

« Si vous le dîtes. Mais qui a dit que c'était un rendez-vous ? » Sa main était sur son arme, mais il y avait de l'humour dans les yeux de Roy.

« Je suis ton supérieur, c'est moi qui décide. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil avec un grand sourire.

« Si c'est un rendez-vous, nos rangs ne devraient pas compter. » Garde ton sérieux Riza. Au moins pour ta réputation.

Il rit un peu plus et lui saisit la main, fort. Elle n'arriva pas à se dégager (_n'essaya pas trop non plus_) alors laissa couler. Elle lui devait bien ça. Il avait les doigts chauds, toujours. C'était peut-être dû à l'Alchimie ou il avait simplement le sang chaud. Sans doute un peu des deux.

Il faisait beau. Riza appréciait le vent froid et sec sur son visage. Après les derniers mois, remplis de pluie et de brouillard, c'était agréable. Il avait neigé, quelques jours plus tôt, mais Riza n'aimait pas plus la neige que la pluie. C'était humide – et humide voulait dire que Roy était en danger constant de voir son feu s'éteindre. Et elle détestait quand Roy ne pouvait pas se défendre (_pas le droit à l'erreur, ne te trompe pas Riza, si tu te trompes c'est la mort_).

Une enfant les dépassa, en chantant une ritournelle. Sa mère la grondait parce que c'était une ritournelle qui allait bouleverser les morts. Roy n'y prêta pas attention, mais Riza se demanda où la mère avait pu apprendre ça. Puis elle n'y pensa plus, parce que Roy l'entraînait trop vite, cherchait à tout lui montrer.

Ça faisait du bien. Un peu de détente. Un peu d'oubli.

_On a des problèmes, mais c'est ce qui fait qu'on peut apprécier les belles choses de la vie aussi. Il y a des jours comme ça, où quand on se lève le matin on se dit qu'il fait bon de vivre, qu'il fait bon d'exister_.

Elle se demanda quand est-ce qu'Ed avait oublié ça.

Puis Roy lui demanda si elle voulait une pomme d'amour et elle rougit (_un peu, un tout petit peu_) et secoua la tête, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. A la place, il lui acheta des pralines et elle les mit dans sa poche. Les enfonça, pour être sûre que le sachet ne tombe pas. Elle les savourerait plus tard, et repenserait à ce bon moment.

Pendant un court instant, elle en oublia presque ce qui l'entourait, perdue dans les yeux noirs de son supérieurs.

Et puis il y eut un flash vert et jaune et ses yeux se tournèrent instinctivement vers le couple improbable qui visitait aussi le marché.

_Drôle de coïncidence._

Elle envisagea de ne rien dire, parce que Roy leur tournait le dos, qu'ils avaient presque l'air inoffensifs et parce que Roy avait besoin d'oublier Ed. Puis elle eut honte. Si Edward et Envy étaient là, ce n'étaient sans doute pas pour un tour de carrousel. _Ils ne connaissent plus le bonheur, juste le plaisir sadique de le ruiner. Ils sont là pour ruiner ta joie, pour te l'écraser et ensuite frotter ton visage contre les débris. Venge-toi. Venge-toi._

« Führer. » Sa voix est froide et sans émotions. Travail, toujours du travail.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des noms... » Mais Roy ne finit pas sa phrase, parce qu'elle avait le doigt tendu vers le duo infernal et les yeux noirs s'assombrirent encore plus. _Dans ses yeux, il y a le feu et les ténèbres_.

Riza ne savait pas si elle aimait ou non les yeux de Roy et décida de laisser tomber la question.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Für... » Mais Roy partait déjà vers Ed, le regard furieux et les poings serrés. Riza sut que ça allait mal se finir.

Quand elle entendit le _crac_ brutal et féroce résonner dans la place (_silence, silence, pourquoi il y a du silence ? Pourquoi les enfants ne chantent plus et pourquoi le carrousel s'est arrêté?_), Riza ferma les yeux et soupira. Joyeux Noël Roy, joyeux Noël Riza.

_We all fall down_

* * *

><p>Envy avait disparu, remarqua Ed. Peu importe, Ed pouvait très bien gérer ça tout seul. Alors, attends voir, Roy, un peu de modification par-ci, un peu de larmes par-là et...<p>

« Mais ça va pas ?! » Vous aviez _une_ adolescente qui crie et pleure parce qu'un homme (_parfaitement, __totalement inconnu_) vient de lui enfoncer son poing dans la mâchoire. Pauvre Führer, ta réputation va en prendre un coup.

Les yeux de Mustang s'écarquillèrent et il recula, comme si on l'avait brûlé. Il tenait sa main fermement. Ah oui. Après avoir réparé son visage (_parce que même si c'était amusant de se trimbaler avec la face de la créature de Frankenstein, à force les gens se méfient de vous_), il avait ajouté quelques... Renforcements. Et bon, la main un peu trop humaine de Roy n'avait pas dû apprécier. A vrai dire, même Armstrong, s'il avait encore ses mains, se serait sans doute cassé un doigt ou deux.

Les gens murmurèrent entre eux. Le Führer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Qui vient-il de frapper ? _Une femme ? Non une enfant !_ Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Roy grimaça et détourna son regard, comme si voir Ed déguisé en femme était au-dessus de ses forces. Ou alors c'était les larmes. Peut-être que les larmes le dégoûtaient, le déroutaient. Edward faillit sourire, mais il fallait qu'il garde son rôle. Il émit un hoquet et bégaya qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait enfin, pourquoi est-ce que le Führer le frappait, il ne le connaissait même pas !

« FÜHRER ! » Ah, Riza Hawkeye était là, elle aussi. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et ses sourcils se haussèrent au point de presque disparaître sous sa frange. Il fut tenté de lui tirer la langue, mais à la place il gémit et cracha une dent. Les gens hoquetèrent, chuchotèrent de plus belle. Quelqu'un proposa d'appeler l'armée, mais son voisin lui rappela que en fait, l'armée était techniquement _déjà là_. Que faire que faire, quand c'est l'autorité qui est en tort.

« Eda ! Ma pauvre Eda, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! » Une femme un peu plus âgée se jeta sur lui (_elle_) et lui saisit la taille pour l'enlacer très (_trop_) fortement. Il reconnut Envy à son odeur de mort et de chair brûlée – courtoisie de la dernière expérience d'Elycia.

_Envy_ donc, se retourna vers Roy et Riza qui ne savaient plus où se mettre et fronça les sourcils. Ohoh. Mère en colère. Attention ça va chauffer.

« Vous là ! Vous n'avez pas honte de frapper comme ça une pauvre fille sans défense ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait d'abord hein ? Avouez, c'est parce que vous aimez pas les gens comme nous, c'est ça ?! Ça vous dégoûte de voir deux femmes se tenir la main ! » Ah non, pas mère. Remarque, c'est encore plus marrant.

« Bouuuuuh, le Führer pense qu'on est des moooooooonstres. » Pleura-t-il de manière très, très fausse et exagérée. Les gens commençaient à se regarder d'un air gêné. Woooops, deux lesbiennes.

Sauf que même quand on aime pas l'amour homo, on évite de frapper en plein public une adolescente qui devait même pas avoir dix-sept ans. Petite, mince et mignonne. Les yeux grands et mouillés, les joues rougies. La plupart des hommes commencèrent à s'éloigner quand Envy invoqua les droits de la femme. Probablement parce que beaucoup de femmes élevaient la voix à leur tour.

« Oui c'est vrai ça, en fait pour vous, les femmes, c'est des objets ! Qu'une femme chercher l'indépendance, ça vous débecte c'est ça ! Nous on est que des esclaves, des objets sexuels ou domestiques ! » S'écria une femme accrochée au bras de son mari. L'homme se frotta l'oreille et tenta de répondre, mais se fit interrompre par une gifle.

« On en a marre de se faire traiter comme de la merde ! On est pas vos chiennes ! » Renchérit une autre, encouragée par ses copines.

« Mais... » Roy tenta vainement de calmer le débat, sauf qu'Envy lui coupa la parole avec des paroles encore plus venimeuses.

« Pas la peine d'essayer de se justifier. Paraît que votre principale ligne de campagne pour devenir Führer, c'était la mini-jupe pour les militaires femmes ! Alors comme ça, on peut même plus porter de pantalons ?! On est là pour vous exciter hein ! Pas étonnant que y ait tellement peu de femmes dans l'armée ! »

« C'était juste une blague... » Pauvre justification Roy. Surtout que tu l'as appliquée cette règle.

« Une blague macho ! » Cria Ed. Il fit couler quelques larmes de plus et Envy l'enlaça et chuchota des mots de réconfort. Ça aurait pu marcher s'il ne serrait pas si fort et si son ton était plus doux. Pas qu'Ed s'en plaignait.

« LES FEMMES AU POUVOIR ! » Hurla une illuminée qui avait dû boire un peu trop de vin chaud. D'autres femmes renchérirent. A ce niveau du débat, la plupart des hommes raisonnables avaient quitté le ring. Il y en avait quelques uns qui restaient, très mal à l'aise, sans doute pour rester près de leur moitié et espérer ne pas dormir sur le canapé pendant les dix prochains années.

« VOUS ÊTES TOUS QUE DES PORCS OBSEDES ET MISOGYNES ! » Hurla Envy.

Les femmes levaient le poing, clamaient leur rage et plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Manifestation féministe en plein milieu de jour de Noël. Ed espérait presque que les enfants impatients restés à la maison n'obtiennent pas leur cadeau. Ce serait drôle.

Le groupe commença à bouger. Une des meneuses hurla « TOUS A LA MAIRIE, ON VA LEUR MONTRER QUI PORTE LE CALECON ICI ! ». Une autre s'écria « ET LE MARIAGE POUR TOUS ! » tandis qu'un des rares hommes également motivés rajoutait « ET UNE AUGMENTATION DE SALAIRE ! ». D'où ça venait ? Aucune idée. Les humains trouvaient de la motivation pour le chaos un peu partout.

Juste avant que la place ne se vide complètement et qu'il devienne trop difficile de disparaître, Ed s'approcha vivement de Roy et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Il lui glissa son cadeau dans la poche arrière et murmura avec un grand sourire :

« Joyeux Noël, petite allumette. » Puis il salua Riza et entraîna Envy en riant. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, très rapidement, alors qu'il courait dans les ruelles d'Amestris, la main dans celle d'Envy en riant comme un damné.

_C'était sans doute le_ _plus beau Noël de sa vie._

* * *

><p>Alex dormait.<p>

Il était assommé par les médicaments, parce que sans, il ne dormait pas. Il restait les yeux ouverts, sans bouger. Olivia baissa les yeux et évita soigneusement de regarder les mains de son frère. Serra les poings.

« Je vais tuer ces fils de pute. Je te le jure. Je vais les tuer lentement, _très lentement_ et ils vont regretter ce qu'ils t'ont fait. »

Alex ne répondit pas.

Olivia soupira. C'était stupide de lui parler de toute façon. Rien ne lui disait qu'Alex l'entendait, ou qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle lui disait. C'était une manière de faible de se rassurer, de renforcer sa conviction. Une infirmière entra timidement et lui signala que les visites se finissaient. Elle acquiesça sèchement et demanda à passer encore deux minutes avec son frère. L'infirmière ne répondit rien, sortit sans un bruit. Olivia leva le bras et caressa doucement la joue de son frère.

Elle s'était plainte un nombre incalculable de fois de la personnalité exubérante de son frère. Lui avait dit que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'un Armstrong se conduisait, qu'il devrait regretter d'être né. Elle lui en voulait terriblement. _Comment t'as pu les laisser te faire ça Alex ?_

Elle s'en voulait terriblement aussi.

J'aurais pu être avec lui, j'aurais pu , j'aurais pu... Puis elle se reprenait, parce que ce n'était pas dans son habitude de se lamenter sur des erreurs. Oui, c'était vrai, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu empêcher Alex de perdre ses doigts. Mais c'était trop tard, et il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il y survive.

Il ne pourrait jamais revenir dans l'armée.

Il ne pourrait jamais refaire d'Alchimie.

Elle inspira et bloqua sa respiration. Arrête d'y penser. Arrête de te torturer avec ça, ça va rien changer. _Arrête. Ne pleure pas._ Il devait y avoir une solution. N'importe quoi, pour donner un peu d'espoir à son frère.

Parce que c'était ça le pire. Il était hors de danger normalement. Il était sain et sauf, les plaies cicatrisaient, il ne risquait plus rien. Sauf de lui-même. Il avait tenté de rouvrir les blessures deux jours plus tôt. Un médecin l'avait stoppé à temps et avait expliqué à Olivia que son frère...

Son frère était dépressif. Suicidaire.

Olivia n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Difficile de prendre la parole d'un médecin au sérieux quand tout ce qu'on voit c'est un corps immobile qui dort profondément, assommé par des pilules blanches et bleues. Peut-être qu'elle devrait faire comme dans les livrets offerts à l'accueil. _Si une personne de votre famille traverse une passe difficile, faite-lui savoir que vous êtes là pour lui/elle, que vous l'aimez. Dîtes-le-lui aussi souvent que possible. Prenez-le/la dans vos bras._

Olivia n'y croyait pas. Elle n'osait pas.

Ce serait trop facile, si son frère s'ôtait la vie. Alex n'était pas comme ça. Il était fier, combattant. Un homme qui n'abandonne pas les siens. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Et s'il n'avait plus d'armes, alors Olivia allait lui en donner. Elle se leva et quitta l'hôpital, une idée en tête. _Une excellente idée_.

Quand elle arriva chez le docteur Elric, il était plus de neuf heures. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, il faisait froid et un peu de neige tombait. Dans la rue, un couple s'amusait à glisser sur le verglas et riait doucement en s'empêchant mutuellement de tomber. Olivia s'empêcha de sourire.

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Vous savez quelle heure il – Mme Armstrong ! Qu'est-ce que... »

« Je dois parler avec Miss Elric. » Aboya-t-elle. Le garçon recula de quelques pas et une jeune femme brune (_de Xing, une étrangère, une réfugiée_) apparut brièvement dans le champ de vision d'Olivia. Ses yeux se rétrécirent. Il avait de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas en service. « Maintenant ! » Ajouta-t-elle avec un peu plu de force.

Alphonse Elric acquiesça avec de grands yeux.

Elle entra sans qu'il l'invite et s'essuya méticuleusement les pieds. Jeta un coup d'œil dan l'entrée avant de renifler dédaigneusement. Pf. Superficiel, rempli d'objets fragiles et dangereux. Elle s'attendait à meixu de la part du jeune Elric.

« Vous vouliez me voir madame ? » Elle se retourna vers la nouvelle arrivante.

Blonde, les cheveux longs et détachés, l'air encore hébété de celle qui vient d'être tirée de son sommeil. Olivia ne s'excusa pas pour l'heure, elle en vint directement à sa requête. Plus rapide.

« Je suis là pour mon frère. » La jeune fille acquiesça lentement, l'air confus. Stupide gamine. « Votre... _Mari_ lui a tranché tous les doigts de la main. J'exige réparation. » Les yeux bleues s'écarquillèrent, avec de la peur, de l'incompréhension et beaucoup de tristesse. Un peu de mépris aussi et de colère. Mais pas envers elle. Winry Elric en voulait à son mari apparemment. Olivia comprenait pourquoi. De toute façon, se marier était une mauvaise idée dès le départ. C'était donner trop de pouvoir sur soi à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un à qui on peut jamais faire complètement confiance – n'importe qui peut trahir. Il suffit d'appuyer sur les bons boutons.

« Et qu'est-ce que... »

« Un automail. » Coupa-t-elle. « Dix en fait. Un pour chaque doigt. Je veux qu'il puisse faire de l'Alchimie à nouveau, se battre comme avant. »

« Mais... » Pas de protestation, ce n'était pas vraiment une demande.

« C'est un ordre Mlle Elric. Sinon, je vous fais arrêter pour complicité. »

« Mais ! » Cette fois, c'était le garçon qui tentait de protester mais elle les tenait.

« J'ai vu votre amie. Vous savez qu'il est interdit d'entrer dans Amestris sans passeport, hm ? Si mon frère ne retrouve pas ses doigts, je pourrais très bien glisser deux mots à la mauvaise personne et vous verriez cette maison perquisitionnée... Sans avertissement. »

Les deux visages pâlirent sous la peur d'être arrêtés. Même une amitié avec le Führer ne les sauveraient pas s'ils étaient pris avec une Xingoise chez eux – surtout avec la guerre qui se préparait. L'angoisse lui saisit le ventre. Une nouvelle guerre, c'était la pire chose qui puisse leur arriver. Elle en prierait presque que Mustang ne soit pas trop stupide, mais elle savait déjà qu'il n'y pourrait rien. L'empereur de Xing était borné. S'il voulait la guerre, il l'aurait.

« … Très bien. Je ferai mon possible. » Promit la fillette en baissant les yeux. Pas assez.

« Faîtes mieux que ça ! » Dit-elle avec aigreur.

Puis elle tourna les talons et quitta la maison.

Elle retournait à l'hôpital et forcerait les infirmières à la laisser dormir auprès de son frère. Elle lui devait bien ça.

* * *

><p>Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.<p>

« Oh Death » Murmura Edward. « Oh Death... Won't you spare me over another year ? » Et non. Non, l'année écoulée était suffisante pour la Mort. La Mort voulait son tribut, la Mort voulait du sang.

La Mort ressemblait beaucoup à la Vérité. Peut-être qu'elles étaient sœurs. Ou frères. Ou frère et sœur. Quel était le genre de la Mort exactement ? Ed secoua la tête. Il n'était pas là pour ça – la Vérité lui murmura que ce serait un Nouvel An dont les gens se _souviendraient_.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde qu'une semaine plus tôt, ça il devait l'avouer. Toutes les personnes restées bien au chaud chez elles le jour de Noël, avaient décidés de sortir sous la neige. Elle tenait cette fois. A Central City, c'était un peu étonnant et les météorologues ne se lassaient pas de le rappeler. _Y a plus de saison vraiment. LA FIN DU MONDE, LA FIN DU MOOOONDE._ Et d'autres commentaires inutiles qu'ils ressassaient à la radio ou mieux, au dernier truc à la mode, la _télévision_. Edward était persuadée que l'engouement pour cet appareil inutile cesserait bientôt. Mais bon, lui et sa famille vivaient un peu à la sauvage, et les voies de l'être humain sont impénétrables : il trouve toujours le moyen de se divertir avec pas grand-chose.

On en voyait partout maintenant. La pointe de la mode, c'était d'avoir son écran chez soi, quitte à s'endetter autant que si on achetait une voiture. Edward envisageait sérieusement d'en faire son business. Ça rapporterait énormément. Il claqua des doigts en rythme.

« When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, who will have mercy on your soul? »

Les gens chantaient des chansons plus guillerettes à côté. Il y avait même un groupe de jeunes dans un bar qui se tenaient les épaules en criant joyeusement des chansons paillardes. Ed sourit, en se disant que sérieusement, _bon débarras_.

« Eh monsieur, vous avez vu ma maman ? »

La même gamine qu'il y a une semaine. Forcément. Il sourit avec gentillesse. Il aimait bien les enfants. C'était mignon, comme une peluche vivante. Avec moins de poils. Et plus bruyants. Enfin, disons que c'était comme une peluche vivante, mais moins bien. Il aimerait bien avoir une peluche vivante. Et justement, cette gamine en avait une.

« Je te le dirai si tu me donnes ton lapin. » La fillette fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pas un lapin, c'est UNEUH lapinEUH. » Dit-elle en insistant bien sur les fins de mots. Il acquiesça comme si elle venait de citer la Loi Suprême de l'Univers.

« Pardon. Lapine. Bien reçu. Elle s'appelle comment ? »

« Rose. » Joli nom. Un peu simple peut-être. « Et moi je m'appelle Nina. » Pas de chance, petite. Pendant un instant, Ed repensa à cette pauvre gamine qui s'était faite avoir par un père trop gourmand. Il aimait bien cette petite.

« Et tu cherches ta maman ? » L'enfant hocha la tête. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et Ed regretta d'avoir posé la question. C'était _ça_ le problème avec les enfants en fait. Ils crient, ils pleurent, ils tapent du pied. Il était vraiment content d'avoir des enfants matures. Mais la fillette se révéla forte et pleine de courage puisqu'elle renifla seulement une ou deux fois avant de lui tendre la peluche blanche (_enfin, qui avait dû l'être avant de se retrouver dans les bras d'une gamine de six ans maximum_).

« Je te donne Rose si tu me dis où est ma maman. » Elle avait une voix claire, très aiguë mais pas trop criarde. Et elle était très brave aussi (_et un peu stupide puisque faire confiance à un inconnu n'était pas sur la liste des recommandations pour une enfant de moins de dix ans_)_._

« Promis. » Il saisit la peluche et lui fit un grand sourire. Une étincelle plus tard, la peluche s'animait et dansait pour faire rire la gamine. Qui lui fit de grands yeux émerveillés.

« T'es un MAGICIEN ?! » S'écria-t-elle. Ed hocha la tête. C'était pas tout à fait ça, mais s'il partait dans une discussion philosophique sur la différence entre magie et alchimie, il allait rater le spectacle. Il commença à marcher, le lapin dans une main, Nina trottinant à ses côtés. Puis s'arrêta, avec un sourire lui mangeant le visage. Il avait une idée de génie.

« Aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de chance Nina ! » S'exclama la lapine avec la voix de Trisha. « Parce que nous allons t'offrir le cadeau de tes rêves ! »

« Oh, c'est vrai, c'est vrai, c'est vrai ? » La fillette sautilla littéralement sur place. Ed acquiesça avec un ricanement. L'ironie serait parfaite.

« Mais oui, mais oui, mais oui ma chérie. » Répondit la peluche vivante en battant des pattes en rythme. « Après tout, tu m'as donné la vie, ça mérite une récompense ! Et après, tu pourras retrouver ta maman. »

Nina se mit à chantonner joyeusement, apparemment extatique. Edward haussa les sourcils. Si c'était aussi facile d'acheter ses enfants que celle-ci, il aurait sans doute beaucoup moins de problèmes – et de fournitures cassées. Puis il haussa les épaules, parce que ce serait aussi beaucoup moins marrant (_et dans le cas d'Envy, le sexe de réconciliation était _fantastique _donc il allait pas se plaindre_) !

« Suis-moi. » Ordonna-t-il avec une voix mielleuse.

La gamine obéit sans discuter. Elle avait dû oublier le fameux conseil de _on ne suit pas un inconnu même s'il t'offre un cadeau !_ Dommage. Enfin, c'était pas comme si Ed allait la tuer hein ! Il n'était pas (_si_) cruel. Et il avait atteint son quota d'enfants morts pour le mois. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Et puis, le pauvre Alex serait déçu s'il tuait d'autres enfants.

Ils arrivèrent à destination en trottinant. Et oh, le _regard_ émerveillé de Nina devant les adorables chiots et les chatons et les poissons et les oiseaux. Elle en hurla de joie, presque avant de rentrer dans le magasin et de courir dans tous les sens. Ed rejeta sa tête en arrière pour rire.

Il aurait pu en conjurer un facilement, mais ce serait plus drôle si c'était un _vrai_ chien. Et puis, la boutique était bien située pour observer les feux d'artifices. Il ricana. Ou pour en démarrer un.

Il la laissa choisir le chiot. Insista juste pour choisir le nom, parce qu'il en avait un parfait. Alexander. C'était génial non ? Elle fit oui avec sa tête, tellement rapidement qu'Ed se demanda si elle n'allait pas se craquer le cou. Mais déjà, la fillette partait explorer les différents choix.

Le vendeur l'approcha, avec un sourire commercial. Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? Oui, oui, ma sœur veut un chien, et voici ton argent. Il lui brisa la nuque d'un coup sec, et déposa le corps derrière le comptoir, hors de la vue de Nina.

L'enfant, tout en innocence et bonheur, rayonnait littéralement avec dans ses bras, le petit chien des Pyrénées blanc. Elle regarda autour d'elle, demanda avec curiosité où était le vendeur. Ed la rassura, il avait déjà payé voyons, et est-ce que tu veux que je rende Alexander encore _plus_ beau ?!

Oui bien sûr. Alors il put rajouter des cheveux bruns, le long de la tête et de la colonne vertébrale. Parfait.

« Je pourrai même le faire parler si tu veux ! » Offrit-il. Cette fois, Nina refusa.

« Nonon, c'est pas un jouet, le pauvre ! » Dit-elle avec autorité. Il hocha la tête. Comme tu veux Nina.

« Maintenant, toi et Alexander allez aller voir mon frère. » Dit-il en s'accroupissant près de Nina. « Il connaît beaucoup de gens, parce qu'il est médecin tu vois, donc il saura certainement où est ta maman. » Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et elle lui fit un grand sourire. « Maintenant, ne bouge pas, je vais te rendre très jolie, pour que mon frère te reconnaisse directement ! Ça va peut-être un peu chatouiller. » Prévint-il.

Il passa ses mains sur les yeux fermés, dans les cheveux, puis sur la robe et le long manteau. Il ne changea pas grand-chose, et ce serait temporaire, juste le temps que son frère la voit (_et parce qu'il était cruel, il décida que le mot de passe pour qu'elle retrouve son apparence serait Nina Tucker suivi d'Alexander_). Les yeux un peu plus bleus, les cheveux plus longs et châtains, attachés en deux tresses. La robe bleue aussi, et le manteau violet et mauve. « Voilà ! Il te reconnaîtra sûrement, parce que tu es la plus belle fille de la ville. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et partit en courant vers l'adresse qu'il lui avait soufflée à l'oreille. Brave petite. Il rit, un peu hystérique. Son _pauvre, pauvre _frère n'allait pas en croire ses yeux.

Il alla s'acheter une sucette et s'installa tranquillement sur un banc. Time for show.

_Boom._

Et là, c'était génial, le meilleur moment de la journée parce que c'était la panique partout. Les immeubles s'effondraient, soufflés par l'explosion. La tour de l'église de Leto se fracassa contre le stand du marchand de bonbons. Ed déplora un instant cette terrible perte parce que, miam, les sucettes étaient bonnes.

Les gens courraient partout, hurlaient. Ils trébuchaient, tombaient, se marchaient les uns sur les autres. C'était génial, hilarant. Edward s'appuya contre un reste d'immeuble, littéralement mort de rire. On lui jeta des regards terrifiés, on le montra du doigt. Un homme essaya même de l'entraîner loin des ruines _pauvre mec, complètement hystérique, allez viens, ça sert à rien, viens_ mais Ed ne se laissa pas faire et lui explosa le ventre.

Les intestins volèrent autour de lui, et le rouge du sang sur ses mains allait _siiiiii_ bien avec celui des flammes alentours. Il gloussa silencieusement, un sourire fou aux lèvres et lécha ses doigts un à un.

L'armée était là aussi. Ils aidaient les pompiers, cherchaient par tous les moyens à éteindre le feu. Les survivants s'aidaient les uns, les autres, pleuraient ensemble en se tenant un moignon sanglant. Hurlaient en cherchant leur famille. Il y avait un adolescent tout seul, au milieu de la place. Il restait les bras ballants, sans comprendre ce qui arrivait autour de lui. Une vieille femme se traîna jusqu'à lui, avec le visage en pleurs et en sang, s'accrocha à sa jambe _aidez-moi, par pitié, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi_. L'adolescent sourit, et parce que c'était Envy (_Ed pouvait reconnaître Envy partout, parce que c'était son fils, et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout – sauf que ses autres enfants bien sûr_) il traça gentiment, presque amoureusement, un nouveau sourire dans la gorge de la pauvre femme.

C'est pas beau les femmes qui pleurent, songea Ed. Envy avait bien raison de vouloir la faire sourire.

Une nouvelle bombe explosa, celle dans le magasin d'animaux de compagnie. Il repensa à Nina, sa jolie Nina. Est-ce qu'elle avait trouvé Alphonse ? Est-ce que son frère s'était écroulé, en pleurs, terrifié devant cette piqûre de rappel ? _Je suis là frangin. Juste à côté de toi. Je te surveille. B__ig brother is watching you__._

Envy le rejoint, lui piqua le reste de sa sucette et la croqua trois fois. Puis il entreprit de partager les morceaux avec Ed, mordant et léchant l'intérieur de sa bouche, chassant sa langue et évitant ses dents.

Lust était un peu plus loin, aidait à achever les victimes. Gluttony entreprenait ensuite de manger les corps. Et les ruines. Et les militaires. Et tout ce qui passait à portée de main en fait. Pride étouffait trois militaires.

Sloth manquait à l'appel. Ed fronça les sourcils.

Dans le ciel, il y avait des mots qui se formaient, et un rictus de joie maladive se forma sur ses lèvres un peu gercées par la fumée.

« LE PERE ET SA FAMILLE VOUS SOUHAITENT UNE BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ! BONNE ANNEE, BONNE SANTE ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! » Récita-t-il, partant dans un fou rire avec ses chers enfants.

Avoir des super-pouvoirs, c'était trop **mortel**.

_My name is Death and the End is here._

La Vérité n'était peut-être qu'une incarnation de la Mort en fait. C'était sans doute pour ça, qu'elle réclamait autant de sang, de batailles et de décès. Edward ne se plaignait pas, parce qu'il adorait sa vie maintenant.

Il croisa le regard de Roy, furieux et trahi, à travers la foule. Fit coucou avec la main, et s'inclina. Oui, merci, c'est bien moi.

Mais tout de même, songea-t-il en reprenant son sérieux (_ils couraient tous à présent, fuyant les militaires en gloussant et chahutant_).

Il aurait une discussion avec Sloth.

_Fin du Chapitre_

* * *

><p>Brrrrr. Ca promet, hein ? Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas. ^^<p>

Encore merci pour cette année de bonheur !

Review ? 3

Asuka Tanku


	11. I wanna play until I die

Non les gens, vous ne rêvez pas je suis bien là pour un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée, je n'ai vraiment pas été régulière dans mes dernières updates, la faute à la fac, puis à des soucis de RL, puis au fait qu'à l'inverse j'étais trop joyeuse pour écrire du angst... Et me revoilà plutôt zen mais pas trop non plus donc j'ai pu finir ce chapitre (enfin, j'ai quand même dû en couper un morceau et le reporter au suivant parce qu'Izumi me tentait pas plus que ça xD) !

Petite info qui devrait vous faire plaisir : il reste plus que deux, trois chapitres (quatre si on compte l'épilogue) à écrire et ensuite, **IT'S OVER**. Je suis toute excitée du coup =3

**Le titre, parce que c'est important de savoir pourquoi ce titre : **_I wanna play until I die, _ou _Je veux jouer jusqu'à ma mort_ tiré de la chanson PLayer One de Machinae Supremacy. (y un amv énooooorme sur cette chanson, qui s'appelle Bankrupt! et que je vous conseille chaudement, même si c'pas du FMA.)

**Un peu de musique ?**

Roy : Dirt and Roses by Rise Against

Alphonse : Get out alive by Three Days Grace

Mei : World so cold by Three Days Grace

(après ça, je n'ai plus que deux chansons, dont une pour une situation particulière donc la playlist donnée sera simplement mes coups de coeur du moment qui m'ont ou pas, aidée à écrire.)

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon lj et le lien est sur mon profil !

Bonne lecture :

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 11 – I wanna play until I die<em>

Sloth était fatigué. Il dormait toujours – encore et encore et encore – mais les émotions ne partaient pas. Elle pesaient sur son estomac ou son cœur, elles faisaient tourner son esprit à vive allure et il voulait juste dormir.

Il y avait des explosions dehors.

Il se souvint vaguement que Père en avait parlé, il avait dit « Viens nous rejoindre, on va exploser des bâtiments et tuer des gens. » Ce n'était pas un ordre, juste un constat, une invitation. Si tu veux dormir, reste. Je t'aime alors je te laisse.

Sloth n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait l'esprit blanc et vide, la simplicité des ordres à suivre. Il n'aimait pas _avoir le choix_. Un Homonculus n'est qu'un esclave sans liberté, sans droit. Une pâle imitation d'humains qui se plaît à obéir à son Père qui rêve, rêve toujours d'un monde _meilleur_. Ou dans le cas d'Ed, de chaos pur et simple.

Ed était une énigme, le grain de sable dans les rouages bien réglés de la vie de Sloth. Sloth n'aimait pas être perdu, c'était _épuisant_ de chercher des réponses. C'était pour ça qu'il était intelligent d'ailleurs, pour tout savoir sans avoir besoin de chercher. Mais là, là, il ne savait pas. Il hésitait, réfléchissait, il ne comprenait plus rien.

_Pourquoi je suis là ? Mon péché c'est la paresse. Je devrais dormir tout le temps alors ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'existe, moi Homonculus, être artificiel ? Pourquoi l'Alchimie m'a créé ? Qui est la Vérité ? Pourquoi Edward Elric ? N'importe quel humain pourrait-il devenir Père ? Pourquoi ce péché en particulier ? Pourquoi moi ? _

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Parce que.

C'était la seule réponse, et Sloth avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux, ou de tuer quelqu'un, de trouver cette _connasse_ d'humaine qui s'infiltrait dans leur rang l'air de rien, qui fraternisait avec Pride (_Et Sloth se souvenait, il les avait vu s'embrasser sous le gui, se mordre et se griffer comme des animaux qui tentent de prouver leur dominance en copulant_) et de lui arracher les yeux pour les lui faire bouffer par le nez. Envy qui paraissait trop gentil, trop obéissant. Envy c'était le fou, l'inconscient, celui que personne ne contrôle. Il obéit parce que c'est ce qu'il veut, parce qu'il est tellement cruel que _la moindre proposition_ de torture le ferait presque jouir sur place. Envy est ce genre de personne.

Alors pourquoi il avait l'air d'être un tel chien stupide et fidèle ? Pourquoi il suivait Edward (_Edward, pas Père, Père est mort, Edward n'est qu'une vague imitation, une mauvaise parodie_) comme un bon toutou ?

Sloth détestait Envy. Il le haïssait.

Et c'était tellement _fatigant_. Il ne devrait pas mépriser son frère, son cœur battant lui soufflait, il ne devrait pas, parce que Père ne serait pas content et qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir son Père n'est-ce pas ?

Non. Non bien sûr. Mais Edward Elric était humain. Il n'était pas Père. Edward était comme Icare, celui qui s'est pris pour un dieu et a volé trop près du soleil. Edward ne serait jamais Père, parce que Père était _un morceau_ de la Vérité, la Vérité elle-même, Père était mieux, beaucoup mieux, Père était mort. Longue vie à Père.

Pas Edward Elric. Jamais.

Sloth se leva. Il souleva sa grande carcasse noire, sa tête oscillant lentement, droite, gauche, bas. Il la releva. Vide, du vide dans l'esprit, il faut qu'il aille se vider la tête.

Sloth n'aimait pas Greed non plus. Greed était trop indépendant, trop attaché à son humain. Greed n'était qu'une mouche qu'il voulait écraser. Et Lust, pauvre Lust. La mort l'avait rendue molle et douceâtre. Elle aussi succombait aux mensonges de la race humaine – elle était faible maintenant. Trop attachée. Il devrait les tuer, les tuer tous.

Les humains. Les Homonculi. Père – non pas Père, jamais Père, mais Edward Elric, oh oui. Après, il y aurait la paix. Le calme. Vide, vide.

Boboom. Boboom. Fait son cœur. Il voulait du sang, il allait en avoir. Edward n'était qu'un usurpateur. Un menteur, un voleur – le voleur de la Vérité. La Vérité n'était qu'un mensonge, parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais permis à Père de perdre. Sloth n'y croyait plus aux mensonges. Il voulait plus de sang.

« Woooow. Attention, attention, Sloth a trouvé la force de se _lever _! » C'était la voix d'Envy, un peu nasillarde et toujours moqueuse. Meurs, meurs traître.

Il tourna la tête vers son frère – menteur, menteur, traître, _meurs_ – et ouvrit la bouche. Qu'allait-il dire ? C'était fatiguant de parler. Il pouvait dire qu'il était fatigué, qu'il voulait moins d'humain, qu'il n'aimait pas ce nouveau Père – qu'il détestait Envy. Il pouvait dire beaucoup de chose, mais c'était trop long à dire. Trop long de décrire ses sentiments, son état d'esprit chaotique.

Il voulait du sang _maintenant_.

« … Tu fais chier. » Vous faites tous chier. Envy écarquilla les yeux. Il avait presque l'air surpris, et son ricanement s'étrangla un peu.

Sloth le frappa.

La Jalousie aurait pu l'éviter – il était rapide, peut-être pas aussi rapide que Sloth, mais c'était trop fatiguant d'être plus rapide que lui. Il ne le fit pas, et vola à travers le couloir. Son dos heurta un mur. Il y eut un grand bruit, et le mur s'effondra. Quand Envy se releva, il toussait et se tenait le ventre avec l'avant-bras droit. Sa main gauche essuya le sang qui coulait sur son menton.

_Plus. Toujours plus. Traître, menteur, voleur. Meurs._

Sloth chargea.

Cette fois, Envy l'évita, avec une grâce étrange, qui ne devrait pas appartenir à quelqu'un comme lui. Sloth entendit vaguement des cris.

« Tu veux jouer, p'tit frère ? On va jouer. » S'écria Envy avec sa hargne coutumière. Sloth se sentit presque soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à détester ses frères et sœurs. Déteste-moi, Hais-moi. J'en ai marre de toute façon. Je vais tous vous tuer et ensuite j'irai dormir tranquille – enfin.

« Tu es lourd. » Dit-il simplement – et doucement parce que parler fort était un trop dur effort.

Envy rit simplement et lui fonça dessus, son poing en avant. Sloth lui saisit le poignet avec une main avant de lui envoyer la seconde dans le menton. La tête d'Envy partit en arrière, et émit un _crack_ sinistre.

Envy rit plus fort.

« Vas-y ! Énerve-toi ! Depuis le temps de que j'attends ça ! » Sloth le frappa encore, enfonça son poing dans le ventre, lui brisa sans doute quelques cotes. Envy toussa fort, une, deux, trois fois et recula quand Sloth lui lâcha enfin le poignet.

Il cracha un peu de sang et redressa sa nuque. Cric. Crac. Puis il lança son bras en avant, le changeant en lame tranchante. Il avait un large sourire et ses dents scintillèrent presque dans la lueur vacillante des chandeliers. Sloth se laissa couper un morceau d'épaule, saisit à pleine main l'épée de son frère, ignora la vague douleur, et **BAM**. Coup de genou dans le ventre.

Envy s'écroula à terre. Il mit une seconde de trop à reprendre ses esprit et Sloth en profita : il _écrasa_ la tête d'Envy avec son pied. Un coup, deux coups, trois coups. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Encore et encore. Et il eut envie de parler en tuant lentement son frère.

« Je dois le faire. »

« C'est mon devoir. »

« Nous devenons faibles. »

« _Humains. _»

« Père est un imposteur – ce n'est pas Père, juste un charlatan. »

« Il veut te tromper, Envy. »

« Tu n'es qu'un traître, comme Greed. »

Quand il sentit que le crâne ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, il donna un léger coup contre le visage (_et sentit le nez se casser sous le choc. Encore_), et Envy geignit, toussa, cracha. Touss touss. Il marmonna un truc ou deux, éjecta quelques dents.

« Laisse tomber. »

« Meurs. »

Envy secoua la tête. Il avait du sang partout sur le visage, le front. Une de ses oreilles était bizarrement tordue aussi. Ses longs cheveux étaient _poisseux_ de sang. Sloth s'accroupit, et en saisit une poignée.

« Meurs Envy. Il faut dormir. Dormir pour toujours, ne jamais avoir à se lever. Pas de fatigue, rien, juste le repos éternel. »

Envy se laissa ballotter un peu. Il avait un étrange sourire, un de ceux que Sloth n'aimait pas. Ce sourire disait _tu comprends pas Sloth, t'as jamais compris. Pauvre chou, t'es trop jeune. _Non il était pas trop jeune. Il comprenait des chose qui n'effleuraient même pas l'esprit d'Envy. Il était le plus proche de l'intelligence de Père, parce que son péché c'était celui qui l'empêchait de fonctionner correctement.

« C'est ton destin Envy. » Et même le faux-Père ne te sauvera pas. Il est parti vagabonder – encore. Il fuit ses enfants, il fuit ses devoirs. Traître. Meurs.

« Va te faire foutre Sloth. » Réussit à balbutier Envy. Du sang obstruait sa bouche. Il y eut un bruit de gargouillis. Une lumière blanche. Combien de fois allait-il devoir le tuer ? Envy devait avoir beaucoup de vie. Il avait plu au traître. A la Vérité – pas la vraie, le mensonge. Vérité, Mensonge.

« Meurs Envy. Meurs et reviens et repars. »

Envy ne répondit pas. Ne bougea pas non plus. Quand Sloth le lâcha, la tête tomba. Le choc contre le sol résonna un peu.

« Un de fait. Plus que sept. »

* * *

><p>Edward était très satisfait des réactions des gens. Il était allé voir en ville, avec Elycia – c'était son cadeau pour avoir tué sa mère. Et lui avoir donné ses doigts. Il en aurait besoin bientôt.<p>

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil chez Roy quand celui-ci était au travail. Avait vu les patchs et avait rigolé. C'était son cadeau les patchs, pour arrêter de fumer. Roy ne fumait pas. Mais Ed savait qu'il verrait le rapprochement avec son propre vice.

Les patchs étaient dans le feu, alors Ed les prit, les épousseta, les remit à neuf avec de l'alchimie et les plaça avec tendresse sous le sapin sans aiguilles. Il les lui rendit aussi. Ça faisait plus esprit de Noël. Même si Noël était passé depuis longtemps.

Elycia l'attendait dehors. Elle choisit leur prochaine visite : le cimetière. Pour visiter son papa ! Lui présenter Ed aussi et parler de Pride. Et lui prendre ses doigts aussi. Quitte à avoir ceux de la mère, autant récupérer aussi ceux du père.

« _Au nom du Père, du Fils et de la Vérité. _» Souffla Ed. Elycia rit joyeusement.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues – bien sûr. L'état d'alerte était déclenchée dans toute la ville. A West City aussi, là où Wrath était. Il causait pas mal de bordel apparemment. Alerte, alerte. Tout le monde était chez soi, à trembler parce que mon dieu, _il y avait des méchants terroristes dans la capitale_.

Il y avait aussi ceux qui disaient que Mustang avait perdu les pédales. Les gens n'avaient pas oublié la fanfare féministe du 24 décembre. Edward s'en souvenait avec douceur. C'était un jour presque inoubliable. Voir tant d'émotions dans les yeux noirs, le désespoir et la haine._ Tu paieras pour tout ça, Ed, tu le paieras. Je te le promets !_

Ed attendait toujours.

Peut-être que si Roy essayait de lui mettre un procès, Ed s'y rendrait. Pour le principe. Et le fun. Peut-être même qu'il payerait un avocat.

« Salut papa. » Lança Elycia le ton jovial. Son visage resta de marbre. « On est venu te parler de deux trois trucs. Te déterrer aussi. Je suis curieuse de voir un vrai zombie en action. » Même un zombie sans main. « Tu vois, Ed a eu une illumination. Il s'est rendu compte que les humains sont tous des cons. Il s'est rendu compte que la Vérité veut juste que _nous_ saignons. Ah, et aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans son Alchimie. Et tu vois papa, moi j'aime l'Alchimie. Et je déteste les humains. Donc Ed s'est proposé pour être mon nouveau papa – j'espère que tu nous en veux pas trop hein. Du coup, je peux faire toutes les expériences que je veux ! Je t'ai envoyé maman aussi, elle était trop chiante sans toi. Enfin, j'ai gardé les mains, mais tu comprends, c'est pour un _cadeau_. D'ailleurs, j'aurai besoin des tiens aussi. Ça te dérange pas trop j'espère ? Non hein. Je suis ton enfant chérie, tu ne me refuseras jamais rien, hein ? » Elle sourit et ressembla bien plus à une adolescente de quatorze ans qu'avant. Edward ne l'aimait pas trop comme ça. « Mais bref. Ed est aussi le papa des Homonculi et _bordel_ ils sont troooooop géniaux. J'veux dire, comme cobayes c'est génial ! Ils revivent tout le temps ! Et Pride est a-do-ra-ble recouvert de sang. Envy aussi remarque, mais il est un peu déjà pris. »

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche, ma jolie fleur. » Interrompit Ed avec un sourire bienveillant. « Sinon la flammèche va se douter de quelque chose. »

« Ah oui ! Bon bah, à bientôt papa. Juste le temps de te récupérer et de te ressusciter. Presque. C'pas vraiment ça, on peut pas ramener les morts, même avec la science infuse. » Elle sourit, belle et froide. Edward acquiesça à la question du vent, et se dit que vraiment, il avait bien choisi qui corrompre. Il avait bon goût parce que vraiment, cette fille n'était peut-être qu'une humaine, mais elle avait la beauté d'une rose, son poison et sa cruauté aussi (_on ne touche pas une rose, on l'observe, on la voit fleurir et mourir et on soupire d'envie_). Elle lui rappelait Lust, en plus mortelle et moins mélancolique. Oui vraiment, Elycia était un bon choix pour Pride.

« Nous allons ramener un fantôme, un mort-vivant qui traînera les pieds et gémira parce qu'il ne rêvera que de retourner dans son repos éternel. » Commenta Ed, s'approchant avec un sourire gentil. « Tu vas souffrir encore plus Maes, tu vas pleurer. C'est terrible, hein, tu es mort pour tes idées et tu vas revivre pour les miennes. La Vérité veut du sang, et tu vas le lui donner, hein ? »

Un grondement. Un orage approchait. Elycia siffla de plaisir. Frappa dans ses mains, parodiant le geste des Alchimistes. Nouveau grondement. Un éclair – au loin.

« Allez papa ! Montre-toi, je veux voir ton squelette, je veux voir à quoi tu ressembles ! »

Les cris d'Elycia se fondaient dans les craquements retentissants de l'Alchimie à l'œuvre, le bruit de la pluie (_goutte, goutte, goutte, goutte_) et le roulement du tonnerre. Ed rit, hurla avec elle. C'était un retour aux sources, l'expression la plus primal qu'il connaisse. _Cri, cri, cri, cri._

Une main jaillit du sol.

* * *

><p>Ling virevoltait dans entre les nuées de sables, y ajoutant son sang et celui de ses ennemis. Un sabre dans une main, un revolver dans l'autre, il sautait, courait et tranchait. <em>Mourez, mourez. JE VEUX DU SANG.<em>

Il rit. Une tête tomba.

Les soldats d'Amestris n'étaient pas dans leur élément Ce n'était que des gardes frontières, pris de court par ceux qu'ils pensaient être leurs alliés. _Meurs. Meurs._ Ils se battaient sans force, ni espoir. Tombaient comme des mouches. Un soldat lambda hurla et lança une grenade, un air désespéré sur le visage. En trois bonds, Ling était sur lui avec un sourire aux lèvres et la grenade dans les mains. Son sabre tomba au sol, sans un bruit. Le temps s'était comme arrêté – l'homme aux yeux écarquillés fixait Ling, une supplication au bord des lèvres. _Pitié, pas moi._ Le sourire de Lin s'agrandit. _Et si._

La grenade explosa.

Ling s'en sortit indemne – bien sûr. C'était normal, il avait l'armure de Greed. Ses sujets n'avaient rien dit face à son invulnérabilité nouvelle. A peine si son général avait haussé les sourcils. On ne questionne pas l'empereur. L'empereur sait tout, voit tout. Ling est l'empereur et l'empereur est dieu. Presque.

« Le combat est gagné, ils battent en retraite, votre majesté. » Lui annonça son commandant. Un brave homme, voué à son empire. Ling devrait le faire monter en grade.

« Parfait. » Oui parfait. Ils gagnaient du terrain. Ils quitteraient bientôt le territoire du désert, entreraient à Amestris même. _JE VEUX AMESTRIS. JE VEUX. NOUS VOULONS. JE. VEUX._

Ling entra dans sa tente et s'effondra sur son lit de fortune. Soupira. _Bientôt Greed. Bientôt._ Bientôt Ling. Greed. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Qui était-il déjà ? Lequel ? Ling, Greed ? Qui. Il ne voyait plus la différence (_il avait du mal à respirer, ça brûlait, inspire, expire_). Nonon. Il ne faut pas paniquer Ling. Greed. Peu importe. Ne panique pas. Calme. Il y a une explication, forcément – ils ne pouvaient pas être devenus un sans s'en être rendus compte. Bien sûr que non, il y a une explication. Ed savait. Ed savait obligatoirement – il savait tout.

Il fallait qu'ils voient Ed. Père.

_Qui suis-je ?_

«GENERAL ! » Hurla-t-il. Ils. L'homme se présenta devant lui, impassible. Toujours impassible – brave soldat. « Je pars. » Le soldat acquiesça, puis pencha la tête. Apparemment, il avait tellement l'habitude de dire oui à ce que disait son empereur qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait compris ce que Ling voulait dire.

« … Pardon ? Mais – La guerre. Les hommes ont besoin de vous, ils – »

« Oh taisez-vous. » Répondit-il (_répondirent, ils sont deux, DEUX_) d'un air négligent. « Vous vous en sortirez sans moi. J'ai besoin de voir quelqu'un et vite. Ça n'attendra pas la fin de cette stupide conquête. »

L'homme bredouilla quelques mots de plus, avant de simplement consentir, devant l'agacement de son presque dieu. Il quitta alors la tente, tête baissée, avachi sur lui-même comme si tout le bonheur de la victoire récente avait déjà disparu. Ça vous fait ça le départ de votre dieu.

_Ah ce que c'est dur d'être un dieu, d'avoir des sujets implorants pour plus, toujours plus. On leur tend la main et ils nous mangent le bras. Hein Ling ? Greed. Peu importe, au fond, c'est pareil._

* * *

><p>« Peuple d'Amestris ! Rebellez-vous contre ces mensonges qu'on vous sert. On vous <em>ment,<em> on vous _exploite._ On vous dit, « donnez voter argent, braves gens, donnez-le, nous l'utiliserons à bon escient. » Ha ! Bien sûr. Ils détruisent notre économie, tout ça pour reconstruire la ville d'Ishval.

On vous a dit que j'étais mort. La vérité, c'est que j'ai été torturé, enfermé pendant toutes ces années. J'ignore qui est le coupable mais voyons les choses en face : à qui profite le crime ? A l'imposteur Roy Mustang qui pour se donner bonne conscience et vous faire avaler la pilule a prétendu que j'étais un héros. C'était un _complot _! A l'intérieur même de l'organisme dans lequel vous devez avoir le plus confiance !

Mustang m'a confronté, autrefois, juste avant que ses sbires ne me jettent dans un cachot. Il a dit « Vous êtes un imposteur. » Il a dit que le Führer Bradley n'existait pas, n'était qu'un masque. »

Pause. Quelques flashs.

« Il a raison, d'une certaine manière. Je portais un masque – celui du Führer parfait. Un homme sans défaut, qui vit une vie de rêve dans son travail comme dans sa famille. » Il baissa la tête. Quelques personnes soupirèrent avec compassion en voyant couler une larme (_fausse, une larme de crocodile, mensonges, mensonges_) sur sa joue. « Et je comprendrai. Je comprendrai parfaitement, vous savez, si... Si vous ne vouliez plus de moi. Mais je vous en prie, je vous en _supplie_, écoutez-moi. Ne laissez-pas Mustang s'en tirer à si bon compte. Indignez-vous, peuple d'Amestris ! Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites-le pour vous, votre avenir. Nos enfants méritent mieux comme futur – ils méritent un futur sans mensonges, sans mascarade – toutes ces écoles construites construites pour mieux les conditionner, la guerre avec Xing qui s'étend lentement vers le centre de notre bien-aimé pays. » Il leva les bras et joignit les mains – paume contre paume comme un messie qui prie.

« J'ai vu la lumière vous savez, pendant mon emprisonnement. » Il secoua la tête, pris d'un rire nerveux (_faux, faux, faux, faux_). La pencha ensuite, toujours l'air gêné. « Il faisait sombre. On me nourrissait à peine et même quand c'était le cas, il faisait toujours noir. » Nouveau rire. « J'ai toujours haï les Ténèbres. L'Inconnu. Ça me _terrifiait_. Alors pendant ces années de noir complet j'ai – très très lentement – appris à maîtriser ma peur. » Le peuple retenait son souffle, suspendu aux lèvres du Führer – le vrai, le seul. « Je l'ai apprivoisée. » La voix gentille et douce devint sèche. Froide. Celle d'un militaire prêt à tout. « Je l'ai _écrasée. _ Vous connaissez l'expression « j'ai vu la lumière » ? C'est assez étrange – je n'ai jamais été un grand croyant vous savez, même en tant qu'Alchimiste. Et pourtant – pourtant je l'ai vue. La Vérité on l'appelle. C'est un Dieu je pense, mais personne ne peut être sûr. Peu l'ont vue, encore moins lui ont parlé. Je ne connais qu'un seul être qui ait réussi cet exploit et il est devenu fou. » Il rit une nouvelle fois, toussota et épongea son front. Quelques applaudissements isolés résonnèrent sur la place. Il faisait froid, mais toute la ville de West City était venue écouter son chef rebelle.

« Le bien-aimé de la Vérité, fou, fou d'amour. » Il avait la voix pensive, le ton grave. « Je ne vous force pas à u croire, à la Vérité. Chacun est libre de ses croyances. Leto, la Vérité, Dieu, peu importe au final, l'essentiel est de se respecter et de respecter son prochain. Elle m'a aidé, mais pour vous, ce n'est qu'une identité abstraite alors – ce n'est pas grave. Je ne vous en parle pas pour que vous y croyiez, mais pour que vous compreniez ce qui me permet de me battre.

J'y crois.

Je crois que Mustang est un imposteur, et que je suis dans mon droit. Que la Vérité est derrière moi, et donc que je peux me battre – parce que _je ne suis pas seul_. Et vous ne l'êtes pas non plus vous savez – alors battez-vous. _Battez-vous_. »

Il se tut et la place explosa en applaudissements, en « bravo » et « encore » et les gens bougeaient, hurlaient, chantaient. Ils voulaient du sang, une révolution – _REVOLTEZ-VOUS PEUPLE D'AMESTRIS – _et plus rien ne fut comme avant.

West City se mit en marche, un jour de fin janvier. Il neigeait ce jour-là, et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'on les appela les marcheurs blancs. Ou alors, c'est juste parce que quand on lui posa la question « A quoi ressemble la Vérité ? », l'ancien Führer répondit simplement : Elle est blanche.

* * *

><p>Il faisait moche. Encore un orage – ce n'était pas la saison pourtant. De la pluie oui. De la neige, pourquoi pas. Un orage, c'était bizarre. Havoc se demanda si c'était la colère des dieux face aux agissements d'Ed. Ed agissait comme un messie – si ça se trouve, il n'était que l'expression de l'Antéchrist, un fou qui se prenait pour Dieu et qui n'était qu'un monstre.<p>

Il n'y croyait pas.

C'était triste à dire – parce qu'il ne devrait pas croire en Ed. Il ne devrait pas croire en un fou qui tuait en un claquement de doigt sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Et pourtant...

Comment ne pas y croire ? Pour un homme comme Havoc, c'était toujours dur de ne pas penser que Dieu – ou la Vérité ou peu importe – les avait abandonnés. Et Ed... Ed était un élu. Il parlait au nom d'un entité supérieure, une entité invincible et omnisciente. Alors oui il y croyait.

En partie pour Lust. Mais surtout pour lui.

Parce que c'était incroyablement bon pour l'ego, de se dire que le messie vous aime, qu'il veut vous protéger, vous laisser vivre. C'était bon, ça faisait du bien.

Roy se plaignait encore. Il geignait un peu, sortait des bouteilles (_toujours les mêmes, des petites bouteilles rondes sans étiquettes._) puis se remettait au travail les sourcils froncés. Parfois il hurlait sans raison. Désormais il ne demandait plus de café, mais un whisky ou un scotch. Riza refusait, alors il se levait lui-même (_et Havoc avait l'impression d'être le seul à remarquer à quel point il tanguait, titubait, se rattrapait in extremis aux tables et aux murs_) et partait en chercher. Il réussissait à vider trois ou quatre verres avant que Riza ne dégaine et n'explose la bouteille.

Il en avait marre.

Marre de voir son chef (_son ami_) se détruire ainsi. Marre de le voir réduit à une loque qui pigne parce qu'elle ne réussit pas à obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Il ferma les yeux. Les bruits commencèrent rapidement à envahir ses oreilles. Il fronça les sourcils, porta ses mains à ses oreilles. Le bruit était toujours là, assourdissant. Il rouvrit les yeux, cligna trop vite, chassa les larmes de frustration. Et Roy ne bougeait pas, les yeux fixés sur la montre d'Edward Elric. Il avait des patchs pour arrêter de fumer aux bras.

« Führer, vous devez signer ces papiers avant demain. C'est en rapport avec la révolte de West City – »

« Führer, est-ce que vous avez les dossiers sur Ishval ? »

« Du nouveau pour le cas Elric? »

« Et pour la guerre, Führer – »

« Führer... »

« Führer ! »

Quelqu'un le secouait à l'épaule – Riza sans doute. Breda était mort. Falman, envoyé à West City. Envoyé au casse-pipe. Olivia avait disparu de la circulation depuis l'accident de son frère. Il ne restait plus qu'eux, et les employés fébriles qui demandaient, demandaient, demandaient, _et Roy qui ne réagissait pas, comme un putain de pantin_ –

« MAIS VOS GUEULES. »

Il craquait. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce supérieur immobile et _inutile _qui agissait comme si c'était la putain de fin du monde et ne faisait plus rien pour arranger les choses. _Ed n'aimerait pas le voir comme ça, _songea-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Les gens ne bougeaient plus dans le bureau encombré, ne savaient pas comment réagir face à son hurlement.

Riza était à côté de lui, l'air alarmé (_il aimait bien Riza, toujours prête à tout faire pour remonter le moral des troupes, toujours prête à tout donner pour Roy, même sa vie_). Il sourit, un peu tremblant. Il avait fait tomber sa cigarette éteinte et quand il se baissa pour la ramasser, la voix sèche de Roy retentit – _et putain qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'énerver._

« C'était quoi ça, Lieutenant ? »

Oui, Havoc, c'était quoi ça ? Tu nous pètes un câble là. Sa voix intérieure ressemblait au timbre ricanant d'Ed - Jean tenta de la faire disparaître en frappant son bureau, poing serré.

« Ce que c'est, c'est que j'en ai _ras-le-cul_ de vous entendre vous plaindre, de vous voir vous morfondre dans l'alcool ou je ne sais trop quoi. Vous êtes notre LEADER bon sang ! On a pas besoin d'une loque, on a besoin du Führer. Vous savez, le mec qui a cramé une Homonculus par vengeance, celui qu'on a foutu au pouvoir parce qu'on croyait en lui. » Il s'interrompit et inspira lentement. « Celui en qui j'avais confiance. Je veux ce mec là. Vous, vous êtes pas le Roy Mustang que j'ai promis de protéger. Vous êtes pas mon boss, vous êtes qu'un crétin qui se laisse abattre par un gamin timbré et quelques protestations. »

« Havoc, ça suffit. » Riza intervint – elle intervenait toujours avant que les disputes prennent des proportions trop grosses. C'était elle qui les soudait, qui maintenant leur petite équipe en vie. Elle et Breda. Sauf que Breda pourrissait dans un cercueil et qu'Havoc ne savait plus à qui il pouvait faire confiance.

_Ed ? Ed est fou, Ed m'entraîne dans un monde que je ne connais pas, Ed pourrait me tuer en claquant des doigts. Ed est le lapin blanc et je suis Alice._ Il avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps – et c'était récurrent ces derniers temps. Ça l'était trop. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main, et ça commençait par rappeler à Roy qu'il n'était pas le _seul_ à souffrir.

« Non, ça suffit pas. Le Führer sombre dans une dépression pendant que le pays coule. Breda est mort, Armstrong se morfond à l'hosto, la petite Elycia a disparu. Ed est devenu fou. On découvre des secrets qui auraient mieux fait de rester cachés. On perd le respect qu'on avait les uns pour les autres. Xing nous déclare la guerre, Bradley revient à la vie, Ishval s'écroule. On a besoin d'aide Führer, on a besoin d'un chef fort, pas d'une lavette qui parle de se pendre et boit quatre bouteilles par jour. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Havoc ?! » Roy s'énervait à son tour. Havoc avança, un pas puis deux, prêt à en foutre une à son chef quitte à se faire virer. La main de Riza sur son épaule l'arrêta. Il s'en débarrassa parce qu'y a un moment où fallait savoir dire _stop._ « Tu veux ma place ? Tu veux devenir Führer ? Tu veux m'enfermer à l'asile pour que je parle de mes problèmes ? Tu veux qu'on parle de mes échecs, du fait que je suis incapable de diriger mon pays, alors que j'avais promis de le faire ? »

Havoc leva le poing.

« Ou alors on pourrait aussi s'asseoir, prendre le thé et parler de nos sentiments comme des gonzesses ! Après tout, c'est pas comme si c'était la guerre dehors, comme si un gamin de même pas trente ans arrivait à foutre le bordel partout où il passe. Je veux dire, y a plus de sens à rien ! On est comme des marionnettes abandonnées, dont le maître a trouvé de nouveaux pantins. C'est ridicule. On tourne en rond comme des poulets sans tête, on cherche en vain une solution. »

Il s'interrompit et baissa les yeux. C'était défaitiste, c'était déprimant. Mais à vrai dire, est-ce qu'il avait intérêt à dire qu'ils pouvaient gagner alors qu'il n'était plus qu'une taupe ? (_c'était ce qu'il était non ? L'homme de l'intérieur, celui qui va donner des informations volontairement, vendre ses amis et continuer à dormir le soir d'un sommeil profond._)

« Y a pas de solution. Et moi j'en ai marre de faire comme si tout allait bien. »

Parce qu'à quoi bon prétendre ? A quoi bon dire « oui nous allons battre les Homonculi et Xing, et reconstruire Ishval et venger Alex, et Ed fera face à la justice. » quand même le Führer n'y croyait pas ?

A quoi bon dire oui quand on sait très bien que la réponse est non.

* * *

><p>Al mit son plus beau costume. Pour lui rendre respect ou remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il ne savait pas trop. Winry fit un gâteau – sans lait. Ils répétèrent le rituel qu'ils avaient depuis des années – depuis le Jour Promis.<p>

Une bougie de plus chaque année. Un chant. Joyeux anniversaire. Joyeux anniversaire. Joyeux anniversaire Ed. Joyeux anniversaire.

Winry sortait ses outils avant – elle ne les avait pas emportés à Central. Elle réparait l'automail d'Ed, vérifiait si pas pur hasard il avait pris quelques millimètres. De moins en moins, parce qu'il y a un moment, la croissance s'arrête.

Al créait quelque chose, avec l'Alchimie. Un objet en particulier que son frère lui demandait. Pour tester ses limites, les repousser parfois, et pour le simple plaisir d'observer l'Alchimie qu'il ne pouvait plus faire. Pauvre Ed.

En ce trois février, où Ed gagnait une année de plus, il manquait une personne à leur rituel. La personne à qui il était destiné.

Alphonse n'arrivait même pas à regretter la présence de son frère. Ed lui manquait – l'Edward qu'il connaissait d'avant, avant la folie, avant la maison brûlée, avant le bébé, le mariage, _tout_. Quand ils voyageaient ensemble, se battaient ensemble, parlaient, riaient, jouaient, _s'aimaient_. Comment on en est arrivé là ?

Ni Al, ni Winry n'avaient la tête à fêter quoi que ce soit, mais ils le firent malgré tout. Chantèrent doucement dans la cuisine, lumières éteintes, seulement éclairés par la flamme des bougies. Ils se tenaient la main – Winry serrait trop fort, mais Al ne dit rien. Ils n'avaient pas le droit.

Mei était dans la pièce à côté. Elle avait refusé de se joindre à eux, arguant que c'était _leur_ tradition, et qu'elle ne ferait qu'être une gêne. Al regrettait qu'elle se sente exclue comme ça. Désolé Mei. Vraiment désolé.

On était le trois février, et Ed avait – quel âge il avait déjà ? Al avait une boule dans la gorge. Ses yeux piquaient – la fumée des bougies sûrement. Il renifla légèrement, tout doucement. La main de Winry se resserra encore – rassurante, chaude, _là._

« J'ai oublié quel âge il avait. » Murmura-t-il. Winry ne répondit pas, inspira brusquement, prise d'un sanglot. Entre les larmes et les gémissements, il y avait des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre. Où es-tu. Pourquoi. Pourquoi tu as fait ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là. Où es-tu Ed.

Il entendit des surnoms aussi _mon amour, mon bien-aimé, _et retint un haut-le-cœur. Il se sentait mal. Il voulait souffler les bougies et manger le gâteau, pour mieux le vomir ensuite. La culpabilité le rendait malade. Je t'ai trahi mon frère, et c'est toi qu'on traite de fou.

Pardon Ed.

Mille fois pardon.

« Si j'avais eu l'enfant, s'il n'était pas mort – tu crois qu'il... Qu'il serait resté ? » Demanda Winry, reniflant. Sa main tremblait quand elle la tendit vers le couteau. Il fallait découper le gâteau, et le manger. Al n'avait pas faim.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il. Que dire à ça ? Je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il serait arrivé. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, même en tant qu'Alchimiste. Que dire, Winry ? Qu'est-ce que je dois dire pour que tu ne pleures plus ?

Depuis leur dispute – quand Winry avait dit qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de rester dans le noir, l'ignorance – il essayait de la tenir au courant. Il n'y avait pas d'avancement, rien. Juste la petite fille et son chien, venus le voir. Il avait vomi ce jour-là, puis gardé le lit deux jours. Nina. Petite, innocente Nina.

Quand Ed avait frappé Tucker, ce jour maudit où Nina était morte, remplacée par cette chimère qui savait à peine balbutier quelques mots, est-ce qu'il était déjà fou ? Est-ce que déjà, il songeait à tuer, à massacrer des gens innocents pour _le plaisir ?_

« Il n'était pas de lui. » Al se figea parce que – _quoi ?_ « Il était de toi. » Non. Non. Ce n'est pas vrai, Winry se trompe, elle a tort – c'était un secret qu'ils étaient censé taire, ne jamais en parler, jamais. « C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il est mort – me punir, parce que voilà, j'ai trahi mon mari. Avec mon beau-frère. »

Winry rit, de ce rire malheureux et amer qui la caractérisait ces dernières années. Il déglutit, lentement. S gorge lui faisait mal – la poigne de Winry était trop forte, beaucoup trop forte. Il voulait se lever et quitter la pièce, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne sentait plus sa main.

« J'irai sans doute en enfer quand il me tuera. » Chuchota-t-elle. Al ne put la contredire. _Moi aussi. Je te tiendrai compagnie._

Le trois février, ils avaient l'habitude autrefois, de se réunir et de jouer au jeu de la vérité. C'était amusant les premières années puis – puis ça ne l'était plus. Les secrets étaient devenus trop lourds, les squelettes dans les placards trop nombreux.

Il repensa à la petite Nina, le fantôme d'un passé révolu. Quel message était-ce censé être ? _Viens me chercher _? Ou peut-être _Je sais où tu est _? Il l'ignorait – et c'était sans doute le plus terrifiant. Que pouvait-il faire contre le frère qu'il avait trahi – abandonné.

« Je suis désolé. » Chuchota-t-il. Winry baissa la tête. La lueur des bougies jetait des ombres sur son visage, un jeu d'ombre et de lumière. Elle était belle comme ça, et terriblement triste. Une femme en deuil. Il s'excusait – à qui, pourquoi ?

Que dire à un frère absent, à un frère fou, à un frère trompé.

Il se leva et sortit, laissa la porte entrouverte. Dans le couloir, Mei attendait, silencieuse. Son regard était résigné et rempli de pitié. Elle semblait vouloir dire _tu vois ce que ça fait, la trahison, le désespoir_. Il leva la main vers elle, tenta d'attraper son bras.

Elle se dégagea et partit sans un mot.

Il avait envie de vomir.

* * *

><p>La St-Valentin. Autrefois, Roy <em>adorait<em> cette fête. D'abord parce qu'elle signifiait l'amour, les femmes (_le sexe en somme_) mais surtout parce qu'elle avait un symbolisme très important chez lui. Un qu'il ne respectait jamais, mais qu'il chérissait quand même. _Dis à tes proches que tu les aimes_. _Montre-le._ Il ne le faisait pas – parce qu'il avait peur, peur d'être rejeté.

Il détestait cette fête maintenant. Il la détestait au moins autant qu'il l'avait aimée, parce qu'elle lui rappelait constamment à quel point il était _seul_. Il n'y avait personne pour l'accueillir le soir, juste le silence et le noir. Riza jetait ses chocolats, sans leur donner un regard. Ceux qui se trouvaient sur son bureau à lui ? Vides. Sans aucun sens, sans autre raison que la politesse de ses collègues. Des stupides cadeaux achetés à la supérette du coin, qui ne signifiaient rien à ses yeux. Il les jetait lui aussi, parce qu'à quoi bon après tout ?

Et pourtant, ce jour-là, il y avait quelque chose de _bizarre_ dans les paquets. Une odeur pas nette, comme si le chocolat avait pourri. Il fronça le nez, un frisson remontant dans son dos. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Riza, tu peux ouvrir la fenêtre s'il te plaît ? Ça sent vraiment pas bon là-dedans. » Demanda-t-il. Il commença à tâter les paquets, cherchant celui qui le _dérangeait_. Là. Celui-là. Il avait une tronche étrange, déformée. Comme si quelqu'un avait fondu le chocolat dans les angles les plus bizarres possibles. L'odeur était plus forte qu'avant, malgré le courant d'air et il retint une vague de nausée. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

Il lut la carte et eut un haut-le-cœur.

_Je préfère que tu aies toujours un change. On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais en avoir besoin très bientôt – ça me rassurerait. Ça se perd vite, tu sais ?_

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Ed._

Et il se maudit, parce qu'il y avait constamment ce putain d'espoir que quelque part, dans ce monstre, il y avait toujours Ed. Que le mot amour, écrit avec tant d'impudence, voulait dire quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_. Et pourtant, il y avait l'odeur qui lui rappelait que c'était sans doute de l'œuf pourri ou une autre farce, comme ces _stupides patchs_ envoyés pour Noël.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Führer ? » Demanda Riza et il avait soudain envie de lui cacher le paquet, de le garder pour lui. Elle s'inquiéterait et insisterait pour l'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Il voulait l'ouvrir, voir quelle plaisanterie morbide Ed lui réservait encore.

« Rien, Riza... Rien. » Répondit-il et il soupesa le paquet, le regarda sous toutes les coutures. Pas une bombe, trop léger et mou. Enfin, pas vraiment mou... Plutôt moelleux, mais il y avait tout de même une certaine rigidité. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

« Führer ? Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette... _Puanteur ?_! » Et Riza s'énervait, parce qu'il ne la regardait pas, qu'il ne répondait pas, qu'il avait l'air _ailleurs_. Réponds Roy, réponds, se dit-il, il faut qu'elle se doute de rien. « C'est quoi ce paquet ? Un cadeau ? On dirait une boule puante. » Elle avait peut-être raison. Ça sentait assez mauvais pour en être une. Mais pourquoi Ed lui en donnerait ? Il y avait toujours une signification cachée derrière ses cadeaux.

« Je... C'est d'Ed. » Avoua-t-il et la sentit se raidir Elle était derrière lui, une main sur sa chaise. Devait sans doute être penchée avec un air concentré sur le visage. Il la trouvait toujours très belle comme ça.

« Peut-être que vous ne devriez pas l'ouvrir. » Une suggestion plein de bon sens. Mais depuis quand Roy en avait-il un ?

« Non. »

Et il commença à déchirer le papier rose et doré. C'était écœurant, l'odeur qui jaillit de plein fouet et il se souvint soudain de ce que c'était. _La chair. La chair gangreneuse et vieille et molle et..._ Il y avait des doigts. Ed lui avait envoyé des _putains de doigts_.

Il entendit Riza étouffer un cri et courir hors de son bureau. Il ignorait qu'elle était sensible à ce genre de vue... Mais après ce qu'ils avaient traversé à Ishval, puis lors du Jour Promis, ce n'était pas si étonnant en fait. Lui par contre, il ne ressentait qu'un vague désappointement. Pourquoi Ed ? Donne-moi ta raison. _Dis-moi Ed._ Quand il s'était vanté auprès du blond, que jamais il ne supplierait pour des excuses ou des raisons ou n'importe quoi, il avait menti. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait comprendre comment un gamin comme Edward Elric avait pu passer de victime à bourreau, de héros à monstre. Aide-moi Ed. Il avait mal aux yeux. Il avait les joues mouillées (_une poussière, une putain de poussière ou juste du dégoût face à ce spectacle_) aussi. Et il en avait marre de cette situation, la nausée lui serrait la gorge en même temps que le chagrin. Il voulait prétendre que tout allait bien, se rassurer, refermer le papier et oublier l'odeur dégueulasse qui lui prenait le nez. Fermer les yeux et quand il les rouvrirait, tout irait mieux. Sa St-Valentin se passerait mieux. Et si jamais Ed lui envoyait un cadeau, ce serait certainement pas _ça. _Mais le rêve ne resterait que ça – un rêve. Une fantaisie qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre pour l'instant. Il fallait examiner son cadeau empoisonné.

Les doigts étaient différents. Il distingua trois paires de mains – au moins. Armstrong sans doute. Les gros un peu boudinés, couverts de sang séché et craquelé. Et Gracia. Tout fins, comme il s'y attendait, avec la marque de l'anneau nuptial qu'elle n'enlevait jamais. Les ongles mangés par l'anxiété après la disparition de sa fille. Des traces d'objets coupants aussi – comme si l'assaillant s'y était repris à plusieurs fois. Hésitation ? Cruauté ? Un peu des deux peut-être. Et Maes. Il ne restait quasiment plus de peau sur eux, juste le squelette. Et _pourquoi merde ?!_

« POURQUOI ED ?! POURQUOI TU FAIS CA, POURQUOI T'ES DEVENU COMME CA ! » Il hurla dans le vide de son bureau.

Fébrile, il ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit la bouteille. Sa corruption personnelle, son vilain petit secret. C'était une drogue connue dans les bas quartiers. Une drogue venue des « chiens d'Ishval ». Les mauvaises langues disaient que c'était dans ce commerce que partait l'argent de l'État, que c'était pour ça que la ville s'effondrait lentement sur elle-même alors même que Roy faisait tout pour qu'elle ne coule pas. En vérité, c'était l'inverse. A contre-cœur, Roy avait dû admettre l'argent issu de la vente de Skooma dans le budget pour reconstruire Ishval – parce que c'était sur ça que se basait l'économie de la ville. Et Roy le savait, pour en être un grand consommateur depuis la guerre.

Au début c'était juste pour se rassurer et pour faire « comme les autres » (_c'est comme ça qu'on commence tous de toute façon_), et parce qu'il en avait besoin pour oublier un peu le merdier qu'était cette putain de guerre. Il avait pris une gorgée. Puis une autre. Encore et encore, et là avait commencé le cercle vicieux. Parce que quand on commence, on s'arrête pas. Le vieil Ishvalien qui leur vendait la Skooma leur avait dit ça avec un sourire édenté et une haleine de chacal. _Elle vous fera tellement de bien, cette potion magique, que vous en voudrez toujours plus. Cette addiction, c'est pas les effets secondaires qui vont vous la donner. C'est votre esprit qui en réclamera toujours plus._ Et il avait raison. Roy n'avait jamais eu d'effet secondaire en n'en consommant pas pendant des jours. Mais son esprit lui... Oh son cerveau était dans un bordel monstre dès qu'il devait s'éloigner un peu de sa consommation journalière. Dès qu'il arrêtait un peu, il sentait le stress monter, la boule dans la gorge. Parfois il tombait malade, parce que la Skooma boostait son système immunitaire et quand il arrêtait d'en boire, même un tout petit peu, ça lui retombait dessus. La Skooma boostait tout en fait, pas seulement le moral. Les compétences en Alchimie, la vitesse de sa réflexion, et même certaines aptitudes physiques, comme son endurance ou sa vitesse de sprint. Très utiles en temps de guerre... Sauf bien sûr quand l'addiction vous rendait complètement fou ou que vous faisiez une overdose. Elles étaient faciles les overdoses. Deux bouteilles en moins de 24h et vous vous risquiez à perdre l'esprit. Au-delà, c'était la mort assurée. Les plus chanceux pouvaient survivre mais généralement, il valait mieux pas essayer. Roy avait toujours suivi à la lettre les conseils de son « dealer » de l'époque... Mais maintenant... Maintenant... Ses yeux se reposèrent sur le papier brillant et son contenu nauséeux. Un ver sortit de l'index d'Armstrong. Une mouche vint se poser sur l'annulaire de Gracia. De la bile lui remonta dans la gorge. Il déboucha hâtivement le flacon et en avala deux bonnes gorgées, savourant le goût âcre et amer, sachant que ce qui venait ensuite allait lui reposer l'esprit.

Immédiatement, l'effet désiré arriva – son esprit s'éclaircit. Ses pensées sombres se dissipèrent, remplacées par un optimiste qu'il avait tendance à perdre quand il était pleinement conscient. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur un point au hasard du mur et il ricana bêtement, la bouche entrouverte. Il devait avoir l'air pathétique du toxicomane qui vient d'avoir sa dose – l'air trop rêveur, les yeux vides, la posture affalée, presque comme celle d'un cadavre. Mais il s'en fichait parce que dans son esprit se jouait de délicieux spectacles colorés et agréables. Des fins joyeuses pour ce conte malsain. Une fin digne. Il se voyait souriant, avec Ed, avec Riza, avec Breda, avec Armstrong, avec _tout le monde_ et ils riaient heureux, amoureux, dansant et chantant sur un air imaginaire. Il se prit à fredonner.

Il y avait des silhouettes qui dansaient devant lui, devant un feu de joie. C'était sa deuxième bouteille de la journée. Il jouait avec le feu, ses doigts se brûlant légèrement. Le noir se dissipa et les couleurs lui sautèrent au visage comme des jouets, des peluches et des bonbons. Il entendit des rires d'enfants et il eut l'impression d'être sur un manège dans une fête foraine et il _riait, riait, riait à en mourir_. Il glissa de sa chaise. Des larmes d'hilarité (_ou de douleur parce que bordel qu'est-ce que c'était, il avait mal, mal aux côtes et au ventre et à la tête et alouette je te plumerai_) coulaient librement, s'égaraient sur ses lèvres craquelées et dans son col. Il leva une main tremblante pour les essuyer.

Dehors il pleuvait encore. Mais dans sa tête, il faisait beau, beau comme un jour d'été. Il était au bras de Riza (_Ou était-ce Ed...?_) et ils dansaient comme deux jeunes mariés.

Il eut un hoquet. La bouteille glissa de sa main inerte et s'écrasa sur le sol, éclatant en morceaux. Le reste de la drogue s'écoula sur le parquet. Il sentit son pantalon s'humidifier à son contact. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits, qu'il se relève, qu'il sorte de cette transe. Les murs et le sol tanguèrent quand il tenta de se relever. Il en avait trop pris, réalisa-t-il, vaguement. Une bouteille et demi – et c'était trop, beaucoup trop, il fallait qu'il se réveille ou il allait se faire emporter par la vague de fantasmes que la drogue avait apporté avec elle. _Secoue-toi Roy, ne te laisse pas embarquer, tu vaux mieux que ça, c'est pas une mort digne de toi, allez, allez, ALLEZ_. Et juste comme ça, il se redressa et les images disparurent. Les poneys, le visage souriant de Riza, Ed, les silhouettes dansantes, les nuages, la fête... _Tout_.

« Putain... » Jura-t-il avec une voix tremblante. « C'est pas passé loin. » Il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention, qu'il se méfie plus. Que les actions d'Ed cessent de le tourmenter au point qu'il en oublie toute prudence. _Un peu plus et..._

« Roy ? Tout va bien ? » Riza était revenue. Elle avait encore l'air un peu malade et évita soigneusement de regarder son bureau. Mais surtout, elle avait l'air inquiète, et elle avait raison parce qu'un peu plus et Roy n'aurait été plus qu'une loque respirant à peine, perdu à jamais dans un monde trop rose pour être réel. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître, se releva, encore un peu vert et colla un patch pour arrêter de fumer sur son bras (_ceux qu'Ed lui avait envoyé, la même marque qu'avait pris Hughes quand sa fille était née... Ce cadeau empoisonné_).

Et Roy se détestait, parce que _merde_ mais ce monde imaginaire, il était mieux que le vrai et Roy avait été à deux doigts de laisser tomber. De se laisser noyer.

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

><p>Désolée pour le retard encore une fois ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il valait l'attente que je vous ai fait subir !<p>

Pitite review ? Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou si vous avez la moindre question bien sûr !

See ya~ !


	12. Time for Annihilation

Coucou !

Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps. Hem. On va dire que la fac c'est prenant, et que les soucis de la vie ont fait que... Tout ça. Bon l'avantage de cette rentrée scolaire c'est qu'avec le nombre de cours merdiques que je me tape, je devrai avoir le temps d'écrire (bon j'ai plus internet pour publier, mais c'est une autre histoire). ALLEZ ON EST A L'AVANT-DERNIER CHAPITRE. Avec un peu de chance, dans deux ans, vous aurez la joie de voir "completed" à côté du titre xD (bon, je sais pas si je caserai tout dans un seul chapitre en fait, mais je tente quand même le coup.)

**Confessions (diurnes), ou pourquoi ce titre : **Parce que. Non plus sérieusement, _Le temps de l'annihilation, _c'est le titre d'un des albums de Papa Roach. Et bon, vu l'état d'esprit du chapitre, ça collait bien. ^^

**Musique : **J'ai plus de chansons dédiées, mais allez (j'ai pas le temps de vérifier si je les ai déjà données par contre) : Would it Matter de Skillet

Nightmare de Avenged Sevenfold

Distant Lights de Loney Dear

Under the Water de The Pretty Reckless

Ne me quitte pas, original de Brel, mais je préfère la version de Nina Simone.

Amazing Grace (minor key) et The Star-spangled banner de Chase Holfelder (trouvable sur youtube et itunes)

_Chapitre 12 – Time forAnnihilation_

Leur capture était évidente, dès qu'ils avaient essayé de s'approcher. Enfin, Izumi ! Comment as-tu pu croire que Ling – Greed – Non Ling – Non Greed – Peu importe, comment as-tu pu pense, _une seule seconde_ que Ling/Greed (_Gring ? C'est moche._) Leed alors ? Nonon. Enfin bref.

Izumi aurait dû s'en douter. Elle n'avait pas été maligne sur le coup mais après tout, elle n'était qu'une simple petite femme, sans son mari pour la rendre heureuse, sans ses élèves à qui enseigner, sans – sans rien. Quand il les avait remarqués, elle et Scar – c'était Scar son nom, non ? - qui le suivaient de manière pas du tout discrète, il les avait laissés faire. Pas longtemps hein, juste assez pour les faire tourner en rond et s'amuser un bon coup. Puis bon, il était ils étaient pardon, passé(s) aux choses sérieuses et pouf ! Combat. Un contre deux, ce n'était pas très juste, mais après tout, ils étaient deux dans ce corps. Pour l'instant – plus ça allait et plus ils pensaient comme un il.

Ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'apprécier, ou même d'avoir le choix. Ça non plus ce n'était pas agréable. UN PRINCE A TOUJOURS LE CHOIX.

Que tu crois, que tu crois. En réalité, un prince dépend de beaucoup de choses – son peuple, en premier lieu. Les conseillers aussi, et la famille, et les différents clans, dans le cas de Xing. Peuh. Balivernes (_quel drôle de mot_), ils ne dépendait de personne. (_voilà que tu fais des fautes en pensée._) Pas vrai. Si. Non. SI. NON.

BREF.

Ils avaient joué un peu au chat et à la souris donc, les avaient fait danser comme des troubadours pour le plaisir de l'empereur. Et quand il s'était lassé, eh bien. Capturer deux petites souris, ce n'était pas bien dur pour un vieux matou comme eux. Oh bien sûr, les sales petits rats s'étaient débattus d'abord. Il avaient dû casser les membres d'Izumi et bon, disons que Scar était de nouveau manchot. Il avait essayé pourtant, de les maintenir en bon état – un cadeau cassé n'est pas un cadeau – mais bon. AU MOINS ils étaient vivants et c'était mieux que rien ! Edo devrait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ils était loin de l'armée de Xing à présent, et malgré sa force phénoménale, tirer les deux corps inertes fut un peu difficile – mais heureusement il n'y avait pas grand-monde dans les rues. Depuis les attentats du Nouvel An, il y avait un couvre-feu, d'autant plus renforcé par l'approche imminente de l'armée de Xing. Quand Ling/Greed l'avaient quittée, elle avait dépassé New Optain, laissant derrière elle un village à moitié détruit,des villageois en pleurs et un amoncellement de cadavres frais.

Et puis il avaient rejoint Central et – oh ! Surprise ! Le cadeau parfait pour son Père, pour se faire pardonner d'être parti comme ça la dernière fois, ou juste pour être poli. On leur avait appris les bonnes manières à Xing.

Finis ton repas.

Sois respectueux envers tes conquêtes – à peu près.

Ne reconnais jamais tes potentiels bâtards. De toute manière, c'est toujours la faute de la femme, elle avait qu'à être stérile, na.

Ne jette pas le papier usé avec le métal, ça ne va pas ensemble.

Tue tes ennemis de la manière la plus dégueulasse possible, il n'y a que ça qu'ils comprennent.

Apporte des cadeaux quand tu t'invites quelque part – mais ne t'excuse jamais du retard ou de l'incruste, il faut pas déconner non plus.

Izumi quelque chose. Ils se souvenait d'elle, vaguement. Le maître d'Ed. La femme de la première victime d'Ed aussi, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Ils l'étaient forcément, ils était le meilleur.

Enfin, ce qui les avait décidés finalement, ce n'était pas tant elle, mais plutôt son compagnon. _Oooooh, helloooo~ Scar_. Tu ne nous as pas manqué dis donc.

Éternel ennemi. Danger.

Il fallait, bien sûr, les immobiliser et ça avait été la partie la plus dure, parce que Scar avait toujours son Alchimie et savait bien se battre donc bon. Mais il s'en était bien sorti _(un coup de pied par là et un coup de poing ici, oh et son armure, leur armure qui protégeait bien même contre toute la destruction que Scar pouvait _accumuler), et le maître d'Ed avait bien servi d'appât. La capturer d'abord, subtilement. Attirer Scar dans un lieu abandonné, menacer de la tuer (_ça sonne comme du déjà vu soudain_) Et pouf. Les deux étaient en leur possession.

Seulement, leur surprise fut un peu gâchée par le fait qu'Envy pissait le sang dans le couloir des chambres, que Sloth foutait le bordel dans la place centrale à la recherche de Lust, que Pride et Elycia avaient un peu disparu.

Bref, c'était la merde. Il avaient vraiment bien choisi son moment pour rentrer à la maison.

* * *

><p>Il faisait noir, et rouge derrières ses paupières fermées. Il se sentait presque flotter, dans un océan de douleur, rattaché à un radeau troué et de l'autre côté, une ancre qui coule lentement. Envy gardait la bouche ouverte, la mâchoire défaite, cracha quelques dents et le sang qui coulait de son moignon de langue. Il laissa échapper un râle de souffrance et de colère – <em>connard de Sloth, tu vas voir quand je serai sur pied, tu vas voir !<em> Et d'un autre côté, il y avait la peur, la _terreur_ d'être sur le point de mourir – encore – qu'il ait gaspillé sa nouvelle chance.

_Je veux pas mourir, pas cette fois, pas quand je l'ai pas choisi, ma seule mort sera à cause d'Ed Elric, du sale nabot qui hante mes cauchemars et mes rêves humides. Je suis plus à ça près alors Edward, saloperie, ramène-toi et **soigne-moi**_.

Ou saigne-moi encore plus et achève mes souffrances. Ça dépendait d'à quel point il était réveillé ou pas. Il eut l'impression que l'éternité toute entière s'écoulait encore, et encore (_c'est long l'éternité – surtout vers la fin_) mais rien ne se passait. Il ne mourait pas et pourtant, sa pierre était à bout. Il n'y avait plus d'âme pour le nourrir, plus rien. S'il en avait eu la force, il serait redevenu crevette, mais même si il ne pouvait pas. Personne ne venait non plus – Ed devait encore être parti dans l'une de ses crises. Gambadait dans la ville en tuant tout le monde sur son passage, récoltant l'amour de sa précieuse Vérité et le sang nécessaire au prix de ses monstrueux pouvoirs alchimiques.

Quant à Elycia... Même si elle le trouvait, rien ne garantissait qu'elle allait l'aider. Dans son esprit malade, ça pouvait être considéré comme une expérience parfaitement logique – pour le bien de la science.

« Oh mon pauvre, pauvre Envy ! Il t'a bien amoché, n'est-ce pas ? En même temps, te connaissant, tu as dû le provoquer. Tu es un vilain garçon, un méchant petit frère. Le pauvre Sloth – ah, je sais ! Tu l'as réveillé c'est ça ? Je t'ai dit de le laisser dormir. La sieste, c'est très bon pour la santé. » Il tendit l'oreille. Un gargouillement. Il acquiesça avec enthousiasme. « Oui tu as raison. Sloth aussi est un déplaisant garnement. Il doit payer, hein ? T'en fais pas, papa va prendre soin de toi, papa va t'aimer et te dorloter. Et te venger aussi. »

Envy grogna – tenta de grogner – une nouvelle fois, mais ses cordes vocales écrasées refusaient de fonctionner correctement. A la place, une espèce de gémissement grinçant s'échappa de sa bouche ensanglantée, avec beaucoup de difficulté. Son « père » n'entendit rien, ou l'ignora, difficile à dire, et continua à babiller sur le futur sort de l'Homonculus Sloth.

« Je tordrai ses bras, je casserai ses os, j'écorcherai sa peau. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'on t'a déjà appliqué un fer brûlant à vif ? Ça doit faire mal. Presque aussi mal que la connexion des nerfs d'un automail je parie. Enfin, je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas comparer après tout – et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses, mon adorable nouveau jouet ? » _Nouveau jouet ?_

Une voix inconnue murmura une réponse, avec un petit ricanement. Inconnue ? Attends un peu. Non peut-être pas tant que ça. Ça lui disait quelque chose malgré tout. Il connaissait cette voix.

« Mui, peut-être que le plus beau – et ce qui fait le plus mal – c'est une jolie explosion bien bruyante. Comme celle que j'ai fait le jour du Nouvel An tiens ! Mais c'est trop gros une explosion. Et puis, c'est pas original. Roy risquerait de m'en vouloir, deux fois la même année. Est-ce que le Nouvel An compte comme cette année ou l'année dernière ? D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'il a pensé de mon cadeau de la St-Valentin. Il a retrouvé les doigts d'Armstrong, il devrait être content ! Et en bonus, il y avait le set de la femme d'Hugues, et celui d'Hugues lui-même. J'ai été généreux ! »

Un nouveau rire. Envy força sa régénération à augmenter le rythme et hurla (_tenta de_) en sentant ses os repousser et se remettre en place. Une partie de la chair pendante tomba de son presque cadavre, repoussa sur les muscles à vif. Ed gloussa et lui caressa les cheveux poisseux – ça devait être ses cheveux. Ou juste son crâne.

« Oui, oui, mon bel Envy. Brave petit. Ouvre la bouche, ouvre-la, grand très grand. Fais aaaah. » Quand il obtempéra, il sentit la saveur du sang et d'une pierre philosophale avec ce qui lui restait de langue. Il avala, difficilement, sentit ses forces revenir légèrement.

Et si quand sa mâchoire se remit correctement, il continua à sourire, toutes dents dehors, sauvage et furieux, eh bien. Il fallait s'y attendre, Envy n'était pas un animal dompté, il n'était pas un petit chien chien tenu en laisse par son amant – ni par son Père. Qu'Ed le veuille ou non, Sloth allait souffrir et mourir.

Surtout souffrir parce que le tuer, ce serait lui faire une faveur.

* * *

><p>Rentrer accompagné de sa bombe humaine pour trouver Envy en train de salir le tapis avec son sang, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'Ed appellerait un bon début de soirée. Bon, il y avait bien le jouet explosif qui ricanait tout seul dans un coin, marmonnant avec une joie malsaine qu'il allait planifier tout seul les prochains attentats puisque c'était comme ça.<p>

La Vérité, bénie soit-Elle, avait eu raison de lui proposer cette âme comme essai pour les jolies chimères humaines d'Elycia. Bien sûr, il avait beaucoup perdu en charisme et en beauté, réduit à une masse de chair qui quand il bougeait laisser échapper des morceaux d'organes et de peau dans un délicieux bruit de succion. Sa voix était toujours reconnaissable, même si beaucoup moins forte, parce que la gorge était un peu écrasée par un bras pendouillant. L'anatomie, ce n'était pas encore ça, conclut Ed, mais Elycia s'améliorait comparé à son premier essai.

Et de toute façon, ce ne pouvait pas être pire que le monstre qu'Envy cachait sous son joli minois. Dans tous les cas, pendant qu'Elycia continuait ses petites expérimentations dans le cimetière – plus personne n'y venait de toute façon, les morts étaient brûlés depuis le début de la guerre. Ils étaient trop nombreux – Ed avait dû expliquer à leur nouvelle recrue les conditions de sa résurrection.

_Comprends-tu que tu jures de me servir. Que cette fois, tu ne pourras pas me trahir. De toute façon, Pride ne te mangera pas cette fois, le pauvre aurait une indigestion. Et même si tu décides de me quitter, tu n'es programmé que pour faire exploser des choses avec ce qui te reste d'Alchimie – remercie la Vérité, allez, remercie-La – et bien, sûr, tu as compris que tu n'étais rien de plus qu'une bombe humaine._

_Tic tac, tic tac. Un jour tu exploseras, et j'espère que tu emporteras avec toi le plus d'innocents possible, parce que c'est leur sang qui a le plus de valeur. Héhé. Ris avec moi. HehehehehehHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE._

Oui vraiment. Kimblee était un bon ajout à leurs troupes. Et il s'appelait Solf. Comme le fils d'Ed. Comme son fiston, son bébé qui riait avec la Vérité de là-haut, le veinard (_je t'aime papa ! Rends-moi fier, tue, tue, tue, tranche et mord et griffe et coupe et casse et écrase et oui oui oui!_)

A côté de ça, les deux petits cadeaux de Greed étaient inattendus mais bienvenus quand même. Oh, Scar, Scar, Scar. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas contenté de réparer ta ville et de prendre ta retraite. Pourquoi est-ce que, clopin-clopant, tu as repris la route pour me trouver et m'arrêter ?

« Hein Scar ? » Dit-il, son grand sourire toujours en place. Envy hurlait dans la pièce à côté, ses membres repoussaient ou se remettaient en place. C'était agréable, même si bizarrement, Ed préférait quand il criait de plaisir plutôt que de douleur. La souffrance avait son intérêt, mais moins. « Pourquoi, mon bébé ? Pourquoi il est mort et toi tu veux me tuer ? Tue Izumi plutôt, c'est elle qui m'a transmis sa malédiction. »

Izumi, bâillonnée et attachée protesta, sans doute. Elle remuait et lançait ses jambes en l'air pour essayer de le frapper. Elle avait réussi la première fois, donc il se méfiait maintenant et s'était éloigné. Ça devait faire mal, songea-t-il, avec tous les membres cassés. Mais peu importe, à la place, il parlait avec Scar, qui pouvait parler, mais choisissait de ne pas le faire.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais la tuer pour toi et tu me diras merci ensuite. Ne suis-je ps généreux ? Elycia me le dit tout le temps. Elle m'appelle papa maintenant, enfin je crois. Elle est adorablement terrifiante, une véritable machine à tuer. Tu devrais être fière, je pense qu'elle s'inspire de toi. »

Cette fois, un sourcil se fronça et il rit. Scar était prévisible – il était faible quand on parlait d'enfant. Souffre, souffre, souffre, espèce de bourreau. Maintenant, c'est toi le condamné – peut-être. Ed n'était pas sûr encore. Peut-être qu'il devrait jouer aux dés.

« Je vais te raconter une histoire Scar, et si tu trouves la réponse, je laisse Izumi partir, d'ac' ? » Scar n'acquiesça pas – il était trop fier pour ça – mais il pencha un peu la tête et dans ses yeux brillait de l'intérêt soudain, plus que de la fureur.

Et... Le poisson a mordu à l'appât.

« Alors. Une femme va à l'enterrement de son frère. Elle rencontre un homme. Elle l'aime. L'enterrement se termine. L'homme part. Dans les connaissances de la femme, personne ne le connaissait. C'est triste hein ? Elle est désespérée. Elle tue son enfant. Pourquoi ? »

Silence. La bouche de Scar se tordit de manière détestable, comme s'il allait vomir. Il ne desserra pas les lèvres qui, pincées comme elles étaient, devenaient toutes pâles. Aw.

« Bon, je te la refais. Dernière chance. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Izumi. Dans la chambre voisine, Envy avait arrêté de crier. Par contre, Kimblee commença à ricaner plus fort et Ed lui fit _shh ! Je parle_ d'un ton sec. Ça marcha un peu, mais l'Alchimiste devenu Chimère continua à marmonner tout doucement. « Il était une fois, une femme appelée, je sais pas moi, Scarlett tiens. Son frère est mort et c'est tellement affreux, tu te rends compte. C'est la guerre civile que veux-tu. » Scar grogna, et bougea un peu. Point sensible. « Il n'y a pas de corps à enterrer mais malgré tout, il y a une cérémonie parce que tu vois, Scarlett est très croyante. Et elle est très triste aussi, elle pleure et crie et hurle et gémit et sanglote sur le cercueil vide. Et il y a un homme qui lui tend un mouchoir tu vois. Ou une femme ou quelqu'un entre les deux. Dans tous les cas, une personne l'aide, gentille avec un sourire triste mais plein d'espoir et lui dit, nonon, ne pleurez pas, le monde n'est pas prêt pour de si belles larmes. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Et Scarlett, qui a toujours eu un cœur d'artichaut, tombe amoureuse, d'un coup. Coup de foudre. D'ailleurs, il pleut et le tonnerre gronde dehors.

Sauf que la personne s'en va bien vite, trop vite et de nouveau, Scarlett est désespérée, tu comprends. Elle a perdu son frère, et la personne qu'elle aime n'est plus auprès d'elle. Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas très sain comme relation mais bon. Dans tous les cas, elle essaie de chercher la personne, désespérément, en pleurs et en deuil mais personne ne la connaît. Quelques jours plus tard, elle tue son enfant. »

Il se tut, son sourire tordu toujours aux lèvres. Il aimait cette histoire, vraiment. C'était comme un conte, une signature de sa part. Il transmuta une paire de dés. Hm. Si je fais plus de six, je le tue. Si je fais moins de six, je le laisse partir. Ou pas. Je ne sais pas trop, je m'ennuie.

Scar gardait le silence, l'air grognon et fermé. Aaaah. Il n'avait pas la réponse mais il ne voulait pas tuer Izumi, aw, quel adorable chien fidèle. Scar, chien fidèle.

« Tu sais Scar, tu ne pourras pas la sauver si tu ne réponds pas. » Lança-t-il en jouant avec les dés – de petits dés noirs et blancs. Noirs sur blancs. Ou blancs sur noirs, va savoir. Qui est venu en premier, du noir ou du blanc, c'est comme se demander si la Vérité a créé l'Alchimie ou si l'Alchimie a créé la Vérité : stupide. STUPIDE STUPIDE STUPIDE. On ne se pose pas de questions comme ça, il faut questionner l'univers, le monde, ses connaissances, toujours, toujours mais vraiment, ce genre de question, c'est juste stupide.

Il jeta les dés. Quatre. Oh.

« Bon eh bien, je vais la tuer, tant pis. » Scar gronda, secoua son bras attaché pour tenter de se libérer mais rien à faire, les cordes étaient trop serrées (_logique, c'était l'Alchimie qui les avait faites._). Le bandage de fortune sur son moignon était rouges. Rouge, rouge, rouge. « Et toi, toi je vais te laisser partir. Tu m'ennuies. » Scar écarquilla les yeux cette fois et cessa de bouger. « Bien sûr, tu devras promettre de ne plus lutter contre moi, c'est évident. » De nouveau, des grognements et des mouvements brusques et violents.

Ed ouvrit la bouche, prêt à le réprimander, quand Envy entra dans la pièce. Il était guéri et soigné, comme un jouet tout neuf. Mais d'un autre côté, il ressemblait à un monstre prêt à tuer, les bras transformés en griffes dégoulinantes d'acide (_il faudrait qu'il lui parle de sa tendance à détruire moquettes et tapis quand même_), ses cheveux, des piques à l'air terriblement coupant. Dans son regard rougeoyant, il y avait une envie de sang qui n'égalait vraisemblablement que la faim pour la pierre de Sloth.

« Aaaah, mon bébé est réveillé et en pleine forme ! » Il en sautait presque de joie quand il cria ça. Envy s'approcha, le prit dans ses bras et serra trop fort, lui fêla sans doute une côte ou deux. Sens ma douleur, sens-la, tu la sens bien. Puis il écrasa leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, un petit merci pour l'avoir sauvé, ou juste une autre manière d'exprimer sa soif de meurtre. « Moi aussi je t'aime mon lézard adoré. »

Envy grimaça mais hocha juste un tout petit peu la tête. Au fond de la pièce, les yeux d'Izumi roulaient dans leurs orbites et elle avait l'air bien verte. Scar fronçait juste un peu plus les sourcils, l'air très réprobateur. Peuh. Méchante Scarlett.

« Mon Envy, mon joli dragon, est-ce que tu veux t'entraîner un peu sur Scarlett ici présente ? » Envy fit une étrange tête, puis finit par comprendre qu'il parlait bien de Scar et pas d'Izumi.

« Pourquoi tu l'appelles Scarlett ? » Demanda-t-il impérieusement. Ed supposa qu'Envy n'aimait pas qu'on sous-estime le sexe féminin. Les humains, oh oui, les humaines encore plus mais – mais attention, car lui n'était ni homme ni femme et il prenait tout personnellement alors nonon, pas de misogynie ou de misandrie avec lui. De toute façon, Ed s'en fiche. La Vérité n'a pas de sexe et Envy non plus, enfin si mais pas vraiment. Tout est une question de genre mais rien n'a d'importance quand on est fou (_et il est fou n'est-ce pas?_).

« C'est joli. » Conclut-il, et ça eut l'air de satisfaire Envy qui était décidément bien câlin. Ed prit note de le presque-tuer plus souvent.

Puis Envy se détacha et, avec un rire sauvage, commença par Izumi. L'avantage, c'est qu'il pouvait la tuer et en même temps traumatiser suffisamment Scar pour qu'il _supplie_ pour avoir la vie sauve.

Il avait hâte.

* * *

><p>Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux.<p>

Edward Elric lui avait _collé_ les paupières pour qu'il garde les yeux ouverts. Ça piquait affreusement, il pleurait et tentait de forcer sans succès. Et pendant ce temps, Izumi Curtis _hurlait_.

L'Homonculus n'était pas particulièrement original. Il avait commencé par lui enfoncer un couteau dans les mains, pour la maintenir en place. Et il s'amusait. Coupait les doigts, phalanges par phalanges. Les doigts de pieds aussi – et Scar devait _voir _ça. Observer, malgré les larmes et sa vision floue. Entendre aussi, Izumi pleurer et supplier (_tuez-moi_). Entendre Elric rire devant la douleur de son ancien mentor, comme si c'était la plaisanterie de l'année.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui avait suivi en matière de torture. Ses yeux lui faisaient atrocement mal – il voulait se pencher et les frotter contre la moquette, _tout_ plutôt que ce picotement perpétuel, insupportable.

Tout plutôt que la main d'Edward qui lui caressait les cheveux, comme on caresse son chien. Avec une affection teintée de condescendance. Il aurait mordu la peau à sa portée s'il avait pu, si les cris et sa propre douleur ne le distrayait pas.

_Pitié._

« Je m'ennuie. » Lança Edward, sans crier gare. Les cris s'interrompirent, remplacés par des halètements et des gémissements. La torture s'était arrêtée. « Tue-la, je m'en fiche. Elle n'a pas d'importance. » Les doigts se refermèrent sur les mèches blanches. Tirèrent. « Et puis, elle me rappelle mon passé d'humain. »

Envy grogna.

Edward le traîna dehors, lentement mais sûrement, pas le cuir chevelu. Scar ne se débattit pas, savait que c'était peine perdue (_les cris recommencèrent_). Puis il y eut le vent contre sa peau, quelques goutte de pluie. Ils étaient dehors, quelque part dans Central City.

« Voilà, Scar. Tu es libre, comme promis. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement. » Ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules. Edward les avait libérées. Il souffla longuement, soulagé de pouvoir juste – juste _fermer les yeux_. « Tu vas partir. Retourner à Ishval pour s'occuper de la reconstruction de la ville. Ou partir voyager dans le monde, je m'en _fous_ éperdument. Mais. Mais tu vas rester loin de moi et de mes enfants. Tu ne vas, _en aucun cas_ te mêler de nos affaires. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Il ne hocha pas la tête, mais la réponse vint quand même, impitoyable.

« Parce que si tu le fais, je ne garantis pas ta vie sauve. Et tu dois bien faire vivre l'héritage de ton frère non ? Ce serait dommage, hein, que Ishval soit détruite une nouvelle fois. »

Scar rouvrit les yeux, croisa ceux d'Edward. Il était peut-être celui qui avait les yeux rouges, mais d'eux deux, c'était Edward Elric qui ressemblait le plus à un démon en cet instant.

Et un démon qui ne mentait pas.

Alors cette fois, il hocha la tête, lentement.

* * *

><p>« Pour la reprise de West City, hip hip hip, HOURRA ! » S'écria Roy en brandissant son verre. Riza sourit, puis but le sien d'un trait, savourant le goût amer sur sa langue. La situation s'améliorait enfin et c'était bien une occasion de se détendre, d'oublier Falman et Alex (<em>Breda qui était mort et Garcia, disparue<em>)., juste se réjouir des petites victoires. West City ne se transformait pas en seconde Ishval et – et c'était _bien. _Ça soulageait tellement, comme un énorme poids qui s'enlève et s'envole, un sourire qui se dessine au milieu d'une marée noire de déprime et de pluie. Le fait que Xing perde du terrain aussi, et que leur empereur – sans doute _Greed –_ ne se soit plus montré lors des batailles. C'était une bouffée d'air frais et d'espoir. Un peu de douleur qui s'en va.

Sauf que. Sauf que.

Havoc agissait bizarrement. C'était indéniable, peu importe à quel point Riza détestait soupçonner ses collègues (_ses amis_). Elle l'observait depuis – depuis quelques semaines déjà. Depuis son coup d'éclat, devant Roy en fait.

Le Führer l'avait prise à part, chuchoté en faisant mine de flirter qu'il s'inquiétait. Qu'il se disait que ce retour des Homonculi, c'était pas bon pour ses nerfs et peut-être qu'il aurait besoin de vacances ce pauvre Havoc non ? Elle avait acquiescé parce que oui, ce serait bien que le blond prenne des vacances et partent s'oublier un peu à la campagne quelque part qui ne soit pas ravagé. Mais Jean refusait, disait que _non, mais c'est pour me distraire vous savez. Et j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe. C'est important._

C'était quand il avait dit ça, que Riza avait commencé à se dire que y avait un truc louche dans l'air.

Pas grand-chose au début, juste deux-trois soupçons, sur le fait qu'il n'avait jamais l'air très heureux quand ils gagnaient du terrain. Sur la lenteur que son verre avait mis à monter, et son sourire forcé, lors du toast parce que _West City est sous contrôle, enfin, hourra_. C'était stupide, se disait-elle. Impossible.

Pas Havoc.

Mais ça continuait, et elle n'était pas la seule – Roy la prit à part à nouveau, le soir même de la petite fête pour célébrer les changements de situation à West City. Il prit sa main, posa l'autre sur son épaule et la fit tournoyer, très lentement. Ils étaient sur le balcon et la nuit était claire, pour la première fois depuis des semaines – des mois peut-être. Le vent soufflait doucement, elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux et se perdre dans le moment sauf que –

« Alors pour Havoc ? »

Elle se reprit, lâcha Roy et défroissa sa robe, rapidement.

« Rien. Je pense que je vais le suivre après le boulot, histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus. Là, je vois rien de particulier, à part qu'il est tout le temps déprimé. » Elle déglutit. Ne dit pas qu'elle trouvait extrêmement dur de prendre cette décision. C'était son collègue depuis tant d'années, son _ami_.

Elle avait vu Havoc s'écrouler après la mort de Lust, de Solaris. Sombrer dans l'alcool et les médicaments, finir à l'hosto une fois de trop et finalement quitter l'appartement trop grand pour emménager dans les dortoirs. Elle l'avait vu se relever, tant bien que mal, aller le plus loin possible, poussé par l'orgueil ou la honte.

Et là, là tout de suite, en le voyant siroter mélancoliquement son verre de champagne, elle avait l'impression de le voir retomber.

« Faîtes attention Hawkeye. » Son attention se reporta sur Roy, soudain trop sérieux. Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres plissées, il avait l'air inquiet. « Faîtes attention à vous. »

Toujours Colonel. Toujours Führer. (_sauf si c'est pour vous_)

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva à filer Jean Havoc, avec un sentiment de trahison remplissant sa bouche. Il prit une route sinueuse, loin des dortoirs et de la sûreté du QG. Il marchait vite, sans regarder autour de lui. Tête baissée, épaules rentrées, comme croulant sous le poids des années ou de la tristesse (_ou de la honte, la honte d'avoir trahi ses amis et son travail, son pays, sa vie toute entière_). Elle savait. _Elle savait_.

Il se cogna contre un passant, s'excusa avec une sincérité touchante. Le passant le salua et reprit sa route, croisa Riza sans un mot. Elle se demanda si c'était un espion des Homonculi, s'il fallait qu'elle s'en inquiète, mais il rentra dans une maison, immédiatement accueilli par trois enfants et un petit chaton.

Elle soupira, sans trop savoir si c'était du soulagement ou la honte d'être trop soupçonneuse. Havoc s'éloignait rapidement, alors elle accéléra, se dissimula dans une allée quand, enfin, il se retourna. Il n'était pas militaire pour rien. La sensation d'être suivie, surtout en pleine nuit et dans un tel climat de tension après – après le Nouvel An, c'était inquiétant au mieux. Elle retint sa respiration, compta jusqu'à vingt puis, la main sur son arme, entra à la suite d'Havoc dans un bar un peu miteux. Le vit retrouver une femme encapuchonnée, toute en forme et en longueur. Une longue robe noire. Un décolleté plongeant. De brillants cheveux noirs – et – et – _Lust._

_Elle aurait voulu hurler._

Ce n'était plus une trahison, c'était une injustice, un parjure. Elle voulait le gifler ou le tuer, sans trop savoir lequel était préférable. Se souvint (_rester saine et sauve, faire attention, reculer et rester dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'une opportunité se présente_).

Elle se présenta bien vite. Le couple – car c'en était un, ils s'embrassaient et se murmuraient des mots d'amour, et _qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour ?_

C'était un bon avertissement supposa-t-elle, quand venait le temps de se battre, le temps de choisir son camp, à quel point l'amour influençait notre décision, pourquoi Havoc, pourquoi ? Ses pensées s'entre-choquaient dans sa tête, mais la question restait, intraitable. Pourquoi choisir de mentir, pourquoi espionner et trahir ses plus proches amis ?

_Pour un beau cul et des yeux aguicheurs ?_

Son poing se crispa, prêt à dégainer, car après tout, elle était dans son droit. Ils étaient dans un lieu isolé en pleine nuit, si Lust ripostait – d'abord viser Havoc, puis Lust, en plein dans la poitrine. Puis fuir, courir jusqu'au QG là où sont les renforts.

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Jean Havoc. Mort en traître. Pensa à Roy et –

_Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas par amour ?_

Elle sortit son arme. Peut-être que sa joue était humide, ou qu'elle avait froid. Plissa les yeux, pour distinguer la cible. Inspira profondément.

Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas par amour hein ? Et par amitié alors ?

Le coup de feu retentit, comme un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles et de la pluie de cendres dans ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Maintenant que le petit problème Curtis était réglé (<em>le corps était parti en morceaux dans un paquet postal. Il devrait arriver au QG du Führer dans la journée de demain<em>), il fallait s'occuper de Sloth. L'état mental du Père se détériorait, c'était évident – même Envy, pris dans son Envie (_sa jalousie_) et sa folie comme le reste du monde (_je ne suis pas fou, ce sont les autres qui le sont_) pouvait le voir. Peut-être que c'était prévu. Que c'était la volonté de la Vérité.

Le monde devient fou avec Edward Elric.

Il rit, et le son se répercuta contre les murs de la ruelle, en même temps que le crissement de ses bras-faux contre le sol de pierre. Il allait trouver Sloth. Il allait trouver Sloth et lui arracher son visage d'ahuri. Sloth ne voulait pas servir Ed ? Sloth ne voulait pas vivre ? Eh bien qu'il crève. Central City allait _brûler._

« SLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTH »

Il hurla, la voix aussi grave et forte qu'un glas qui sonne – et il sonnait, pour Sloth (_ou peut-être pour la mère d'Elycia_). Il accéléra, le grincement devenant presque insupportable. Il leva les bras, ses lames sifflèrent en tranchant l'air. Sloth, où es-tu ? Réponds.

« Je suis là Envy. »

Et oui, oui il était là, juste à l'extérieur de la ruelle, illuminé d'une aura de lumière (_le soleil se levait – ou se couchait?_). Les longs cheveux noirs brillaient de graisse, les yeux blancs avaient l'air mort – oui, c'était bien Sloth. Une longue plainte échappa à Envy. Une plainte de plaisir bien sûr – ce plaisir sadique qu'il ressentait quand il savait qu'il allait pouvoir s'amuser. Curtis, ce n'était que l'apéro. Sloth, c'était tout le reste du repas, entrée plat dessert, un café peut-être ?

« Tu perds ta force frérot. T'as pas pu m'achever et là – tu vois, tu vois – me voilà en chair et en os et en pleine forme. Remis à neuf par notre Père. »

« Ce n'est pas notre père ! » Grogna Sloth. La grosse tête se pencha lentement. Un filet de bave coulait sur son menton.

« Oh si, oh si oh si. Et tu sais pourquoi Sloth ? » Rictus. Ricanement. « Parce que moi je suis vivant et plus puissant que jamais. Toi, toi qui étais l'un des meilleurs d'entre nous, que seul le péché pouvait retenir et contenir – oui _toi_. Tu perds ta puissance. Ta pierre s'affaiblit, ses âmes s'envolent et vont vers le prochain Sloth. _Tu deviens humain. _»

« Tu mens. »

« Je mens ? Nonon, Sloth, je ne mens pas. Tu devais être la représentation de notre Père, sa paresse, son ennui pour le monde. Tu as échoué, tu as _trahi_ il est normal que la Vérité te recale. De poussière tu redeviendras poussière. » Il rit et Sloth fonça vers lui, avec un hurlement, un hurlement tellement... _Humain._

« Désolé Sloth. » Lança Ed en se joignant à la mêlée. Il avait transmuté un morceau de charbon en faux et l'enfonça dans le flanc de sa Paresse, pendant qu'Envy griffait le visage tordu de haine.

Du sang coula. Du sang rouge.

« Tu vois Sloth ? » Le sourire d'Envy s'élargit, révéla ses dents et il se sentait une âme de _prédateur_. Il voulait tuer, tuer son frère – ce n'est plus son frère – l'humain qui se tenait devant lui, recroquevillé de douleur. Il semblait comme rétréci soudain, une petite vermine maigrichonne et rachitique.

_Humain._

* * *

><p>Chercher Sloth, c'était la merde, pensa Pride. Pas tant parce que c'était dur – après tout, la bête les cherchait aussi, donc au final, ils avaient juste à se pavaner dans la ville pour l'appâter. Le seul souci, c'est qu'en faisant ça, forcément, ils avaient attiré l'attention des humains. Et c'était pas que voir la chimère humaine qu'Elycia avait transmutée exploser des trucs en hurlant de rire le dérangeait, mais il préférait les ombres lui.<p>

L'autre Père (_le faux père_), il l'avait gardé longtemps dedans, caché de tous. Se faire passer pour Selim, c'était presque devenu naturel et depuis que Papa était arrivé, depuis qu'il avait le droit de tuer, de se nourrir, de torturer en plein jour, il se sentait un peu perdu.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de raison.

Il avait un joli jouet, une famille aimante, des humains à tuer. Ah, et un frangin traître aussi, mais après les nombreuses escapades de Greed, il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

L'armée débarqua en grand fracas, le Flame Alchimiste claquant des doigts, rapidement suivi de la grande baraquée là, Olivia Armstrong. Il ricana, parce qu'il y avait Greed et sa chimère devant eux et que ça promettait d'être _explosif_.

Poing de fer contre poing de feu tiens, qui pourrait gagner ?

« Ling. » Dit simplement le Führer. Ah oui, c'est vrai que Greed était l'empereur de Xing.

« Je vais t'exploser la tronche, saloperie de Flame Alchimiste ! Parce que je suis GREED et LING et que nous sommes l'empereur du plus grand empire du monde ! Je sommes le MEILLEUR. » Parlant du loup.

Et la bataille commença comme ça, sans grands discours. Armstrong éloignait les civils, tout en tirant sur la chimère qui riait comme une hyène. Pride ne faisait pas grand-chose – que faire à part observer après tout ? C'était son rôle, _n'interviens que si nécessaire. Reste dans l'ombre le plus longtemps possible et quand il le faut, __**tue-les tous**_.

Les mots de l'ancien Père – le faux – résonnaient dans son esprit, marqués au fer rouge et il avait envie de courir se cacher. Les ombres n'appartiennent pas au grand jour, elles sont là pour rester cachées. L'orgueil est subtil et insidieux. Il se cache dans votre esprit, influence vos actions sans pour autant les dominer – ça c'est le travail des autres péchés, ceux comme la colère ou la luxure. Alors maintenant que Papa lui disait, nonon mon agneau. Tu n'es pas comme ça.

Toi tu es l'orgueil marqué au fer rouge, l'ego immense qui écrase et martèle. Pulvérise les insectes sur ton chemin, parce que tu as beau être un Homonculus, il n'y a rien de mal à agir un peu humainement parfois –

_je te tuerai Greed ! Rends-nous Ling !_

_je suis Ling, je suis lui et il est moi, nous sommes un ou deux, ça dépend._

Greed avait avalé, assimilé Ling. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un parce que sans l'humain, il n'y avait pas d'Avidité. Mais l'Avidité faisait aussi partie intégrante de l'humain. Et c'était peut-être ça que Pride, qui n'avait jamais eu d'âme humaine en lui, sauf pour les dévorer, avait du mal à comprendre.

_Pourquoi nous envahir, Greed ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait – tu nous avais aidé pourtant la dernière fois ?_

_Nous avions aidé Ed, **ED, ** pas vous – et pourquoi ? Tu demandes pourquoi ? Parce que je VEUX TOUT._

Le Führer et l'empereur se battaient depuis presque dix minutes. Des débris envahissaient la place centrale, restes des transmutations et de la force monumentale de Greed. Pride ne l'aidait pas, se contentait de regarder parce que c'était drôle à voir. Et aussi que son frère n'avait pas besoin d'aide – pas encore. Son style de combat au corps à corps se complétait très bien avec celui de la chimère – on aurait presque dit qu'ils étaient fait pour combattre ensemble. Lust n'était pas là, partie roucouler avec son cher humain.

Et avec un peu de chance, récupérer des informations. Encore que, peut-être n'en auraient-ils pas besoin, tel que c'était parti, ils réussiraient un coup d'état par la force plutôt que par la ruse. Ça aussi ça changeait – parce que Papa ne voulait pas diriger le pays, ou même rassembler des âmes. Il s'en fichait lui, du moment qu'il avait son chaos et ses sacrifices pour la Vérité. Wrath leur avait téléphoné – sa femme était saine et sauve, mais la révolte dégénérait et était réprimée. Il avait un ton étrange en parlant de sa femme, probablement le même que prenait Envy en parlant d'Ed. Ou que, Pride prenait en parlant d'Elycia (_c'était bizarre, Ed, qu'as-tu fait, que nous as-tu fait en devenant notre Père, toi qui étais humain ?_).

Est-ce que c'était pour ça que Sloth se rebellait ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas se sentir... _Humain _? Ce serait logique après tout, qui voudrait devenir plus humain, qui voudrait devenir comme _eux_ ces sales créatures répugnantes incapables d'autres choses que de se détruire. (_Et pourtant, te voilà ici, en train de regarder ton frère se battre avec un humain, un tout petit humain et tu es presque inquiet, parce que tu ressens un peu d'amour, cette émotion tellement humaine qu'elle donne envie de vomir. Et tu chasses ton autre frère, le traître, celui qui pense comme le faux père._)

Il se sentait bizarre. _Allez Greed._

« Allez Greed. » Murmura-t-il. Une première, puis une deuxième fois un peu plus fort. Un sourire dévora son visage, sauvage et assoiffé de sang. Peut-être qu'il allait se faire quelques militaires finalement. Je suis peut-être un peu plus humain qu'il y a dix ou vingt ou quatre-cent ans, mais je reste un Homonculus, l'enfant de l'orgueil d'Edward Elric, et la Vérité me retirera la vie qu'elle m'a redonné avant que je renonce à mon statut.

Ses ombres s'étendirent graduellement, toujours plus sombres et souriantes, et il se lécha les lèvres, affamé. Nourrissez-moi. Donnez-moi vos cris – j'ai faim de votre peur et de vos larmes.

Un civil passa à côté de lui. Il courait pour se mettre à l'abri le pauvre bougre et se retrouva empalé d'une ombre un peu trop impatiente. Il se sentait enfin mieux. Il était trop plein avant, trop plein de pensées obscures et de doutes angoissants et là, enfin, il ressentait le même vide qu'avant – il était _Pride_.

Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, ce que sa fierté lui ordonnait de faire.

« Hey bébé, je t'ai manqué ? » La voix d'Elycia.

Il se retourna, cinq ombres derrière lui tenant chacune un humain empalé et un autre étouffant. Il souriait, heureux et accompli – je me nourris, je donne un coup de pied dans la fourmilière parce que c'est _drôle_.

« Terriblement. » Répondit-il. Elle était accompagnée de cinq choses difformes ressemblant plus ou moins à un humain.

« Aw, c'est trop mignon. » Roucoula-t-elle en lui collant un baiser sur la joue. « C'est plus dur qu'il n'y paraît de faire des chimères humaines tu sais ? Tucker était un sacré génie. Mais avec l'aide de la science, j'ai réussi à en faire sept, je suis trop fière ! » Elle brillait presque avec son bonheur pervers et il ricana, la prit par la taille et les encercla de ses ombres.

« Je suis fier de toi ma petite esclave humaine. » Elle rayonnait. Elle était sa fierté, faisait son orgueil, sa petite humaine, génie scientifique et Frankenstein femelle (_qui de Frankenstein ou de la créature était le monstre ?_).

Il l'embrassa, parce qu'il pouvait et qu'il le voulait.

Au loin une explosion et un rire. Un humain qui hurlait. _Sloth_.

* * *

><p>Les automails étaient en cours de route, lui avait assuré Olivia. Un pour chaque doigt, plus deux paumes bien sûr. Alex n'était pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée. Il repensa à Edward, le petit Ed qui avait supporté la douleur de l'opération pour <em>deux<em> membres à à peine onze ans. Songea qu'il n'était sans doute pas aussi fort. Mais, est-ce qu'Edward était vraiment fort, pour avoir cédé à cette folie meurtrière sans raisons ?

Il ne supportait pas ses propres pensées. Petit Ed, innocent et brisé si jeune.

Il priait, chaque soir. Pour le salut de son âme, ou celle d'Edward, il n'était pas trop sûr. Pour les deux sans doute. Pour la survie de sa sœur, celle des ses collègues et du Führer, qui n'avait pas encore réussi à prouver ce qu'il valait.

Ce soir-là, il était à genoux devant son lit, moignons joints. Il ne savait jamais trop à qui s'adresse, mais se dit ce soir-là que la Vérité, si elle existait, si elle – Elle – était vraiment derrière tout ça, alors pourquoi pas lui demander, s'il vous plaît, d'arrêter le massacre.

Il pensa aux enfants. A ces pièces, aux messages sur le tableau, rouges. Rouges comme le sang de ces mains, qui jaillissaient quand le hachoir s'abattait sur ses poignets. Il se sentait craquer, comme le temps qui passe craquelle les photos. Il se sentait vieux, vieux et inutiles et en trop. _Pourquoi suis-je là Vérité, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi Ed ?_

Et ce soir-là, la Vérité répondit à ses prières. Mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu.

« Armstrong... » Au début ce fut juste une voix, rauque et inhumaine. Un gargouillis de sons qui formaient à peu près son nom. Il déglutit – ça venait du couloir. L'infirmière de garde était à l'étage du dessous à cette heure normalement (_il avait appris leur emploi du temps par cœur, à force de ne pas dormir_), alors – alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Ça ne sonnait pas comme un ange.

« Armstrong... » Le « on » dans son nom fut traîné quelques secondes, comme si la voix avait du mal à prononcer les consonnes. L'aube n'était pas loin – il pourrait juste aller se coucher et attendre que ce cauchemar se termine. Que le soleil se lève et qu'il oublie – qu'il...

Il se leva, tituba un instant sous l'effet des anti-douleurs. Il se sentait nauséeux, la vision double. Il était Alex Armstrong. Il était la fierté de sa famille – des générations de bravoure, de loyauté, de courage, de – de – de.

Il voulait mourir.

« Hey Armstrong... » Croassa la... La chose. Les vêtements (_ce qu'il en restait_), le visage déformé, les bras pendants sur le côté, inutiles, les jambes traînants l'une derrière l'autre. Il voulait vomir, tuer cette parodie et – et.

« Ma... Ma fille... A bien g.. Grandi... Hein ? » La créature avait du mal à articuler, ce qui avait peut-être un lien avec la façon dont la mâchoire était constituée, des restes du coup de feu fatidique. La gorge était ouverte, un morceau de chair pourrie pendouillait lamentablement. Il eut un haut-le-cœur. C'était une créature du mal incarné. Si elle avait été envoyée par la Vérité, alors la Vérité était _mauvaise_.

Alex recula d'un pas. La chose le suivit en boitant. Un pied se détacha et elle s'effondra sur elle-même, comme si elle ne supportait même pas son propre poids. Il voulut se rapprocher. Hésita. (_Ce n'est pas Hugues)._

« Je... Je suis... Fatigué... Armstrong... héhé... » Une main partit en poussière, juste comme ça. Il se pencha, la bouche ouverte. Un peu de bile dégoulina sur son menton, mélangée à sa salive. « C'éta... C'était bien... L'autre côté... La mort... Y... Y a Gracia... Elle m'a... Rejoint... » Gracia était morte ?

Un coup de poing dans son ventre.

« Le... Je sais pas... Ce que c'est mais... La mort c'est... Sympa tu sais. » Ce n'est pas Hugues, ce n'est pas Hugues, ce n'est pas Hugues. Sauf que la chose lui ressemblait, que le sourire qui lui tordait ressemblait à celui, plus humain, de Maes Hugues et – et ça semblait si tentant. Il ferma les yeux.

La créature toussa un peu, cracha du liquide noir et deux dents.

« J'étais... Son premier essai... Alors c'est... Un peu raté... » Il y avait comme un cheveu sur la langue à présent.

(_Est-ce qu'il était en vie ? Est-ce qu'il vivait ? Est-ce qu'il en avait le droit ? Il en doutait._)

« Hey... Armstrong... Je crois que... T'as assez... Souffert, non ? Regarde... Ton état... Tout ça pour... Pour quoi... ? Hein ? » La chose n'avait pas tort, il voulait hurler et pleurer, s'arracher les cheveux.

« C'est une hallucination, c'est une hallucination, c'est une hallucination, c'est une hallucination, c'est une hallucination,c'est une hallucination, c'est une hallucination, c'est une hallucination, c'est une hallucination, c'est une hallucination, c'est une hallucination, c'est une hallucination, c'est une hallucination, c'est une hallucination, c'est une hallucination, c'est une hallucination, c'est une hallucination, c'est une hallucination, c'est une hallucination, c'est une hallucination, C'EST UNE HALLUCINATION. »

Et soudain, la chose était près, tout près (_c'était lui qui s'était approché?_) et sifflait, vraiment, Armstrong, vraiment ? Elle était vicieuse et sa main molle écrasait son front, les ongles noirs griffaient sa joue, s'enfonçaient dans sa bouche. Il sentit le goût de la pourriture, puis de la bile envahir sa gorge, toussa.

Rampa plus loin pour se dégager de la faible prise du monstre, se retourna à temps pour le voir tomber par terre en morceaux. La chose gémissait à présent, de douleur ou juste pour s'exprimer. C'était Hugues. C'était son ami, son vieil ami (_Gracia était morte_), l'ami _mort_ qui était revenu et si c'était ça qui lui était réservé, voir ses amis mourir et revenir morcelé et pourri il, il ne pouvait pas.

Il touchait le fond. Il touchait le fond, alors il pouvait bien s'envoler une dernière fois.

* * *

><p>Hehehehehehe.<p>

A une prochaine fois ! ;)


End file.
